New Beginnings
by kkimberly49
Summary: AU Story. Olivia is living in New York working for her parents when a case shatters their already fragile relationship. Olivia moves to North Carolina to start over where she meets Fitz and his 10 year old daughter Karen. Fitz & Karen are also going threw some changes. Follow them as they let go of the past and embrace their new beginnings.
1. Their Back Stories

**A/N-As promised I am giving you guys a new story as a gift to you on my birthday. Thank you so much for the well wishes that I received today. This is an AU story. There will be things about the character that are familiar, but I went in a whole new direction with the story line.**

**Olivia's Story**

Olivia Carolyn Pope was a 29-year-old woman. She had just arrived in Raleigh, North Carolina to start her new life. She left everything behind in New York. She had worked for her parents Rowan &amp; Maya Pope. They owned a successful crisis management firm, Pope &amp; Associates. Olivia was successful in her own right, but her parents made sure she stayed in the shadows. She was engaged to be married to Edison Davis who was the CEO of Davis Technologies. She was raised for the most part by her grandmother Velma Pope. She was the only person who ever took the time to see her as a human being who had wants, feelings, and needs.

Olivia's grandparents ran several successful law firms for years in New York, Connecticut, Washington D.C., and North Carolina. She lived in all four states with her grandparents, but she loved North Carolina the most because it was so calm. The people there enjoyed life it seemed like. Olivia's dream was to be a doctor, but her parents refused stating that the Pope's did not produce doctors.

Olivia's grandparents had went to bat for her, but she was still trying to get her parents approval so she let go of her dream and followed theirs instead. Her grandmother was disappointed, but she supported her granddaughter. When her grandfather passed away her dad expected that his mother would pass down the firms to him.

Velma was disgusted with her son and daughter-in-law. She constantly told her son that he needed to treat his daughter like a daughter not an object. He dismissed her so she sold all of the firms. At first Rowan was upset, but he let it go since he knew that he would inherit her estate when she passed.

Olivia's life was turned upside down a year ago when three women came forth and claimed that Edison and several high-ranking officials at his company were sexually harassing them. They had to perform sexual favors to either keep their job or get any type of promotion or raise. They said often times that women still did not get the job or raise after performing the sex act. They had proof. They were ready to destroy Edison &amp; his company. They wanted compensation, but they wanted the harassment to stop.

Edison came to his future in-laws. Olivia refused to help him. For some reason she knew that he was guilty. His eyes had no remorse. Olivia's parents forced her to help them destroy the women. One of them attempted suicide, and while she didn't die she had permanent brain damage. That destroyed Olivia.

Olivia went to her grandmother and told her everything. She told her that she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't go back and work for her parents. They had no morals at all. She refused to walk down the aisle and marry a man who couldn't keep it in her pants.

When Olivia got with Edison her grandmother made Olivia move the money she saved into an account that only the two of them could access. Velma's private investigator had discovered that Edison's company was losing money left and right. She believed that he wanted Olivia for her money, and her name.

Olivia had not come home for several days, and she had not answered any of his calls, texts, or emails so he contacted her parents. Her parents knew where to find her so they drove out to Velma's estate.

Velma opened up the door. Olivia had not left her bed since she got to her grandmother's home. Rowan bust through the door yelling at Olivia. She knew that he was talking down to her, but it went through one ear and out the other. She had heard it all before. She no longer cared. They were no longer her parents. They were her sperm donors. She heard him call her an ungrateful bitch, and she snapped. Olivia jumped out of the bed.

With nothing but venom in her voice she said, _"Fuck you Rowan fuck you too Maya. This here is over. I am no longer your employee. I am no longer your daughter. When you decided that you would pimp me out to a man who you knew couldn't keep it in his pants so you could get a seat on the board of his company, get stocks, whatever. All I know is that you don't care about me. You dangled me in front of him, and he took the bait. As CEO he can't parade his whores or the women he screws over to the SEC or to corporate functions so that is where I come in. It amazes me that you two thought I was stupid enough to buy into the crap you fed me when you introduce us. I went along with it because I had nothing to lose until I learned what he was doing. Instead of for once in your life standing up for me you used my skills against me. You made me destroy those women with their past, but never again. You want a child you can dangle go adopt Edison because I am done. Forget I was ever born. Tell Edison I left his ring at the bank in his safe deposit box that he doesn't think I know about."_

Olivia turned around and Rowan grabbed her. Olivia running on pure adrenaline uses her other hand and smacks him in his face.

Rowan was livid. He went to hit Olivia back when they heard a gun cock. They turned and Velma had a 22 Caliber Pistol in her hand.

Velma said,_ "I should have taken her away from you two pieces of shit, but like Olivia I always hoped that you would remember that she was your child. Apparently we were both wrong, but we won't make that mistake again. I know all your dirty little secrets so what is going to happen is you are going to respect Olivia's wishes. You are going to forget that she was ever born, and I won't blow you &amp; your slut of a wife's lives apart. So we are clear this also means when I pass because I have people watching, and you father and I made sure to pay them more than enough that in death they will watch over our baby. When I say our baby I mean Olivia. If you want to call my bluff I am sure the man you almost killed would love to tell his story."_

Rowan and Maya gasped. Olivia smiled. She knew her grandmother was no dummy, but this was impressive.

Rowan &amp; Maya were about to leave when Velma told them she had one more thing to tell them.

Velma smiled and said,_ "You should continue your illegal activities with Edison. When I pass I left you something, but your father already left a trust that Olivia is going to get access to so she can get the hell away from you two. When I pass most of the estate will go to her so don't get comfortable thinking you are going to live off me. I hope you didn't think we would reward you for how you treated us and your daughter."_

Velma called Tom on the phone while everyone was still in the room. None of them knew who he was.

Tom answered, _"Velma what can I help you with?"_

Velma asked, _'Tom do you have those folders ready to go like I asked on my son and his wife."_

Tom said,_ "Yes everything is ready to go if any of my men feel that you or your granddaughter's life is in danger. Let me know where Olivia decides to go so we can have eyes and ears on the ground. She can live a normal life, but I rather be safe than sorry. Like you said Rowan &amp; Maya don't want to spend the rest of their lives behind bars. It is a good thing that Olivia got out because that firm is shady."_

Velma smiled, _"Thanks Tom I will be in touch."_

She looked at Rowan &amp; Maya and it was clear that they had lost. There was no card left to play that would work in their favor. They left the house.

Olivia hugged her grandmother and thanked her for everything that she had always done for her.

Velma hugged her granddaughter with tears in her eyes, _"Livvie if you love Nana then I need you to leave. Go where ever you want and start over. Go to North Carolina and go to Medical School. Find a real man who loves you for you. Let go of the crap your parents have said to you. You are enough. When you meet him. You won't have to change a thing about who you are."_

Olivia agreed and that is why she was now in Raleigh North Carolina.

**Fitz's Story**

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant known as Fitz was a 35-year-old single father to 10-year-old Karen Grant. He owned his own Securities Firm called Grant Securities. Both of his parents were still alive. Gerald &amp; Janice Grant lived in Wake Forest, North Carolina. His parents were both successful lawyers who owned several firms in North Carolina. He had one brother Theodore Aiden Grant known as Teddy who was 30 years old. He followed in his parent's footsteps and became a lawyer. He ran one of their Raleigh offices. Fitz's loved his parents. They never forced him to become a lawyer and supported him when he opened up his firm in the early stages. His parents and brother had referred a lot of clients to him and vice versa. Now he was a successful multi-millionaire.

Fitz was married for almost ten years to Melody Elaine Adkins-Grant. Fitz wouldn't say that he was head over heels in love with Melody, but when she found out she was pregnant he believed in being a man and taking care of his family. He married her and worked to take care of his family. The problems started when Melody thought they should live off of his parent's fortune.

Fitz &amp; Teddy received lavish gifts from their parents, but they didn't expect or demand anything from them. Their parents had worked hard for the money they had. They believed that they should do the same.

Melody dropped out of college. She told Fitz it was until Karen was older. Once she went to school she would go back. That never happened. He would have let it go if she was actually taking care of their daughter, but that wasn't the case. He found out by accident that she had hired a nanny so she could go out with her friends shopping, get spa treatments, and eat lunch without having to keep up with Karen.

When the firm started generating millions Mellie thought that meant she could spend it. She demanded to have a custom-built home which he bought her. He later found out she opened up credit cards that he was not aware of. None of that made Fitz run because he didn't want to raise Karen in two homes.

That all changed a year ago. He was away at a conference in Florida when he got a call from his daughter. His parents were in Europe on vacation. Teddy was in New York meeting with a client that was moving to North Carolina.

Fitz could hear the fear in his daughter's voice. He had to remain calm so she didn't detect his fear.

Fitz asked,_ "Karen what's wrong baby? Where is your mom?"_

Karen said, _"I don't know. The nanny quit after mom called her stupid. She has been going out, but she left me food and juice. I haven't heard from her in a day so I called you. I'm scared daddy."_

Fitz forced himself to remain calm. Thankfully in the last year he had treated himself to a small jet so he didn't have to find flights when he needed to travel. Fitz told his daughter to stay in her room until he got there. He would be home in a couple of hours.

Karen agreed. She ended up falling asleep so she never heard her mom come in with Uncle Andrew who was her dad's best friend. Melody had no idea that Karen had called Fitz.

When Fitz pulled up he noticed her car in the garage, but he also saw his best friend's car in the drive way. Why would he be here? Fitz had told him he was going to be out-of-town.

He walked in and the house was a mess. His anger was building. He stopped by the kitchen and noticed Melody's purse. It was open and he was looking at what looked like cocaine.

Fitz was beyond pissed at this point. This bitch was wasting his money, not taking care of their child, and doing drugs. He was thinking that it can't get any worse.

As Fitz got to the bedroom door he realized why his best friend was there. He was thankful that their room was on the opposite end of Karen's so she didn't hear them.

He opened up the door and watched his wife as she was riding his best friend like he was a stallion.

He looked to his left and he saw more drugs on the end table. That was it for him.

Fitz yelled,_ "Bitch stop riding him long enough to get your shit and get out. I will have my brother contact you to find out where to send your shit. "_

Melody &amp; Andrew jumped up. She was shocked to see him. She didn't know what to say so she asked a dumb question.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Fitz scoffed, _"You are doing drugs, fucking my best friend, you left your daughter alone for god knows how long and the only thing that can come out your mouth is why am I here? Well I am here to tell you that it is over. Get your shit and get out. As soon as Teddy get's back you will be served and you will get exactly what the pre-nup says and nothing more. Thank you for having an affair. Now I only have to pay you $100,000 and give you a car. Andrew can now take care of you when he finds another job, because he is fired. Don't come to the office or I'll have you arrested. Karen stays with me."_

Melody laughed, _"You can have the little bitch. I didn't want her to begin with. She is not even yours. I have been cheating on you since college. I needed a man with money. That is where you came in. My other man knew how to put it down. He is the one that I loved. Unfortunately he got killed so you can have her. She just reminds me of the man I really loved so I have no use for her."_

They heard crying. They turned around to find Karen at the door. It was clear she heard what Melody said.

Fitz turned around, _"Since that is how you feel make sure you sign away your parental rights when you get the papers? Be gone when I get back especially you Andrew. I can't promise to keep my emotions in check."_

Karen had already left. Andrew came over to Fitz to try to talk to him.

Andrew said, _"Fitz, I am sorry..."_

Fitz turned around and punched him, _"Fuck you. You can have that whore. It is clear that she doesn't know how to keep her legs closed. What I am pissed about is the fact that you two are doing drugs with my child in this house. If something happened to her I would kill you both. So you aren't sorry. You are sorry that you got caught. I left you in charge of the office so you shut my business down to be with Mellie. With friends like you I don't need enemies."_

Fitz went to talk to Karen. She was heart-broken after she heard what her mom said about her. On top of all of that her real dad was dead. So technically she didn't have a dad.

Fitz climbed in the bed with her, _"Sweetie, I can't take back what your mom said. I know you use to ask me why we looked a little different, but I didn't know and it didn't matter to me."_

Karen looked up, _"Why didn't it matter?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Because you are my daughter. Just because we look a little different makes no difference to me. I held you first, had your first tea party, taught you how to swim, and I can't wait to watch you continue to grow. It doesn't matter that biologically that you aren't mine. In every way possible you are mine. You will remain with me. I don't want to stay here so I say let's get an apartment for a year so you can go to the same school after summer is over, and then we will find another house for us to start over in. What do you say?"_

Karen smiled, _"I would like that daddy, and maybe you can find someone who really loves you for you."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulder, _"Maybe, but I am not worried about that. You are the only girl I am concerned about."_

A year later he was divorced. Melody had signed away her parental rights for an additional $500,000. Teddy wanted to fight it, but he had the money and if he didn't he would have found it. He was only concerned with Karen. He legally adopted Karen.

Karen struggled for a while after the separation. Fitz initially thought it was because of the divorce, but when he got her in therapy he found out she was scared that Fitz was going to leave her since he wasn't her biological dad. Fitz put in a lot of time and effort on his part. Karen was a lot better.

Fitz was grateful for the support of his family. They never cared for Melody. They told him not to marry her even though she was carrying what he thought he was his child. They assured him he could be a good dad without marrying her. He thought about it, but it wasn't the way they raised him. He couldn't turn those feelings off. When they found out what happened they didn't say a word. They handled everything at no cost to him.

His parents were semi-retired already. His mom decided to go ahead and retire so she could help Fitz with Karen. They all rallied together and Karen was thriving again which is all they wanted.

Karen found swimming helped her relax. Anytime she had anxiety she wanted to swim so they put her on a swim team. It was becoming more than something fun to do for her. She loved competing and had won several small competitions.

Fitz had sold the house they lived in. He wasn't ready to purchase another house so he renewed the lease on their apartment.

Karen loved to swim in the evenings when the pool was empty so she could do laps. When Fitz &amp; Karen made up to the pool Karen saw someone doing laps. They were doing the breaststroke to one end of the pool and the backstroke to the other end. Then she switched and did the butterfly stroke to one end and freestyle stroke to the other.

Karen was in awe as she watched her butterfly stroke. That was the one stroke that she needed work on.

When she came up for air Karen went over and caught Olivia off guard for a moment, but then she smiled at her.

Karen said,_ "Hi my name is Karen Grant. I swim in competitions but my butterfly stroke sucks. Can you teach me some tips?"_

Olivia smiled. She had never met a child that swam for more than fun. That was exciting to hear.

Olivia nodded, _"As long as your parents say it is okay I will be glad to help you."_

Fitz came up. When their eyes met time stopped. Wow she was beautiful. Olivia had never seen eyes as beautiful as his. His body made her insides tingle. Fitz composed himself.

Fitz leaned down, _"It is just Karen &amp; I. She is my baby and if you don't mind helping her then I am okay with it. I don't mind paying you."_

Olivia shook her head, _"No I love swimming. I am more than happy to help."_

Karen noticed the look in her dad's eyes. Olivia seemed like a nice woman. Only time could tell where this would go.


	2. Learning Each Other

**A/N-I hope that you like it. I can't wait to hear your comments.**

From the moment that Karen &amp; Olivia met they clicked. Olivia helped Karen with her strokes which allowed Karen's confidence to grow. She had a big competition right before school started, and she invited Olivia to come. Right before it was time for her to head to the pool she panicked. Fitz nor his family could calm her down. Fitz told Teddy to go where they normally sit and ask for Olivia.

His family looked up at him, but knew that now was not the time to ask questions. Teddy found her and brought her back. Olivia ran over to Karen who was now crying.

Karen was shaking,_ "I can't do this. My mom told me that swimming was a waste of time. It was not a real sport. I am not sure my butterfly stroke is good enough Liv."_

Olivia pulled Karen to her,_ "We talked about this. Your mom made a decision to walk away from a very special young lady. Whether swimming is a sport doesn't. All that matter is that you go out there and give it your best. If you win great. I think you can win because you are enough, but if not then nothing changes. Your dad will still think you are his favorite girl. Your Nana and Pops will still love you the same. Uncle Teddy will still sneak you a cookie when your dad is not looking, and I will still be your friend who thinks you are beautiful and bright. You are enough and everything to us. When you get in the water tune everything else out, and when it's over we will celebrate your success."_

They watched Karen immediately relax. She became focused and determined. Fitz had noticed that change since Olivia came around. He was attracted to her, but he didn't want to ruin the relationship that she &amp; Karen were building. As he watched her with Karen something inside changed for him. He was going to take his daughter up on her suggestion and ask Olivia out.

A week ago Karen told him that she thought he should ask Olivia out on a date. They had met her in June and it was now August. When she practiced with Olivia she had told her bits &amp; pieces of her life. Olivia knew that her mother had hurt them badly.

Olivia could tell that Fitz was a good man. They didn't know a whole lot about each other, but the more time she spent with Karen the more she became open if an opportunity presented itself to learn more.

Karen left to get ready to head to the pool. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand without thinking. It caught her off guard at first. When Fitz realized what he did he was about to move his hand, but she didn't let him. Fitz introduced Olivia to his parents and brother. They could see that Fitz felt something for Olivia, but was scared to pursue it.

They all made it back to their seats. Karen not only won both of her races, but she ran the anchor leg for her team and won it for her team. It was the first championship for her team, and Karen came through and sealed their victory.

It was an emotional moment for Fitz to see Karen have the success she did today. She had been through so much. Time and therapy helped her a lot, but Olivia gave her something that she needed. A real mother figure who thought she was enough.

Fitz hugged Olivia and thanked her. She pulled back and she saw the tears in his eyes. She wiped his eyes.

Olivia smiled,_ "You never have to thank me for loving her. She makes it easy and she deserves it. So do you. You have done a good job with her."_

Fitz smiled,_ "Can we go on a date soon and get to know each other better? I don't want to ruin what you have with Karen, but I don't see that being a problem."_

Olivia nodded, _"I agree. I would love to go out with you."_

They went over to get Karen. The team was still excited about their win. When they went up they heard several people telling Karen how proud they were of her. She was behind on that last leg, but pushed through. It was a gutsy performance.

When Karen saw her dad and Olivia she ran to them. Fitz picked her up and hugged her while telling her over and over how proud he was. He put Karen down and she turned to Olivia.

Karen put her team medal in her hand,_ "I want you to put this one in your house. Without you I wouldn't have won anything. Thank you for showing me I am enough. I now get it. Daddy isn't going to leave me and take Pops, Nana, and Uncle Teddy. When I ran my first heat I didn't get out as fast as I like, but I could see that it didn't matter to them. I let it go. I let my fear of being alone go. Thank you again for everything Liv."_

Olivia held her, _"You never have to thank me for supporting you. No matter what just remember you are enough."_

It was an emotional moment to see Karen finally face her fears. Janice offered to take her to dinner wherever she wanted. Karen asked if they could just do a cookout at her house.

Janice agreed and made sure that Olivia was coming with them. They wanted to get to know her better. She seemed to be a nice young woman.

Karen's suggestion was what everyone needed. They spent the evening enjoying good food and getting to know each other.

For Olivia it was nice to be around a normal family. Parents that loved their children especially Fitz. When she found out that his parents and Teddy were lawyers while Fitz owned a security firm she was pleasantly surprised to see they were just as happy for Fitz as they were of Teddy.

They asked her questions about her life without prying. When she told them that she applied and got accepted to medical school they all congratulated her.

Olivia enjoyed watching Fitz with Karen. He loved her with everything in him. Later on Fitz &amp; Teddy played basketball with Karen. Gerald was inside cleaning up so it was just Olivia &amp; Janice at the table.

Janice quietly spoke,_ "I never cared for his ex-wife. It's my fault he married her. I drilled into them about being men, and stepping up and handling their responsibilities. She knew that when she told him she was pregnant. I still never imagined the mayhem that she would leave behind. The way they both found out that he was not her biological father was devastating. I can tell that something happened to you. Whoever hurt you Olivia it is their loss. Fitz is a good man. I'm not saying that just because he is my son. My gut tells me you are a good woman. The support you have given Karen is something we can never thank you enough or pay you for what you have done. At some point talk. Lay it out on the line. Make him tell you everything, and then leave it. If you do then I see the both of you living a long and happy life together. If by some reason you don't work out I understand. Just remain true to you. You are enough. Although our opinions don't matter I want you to know that the three of us think you are wonderful, and I hope to see you around a lot more."_

Olivia began to cry. Other than Nana no one had ever talked to her with such love, respect, and compassion. Something that she always wanted, but considering who her parents were she would never forgive herself if something happened to them even if the odds were unlikely.

Janice took her in the house before Karen noticed that she was upset. However she wasn't quick enough for Fitz not to see.

They made it to their office and she held Olivia while she cried allowing her to get this off her chest. Olivia finally calmed down enough to speak.

Olivia spoke as her voice cracked, _"My parents for some reason never loved me like parents should. It was all about them and their goals. My grandparents stepped in and took care of me. I always wanted to be a doctor, but my dad refused since my family is also made up of all lawyers. My grandmother was willing to go to bat for me, but still trying to please my parents I went to law school. I went to work for them at their crisis management firm. They set me up with a man who wouldn't have been my first choice, but once again to please them I went along. A year ago three women came to our firm claiming that my fiancée and his higher-ups were using women as sexual tools. They were asking them to perform sexual favors or have sex with them for a raise or promotions. I believed them from the start. I had no desire to help my fiancée get through this crisis, but my parents forced me. I'll admit I was damn good at my job. So my parents forced me to use my skills to demolish those women using their pasts. By the time I was done they gave up not wanting to bring shame to themselves or their families. One of them even attempted suicide. She didn't die, but she does have some permanent brain damage. That destroyed me. I went to stay with my grandmother. I left my fiancée which made my parents mad. When they came over I told them I was done with them. I hit my dad, and he was about to hit me when Nana stepped in. It seems she was preparing for the day that I had enough so she had my parents investigated. She told them to leave me alone or she would make sure their dirty deeds come out. She told me to come here. They use to own a firm in North Carolina. She gave me access to money her and Paw Paw put aside for me, and told me to leave New York and go live my life. I don't think anything would ever happen, but I care too much about your son and granddaughter to put them in my crazy families cross hairs. Thank you for you kindness. You are a great mother and grandmother. I would be honored to get to know you better, but I can't let anything happen to you."_

Janice held her why she cried,_ "I remember your grandparents. They were always known to be good, fair, and honest people. Good thing they got to raise you. I'm not scared. I won't let evil people stand in the way of getting to know a great person. A person who deserves love and happiness like any other person. Now that I think that my son feels like he can build something with you while your relationship with Karen continues to grow I honestly don't think it will scare him away."_

Fitz spoke up. He was concerned when he saw Olivia crying so he came to check on her. He heard her story.

Fitz sat down on the other side of Olivia.

Fitz grabbed her hand. Janice kissed her forehead and left them alone to talk.

Fitz began, _"You are everything any man could ask for. Your fiancée was a fool. If someone handed me you there is no way I would have messed that up. I married for all the wrong reasons. I wanted Karen to grow up in a two-parent household. My mom told me in so many words that she thought I shouldn't marry her. When I started my firm like most businesses it took time and work to get it together. After Karen she decided on her own that getting an education was no longer important. She wanted to be a stay at home mom. I would have accepted it, but she started bringing in nannies so she could hang out. As I started to earn more money she thought she could spend it all. I stuck it out until a year ago when I was in Florida at a conference. Karen called me concerned that she hadn't seen her or heard from her mom in almost a day. I rushed home. Melody didn't know that Karen had called me. When I got there I found drugs in her purse, and her riding my best friend with drugs on the table that they had done. Instead of remorse she chided me. She let me know that she only married me for money. The man that she was in love with was Karen's dad, but he passed away. To our surprise Karen was at the door and heard her not only tell me that I wasn't her biological dad, but she didn't like her daughter. She called her a bitch I think. So as part of the divorce I also asked her to sign her parental rights away. She agreed but I had to pay her, but to ensure that the roller coaster named Melody never came back it was worth it. Karen loves you. I have been attracted to you from the first time we met, but I knew Karen needed a mentor. From day one you guys clicked. She has struggled so much in the last year that I had to think of her first, but she told me that I should ask you out. I think we can all be happy. I'm not your parents or your ex-fiancee. I'm not giving you up. If by some small chance they come around or try something they better come guns blazing. I want us to try."_

Fitz turned and put his forehead on hers. He kissed her gently. _"What do you want Liv?"_

Olivia looked at him. She could tell he was sincere. She thought about what her grandmother said. Her gut told her that he may be the one. She needed to find out.

Olivia moved so he could hold her. He instinctively held her. Olivia felt safe in his arms and that told her everything.

Olivia whispered,_ "I want to give us a try too."_

Fitz smiled and they sat there for a minute before getting up to rejoin his family. Janice smiled when she seen them come out. Whatever Fitz said worked. She was glad. As a lawyer her radar was always up. It told her that Olivia was the real deal.

After dessert Fitz, Karen, and Olivia packed up to leave. Olivia promised them that she would come around more. Although she didn't talk to Fitz's dad as much he was still very kind to her.

When they got to their complex Karen asked her dad and if she could stay with Olivia. She wanted to have a girl's night.

Fitz turned to Olivia and she nodded.

Fitz turned to Karen and smiled,_ "You and Liv can do your girl's night if we all get to spend some time together tomorrow."_

Karen got excited, _"So you asked Liv out dad?"_

Fitz laughed,_ "I did and we will go out Sunday just the two of us, but tomorrow I thought it could be the three of us."_

Karen looked at Olivia, _"Do you want to hang out with me? I don't want to be in the way."_

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"Karen your dad &amp; I talked. We like each other. I want to see where it leads, but you are part of that equation. The relationship I have with you doesn't change. I hope that we get closer. Both of us want the best for you. You will never be the way. I agree with your dad. I think we should spend some time together. Not just tomorrow, but in the future. When school starts both of us will be busy, but we will find a way to make it work if that is what you want. Tell us what you want."_

Karen nervously looked at her dad and Olivia, _"I want you to stay in my life forever. I want you and daddy to be happy."_

Fitz took her hand and smiled, "_Sweetie I think we all want that and I think in time it will happen so let's go get you a bag so you and Liv can enjoy your night."_

Karen bolted out the car. It felt like it took her no time to pack. Olivia only lived down the hall from them. She had unlocked the door before she came down to Fitz's apartment. She told Karen to head on down, and put her stuff up.

Fitz smiled_, "Thank you for everything Livvie"_

Olivia smiled. _"Only Nana calls me Livvie."_

Fitz tried to apologize. Olivia stopped him.

_"I like it. It makes me feel special."_

Fitz nodded, _"Good because I like calling you Livvie."_

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"I'm scared. I don't want to mess this up. Please be patient with me. Other than my grandparents I don't know what genuine love feels like."_

Fitz hugged her, _"It's okay. I'll show you. All I ask is that you try. Talk to me when you get scared. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I want to get to know everything there is to know about you Livvie. I don't want to know the woman who was in New York. That was a facade. I want to know the real Olivia."_

When Olivia heard that she knew she had to try. All she could think about was her grandmother telling her that when she finds the right one he will want her for who she is.

Olivia smiled, _" I would like that"_

They hugged and Olivia went down to her apartment to begin her girl's night with Karen. They enjoyed pizza, movies, and painting their nails.

Karen told Olivia so much about her. Karen told her more than planned because Olivia listened to her. Karen was about to start 4th grade in a couple of weeks. They talked about clothes. Karen loved that Olivia was into fashion.

They went into Olivia's closet and played dress up. They sent Fitz some selfies which made him laugh.

When it was time for bed Karen got nervous. Olivia asked what was wrong.

Karen asked, "_Can I sleep with you?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Sure. This bed is big enough for the both of us."_

When they got in bed Karen faced Olivia, _"Do you want to be my daddy's girlfriend?"_

Olivia was not sure how to answer so she asked Karen,_ "What would you like?"_

Karen replied nervously,_ "I hope that you and daddy get together. One day you get married so I can have a mommy who loves me."_

Olivia's heart broke as she listened to Karen.

Olivia pulled her close and said, _"Your daddy loves you with everything that is in him. I love you. You are such a sweet little girl. If you promise me that you will continue to love yourself like I told you then everything will work out. I like your dad. We are going to get to know each other and see where it leads. No matter what happens between us I am not going anywhere, but your dad and I hope we can build something together."_

Karen nodded. She went to sleep dreaming about Olivia becoming her mom. Olivia went to bed dreaming about building a life with Fitz. Down the hall Fitz was in his bed dreaming about having a family with Olivia.


	3. The Dynamics Change

Fitz was over the moon. He didn't know that life could bring such happiness until he met Olivia. Since the weekend of Karen's last swim meet they had grown closer each day.

To make it even better Karen &amp; Olivia had grown even closer. Olivia was up early for class or to study most mornings so she would either come down and help Karen get ready, or sometimes Karen stayed with her.

Depending on her classes for the day she would either pick Karen up from school or pick Karen up from his parent's house.

Olivia's relationship with his family had gotten closer over the last three months. His mom would call just to talk to her or check up on her. They would do things with Karen or just the two of them. Fitz could tell that although she was an adult she loved the attention his mom paid to her. Fitz knew that Janice also enjoyed her because she wanted a little girl. Unfortunately she had some problems and had to get a hysterectomy so they never got to try for a girl.

Olivia tried to call her grandmother at least once a week. Once she got into the semester at school it became hard with their schedules. At first she was afraid to tell her about her relationship with Fitz and Karen. She didn't want her grandmother to think she was naïve.

One night her grandmother forced it out of her.

Velma slowly said,_ "Livvie, who is he? Even with Paw Paw and I you were never this happy. I know that finally going to medical school has brought some joy, but you sound really happy and at peace."_

Olivia decided to be honest,_ "Nana I met a guy. He is 35 and has a 10-year-old girl who is so precious Nana. His family is great. They are all lawyers, but Fitz owns a securities firm. I think I might be falling in love with him."_

Velma didn't say anything at first. She was processing everything that her granddaughter said to her. She was listening to her voice.

Velma asked, _"Are they the Grant family?"_

Olivia became nervous, _"Yes they are Nana, why?"_

Velma laughed, _"No need to be nervous at all. I am familiar with his parents. I think Janice if I got the name right might have even interned for us. They are good people. I am happy for you sweetie. Fitz sounds like a good man. I'm proud of you for giving him a chance. Why do you think that you are falling in love?"_

Olivia without thinking replied, _"I remembered what you told me before I left. The weekend I met his family I loved them. They were so normal. I got scared. I wanted to walk away because I didn't want my life to cause them any harm. You are right. Her name is Janice. She took me aside. I told her why I was scared. She assured me that they weren't afraid. Fitz overheard us talking. He shared his background and he asked me for a chance. That night before I had a girl's night with his daughter he told me that he wanted to get to know me the real me not the façade I created in New York. I asked him to be patient with me, and he has. Anytime I got in my own way he has been patient. He is proud of me for following my dream, and assured me when it gets hectic we will be fine. I told him I wanted to be a pediatrician. He told me that between my contacts and his that when I finished he wanted me to open up my own practice. I waited too long for my dream to work under someone."_

Velma was shocked. First because she had never heard her granddaughter sound so certain about anything. She wasn't scared. Fitz helped her find her confidence. Secondly, he loved her for who she was without any reservations it sounded like. If she could pick a man for her baby he fit the bill and more.

Velma was thrilled and said,_ "Livvie it sounds like you have made a wise decision. Although you don't need my approval he sounds like a fine young man. I hope to meet him soon. I'm assuming that things with Karen are still great."_

Olivia laughed, _"Yeah my mini me is great she is going her homework. When I don't have late classes I pick her up and we work on our homework together. I either cook the three of us dinner or either her dad or I order something."_

Karen came in the room and asked if she could talk to her Nana. Olivia laughed at her and told her grandmother that Karen wanted to talk to her. Surprisingly they talked for almost 30 minutes. Olivia had started dinner. When she came to get the phone she heard Karen say, _"Okay Nana Pope we will talk soon."_

Karen handed her the phone and went back to her work. Olivia let her grandmother know that she was back.

Velma was laughing, _"Livvie, she is a sweetheart. She was telling me how you helped her, and how you love her a lot. She told me she won medals because of you. She said that she thinks her daddy is going to marry you one day so we should talk more. I agreed and we decided I would be Nana Pope. Don't let them go Livvie. You are good for them as they are for you baby."_

Olivia tried to get her emotions in check, _"Nana I have no plans to let them go. Hopefully during a break we can come up to see you. I love you Nana. Thank you for everything you did for me."_

Velma said, _"Baby I did what I was supposed to. I am glad that you are happy now. You have spent too long-playing second fiddle."_

They talked for a few more minutes before they ended their call.

The couple had not rushed anything in the romance department. Both of them had been burned in the past so they didn't want to rush anything.

Olivia loved dating Fitz. He had taken her on some really romantic dates and some were simple like dinner and a movie. Some weekends were devoted to the three of them doing something. They would rotate and let each other pick what they wanted to do. It allowed them to bond.

It was the beginning of November and Fitz decided to take Olivia away to the mountains for the weekend. He talked to her about it before he made definite plans, and asked if she wanted her own room.

Olivia wanted to take their relationship to the next step. For them that meant spending the weekend together. They had not slept in the same bed since they started dating. Sometimes Fitz would stay at Olivia's apartment, but he would sleep in the guest room that really had become Karen's room and Karen would sleep with her. If she was at his apartment they would take his bed and he would sleep in Karen's room.

Fitz had taken Friday off. His parents were going to pick up Karen from school. Olivia had never been to the mountains of North Carolina so he thought it was a perfect getaway. When he told her the plan she was thrilled.

After a three-hour drive they arrived in Asheville, North Carolina. Fitz had reserved the Grand King Suite at Haywood Park &amp; Hotel.

When they got to the room Fitz told her to go in first. Their was something on the bed for her. She went to their bed and found a dozen red roses, a box of handmade chocolates, and a bottle of wine.

Olivia opened the card and it read.

"_**Being with you for the last five months has been everything not only to my daughter, but me as well. You are something special. You are special. You are special and meant for me. I never want to know what life without you is like anymore. They say that one man's trash is another man's treasure. He might have treated you like garbage and threw you aside like trash. I can only say thank you, because I have now found my treasure. I am falling for you Livvie. I am falling in love with you, and I hope that by the end of the weekend my actions match my words. Love Fitz"**_

Olivia turned around and Fitz was standing there. She could tell he was nervous. He never forced her to step out of her comfort zone. She could never thank him enough, but she was done living in the past. This man was her future. She wanted a future with him, and she wasn't going to let her parents or Edison ruin it for her. They had taken enough from her.

Olivia went over to him and caressed his face. Fitz loved it. She treated him with love and respect something that Melody rarely did.

Olivia whispered like it was a secret between them,_ "I am falling in love with you too. I love you. I love Karen. I love your family. What we have is real. I want it all with you. I think we can do it. Melody &amp; Edison no longer have seats in our lives. We have been cautious and respectful of each other. We needed that, but now we need to solidify this relationship without the past having a say. I don't think we are ready to have sex, but I think we are ready to really love each other without reservations."_

Fitz smiled. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned down and began to kiss him. His tongue was asking for entrance and she gladly opened the door. It was a new level of passion for the couple. They explored each other's mouths until they had to come up for air. Their foreheads were touching.

Fitz said, _"I want a life with you. I know that with you anything is possible. I feel like together we can achieve so much in our careers, we can help Karen continue to grow, maybe one day we can add another one after medical school, we can be happy. I just want you to be happy baby. So much of your life has been sad. I want you to have to think really hard when someone ask when you have had a bad day. I just want to love you because you deserve it."_

Olivia nodded, _"I want to love you too. I don't want money to consume us. I want us to be enough for each other, and everything else is icing on the cake. It will be hard but I am willing to have a child while completing my residency. You know some times I will be on call, and my shifts will be really long but that is not forever so if we can get through that period then I am okay with us having children. You are enough for me. I don't care about your name, or your net worth, or all the fancy things you can do. I just want you."_

They enjoyed the moment. They had taken their relationship to the next level. It wasn't about the sex for them. It would come. Both felt it would be magical, but they had done that all before. They wanted to create a relationship that could sustain over time. They had Karen to consider. At this point they were playing for keeps.

Fitz found out that Olivia loved a good meal and a nice glass of wine. Her favorite was Moscato. It was a sweet white wine. He made reservations for them to enjoy dinner at Isa's Bistro. He told her to eat light so they could enjoy dinner.

When they got Olivia loved the restaurant. It was cozy. They were taken to a table in the corner of the restaurant that allowed them some privacy. They could be in their own world while in a public setting.

When Olivia saw the menu she became excited. She loved food. Luckily she had a great metabolism and she was always running around so she was in great shape.

The couple both started with an Apple and Pear Salad as their starter. Olivia had their Organic Carolina Chicken Breast while Fitz went with their Grilled Colorado Lamb Loin. They enjoyed a bottle of Eos Late Harvest Mosato. For dessert they enjoyed a lemon tart and s'mores.

They fed each other and enjoyed this new change in their relationship where they felt free to love each other publically and in private. After dinner they walked around for a bit before going back to their room.

They got ready for bed and found that they were comfortable around each other. They climbed in bed. Olivia had never seen Taken 2 so when Fitz found it on TV they quickly got comfortable and watched the movie. Olivia enjoyed the movie and being with Fitz. She could get use to this. They found another movie, and at some point they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Olivia told Fitz that she had not been skiing since college. He was surprised to find that not only could she ski, but she enjoyed it so after enjoying a nice breakfast they headed to Beech Mountain and enjoyed a day on the slopes. Neither of them could remember when they had this much fun. They took selfies and sent them to his parents. Olivia even sent one to her grandmother.

When Velma opened up the picture she cried. It was exciting to see Olivia so happy. She couldn't wait to meet Fitz. Velma had reached out to Janice by email, and thanked her for looking out for Olivia. Janice called her. They caught up. Janice told Velma that Fitz wanted to throw Olivia a surprise party. Olivia was a New Year's Eve baby. He had told Olivia that they always have a party at his parent's house, but this year it was going to be a birthday party as well. Janice asked if she could come down and surprise Olivia and get to meet Fitz in person. She had readily agreed. She had spoken to Fitz by phone although Olivia didn't know it. He had sent flowers to her thanking her for trusting him with Olivia. He promised to do right by her.

As each month passed Velma prayed that Olivia didn't get scared and run, and ruin the best thing that could ever happen to her. If she tried Fitz had not let her get far. Looking at the picture made her realize that Olivia was not evening thinking about running. If anything she looked like a woman who enjoyed being kept by the man behind her. She looked like she was comfortable and she felt safe. Velma was 68 years old and in fairly good health. She felt like she had a couple good years left in her. She prayed everyday that she was alive when Olivia finally got a break in life. Now that had happened she now prayed she was around to see them married and maybe have a child of their own.

Karen was a gem. She loved talking to her. She had sent little gifts to Karen. She felt like her great-granddaughter. Something that Velma never thought that she would have.

Before they headed back to Raleigh Fitz took Olivia to Biltmore Estates. Olivia had heard about this place. She had even looked at pictures online, but being there and reading the history was an experience that she could not describe. Olivia went through the entire tour. She went through every room. Olivia loved to learn new things, but this was an experience.

As they were leaving Olivia looked at Fitz. He stopped and looked at her. Her face was serious and in thought. He knew she wanted to say something. He decided to give her a moment to get her thoughts together.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. She said, _"When we get married. I want to get married here. I don't know why this place speaks to me, but it does. It is the environment. I can't put it into words. For the first time in my life I can imagine myself getting married. I can see myself in a gown. Karen in a princess dress."_

Tears were now flowing down her face. She looked at him apologetic for thinking that far ahead. Instead of seeing frustration on his face she noticed he was calm and happy.

Fitz said,_ "We are going to get married one day. If you want to get married here then I am all for it. I love this place. No matter the season it looks good. At least when we get engaged we already know where we will get married. That is half the battle."_

Olivia nodded and they left happy the weekend had brought them closer. Melody &amp; Edison were a distant memory.


	4. The Family Bonds

Olivia was happy. She always wondered what true happiness felt like. She didn't know that men like Fitz existed.

When they arrived back in Raleigh they were both ready to see Karen. Despite a wonderful weekend they missed her. Fitz was always close to Karen but once Melody left they had grown closer. Olivia would never understand how Melody could just walk away from Karen like she was nothing. Olivia personally vowed to protect her at all cost.

Karen was equally excited to see her dad and Olivia. She loved her grandparents and uncle, but she was a daddy's girl and Olivia was beginning to feel like her mom.

They stopped to pick up a pizza for dinner. After dinner they sat down to talk to Karen. On their way back they talked and felt like Karen should know they were serious about each other. This was more than the casual date. They needed to make sure that this was what she wanted.

Fitz pulled her between them and looked Karen in the eyes.

Fitz said, _"Ladybug, Livvie &amp; I want to talk to you. When we were away this weekend Olivia &amp; I talked. I love Olivia as more than a friend, and she feels the same way. We want more than just going out every now and then. We want to know how you feel."_

Karen asked,_ "So you are boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "We are and we want to know how you feel about it."_

Karen smiled, _"I am happy. Does that mean you might get married one day?"_

Fitz nodded, _"That is my plan kiddo. What do you think?"_

Olivia held her breath. I mean in her mind she knew that was the endgame, but to hear him say it and with conviction was actually mind-blowing, but she loved the that he wanted it as much as she did.

Karen looked at Olivia,_ "Do you want to marry daddy? That would mean you would officially become my mom, and I don't know if you would like me as a daughter."_

Fitz was about to say something, but Olivia looked at him with her eyes to say let her handle it.

Olivia pulled Karen in her arms and asked her, _"What would be different if you became my daughter?"_

Karen shrugged as tears came down,_ "My mommy didn't like me as a daughter so I am not sure you will."_

Olivia held Karen for a moment. She noticed the tears in Fitz's eyes. She wanted to cry as well, but right now she had to be the strong one.

Olivia made Karen look at her,_ "Sweet pea nothing will change when I marry your daddy. The reason I know that is because I think of you as my daughter now. I love you so much. I am sorry that your mom didn't see how beautiful, and smart, and funny that you are. I do and I have no plans to go anywhere. Down the road I will be busy when I have to work at the hospital, but I will always be there for you."_

Karen hugged Olivia, _"I want daddy to marry you. I want to be your daughter. Daddy and I do daddy-daughter days, and although you aren't my mom yet can we start doing mommy-daughter days now."_

Olivia looked at Fitz who nodded his approval.

Olivia smiled, _"We can sweet pea."_

Karen stayed in Olivia's lap but turned and faced her daddy. Fitz could see that she was content and happy that he was with Olivia. As much as he wanted to be with Olivia he had to think of Karen first, and he was relived that everyone was happy with the situation.

Karen looked at her dad, _"Daddy, I know that we are spending Thanksgiving with Nana and PopPop, but for Christmas can it just be us. I mean instead of Santa going to their house can he just come to our house and Liv stay with us that night. We can still eat dinner with them."_

Fitz was a little shocked at her request, "_Sure Ladybug. Any reason?"_

Karen shook her head,_ "It is our first as a family. All my friends spend Christmas morning with their families, and then their parents take them to see their grandparents. I just thought we could also."_

Olivia held her close, _"We can do that. How about after Thanksgiving we go out and get a live tree this year. We can decorate it together."_

Karen was excited. She looked at her dad and he shook his head and approved.

Life for the three continued on as normal. Fitz was working to build his firm. He had been speaking with his brother about a joint venture that was in the early stages.

Olivia was a full-time medical student. The money that her grandmother gave her access to allowed her to focus on school. Fitz spoiled her rotten. Lately she was only using her money to pay her bills. Anything else he took care of. At first she complained but he sat her down and helped her understand that he knew it wasn't about the money. They both had money, but he was taking care of his woman so she dropped it.

Karen was growing leaps and bounds. They all thought that Karen was a shy quiet girl, and in some ways she was. She changed once Olivia came around. Olivia encouraged her to try new things. If it didn't work out oh well at least she tried. It seemed like once Fitz &amp; Olivia decided enter into a relationship and not just date that Karen really blossomed. It was like the security of family helped her. She felt safe to try things, ask questions, talk more. Fitz &amp; Olivia encouraged her when she talked to them.

Thanksgiving was great for everyone. Janice loved Olivia. Olivia became that daughter that she never had , and Janice became the mother Olivia never had. They enjoyed cooking dinner together, and Karen would come in and help.

It was a fun day for all. Olivia had introduced a classmate of hers name Quinn Perkins to Teddy recently. So far so good. She came over to eat dinner with them. Olivia got to met Fitz's uncles and aunts who fell in love with Olivia. They had heard so much about her already so they felt like they had already met.

That evening they all video chat with Velma. She talked with Olivia &amp; Karen at least once a week. Since Karen often times wanted to show her something she did in school often times it was a video chat which Velma enjoyed. She had talked with Fitz on several occasions when Olivia was around.

Olivia didn't know it, but he actually flew to New York one weekend. He told Olivia it was business, but Fitz actually went to meet Velma. He wanted Velma to know who he was. He wanted to earn her trust and respect. Before the end of the night he had, but they enjoyed the weekend. Fitz got to know more about Olivia. He asked Velma if there was anything else he needed to do to protect her. Velma assured him she was fine, but if anything changed she would make sure to let him know.

Before he left Fitz told Velma that Olivia was his endgame. She was going to be his wife. She was going to be the mother of Karen and their future children. He also informed her that not only was Olivia going to become a doctor he already had plans in the works for her to open her own practice.

Velma was shocked when he showed her the plans. Velma looked at the new building that Fitz just purchased. When he explained the plan she was impressed. She let him know she approved of him, their relationship, and them getting married. When he decided to propose it there was no need for him to come back. She approved.

Fitz gave her a hug and thanked her for the weekend and giving him a chance. Velma assured him that it was no problem, and that he was a fine young man. His parents had raised a great boy.

Fitz smiled, _"Well Nana you raised a great-granddaughter. She misses you. I don't know if you have a whole lot of things holding you in New York, but if you can down the road it would be nice to have you closer. We would all love to have you a car ride away instead of a plane."_

Velma closed the door and tears fell down her face. Olivia had mentioned on more than one occasions that she should consider coming to North Carolina or somewhere closer. In all honesty she wanted to. New York didn't hold the same appeal it did when she was a wife, mother, grandmother, and businesswoman.

Velma didn't want to overshadow Olivia. She was building her life, and she wanted her accomplishments and happiness to be on her own terms. She didn't want Fitz to feel like he was competing for her love. It was clear that Olivia's &amp; Karen's happiness was all that mattered. She could tell he genuinely was okay with her being closer.

Velma picked up the phone. She was ready for a change as well. She was so concerned about Olivia's happiness that she had not considered her own. The only reason she stayed in New York was to protect Olivia. Olivia was gone. There was no reason for her to stay. She would keep eyes here, but hers were moving. Janice picked up the phone. The women talked for some time. When the call ended each of them were beyond thrilled for the future of their babies.

Olivia never had a Christmas holiday like the one that she was having. The day after Thanksgiving they went out and found a tree. They went shopping and got all new lights and decorations. It was a fresh start.

Karen came and showed them ornaments that she had made in the past that she had never shown Fitz. Melody brought someone in to put up the tree. It was a show piece and there was nothing personal about their tree.

Olivia &amp; Fitz picked them up and just looked at them. It was clear she loved art. They weren't just some kid ornaments they looked professionally made. The one from this year symbolized the fact that Karen felt like she had a family.

The couple put all of them up but the one from this year which they had Karen to put up. Fitz called in a photographer for them to take pictures. It was fun. They took individual pictures, then pictures with Olivia &amp; Karen, then Karen &amp; Fitz, then Fitz &amp; Olivia, and finally they took family portraits. They allowed Karen to pick the picture they would turn into their Christmas card.

It had been the best six months of their lives and Fitz only wanted it to get better. The week of Christmas Fitz told Olivia he needed to talk to her. He arranged for Janice to watch Karen for the night.

After dinner Fitz brought her in the living room for a chat. He didn't know how it was going to go, but he had to find out.

Fitz nervously began, _"I love you and when I look at you I see forever. Moving into this apartment was one of the best decisions I ever made. Now I want more. I need more. Karen needs to be back in a house. When the summer comes she needs to be in a pool when she can just go out back and swim until she is tired. She can't do that here. She needs to be back in a house."_

Olivia was sad but she knew that he was right, _"You are right honey. You have to think of Karen first. I know that your lease is up in June. It will be hard, but I am sure that we can think of something."_

Fitz nodded, _"Well in June we will have been together almost a year. I have actually found a home, but it needs to be furnished and designed to my specifications."_

Olivia smiled, _"That's great Fitz. What can I do to help?"_

Fitz looked her in the eye. She could tell this conversation was about to turn really serious which made her nervous.

Fitz said, _"You can move in with me and make it our home which is what I want."_

Olivia gasped, _"Are you serious? What are you saying to me?"_

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "Livvie I bought the home with the idea that we all move in June. I want us to spend the next six months designing the home. I can't tell you when or where, but I am proposing. You are getting your dream wedding at Biltmore Estates. I am making steps for our future baby. If you want a certain order you tell me I'll make it happen. Right now I am trying to secure you and Karen a home that we can grow in."_

Olivia hands were shaking. She couldn't believe the man in front of her. In the past she would have run in the other direction. She wouldn't have accepted it in the past because her parents made her feel that she didn't deserve real love. She was a different person since coming to North Carolina. Whenever she got scared she thought of her grandmother. She remembers that Fitz loves her for who she is. He has never asked her to change, and she is going to take a chance with Fitz. If it fails it fails but at least she tried.

Olivia grabbed his hand,_ "So where is this house and how can you be so sure that I will like the house?"_

Fitz smiled,_ "Well the house is in Durham. I wanted you to be closer to school. I know that you plan to do your Residency at either Chapel-Hill or Duke so I thought we should reside there. When you have been at the hospital up to 24 hours at a time I want you to be close to home. I have pictures of the home. The buyer has accepted my offer, but I told the realtor that I needed to speak with you first. They gave me until the day after Christmas to decide."_

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. The house was in Durham. All of a sudden Olivia stopped. What about him?

Olivia looked up, _"Fitz"_

Fitz smiled, _"Teddy &amp; I have been working on a deal. I have a lot of clients in the Durham area. Teddy has several clients in the area as well. We found a new building. We both plan on opening offices in Durham. We are going to lease out the rest of the space. Stephen is going to take over running the Raleigh office while I run the office in Durham. Teddy is going to work in both offices. He hasn't decided where he wants to settle down. We have already gotten tenants for other spaces. There is a section that I have set aside that will not be rented out. It is for you when you are ready to open up your practice. Before you ask Teddy is more than okay with it. I paid more to for the building to off set his costs."_

Olivia began to cry, _"Other than Nana no one has ever done something like this for me. I love you. Thank you for believing in me."_

Fitz held her,_ "I'll never understand your parents. I'll never understand that they can't see the jewel that is their daughter. That is their loss. I thank God for sending you my way, and I'll never take you for granted. Do you want to see the house?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Yes please"_

Fitz pulled up the link and handed her the computer. Olivia could only smile. She was no stranger to nice estates, but it was something special about this being her home.

The home was five bedrooms and eight baths. It was over seven thousand square feet. The house sat on six acres. She was shocked to see that his was a custom-built home. She laughed when she saw the glass elevator.

Fitz smiled, _"I heard that being a doctor can be grueling. I thought you might like that if you had been running around saving people."_

Olivia smiled, She continued to read and look at the photos. She found the home had a media room, third floor entertainment suite, the pool was heated and Olivia could tell that the pool was not the normal design it looked like it was almost like an infinity pool. She loved the house. Fitz had listened to her because the house had hardwood floors throughout. She noticed the fireplace. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances. The bathrooms were spacious. It was a custom home, but it was a home where she felt a family could live in. She didn't want a showcase home.

Olivia nodded, _"Fitz I love the home. I think that Karen will love the home. The location is perfect, and I want this to be our home as long as Karen is okay with it."_

Fitz smiled, _"Well then it will be our home. I talked to Karen before I started looking. I told her that the decision would be yours if you wanted to come with us, but I wanted her to be okay before I started looking."_

Olivia laughed and said, _"Then I think that we have a house, but my lease here is up in January so I'll do month to month."_

Fitz shook his head, _"Why don't you just stay with me? Save your money. You can help me pay the bills if that makes you feel better. We will have to close on the house together once everything is complete. It is not going to be my house. It is going to be our home. When we get married all we have to do is change your name or not. I am not sure how that will do."_

Olivia stopped, _"What do you mean?"_

Fitz nervously replied, _"I mean when we get married I don't want to assume you will take my name. I know that use to be a given, but today women are more modern and like to keep their maiden name especially for professional reasons."_

Olivia nodded, _"True, and I use to be one of those women. Now I am a woman who is in love with an incredible man who has an incredible daughter that I love like she is my own. I want to be a doctor, but not because of the title or the money. I want to help. I want to make a difference. My parents taught me everything I never want to be. My grandparents were successful but they also loved each other. They strived to make each other better. I want that for us. That being said when we marry I will become a Grant. Being a Pope hasn't been all it cracks up to be. I'm proud of my grandparents, but I know Nana would want me to take your name. I'll move in. It makes sense, but please let me contribute to the household. I don't want to be a kept woman. I accept you buying the house, but let me pay to decorate it. I want to be a partner in this relationship. I'm not trying to match what you put out. Just let me do something."_

Fitz pulled her into his lap, _"Baby you will always be my partner. You will always have a voice in this relationship. When I do things for you I never want you to feel like it is about control. If I am suffocating you I am sorry. It is not my intent."_

Olivia shook her head,_ "I don't feel that way baby. I just want to make sure that we talk and communicate with each other. My parents took my voice. I never tried to get it back. I never said anything to Edison even when he lied, cheated, and used me. I have to take blame for allowing that. By no means am I comparing because there is no comparison. I just want to try to do right in this relationship. I want it to work. I know for it to work you can't guess what I am thinking or feeling. So I am just trying to be open with you."_

Fitz nodded,_ "I get it. You are right. I didn't date a lot. Then I settled with Melody. I was so worried about trying to keep the family together that I missed all of the signs. I want to do this right to Livvie, because I know that you are it for me and we are the only ones who can ruin us. I have no problem with you handling getting the house ready for us since I am paying for the house. We can sit down and determine what bills and house hold expenses you want to pay for. I agree Livvie as long as we communicate with each other and be honest we will be okay. Even when things are not always great."_

The couple grabbed desert and sat down and enjoyed a movie before heading to bed. They had still not taken that next step and had sex. Without talking about it they both were not ready. I think if you asked them they would say soon, but there was no rush. Christmas was coming and right now all of their focus was on Karen.


	5. Celebrations

Christmas was magical for the newly formed family of three. They decided to do Christmas at Fitz's apartment since Santa was familiar with that location.

Fitz knew that Karen had pretty much figured out who Santa was, but since she was able to enjoy and understand Christmas they had not always been the best.

Melody wanted everything her way. She didn't enjoy waking up to watch Karen see what Santa had brought or watch her open up gifts. She didn't want to participate in any Christmas traditions.

When she was five or six Fitz finally stopped asking her to be a part of the holiday. He did everything at his parent's house. Melody would show up at some point. She acted like they were putting her in a difficult position.

This Christmas they had started several traditions. They put the tree up together. They went to an art class and made ornaments together, and decided they enjoyed it so much they would do it each year. Finally, they decided to each open up a gift on Christmas Eve.

When Fitz told his mom that they were spending Christmas together at his home, and would see her only for dinner he was worried how she would take it.

Fitz was pleasantly surprised that his mother not only accepted his decision, but thought it was a good idea.

Janice laughed, _"Honey don't look so shocked. You are in a relationship now, and it is with a good woman. You are building your family. Families spend the holidays together. We will see you all for dinner and gifts. It is how it should be. Maybe next Christmas we can stay with you guys in the new house and spend Christmas together."_

Fitz laughed, _"Damn you and Liv think too much alike. One night after I showed her the house she mentioned the same thing."_

Janice nodded, _"She is a good woman. She loves you for you. She loves Karen like she is her own. Don't let her go."_

Fitz smiled, _"I have no intentions. I asked dad not to tell you, but he is helping me shop for a ring. I want to propose on Valentine's Day. She has never really had a real romantic Valentine's Day. I don't want her to forget our first. I wanted us to do the romantic dinner, but someplace where I can do a small gathering, and surprise her with everyone. Hopefully she will say yes."_

Janice had tears coming down her face_, "It is a perfect idea. I'll look around at see what I can find."_

Fitz hugged his mom. He loved her with everything he had. She had taught him how to treat a woman. His dad showed him how to be a man and respect women. Without them he would have never been able to snag a woman like Olivia.

Christmas was everything for Fitz, Olivia, and Karen. They went all out for Karen. They got her everything she asked for and more. Some would think they went over board, and they may have. They decided they didn't care.

Karen &amp; Olivia spared no expense on Fitz. Olivia bought him several Brook Brothers suits. Karen had gotten him a couple of pair of cuff links. One set she had engraved. He got a new brief case. His girls made him a frame that had a collage of pictures. Some were of Karen, Karen &amp; Olivia, and a couple with all three of them. The frame said Daddy's girls in purple glitter which was Karen's favorite color. They got him new mugs for the house, and a couple of travel mugs. He loved coffee. His big present was a Rolex Perpetual Cosmograph Daytona Rainbow Watch. The watch was 18K white gold and had 56 diamonds. Fitz was shocked. He told her that he wanted this watch. Every time he tried to order it she came up with a reason he should wait. Now he knew why.

Fitz &amp; Karen went all out for Olivia. Fitz had bought up at least ten pair of designer jeans. Several dresses and designer shoes. She got a diamond tennis bracelet and earings. Fitz had gotten her a heavy-duty rolling book bag for school. He had it engraved and it was in her favorite color which also happened to be purple. Karen got her a spa gift certificate. She also got her a necklace. When Olivia realized what kind of necklace she began to cry.

Karen hugged her, _"I hope you are not mad, but you treat me like your daughter. I asked daddy and he said if you are okay with it I can call you mommy. I won't if it bothers you."_

Olivia pulled Karen to her. She composed herself, _"Sweetie if that is what you want I am fine with it. I do love you like you are my own. I'll even tell you a secret."_

Karen looked up with glee in her eyes.

Olivia continued, _"Down the road after your dad and I get married if you like I will even adopt you so you will really be my daughter."_

Fitz &amp; Karen were in shock. Fitz was excited, because now he had confirmation that she wanted a life with him. Karen was excited that Olivia really wanted her. Fitz came over and they held each other.

Karen whispered,_ "Mommy I love you and I do want you to adopt me so no one can ever take me from you."_

Fitz voice cracked as he was filled with so much emotion,_ "Lady bug I promise you that I am going to marry Liv, and when I do I'll make sure that Uncle Teddy files the papers so that she can adopt you."_

The gift that caused this emotional moment was a mother/daughter diamond accent necklace that Fitz help Karen pick out. Fitz helped them put the necklaces on. He then told them to put on their coat. Olivia's last gift was in the garage.

When they made it down there was a 2015 Lexus LX 570 in the guest parking spot for Olivia's apartment.

Olivia screamed. She had never purchased a SUV. When she lived in New York she didn't drive a lot. Most of the time per parents and grandparents used a car service. On rare occasions she would take a taxi or the subway. Olivia quickly learned in North Carolina they drive themselves around. She loved her BMV, but it scared Fitz when they had bad weather. He would make her drive his SUV, and she admitted she loved it. Since she was short it made her feel tall.

Fitz spared no expense. The car was decked out inside and out. He got it in Pearl White which was another color she liked a lot. She would always tell him that white goes with everything.

She turned to look at Fitz &amp; Karen and they were just cheesing like they won the lottery. It was cute to watch.

Fitz walked over to her cautiously, "_Do you like it? I just want you safe, but also stylish."_

Olivia laughed, _"I love it baby. Thank you so much."_

The three of them made breakfast together which they enjoyed. They played with their toys for a bit and all ended up sleep on the floor. They woke up later showered and dressed and headed out to his parent's house. They enjoyed dinner and gifts. Olivia enjoyed it. It was something that she didn't have the privilege of having.

Olivia's birthday was New Year's Eve. Throughout the years she had some great birthdays thanks to her grandparent's. The last one being her 21st birthday which was a formal affair that her grandparents gave her. Now she was turning 30. It was a monumental birthday, and she was excited that this year she had people in her life that loved and respected her.

Olivia hadn't completely moved out of her apartment, but she pretty much stayed with Fitz already. They had decided to wait till after the New Year to pack up everything and either bring it down to his apartment or put it in storage until they moved into their new house in the summer.

Olivia woke up to two smiling faces. Olivia smiled because when she looked at Fitz &amp; Karen you would have thought that it was their birthday.

Karen came over with her coffee mug that had a hot cup of tea in it. She smiled, _"Happy Birthday Mommy."_

Olivia smiled and thanked her. Fitz came over and sat a tray down with her favorite breakfast of french toast, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and a fruit salad.

Fitz kissed her lips softly, _"Happy Birthday baby."_

Olivia's heart melted. She looked at him and could feel how much he loved her, and the great thing was that she felt the same way.

Olivia thanked him. While she was eating Fitz decided to tell her the plans for the day. She knew that his parents threw a big party at their house so she knew their plans for the evening.

He asked if they could do a small celebration on New Year's Day and she was fine with it. No one had celebrated Olivia's birthday in so long that it never crossed her mind that her birthday was being overlooked.

Fitz said, _"Karen &amp; I need to go over to mom's house and help her get some things set up, but you have other plans so after you eat you need to shower and get ready. Don't ask because we are not telling you."_

Olivia pouted and normally that would have worked but not today so she finished her breakfast, and did as he asked.

When Olivia came in the living room dressed for the day Fitz smiled. He came over and hugged and kissed her.

He stepped back and said, _"I need you to know that I have not forgotten about you. Today is your day. I would never overlook you for a party."_

Olivia smiled, _"I know baby."_

Fitz smiled, _"Good because breakfast in bed was your first gift. You will receive more throughout the day so you know that I am celebrating you today. Your second gift is this."_

Olivia looked at him in shock. It was the Burberry Prorsum lace trench coat that she wanted that was currently sold out. She put it on and it fit her like a glove. She loved it.

She kept kissing Fitz over and over. She was giddy like a teenager. She had to admit it felt good to be spoiled on her day. She had no idea what was in store for her.

Fitz told her to grab her purse. He put on his coat and they headed downstairs. When he opened the door for her and walked out there was an Exotic Chrysler 300 Stretch Limo waiting for her.

The driver came and opened the door and there was Quinn and her new friend Abby who went to school with her. She had not even introduced Fitz to Abby yet. She turned to him.

Fitz shyly said, _"I don't normally do this, but I had Karen sneak your phone to me. We know that you and Abby have been working on some assignments and studying together and I know you are friends with Quinn. I thought you would like a girl's day."_

Olivia had done a good job up until now, but the tears were now falling. It scared Fitz because he was worried that he crossed the line.

Olivia composed herself, _"Other than my grandparents no one has ever went to this extreme for me. Thank you so much. I love you."_

Fitz exhaled. He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him,_ "Baby it is your day. You turned 30 today. You deserved to be spoiled. Thirty years ago this world became a better place when you were born. Now go and enjoy yourself."_

Olivia realized that she had no idea where she was going.

Fitz smiled,_ "The driver knows where you are going, and since I don't know your friends that well yet they don't know either but I have taken care of them as well so that you can all have a good time. I love you."_

Olivia laughed,_ "I love you too."_

The girls got in the limo. Olivia was blushing. She wasn't use to a man showing his love and affection for her in front of people. At first she was a little embarrassed, but she loved that he didn't care who was around.

Abby was shocked when she heard from Fitz. Olivia had told her about her boyfriend, and recently trusted her enough to tell her about her life. Quinn &amp; Abby were happy for Olivia. It sucked that such a good person was treated the way she was. It was a cautionary tale that money can be the root of all evil.

Abby grabbed her hand. Olivia was slowly warming up to affection. Abby now knew that was due to Fitz.

Abby said,_ "He is a really good man Olivia. I would ask if he had a brother, but Quinn has already snagged him up. I know that we haven't been friends that long, but I am happy for you. Quinn, Fitz, and I were fortunate to have great parents. I know your grandparents were great, but I know it hurts that your parents weren't. I think he came into your life at the perfect time. You were starting over. Now you are 30 and going into the next phase of your life, and I hope it is filled with nothing but lots of happiness and joy."_

Olivia hugged Abby and thanked her. She also told her that she would introduce her to his friend Stephen who was Fitz's other best friend.

Olivia was surprised when they arrived at The Umstead Hotel and Spa. The manager of the spa was waiting for them. Olivia noticed her tag said her name was Jessica.

Jessica smiled at Olivia,_ "Hi Miss. Pope my name is Jessica and I am the manager of the spa. Your boyfriend has arranged for you and your friends to enjoy a full spa experience. You will all be getting a Babassu Sugar Scrub, Swedish Massage, European Facial, Classic Manicure, and Classic Pedicure."_

The three of them were shocked. Abby had grown her in a middle class family. There were at a five-star hotel being given five-star treatment. She was impressed. She knew Fitz loved Olivia because he paid for all of them to get the package.

As they were finishing up at the spa Jessica came over to tell them that Fitz had ordered them lunch and wine in the lounge.

When they got settled in the lounge a bottle of Moscato D' Asti was brought to the table. They started out with Caesar salads and their entrée was Roasted Chicken, Brussel Sprouts, and Roasted Potatoes.

As they were finishing dinner an arrangement was brought over to Olivia. She smiled as she opened the envelope.

It read:**_ "My goal today is to give you at least ten gifts. I came up with that number in honor of Karen. Your third gift was the limo ride with your friends, The fourth gift was the spa day, and this is your fifth. I love you. There is a car waiting to take your friend's home. You however are staying. I have booked a suite for you to get ready for tonight. Don't worry I snuck in with a bag for you already. A hair &amp; make-up team will arrive later. I also called a seamstress who will be on hand if needed. Remember you are special. Today is about you. You have time for a nap if needed. If not enjoy the suite. I'll see you at the party. The limo will bring you here. All my love Fitz."_**

The arrangement included iris, calla lilies, and Hypericum flowers. The calla lilies were purple. Olivia felt like her heart would burst at the moment. She would never give this man up. She couldn't speak so she handed the card to Quinn so her and Abby could read it.

They smiled and told Olivia to accept that she deserves to be treated like a queen. They finished up their lunch. Olivia went to the front desk and found the room was in her name. She was taken to the presidential Suite. The room was located on the top floor. It was a breath-taking room. The deep soaking tub looked relaxing. She noticed a wine cooler and opened it to find several bottles of wine chilling. A note on the outside said, _"Enjoy"._

Olivia noticed several boxes but she was tired so she laid across the bed and fell asleep. Olivia woke up a couple of hours later feeling much better and ready to get ready for the party which started at nine.

Olivia went over to the packages that had been lined up. Before she opened them she realized she didn't see a dress bag. She had taken the dress she selected for tonight to be cleaned. She had never worn it before. Once she opened up the gifts she would look for it.

Olivia laughed. She knew why she couldn't find the dress bag. The first package was a Rubin Singer Strapless Lace-Insert Gown. The color of the gown was hot watermelon. Olivia would probably have never selected the gown just because of the color, but as she looked at the gown she had to admit that it was sexy as fuck. The next box was a pair of Jimmy Choo heels to go with the gown.

The last box was an Alexander McQueen White A-line crepe coat. It was a sleek coat that was very much her. It was scary that her man knew her so well.

A knock at the door brought her back. She answered it and found the manager Justin standing at the door.

Justin said, _"Miss. Pope I am here to deliver some gifts to you that Mr. Grant left earlier. Because of their value he didn't want them to be lying around. Do you mind if I come in? I just need you to sign this form confirming that you received them after you opened them."_

Olivia opened the door all the way, _"Yes please come in Justin. Thank you for doing this."_

Justin smiled, _"Oh it is no problem. We have hosted several events for the Grant family through the years. I went to school with Fitz. Sorry I know I should said Mr. Grant, but he hates it. He actually helped me get this job. I had to move back here because my parents were ill. Unfortunately school has never been my strong suit. He talked to the manager at the time. He got me in as his assistant. I spent years under him learning the ropes. When he retired he asked them to give me the job, and they did. When he planned today I was glad to hear he was finally happy. He is like his parents. He is a giver. It is nice to see him getting something. Oh my god. Miss. Pope I am sorry. I was out of line. I don't normally do this. I'm professional."_

Olivia touched his shoulder to calm him,_ "Justin, calm down. Please call me Olivia. Like Fitz I don't do well with all the titles. Actually I am glad that you talked to me. It is nice to hear more about Fitz. With me in medical school and his firm I haven't gotten to meet more of his friends which is why I am excited about tonight. Did you get invited?"_

Justin smiled, _"Yes he did invite my girlfriend and I. Actually he invites me every year but I haven't been. I don't come from money and I don't want to embarrass him. He has done nothing but help me. I don't want to step out of my lane."_

Olivia nodded, _"Justin, listen I am not going to lie there are some people out there with money that think that it makes them better than others. They are held to a higher standard. I know because my parents and ex-fiancee are those type of people. The Grants are not. Fitz invites you because you are his friend. All of his friends aren't rich. You are an intelligent black man who took an opportunity that his friend gave him, and made the best of it. I know Fitz enough that you being successful and happy is enough. I would like to meet your girlfriend. I could use some more friends. So please bring her. As a matter of fact I have a dress that I was going to wear. Do you know what size she is?"_

Justin nodded, _"Yes she is a 2/4."_

Olivia nodded,_ "Great she is the same size as me. I will have Fitz give it to you to surprise her. It is a new gown that I never wore. I was going to wear it tonight, but Fitz surprised me with one. I'll pay the team to go and fix her hair and make-up after they finish with me. What do you say?"_

Justin was nervous, _"It sounds great, but I don't want to step out of line. What will Fitz say?"_

Olivia nodded and picked up her phone. He answered, _"Hi baby. I was calling to thank you for my gifts. Justin is here about to have me open something, but he was telling me that you guys are friends and what you did for him. I asked if he was coming to the New Year's party. He told me you invite him each year, but because he doesn't have as much as you he has been afraid to come. He didn't want to say or do anything to cause you any problems. I asked him to come and bring his girlfriend. I could use more friends. I offered for him to swing by and you give him my dress I was going to wear. I was going to have the hair and make-up team stop by. What do you think?"_

Fitz said, _"I agree baby. I have to go to the house in about an hour to get my tux &amp; Karen's dress and shoes. "_

Fitz continued, _"Justin you and Alexandra should come. I don't pick my friends by their bank accounts. I just need you to be yourself. Sure Olivia &amp; I come from families with money, but I have found my real friends the ones who have my back are the ones who aren't rich. Besides I heard that Alexandria finished school. I am opening up an office in Durham soon. I could use her."_

Justin smiled, _"Sure Fitz we will be there. Let me get Olivia straight and then I will call you when I am on my way."_

Fitz said, _"Thanks man and Livvie I love you and will see you later baby. I got to run."_

Olivia said, _"Okay baby. Love you too."_

Justin gave her the first case and Olivia gasped in shock. The case held a 1915 Vintage 5.80 Diamond Chandelier necklace. The other case held a pair of 6.50 Pave Diamond Teardrop earrings.

Olivia began to cry. She had no words to explain the emotions that she was feeling at that moment. She didn't feel worthy at this moment. It was too much.

Justin bent down, _"Don't do that to yourself. I never thought Fitz would get past Melody. She broke him. He was a confident man until she came along. She never realized how good she had it. She was selfish. The only person that mattered was her. Not even her daughter mattered to her. That is not you. For the first time in a long time I saw my friend genuinely happy. He has what he always wanted a happy family. His parents taught him that it was okay to be successful, and nothing is wrong with money. It means nothing if you don't have family and friends. So yes these are lavish gifts, but they are filled with so much love. He is just excited to do this for you, because he knows that you appreciate it. You don't expect this of him. It is something that he wants to do."_

Olivia looked at Justin and nodded. She thanked him. He reminded her that this was coming from a place of love. Unlike Edison he didn't throw expensive things at her to replace him. He gave her things to show his love. He was always there, and the gifts were always things that she either already wanted or things that he knew she liked. He had taken the time to know her.

Olivia signed the forms so Justin could leave. The hair and make-up team arrived. Fitz had already called them so they knew they had another person to take care of. Fitz paid them double their fee.

The team did her hair &amp; make-up. The seamstress came up and helped her get into her gown. It fit. They made a couple of small changes that made it perfect. She switched to a clutch. She was packing up to take her bags with her when she got a text.

Olivia shook her head. Fitz had reserved the room for another night. She didn't need to pack. It made sense why there was pajamas and a couple sets of clothes for her to change into.

On the other side of town Fitz &amp; his family had been going since the moment that Olivia got in the limo.

They used the same caterer and event planner, but this year instead of a complete New Year's Theme the theme was geared towards Olivia's 30th birthday.

The party this year was in Gold &amp; White. All of the plates, silverware, and glassware had 14 Caret Gold rims. The linen was white and gold. The place settings were had a clock in the middle, and there was a gold clock at each table. Fitz found out what time Olivia was born so each clock was set to the time she was born.

Fitz had gotten with Velma and gotten pictures of Olivia throughout the years and had them put in gold frames. They were around the tables. Also he had a slide show put together. Actually Karen asked for that to be her project and he decided to allow her to work on that with the videographer.

They had come up with favors for the guest to bring in the new year so they had gold sparklers, gold hats, gold coins that wished them well in 2015 and thanked them for coming to Olivia's party on the other side. There were mini wine glasses that said Olivia's 30th.

Fitz asked them to bring Gold Chiavari Chairs. They had a lounge area set up for guests to relax in. The sofas were white with gold throw pillows.

They had two ice sculptures. One for the cold food station. That sculpture had the number 30 in honor of Olivia. At the drink station was the numbers 2015 in honor of the new year.

The menu tonight included all of Olivia's favorites.

**The hors d' oeuves they would be serving tonight included:**

**-Mini Crab Cakes**

**-Kale &amp; Bean Bruschetta**

**-Smoky Chicken Skewers**

**-Calamari with Roasted Tomato Sauce**

**-Stuffed Baby Potatoes**

**The guest had a choice of a:**

**-Garden Salad with choice of dressing**

**-Caesar Salad**

**-Apple Salad**

**They have a choice of entrees:**

**-Panfried Sea Bass**

**-Pork Shoulder**

**-Roast Salmon and Broccoli**

**-Wine-Braised Brisket**

-**Stuffed Chicken Breast**

**They could have up to three sides. Their choices were:**

**-Eggplant, Tomato &amp; Pesto**

**-Roasted Cauliflower**

-**Wild Rice**

**-Green Beans**

**-Roasted Brussel Sprouts**

**The dessert table**

**-Mini Cake Doughnuts with Gold Powered Sugar**

**-Mini Pound Cakes**

**-S'more Bites**

-**Mini Brownie Cupcakes with Gold Icing**

**-Tiny Fried Apple Pies**

**-Caramel Cheesecake Bites**

In addition to the dessert table they ordered a large sheet cake and used one of the pictures they had recently taken to be put on the cake beside a picture of her as a baby. When they saw the finished product they were impressed.

Fitz was getting nervous. He was in his room pacing back and forth when the door opened. He looked up to see Nana. He smiled. His dad had picked her up earlier in the day. His mom had insisted that she stay with them verses getting a hotel room.

Nana smiled, _"Stop pacing the floor back and forth. I see my granddaughter has rubbed off on you."_

Fitz laughed and nodded

Velma grabbed his hand,_ "You did a lovely job incorporating Olivia into the party. I tried my best with her, and I know she is grateful but her parents damaged her. If she had not gotten out when she did I think they would have ruined her. I was always afraid to get that call that said she had committed suicide. Now I don't jump when the phone rings anymore. Thank you for loving her for who she is, and seeing what a wonderful human being that she is."_

Fitz hugged Velma,_ "She is easy to love."_

Fitz phone went off. That let him know that Olivia was downstairs.

Fitz met the limo in the driveway. When the driver opened up the door and she stepped out he could only smile. Every time he thought she could not get any more beautiful she shocked him.

Olivia looked at Fitz. She smiled. This man exudes sexy. Whatever she had done to get this man she was grateful.

Fitz walked up and caressed her face, _"Hi..."_

Olivia caressed his face as well, _"Hi..."_

Fitz was staring at her, _"You look so beautiful Livvie. I mean you always are, but tonight you just look so relaxed and happy. Happy Birthday again baby."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you baby. Today was awesome from the moment that I woke up. I have to admit that being spoiled today felt really good. Now I am ready to mingle and get to know more of your friends and family."_

Fitz smiled, _"Well I can't wait to show off the love of my life, and your daughter is about to pass out if she has to wait any longer to show you her dress."_

Olivia laughed. Olivia was paying so much attention to Fitz that she didn't notice that there were no lights on in the area where the party was being held.

Olivia finally realized that she hadn't heard anything. When she looked up the room was dark, but then a spotlight came on her and Fitz.

Everyone yelled, _"Surprise"_

Olivia stood there frozen. She was looking around the room. Some of the faces she recognized and some she didn't.

When she thought that the shock value could not get any higher Janice moved to the side and standing there was her grandmother.

Olivia gasped and tears were falling down her face, _"Nana is that you?"_

Velma came over and hugged her granddaughter. It was like seeing her granddaughter for the first time. She was happy. She was glowing. She had gained a couple of pounds, but it just filled her out. It made her really look like a woman. She was just as emotional as Olivia.

Velma pulled back, _"Honey I met Fitz already. He came down one weekend so I could get to know him. His business trip in New York was me. He allowed me to grill him and he earned my respect. They have been planning this party for a little bit. Fitz invited me here for the party. He also asked me to consider moving to North Carolina so I could be closer to you and the family. When you asked I didn't consider it because I didn't want to interfere with the life that you are building. I didn't want Fitz to feel like he needed to be worried about me. After meeting him, talking to Karen, and connecting with Janice I am going to move to North Carolina in the upcoming year. Happy Birthday baby."_

Olivia could only cry. She was so overwhelmed with this turn of events. Her grandmother hugged her.

Fitz came over and noticed that she was still in shock. He told everyone that they would be back in a few minutes. He was going to help Olivia out of her coat.

Fitz pulled her down the hall into a room and closed the door. He picked up Olivia and held her why she cried.

Olivia finally got herself under control enough to talk,_ "I'm not sad. I'm shocked. More than that I realize how truly happy I am. I have been waiting my whole life for what you give me, and that is unconditional love. Nana has worked overtime trying to keep me afloat. I was barely living. I haven't even seen everything that you guys have put together. It doesn't matter. Just the fact that you asked your mom to turn her yearly party into my birthday celebration. Then I hear that you went to see Nana to earn her respect. I need you to know that I love you. I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. Every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't sleep without you. I can't eat without you. I only want to do the rest of my life with you. I'm ready for you to show me off. Let everyone know that you are never going on the market again."_

Fitz laughed, _"You are my everything. Everyday I wake up now is to be a better man for you and Karen. There is nothing that I won't do for you. Nana is your world. It was important for me to show her that you were safe. You are everything and more. I knew the first moment you were with Karen that our lives would never be the same. I still was not prepared for everything that you bring to the table. I love you to baby. I am in love with you too. You control everything about me. I am okay with that. We have years and years together. Tonight if the beginning of many for us. You look sexy as fuck, and I need to go out here and make it known that you belong to me and I belong to you until death do us part."_

The couple laughed. They made it back to the party. Karen ran over to Olivia. She hadn't seen her all day so she missed her. In the past Melody would push Karen off so she could drink and be merry. Olivia was the opposite. She kept her close throughout dinner. She had Karen to sit at the table with them.

Olivia loved the slide show and she told Karen she was proud of her and thought she had done a wonderful job. She cut her birthday cake so Karen could have a small piece before heading up for bed. Olivia found out that the teens would always watch the younger kids, and they paid them.

Olivia made sure that Karen went through her night routine before she left and came back to the party. Karen introduced her to all of her cousins and friends as her new mom. She told them that her daddy was going to marry Olivia. It warmed Olivia's heart.

They partied until two in the morning. They ate, they laughed, they had a great time. Olivia got to meet all of his friends and family. He got to know the people she met at school. She decided not open up her gifts at the party so she thanked everyone ahead of time, and said individual thank you cards would come at a later date.

Olivia found out her grandmother was staying with the Grants. They were headed back to the suite. Olivia thanked the Grants again for helping put her surprise party together. They hugged everyone and told them they would see them in a day. They would call and check in with Karen later on.

The couples were in their own bubble all the way to the hotel. It was clear that their feelings intensified.

They could barely keep their hands to themselves in the elevator. They were kissing, licking each other's neck, and fondling each other like teenagers. It took them a minute to get in the room.

They looked at each other breathing heavy. Olivia knew that Fitz was waiting to hear what was about to happen next.

Olivia smiled. She pulled his face down. She licked his ear and whispered to him, _"I need you to make love to me tonight."_

Fitz pulled back and realized she was serious. This was how they were bringing in the new year. Ask and you shall receive.

**A/N-So I am stopping there. When I pick back up it will be right where I left off. Can't wait to see what you guys think.**


	6. Past, Present, and Future Collide

**A/N-I am so sorry that I have been away. If you know someone who has lost a limb and they try to explain phantom pain. It is real and it is painful and there is nothing phantom about it; other than driving you crazy since that body part is no longer there, but I plan on spending the next couple of days updating all of my stories. In addition I have a story that is 12 chapters total. It is all fluff. I needed to write especially after Thursday's episode. I didn't expect it to be happily ever after, but I'm disappointed that Shonda wrote Olivia being so rude towards Fitz, and no regard for him. So I'm up in the air on my future support of the show, but it won't stop me from writing.**

The couple had made it to the bed. Their clothes were thrown about along the way. Olivia felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. She hadn't slept with a lot of men, and Edison didn't do a third of what Fitz had already done to her since they made it back to the room.

Olivia knew she had already had several orgasms and at least one of them had her calling for God.

Fitz had allowed her a couple of moments to get her bearings together. He was a generous lover, and he would always make sure that Olivia was satisfied.

Fitz caressed her cheek, "_Babe are you okay?"_

Olivia looked at him like he was speaking another language, _"Yeah, more than okay actually, but no man has ever done all of those things to me and for me."_

Now Fitz was the one looking at her like she was speaking a different language,_ "You mean your ex was selfish, and only took care of himself."_

Olivia nodded

Fitz shrugged, _"Well that is not me. As long as you are my woman you will always be satisfied inside and outside of the bedroom."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I know"_

_"Livvie we don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I know Fitz. That is why I want you to make love to me, because I know that we could go to sleep and wake up later and be fine. That's why I'm ready and want this because us having sex doesn't make our relationship. It only adds another layer to it. Another way for us to express our love for each other. Just go slow. It has been a while and he was nowhere near as blessed as you."_

Fitz laughed. He hovered over her body and just stared at her. He wanted to commit this to memory. It was their first time, but it wouldn't be their last. It was exciting that they started out the new year by taking their relationship to the next level.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her with so much passion she had to pull away and catch her breath. When she looked at him again she could see that he loved her. She was enough for him, and that was a good feeling.

Fitz slid into her with one deep thrust. He looked at her as she gasped. Fitz groaned. He couldn't recall a time when any woman he was with was this tight, but he fit like a glove. It was like she was made for him. It felt right.

Olivia croaked, _"Fitz, baby I need you to move. Please baby..."_

Fitz looked at her. He leaned down and whispered as he began to thrust in and out of her slow and deep, "_You were made for me. I will always take care of you mind, body, and soul. I love you with everything I have. All of your dreams will come true. I love you so much Livvie. God you are my everything."_

Olivia couldn't breathe. She realized that she had never made love, but she was now and it was something that she couldn't explain. The pain and pleasure was everything and more, and to top it off while he is thrusting into her taking her to new heights he is expressing his love to her without missing a beat.

Olivia looks him in the eye as she tries to keep her tears at bay, but she is failing. _"I want everything with you. Dreams I never spoke I want because I have you. I love you so much."_

Hearing Olivia profess her love to him in such an intimate moment took him to a place he didn't know existed. Maybe because no woman truly had every part of him, but her.

Fitz lifted her leg over his shoulders. The thrusts were a harder, faster, and deeper and Olivia loved it.

Her moans did something to him. He loved it and wanted to hear more. He learned there was a spot behind her ear and on the side of her neck that when he kissed or licked it she made a sound that made him want to cum.

Olivia couldn't believe the stamina that Fitz had. She never tried to compare Edison to Fitz because it was no comparison, but she was lucky to get a good 15 minutes at a time with him. Olivia could tell with Fitz he could go most of the night. She was having an out-of-body experience. He controlled her body and she loved every second of it, but she couldn't last much longer. She had to admit this was new for her, but give her time she would get there.

Olivia moaned, _"Fitz baby I'm about to cum. I can't take much more baby. Please let me cum..."_

Fitz loved to hear her beg. Not because he was in control but because she looked and sounded so sexy.

Fitz grabbed her other leg and put it over his shoulder. He began to pound her like there was no tomorrow. Olivia moaned, screamed, cursed, cried, and growled which excited Fitz even more.

Fitz looked down, "_Let go Livvie. I got you. Cum baby take me with you..."_

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. Cum she did and she brought her man with her as he emptied in her they laid there trying to get their bearings together.

Fitz turned to look at Olivia,_ "Livvie are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"_

Olivia turned and faced him, _"Yes you did hurt me, but it felt so good. I'm more than okay. I just had the best birthday of my life; actually it was one of the best days of my life."_

Fitz looked shocked, _"Really, it was just a party in your honor baby. I didn't do anything outrageous. Give me time."_

Olivia moved and straddled his lap, _"It wasn't about the money. It was the whole day. It started with two of the most important people in my lives. Then you sent me out to spend the day with my friends which Edison never allowed. Then the gifts were everything. I'm not comparing, but to prove my point. Edison bought me a lot of expensive items and jewelry, but it meant nothing. The reason being is because one he didn't pick it most of the time, and two he never took the time to find out what I liked or wanted. You do. So it means everything when I wear a dress your picked or jewelry you picked out, because I know that there was thought and love put behind it. Then the party itself was everything. To see the time and effort that was put into doing something for me is special. Only my grandparents have cared that much about me. To know you love me enough to spend time with Nana is not something I can put in words. I'm here with you because of her. I have you to thank for her coming here, and that is something I can never repay you."_

Fitz sat up, "_You know Livvie up until I met you I didn't realize how much I took my parent's love for granted. In the sense of always expecting and knowing they love and would do anything for me. I feel that way about Karen. Even you feel that way about Karen so it is hard for me to accept that your parents have missed out on this jewel known as Olivia Pope. That will never be me. I'm sorry for the pain you have been through. Nana sent you here so you could finally have the life you deserve, and I intend for that to happen. Everything you have ever dreamed of and more you will have. I'm gonna propose. I am going to make you my First Lady. We are going to be happy and conquer the world, but it will be the world we want."_

Olivia didn't know that she was crying until she felt him wipe her tears, _"I can honestly tell you that I want all of those things too, and I'm not scared anymore. I want to be your wife. I want to be the mother of your children. I want to be the legal mother of Karen. I need her to know that she is my first child even though I didn't carry her. I will never allow anyone to intentionally harm her. I will be everything to her that my mother or Melody never were."_

Now Fitz was crying and she was wiping his tears. The conviction in her voice was everything. He knew that was the plan, but he knew now that she was serious. It was what she wanted as much as he and Karen.

The couple spent the next couple hours making love. It was new and fun, but it was something that they knew would never get old.

The couple slept for a couple of hours before making their way to his parent's home. His mom had texted him and let him know that her and Velma had cooked.

Olivia was excited because that meant more than likely that Nana had fixed the New Year's good luck meal.

Olivia explained that Nana always fixed a pork roast, collard greens, rice, black-eye peas, cornbread, and a peach cobbler. She explained to Fitz that the meal is supposed to bring you good health and prosperity in the new year.

The couple loved food so she knew Fitz would enjoy their meal. When they got in the door Karen came running over to them. They enjoyed spending time alone, but they missed Karen as much she missed them.

Sure enough Velma had fixed the New Year's meal with Janice's help. Once Teddy and Quinn arrived they sat down and enjoyed the meal.

They talked and laughed and just had a good time. Spending an afternoon with family was common for Fitz, but not Olivia. However she had settled in and now felt comfortable in the Grant home. She felt a part of the family, and Nana could tell. She watched Olivia laugh and be carefree. She wasn't guarded when she spoke. She would talk to the adults and cater to Karen at the same time. When Karen required her attention she focused on Karen, and she was patient with her. She was everything her mother wasn't, and that gave Nana great joy that Olivia was everything Maya wasn't. She knew Olivia made it a point to be better than her parents.

Olivia and Fitz went over to Velma. Olivia said, "_Nana Fitz bought us a house. When school gets out we will move to the new house which is in Durham. Fitz has a new office there. Actually when I'm ready to open my practice I will be in the same building, but for now it will be a shorter commute for me to go to school. When it is time for my residency I won't be far from the hospital. We thought we would show it to you."_

Nana smiled at them, _"I would love to see your new home."_

Nana loved the home and she was happy for her granddaughter. Someone was finally paying attention to her. Someone cared about what she wanted other than herself.

Nana said, _"I think it is a lovely house and the three of you will make it a home. I'm happy for all of you. I was thinking I will be back here full-time by the summer. Karen was telling me that she is going to swim again with her team from last year so I want to be around to watch her at her swim meets."_

Karen came over, "_That would me great. Both of my Nana's, mommy, daddy, Uncle Teddy, Auntie Quinn, and Paw Paw. Mommy &amp; I have been practicing together so my strokes are more solid. I'm not scared anymore Nana Pope. Mommy always tells me that no matter where I place I'm still her daughter, and she will love me to the moon and back with or without a medal. I have a mommy who loves me now Nana."_

Fitz had to walk out so that Karen didn't see him cry. Velma pulled Karen in her arms and kissed her forehead, _"I know sweetie. You have the best mommy in the whole wide world. She tells me all the time that she loves you and would do anything for you, and I'll tell you a secret that she hasn't."_

Karen whispered_, "What Nana Pope?"_

Velma said, _"She had a mommy like yours. Her mommy would make her sad and not do things with her either, but she told me that the moment she met you she loved you. Your mommy will always be there for you. Nana Janice and I will be there when mommy and daddy are busy, or need to hang out just the two of them, but we will always be a family and there for you. We love you okay."_

Karen looked at Janice who was trying to hold it together. Karen held out her hand and Janice grabbed it. She said, "_Nana Janice are you okay since I now have two Nana's._

Janice laughed, "_I am more than okay honey. Nana Pope and I love you. Lots of kids have more than one Nana. You have a Nana because of dad and a Nana because of mom. That is normal."_

Karen shrugged her shoulder, "_Okay. I'm going to go work on my reading. Can you tell mommy for me?"_

They told her they would.

Meanwhile Olivia had found Fitz sitting in his parent's office/study. When he heard Karen talk about his love for Olivia it felt right, but at the same time he felt like a failure because he kept Melody around thinking he was helping her, but he was destroying her. That was on him and that killed him. He never saw Olivia follow him.

Olivia quietly spoke, _"You can't do that. You can't be responsible for Melody's action. I don't know everything when it comes to parenting, but I know that sometimes you have to make the tough call. I know that I would have done the same thing you did, and I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I'm saying that because I would want my child to grow up in a two parent household, and if my partner was not beating or abusing my child I would have stayed despite how unhappy I was. You live and learn. Did you stay too long with her? Yes, but the thing you have to remember is that once you saw that her mental well-being was in jeopardy you stepped up. You have put her first and made sure she was okay. Even when you wanted me you put her first. That is a real parent. I can only be a good mom, because of her excellent dad. We molded that little girl in the other room. Not Melody. She knows her worth because of us. Considering my parents I was always afraid of becoming a mom. I didn't want to be anything like Maya, but I have to thank her. She was such a piss poor mom,_ _that every time I look at Karen I know exactly what I will never to, but more than that to have a partner who supports me who I can support allows us to be at our best. I know it hurts baby. I'm not telling you not to feel that, but don't hold onto it. That is Melody's cross to bear. That is our daughter in the other room. Melody just carried her."_

That last sentence spoke volumes to Fitz. It put everything in prospective for him. It was why he loved Olivia so much. She never looked down on him. She allowed him to feel what he wanted, but always kept it in prospective. She was right. That was their daughter in the other room. The daughter of Melody died the moment they walked out of that house. She later became Fitz's daughter. Now she was the daughter of Fitz &amp; Olivia, and he knew they would be okay. They made each other better day by day.

After the New Year the family went back into busy mode. Fitz was working long hours as he was getting the Durham office ready while still working with clients in the Raleigh office. Olivia &amp; Karen were busy with school. Karen found out that Olivia use to take ballet. When she was younger she was interested in dance, but Melody wouldn't take the time to take her to classes. Karen's best friend Stephanie took dance, and had asked Karen several times to join. Karen was too scared to ask so one day when Lauren who was Stephanie's mom was dropping her off pulled Olivia to the side.

Lauren said, _"I hope I'm not coming across the wrong way when I bring this up, but I think you would want to know."_

Olivia was curious, "_What is it?"_

Lauren continued, _"Well Stephanie takes dance a couple of times a week. She has asked Karen about signing up. Karen told her she wants to try dance so she can have something more than swimming, but she is afraid to ask. I don't think it is you Olivia. I think that it stems from Melody not making an effort when Karen wanted to do it years ago. She doesn't want to burden you, but I know you wouldn't see it that way. Also I know that when it gets close to finals that you have to study so I can keep Karen. I know Janice wouldn't have a problem helping, and she told us about Nana Pope who will be moving here soon. I know that we aren't the best of friends so please don't take it like I am insinuating anything."_

Olivia grabbed Lauren's hand, _"Thank you. I know that Karen still gets apprehensive sometimes. She feels like if I get overwhelmed I'll leave which we know it's not true, but Melody planted that seed. I consider you my friend and I'm sure we will get closer with time. Thank you for talking to me. I want Karen to enjoy life, and if she wants to dance she will dance. There is enough of us to make sure that she gets to and from practice. I'll talk to her tonight, and tomorrow I'll call the school."_

Lauren nodded, _"Here is her card. Ironically Karen's swim coach is her sister so she knows Karen. She told me she has the space to take Karen. She would be with Stephanie. I'm glad that Karen has you. Fitz as well. Melody did a number on them, but you saved them. You are a good person. I'm glad that you consider me a friend. I consider you one as well. Stephanie has told me great things about you. I know you don't have a lot of free time, but maybe we can get together here and there."_

Olivia smiled, _"I would love that Lauren. Thank you again..."_

Olivia fixed Karen's favorite for dinner. They had spaghetti and meatballs. Fitz had to work late so it was the two of them. When they finished their dinner Olivia moved their plates so they could talk.

Olivia grabbed Karen's hands, _"You know that I love you right, and you can tell me anything. You can tell me when you want something, when you want to try something new, when you need me. I may not always give you what you want, but I will always listen and do what I think is best."_

Karen nodded, _"I know mommy!"_

Olivia said, _"Okay so is there something that you want that you are scared to ask me?"_

Karen nodded her head yes.

Olivia asked, "_What is it sweetie?"_

Karen took a deep breath and began, _"When I was younger I wanted to dance with Stephanie. My mother Melody wouldn't take me to the classes, and daddy was working. She wanted to shop and hang out with her friends. I have always wanted to do other things beside swimming, but I don't want to cause any problems. I know you and daddy are busy."_

Olivia nodded, _"Yes your daddy and I are busy. Adults tend to be busy, but good adults make time for their children. Your daddy and I want you to be well-rounded and do things. We don't expect you to only swim. You may decide as you get older that it doesn't interest you as much, and that is okay. That is why you try different things. So Mrs. Lauren told me that she thinks you want to dance with Stephanie; is that true do you want to take dance classes at the same school as Stephanie?"_

Karen didn't say anything at first. Then she did what Olivia had taught her to do which was look her in the eyes as they talked, "_Yes mom I would like to take classes with Stephanie if it is okay with you."_

Olivia had Karen to sit on her lap. Neither of them noticed that Fitz was home and listening to them talking.

Olivia kissed her forehead, _"Mommy and daddy are sorry that Melody was mean to you. We are sorry that she didn't enjoy all that you have to offer. She is gone sweetie and we will never let her hurt you again. She is not part of this family. I thank her for bringing you into this world so that God could make us into a family. I know it hurts when someone is supposed to love you, but they don't. It's not your fault. You are lucky. My mommy and daddy didn't like me very much. At least your daddy always loved you until I came. We want you to be happy. We are busy. Daddy is really busy right now because he is working at two offices right, but in a couple of months it won't be so crazy. Mom won't have as many classes. We will be in our new house that you &amp; I need to start decorating soon. You'll have Nana Pope and Nana Janice. The new house will be big enough for you to have a sleepover. In the meantime you have to promise me that you will talk to me and daddy. We may not always say yes, but we will listen. If we say no we will always explain why, and know that it is in the best interest of you. I'm going to sign you up for classes and you are going to learn something else new. If you like it great and if not that is fine too. We will find something else."_

Karen snuggled into Olivia's chest, _"Okay mommy. I'm sorry for not telling you. I love you so much and daddy too. To the moon and back. Nana Pope told me your mommy and daddy were not very nice to you. It is okay though mommy because daddy and I love you a whole lot. Nana Pope and Nana Janice say you are like their daughter. Paw Paw likes you. I know because he doesn't yell at you and Uncle Teddy doesn't give you the ugly face. So you will be okay without your mommy that had you like I'm okay without my mommy who had me."_

Olivia held her as she willed the tears not to fall, _"That is exactly right ladybug."_

Fitz decided to make his presence known. Karen jumped down and ran to her daddy. He held her. Olivia got up and when she looked at him she knew he heard their conversation. He held his arm out, and she ran into it. He hugged them and held them and they felt safe. They knew that Fitz would slay dragons for them.

Karen didn't know that Fitz heard them talking so she told him everything, and Fitz went right along with it like he was hearing it for the first time. Fitz agreed with Olivia so he told Karen the same thing.

Olivia sent Karen to take her bath so she could go to bed soon. Olivia was in the kitchen cleaning up when Fitz came in. He had her sit the plates down. She leaned back into him. She loved when he held her. It felt right. She felt safe. She felt loved.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I started you a bath. You need to unwind. You have your hands full with school, the house, me, and Karen. There is a glass of wine in there. Go relax."_

Olivia turned to him, "_You are Karen are not a burden baby. You are my life. A part of my life."_

Fitz looked her in the eyes, _"I know that Livvie and I appreciate it. I appreciate you. Just because we are your life doesn't mean you don't deserve some attention. I'm a lucky man. I have a beautiful woman who loves me for some strange reason, and has become the best girlfriend and mother any man could ask for. You handled tonight so well, and Karen is right it is sad about your parents but we love you. I love you and in loving you I know you need a moment to yourself. I got this."_

Olivia smiled. Sometimes she would forget that she was with a man who actually loved and cared about her well-being. Olivia leaned up and kissed him and headed to their bathroom.

Fitz helped Karen get ready for bed and they read to each other until she fell asleep. When he made it to their room Olivia was working on an assignment for school. He loved when she wore her glasses. She looked sexy and naughty at the same time.

Olivia smiled when he came out the bathroom, "_Did she fall asleep easily tonight?"_

Fitz nodded, "_She did but I noticed that her reading has gotten a lot better since we took the advice of her teachers. Now she actually wants to read. She loves being like her mom so no complaints."_

Olivia laughed, _"There is a little of both of us in there, but if me going to school motivates her then I'm all for it. I just want her to be happy and well-rounded. Honestly I want her to be the opposite of me."_

Fitz shrugged, _"You started off slow, but look at you now. It is not how you start, but how you finish. That is what you teach her."_

Olivia agreed.

Fitz said, _"So I talked to mom today and she has agreed to watch Karen's Valentine's Day weekend. They are taking a trip the week before so they aren't out with the crowd. I thought we would head down to Charlotte for the weekend. You said you wanted to visit North Carolina."_

Olivia looked up at him. He could see that she was excited. He had the weekend planned, and for the first time as an adult he was really looking forward to this holiday.

Olivia put her stuff up and moved over to snuggle with him, _"I'm excited to spend time with you. Don't forget though I want us to get a suite to see the Panthers play this year."_

Fitz laughed. Olivia was a sophisticated woman on one hand, but he learned that the real Olivia was laid back. She loved sports and she was a football fanatic. He would never have to worry about Sundays with Olivia. She actually loved football more than he did, but not by much.

When Teddy found out he told Fitz he found the one of all ones, and he would kill him his self if Fitz ever messed up with Olivia.

Teddy was right. He had found the one, and there was no way he was going to let her go for any reason.

Valentine's weekend had arrived. It was cold in North Carolina, but Olivia was just excited that she was with someone she truly loved this year.

Before they left for Charlotte Olivia went to the school and took Karen's class cupcakes as a Valentine's gift from Karen. She had made them little candy bags, and attached the Valentine that Karen had written out for each person.

Karen was on top of the world when Olivia came into the classroom. She introduced Olivia as her mom. Olivia was nervous that her classmates wouldn't understand, but no one said anything. Everyone thanked her. A couple of the kids said she looked even prettier in person.

Karen became a rock star when she gave out her goody bags. Fitz stood outside for a moment and watched the moment unfold. He knew he was a good dad, but there were just something's that a mom does better. Today was one of those moments.

It was time for them to go. Karen said good-bye to her parents. On the way out the door her teacher pulled them to the side.

She said,_ "I just wanted to tell you that Karen has completely changed. She was never bad or caused any problems so it was nothing that I needed to bring to your attention, but I've taught her the last two years with me switching grades this year. She is just happy and confident now, and she is not scared to try new things. She has made new friends so I just thought since you were here I would tell you. Whatever happened has changed her and it has been a joy to watch because she is such a beautiful child."_

They shook the teacher's hand and thanked her. Fitz knew what had changed, but he knew that Olivia didn't want to broadcast their relationship, and he didn't feel the need to either. All that mattered was that Karen was happy and growing.

A little over two and a half hours later they had arrived in Charlotte. Fitz had reserved a suite for them at the Ritz Carlton.

In talking to Olivia one night he discovered that she had never eaten at the Cheesecake Factory. Fitz picked on her all night. He told her it was a sin that she had not enjoyed a meal there, and their cheesecake considering it was one of her favorite desserts. So that night for dinner he took her to the Cheesecake Factory.

They were determined to eat a lot this weekend, and not necessarily eat healthy. They wanted to unwind and be free.

They ordered the chicken pot stickers as an appetizers. Olivia had never heard of that appetizers before and wanted to try something new. Olivia had their Shrimp and Chicken Gumbo and Fitz had their Shrimp Scampi which was one of his favorite dishes.

For dessert Olivia had their Ultimate Red Velvet Cake Cheesecake and Fitz had their Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake. It should have been a sin to have cheesecake taste so good they said. They wanted more so they ordered a slice of each to go in addition to a slice of White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle and White Chocolate Caramel Macadamia Nut Cheesecake.

Olivia felt like the evening could not end any better. She knew they would work off some of this food in the bedroom, but he had a surprise for her before turning in for the night.

Fitz arranged for a private romantic carriage ride around uptown Charlotte. Olivia loved horses, and had not been around one in several years. Fitz was prepared and had brought a blanket.

Olivia enjoyed everything about the ride. From the experience, to seeing the city, to being with the man that she knew she had fallen head over heels in love with.

Olivia smiled,_ "You are such a romantic and I love it. I love doing things with you, and it's nice that you see to enjoy doing it with me."_

_"I do Livvie. I enjoy having a partner to share my life with. I love that you are just as invested in this relationship as I am. I am whipped and I wouldn't change a thing."_

_"Well I think I need to be whipped so come and whip me baby."_

Fitz whipped, spanked, pulled, and thrust into the wee hours of the morning. Olivia had not really ever had rough sex before. She could tell that Fitz was a little unsure of going there, but she pushed his buttons and he turned her out, and she loved every minute of it.

The couple woke up later on that morning. Fitz ordered room service. When they were about finished with their food Fitz slid an envelope over to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and opened it up. The card read: _"Happy Valentine's Day Livvie. Today we get to celebrate our love. You told me how much you enjoyed the spa for your birthday, and wanted to continue to do that when you had time so for the next four hours you have an appointment with the spa. You will get to enjoy the package designed for you. You will get a signature facial, massage, body scrub &amp; polish, paraffin, foot scrub, pedicure, and manicure. I promise you a night you won't forget"_

Olivia stood up and hugged Fitz, "_Thank you I am lucky to have you."_

Fitz shook his head, "_You are welcome, but I am the lucky one._

Olivia got dressed. She was due to be at the spa in 30 minutes.

Fitz came in the bathroom while she was doing her hair. He let her know that Karen and both of her Nana's were on the phone. Rather the Ipad since it was a video chat.

Karen was smiling_, "Mommy Happy Valentine's Day and thank you for my bears."_

Velma &amp; Janice also thanked them for the roses that were sent to them from the couple.

Olivia talked with them for a few minutes before telling them she had to go, because part of her gift was an afternoon at the spa.

When the chat ended Olivia looked at Fitz through the mirror.

Fitz laughed at her expression or rather her confusion, _"Baby I knew that you were handling everything while I try to get the offices square away so I sent my mom and Nana flowers from us. As far as Karen I bought her two Vermont bears. One from the each of us."_

Olivia couldn't believe this man was all hers. She smiled at him so he knew that she was okay with him and his decision.

As soon as Olivia headed to the spa Fitz got the evening plans in motion and made sure that everything was in place.

When Olivia returned Fitz wasn't in the room. She went over to the table where an arrangement of purple roses, mini green hydrangea, and purple and lavender stock were sitting there for her.

There was a note and she opened it: _**"Remember when you said that you always wanted purple roses. Another one of your wishes come true, and it is fitting because I do believe I fell in love at first sight. There will be a car waiting for you at 7:00 in the front of the hotel. It will bring you to your next destination. I hope you are smiling, because I am. All my love. Fitz."**_

Olivia went in the bathroom to get ready. After she showered she began to get ready for the evening. She decided to wear her hair up in a chignon bun. She put on a light application of makeup. She was going for a natural look tonight.

Once she was satisfied with her hair and make-up she got dressed. She had twenty minutes to get downstairs. Olivia purchased a Pamella Roland Black/Gold Long-Sleeved Ombre Sequined Cocktail Dress. She put on her new gray Platform Jimmy Choo heels. She put on her Alexander McQueen coat that Fitz got her as a birthday gift.

She made it downstairs at exactly seven on the dot and the town car was waiting. Olivia was not sure where they were going so she relaxed and looked out the window. Charlotte was a beautiful city. It was busy but not like New York. The people in North Carolina had more manners, It is not to say that in New York they didn't, but people were more direct.

Olivia noticed that they were now at the airport. She was confused and curious. She didn't have to wait long before her door opened and she was staring at her sexy boyfriend who looked dashing in an Armani suit.

Olivia got out of the car and looked at Fitz. She could only think of one things to say, _"Hi"_

Fitz smiled at her like he had won the lottery and replied, "_Hi"_

Olivia asked, "_Why are we at the airport?"_

Fitz nodded, _"We are at Wilson Air Center which is a part of Charlotte Douglas Airport. The reason we are here is you said you always wanted to see what a city looks like at night."_

He took Olivia's hand and walked her around the corner where a helicopter was waiting for them.

Fitz said, _"We are going to see what Charlotte looks like at night. You will get to see Panther Stadium, the Epicenter, and Tryon Street to name a few. I brought your camera so you could take some pictures."_

For the next 30 minutes the couple enjoyed seeing the Queen city at night, and it was more than Olivia could ever dream of. It felt magical to be in the air and look down and see the city. She was happy that she was able to enjoy this with Fitz. It was what set this gift apart. She was with him.

When they made it back to the air center the car took them BLT Steak where Fitz had made them reservations for dinner.

The couple was taken to a section of the private dining room located in the restaurant. When they sat down the manager came over with a bottle of wine.

Olivia was curious as to why and how he knew the wine was for them, but she didn't question it.

The manager greeted the couple and then he looked at Fitz, _"Mr. Grant here is the bottle that you called ahead and requested for dinner. I have the other bottle locked away for you."_

Fitz thanked him and told him that Olivia would sample the wine. When he poured Olivia a sample she looked up at the manager in shock. He smiled. Olivia nodded to let him know the wine was fine and he poured them each a glass.

When he walked away Olivia looked at Fitz, "_So are you going to tell me what we are celebrating that would have you call ahead and order two bottles of Chateau Margaux, 1996. That is a $2300.00 bottle of wine."_

Fitz smiled, "_I know. We are celebrating our love. You told me how you tried this wine with your Paw Paw before he died. I thought we could enjoy it since it is a good memory for you."_

Olivia caressed his face, "_Thank you baby I love you so very much."_

Fitz leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and said, _"I love you to baby so much."_

Their server came over and the couple a shrimp cocktail and two wedge salads to start out with.

Olivia told Fitz about her day at the spa. What she loved so much about Fitz was that when she and Karen talked to him he actually listened. It was like they were talking about saving the world because he gave them his undivided attention.

Fitz decided on braised short ribs with poached green beans and jalapeno mashed potatoes. Olivia ordered their lemon-rosemary chicken with grilled asparagus and potato gratin.

During their meal they only concentrated on each other. The restaurant could have been burning down and they wouldn't have noticed.

The waiter had told the manager that she felt like she was intruding in their intimate moment. She felt how much they loved each other. She prayed that she would find someone who loved and respected her like this gentlemen did.

The manager sent them a slice of chocolate espresso cream pie to share on the restaurant considering he was spending thousands of dollars this evening.

The couple ordered two Jamaican coffees to drink. The waitress cleared their table so only their coffee drinks were there. Fitz asked Olivia to move her seat beside him which she gladly did.

The lights dimmed in the room. Olivia looked up and noticed that there was a large screen television. She hadn't paid attention to all the details in the room.

The TV turned on and Olivia gasped when she saw who was on the screen. It was Karen.

Karen had recorded a message for Olivia, _"Happy Valentine's Day mom. I know that today is about love, and that the adults spend time together. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much. I wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I have got to do so many fun things with you. You have taught me so much, and now I get to talk to my friends about my mommy which I could not do in the past (Olivia couldn't hold the tears in after she heard that). I knew that daddy liked you the first day he met you, but he was worried about me. I am glad that you gave us both a chance. We love you to the moon and back and we want to become a real family. So mom if you'll turn around we have surprise for you."_

The lights came back on and Olivia turned around and Fitz and Karen were on one knee. Their family and friends were standing behind them.

Karen had a 1/5ct 10Caret White Gold Diamond Promise ring.

Karen said,_ "Mom, I love you. I don't want another mom. I just need you. I want you to be my mom forever so you can teach me how to swim better, come to my dance recitals, spend rainy days doing art, shopping together, and loving me. I promise to try to be a good daughter for you, and try not to mess up to often. I promise always love you as much as you love me."_

It took Olivia a moment to compose herself before she was able to speak.

Olivia went over to Karen, _"I love you to ladybug to the moon and back. There is nothing that will ever change that. Even when we have more kids you will always be our first child. Like I said Melody just carried you for us. I find it an honor that you want me to be your mom forever and ever, and I would be honored to be your mom forever and ever. So my answer is yes."_

Karen smiled. She ran into Olivia's arms and hugged her and put Karen's ring on her index finger.

Karen stepped back and went back over to her grandparents. Olivia composed herself and turned to Fitz.

Fitz had a Rare Purplish Pink Diamond Engagement ring. The diamond was rare and it was flanked by two triangle cut diamond. The ring was stunning.

Fitz said,_ "You are rare and that is why it was important for me to find an engagement ring that was you. Something unique and different but still grand. Something that had character but did not overwhelm you. That is who you are. You are everything I could ever want and more. I was a coward. I should have never married Melody, and waited for you, but thankfully God saw favor by giving me this chance to be with you and do right by you. Be the man and partner you deserve. Karen &amp; I have never been happier but we want more. I want you as my wife, my partner, the one who I can come home to talk about anything and nothing. The one who will talk me off a ledge when Karen hits those teenage years. Karen wants you to become her legal mother, and we agreed that when we married we would make that happen. I want to make our family official so Livvie I am asking will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me."_

Olivia looked down at Fitz, "_I absolutely want to marry you."_

Fitz put the ring on her finger and stood up and spun his now fiancée around. He used to hear and read about couples who got engaged on Valentine's Day and thought it was so cliché, but the more he thought about it the more it felt right.

His family was supportive from the moment he told them which was the real reason his parents took their trip last week.

Karen was over the moon when he told her and it was her idea to get Olivia a ring. It was different, and he knew that Olivia would love it.

Nana was happy for them and he made sure she was with them tonight.

When Fitz put Olivia down Karen ran over to them. She had tears in her eyes.

Olivia moved them over to the table and asked, "_What's wrong little one?"_

Karen looked at her,_ "I can't believe you said yes. Like you really do love us. Stephanie told me that you love me like her mom loves her, and I know that Mrs. Lauren loves Stephanie. They do things together all the time, and her mom has always came to her events. Can you get married soon so you can be my real mom?"_

Olivia looked at Fitz. Fitz grabbed Karen's hand. _"What would you say if I told you that I spoke with Uncle Teddy already and I have started the process so that your mom will be your legal mother? By the time school let's out Liv will be your legal mother."_

Karen looked at Olivia to see if she was happy with the news.

Olivia smiled,_ "Ladybug, I'm not going anywhere but I will be happy when I know that I'm your mom and no one can take you from me. In regards to us getting married soon I'm okay with that. Mommy already knows where she wants to get married so I'm going to talk to Nana to see if she can help me get everything ready. How about we work on getting married shortly after you get out of school so you can help mommy and we can spend some time together."_

Karen was shocked, "_Really like you want my help. You care about what I think for your wedding."_

Olivia nodded, _"I do. I was proposed to twice tonight. You proposed first technically, but we won't hold that against daddy."_

Fitz laughed at his girls.

Olivia continued,_ "Just like we go shopping for clothes well we will need to shop for my gown, and a gown for you. Daddy always says I'm his queen so that would make you our princess so you must have a really pretty gown, and we get to take lots of pictures that day."_

Karen smiled, _"I think that will be lots of fun."_

Fitz said, "_Tonight you are going to stay with Nana, but tomorrow morning Nana is going to bring you to us and I have a surprise for you and mommy."_

Karen nodded, _"Okay daddy."_

Karen jumped down and went to go finish her dessert. Fitz had paid for the group to enjoy dinner at the same time as them.

Before Olivia could talk to Fitz her Nana and Janice came over. She could see how happy they were for her which meant everything to her at the moment.

Velma opened her arms and Olivia ran into them. She just held her granddaughter and told her how and happy and proud of her she was. She looked at Fitz with so much gratitude. He whispered he loved her and Nana whispered back that she loved him and thanked him.

Olivia looked at Nana, _"Thank you for being here. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't enough because you were. I should have let my parents go a long time ago, and if I hurt you by not doing that I am really sorry."_

Velma stopped her,_ "Liv you have been nothing but my pride and joy, and while I have always been proud of you I am really proud of the woman you have become since moving here. I'm happy that you listened to me, and in return you have been blessed. I love you so much baby and as long as I'm alive I'm here for you, and even when I go I'll always be your guardian angel."_

Olivia nodded and she looked to her left to see Janice looking at Olivia. It was a look that she always wanted from her parents but never got.

Olivia went over to Janice and she held her. Fitz came over and kissed his mom's cheek.

Janice said,_ "I love my boys but I always wanted a girl, but God had other plans. I was thankful that at least I had my boys before I could no longer have children. From the moment I met you at Karen's meet I knew you were special. You are so kind and loving. You have become that daughter that I have always wanted. The same way you have become the mom Karen needed I got the daughter I wanted. Someone to shop with, go to lunch with, or just us bake cookies together. You are my daughter. I love you like I love Fitz and Teddy. I look forward to being your mom not your mother-in-law."_

Olivia looked at her in shock. Honestly Janice had been more of a mom to her than her own mother. Between Nana and her they were there for her.

Olivia grabbed Janice's hand and looked her in the eye, _"I am glad that you feel that way, because I look forward to doing more fun things together for years to come mom."_

Fitz and Janice gasped. Janice began to sob. Hearing Olivia call her mom and knowing that Olivia trusted her meant everything to her. Velma had told her a lot of details about how Maya and Eli treated Olivia so she knew that if Olivia was extending that olive branch to her it meant a lot, and she would never take it for granted.

Janice said, "_I'll do my best to be good to you. My boys will tell you I mess up at times, but I will never intentionally hurt you."_

Olivia nodded, "_I know mom. If you wanted to hurt me you could have done it the first time we met. I trust my gut. I know you love me."_

Janice nodded, _"I do. Oh before I forget Fitz told me about your desire to get married at Biltmore Estates. I've had clients and friends get married there, and they tend to book quickly especially in the summer so I called and took three dates available in the summer. They agreed to give us two weeks to decide if any of those would work. I only did it to make sure you would be able to secure that location for your wedding."_

Olivia grabbed her hand,_ "Mom, it is okay. I'm going to need your help. Planning events is not really my thing. I don't have a lot of family and friends as you know so most of the guests will be from your family and business contacts which is fine. I know that every mom wants to help their daughter plan their big day, and I want that for us and Karen."_

Janice nodded and kissed the couple good night. The newly engaged couple went around the room, and talked with their guests. Everyone was impressed with the engagement ring which screamed Olivia.

Fitz had found the perfect ring for Olivia. It was a unique ring, it wasn't too flashy, and it was not cheap.

The couple eventually made it back to their room and before they could close the door they were at it. They needed each other so bad that Olivia just hiked up her dress, and Fitz dropped his pants and thrust into Olivia.

Their first round was hurried and intense. They both needed that release. Once they got it everything slowed down, and Fitz took her to new heights. Every time she thought he couldn't take her to new heights he did. He never let her down. She was always satisfied.

When they finally decide they need to take a break they lay there looking at her rings.

Fitz asked, "_Did you like the proposal? I didn't want to be cliché, but I didn't want to go too over the top."_

Olivia faced him, _"Honestly I can't remember much about Edison's proposal. That is how meaningless it was. It wasn't romantic and it wasn't about me. It was a public spectacle and I was the side-show. Tonight I can remember every last detail. I remember everything about today. Including Karen is something I can't explain. I know you love me, but sometimes I get scared that Karen is going to decide I'm not good enough to be her mom so for her to propose and ask me to be her mom is something I'll never forget. I look at these rings, and I see love. That is all anyone wants. It was perfect. To end the evening with our family and friends was wonderful."_

Fitz was rubbing her back,_ "I just want you to be happy."_

Olivia rubbed circles on the back of his hands, "_Happy does not even began to describe how I feel. You get me, and I don't have to tell you. I know this ring wasn't cheap. I know this is not your average diamond, but I know that you made sure that you found a ring that I would like. I'm not comparing you to Edison but with him it was always the bigger the better, and he never took the time to understand that is not me. This whole weekend has been about me. Even the little things like the flowers. Tonight made me realize I need to go back. I need to properly handle that chapter in my life, and I want to go ahead and get it out-of-the-way so I can focus on my family."_

Fitz rubbed her shoulders,_ "I understand Livvie. What do you need? Do you want to go alone or do you want me to come with you?"_

Olivia faced him, "_Honestly I want you to come, but I know that they love to throw jabs and I don't want to subject you to it. I also don't want you to run."_

Fitz sat up, _"There is no where for me to run. I fell in love with you. You are my fiancée and soon to be mother of our daughter. They can throw their jabs. It won't change a thing. Livvie, you need to be the one who is ready for the jabs. You need to know that you have a family. You have your fiancée, your daughter, Nana, Teddy, mom, and dad all here for you. Not to mention your friends. I don't give a damn about Eli &amp; Maya. They are your biological parents. Nothing less and nothing more."_

Olivia agreed. Later on in the day Fitz takes Olivia &amp; Karen to Wine Design. He arranged a private party for the three of them. They enjoyed cupcakes, wine, and juice while painting. It was something that they enjoyed.

The week went by quickly for the couple. At first they weren't going to bring Karen but decided at the last-minute to bring her. Nana told them to bring Karen to her, and they could spend the weekend with her.

Karen had never been to New York so this was an exciting experience for her. Olivia decided to deal with her parents first so she could enjoy the weekend with her family.

After they got Karen squared away they made it over to her parents home. Before getting out of the car Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and said, "_Remember who your real family is..."_

They made it to the door and her mother opened the door. She seemed excited to see Olivia which threw her off for a moment. They hugged but Olivia was stiff as a board. She knew her parents. They switched as quickly as you turn a light on or off.

The couple walked to the dining room where her father was and to her surprise Edison was sitting at the table.

This caused Fitz to tense up, but he knew that Olivia didn't want him so he had to put his jealous emotions aside.

Edison came over like Fitz wasn't there. He tried to hug and kiss her but Olivia stepped aside.

Edison was shocked, _"Livia why are you acting that way? Enough time has passed so I'm not sure what you are upset about."_

Eli smirked, "_That is my mother all day everyday. They know how to hold a grudge."_

Maya who was trying to be decent, "_Let it go. She is back and that is all that matter."_

Olivia laughed. She sounded like a hyena. It took everyone including Fitz by surprise. She turned to look at Fitz and said, _"This is why I needed closure. I needed to know if I was away long enough would my parents remember that I am their daughter? Would they try to change and become halfway decent parents. I have my answer. I knew it, but in order for me to let go I needed to face it."_

Eli was getting pissed, _"What are you talking about Olivia and who is this white cracker that you brought into my house?"_

Olivia was now officially pissed and Fitz knew it. Although he was mad he knew right now was not the time for him to fly off the handle.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Livvie, its fine baby. Let it go."_

Olivia calmed down but she didn't let it go.

She turned to Edison,_ "You are a piece of garbage. You are right enough time has passed for me not to be mad, but newsflash Edison you don't mean that much to me that I think about you like that. I will tell you that I think about you when I found out how much you sucked in bed. I think about you when I realized that you have no clue how to treat a woman you claim to love. I think about you when I look at my fiancée and know that I was smart to walk away from your fuckery. You are the scum of the fucking earth thinking that you are god's gift to the world. Trust me there is some chick out there dumb enough to want you even if you give them a STD, but that woman is not me. I'm not Livia to you. I'm not even Olivia to you. I'm nobody to you."_

Edison, _"Bitch..."_

Before Fitz could think he punched Edison so hard that he fell into the wall.

Fitz said, _"The man whose sperm created Olivia might allow you to get away with talking and treating her any kind of way, but this cracker doesn't allow anyone especially a man talk to his fiancée and the mother of his child any kind of way. Now you can be stupid and say something sideways again, but know that I'm going to fuck you up even if I end up in jail. They say crackers are crazy so I think I should keep up appearances right."_

Eli looked at them, "_Who the hell do you think you are Olivia?"_

Olivia laughed and her laughs turned into tears. Fitz was about to console her, but he stepped back. She needed to do this her way.

Olivia stepped over and faced her parents, "_As of this moment I am nobody to you. I spent my whole life trying to please my parents thinking that if I did everything you asked you might remember that I was your daughter, and not a chess piece. That never happened. I am your daughter. My name is Olivia Carolyn Pope. In a few months my last name will become Grant, and that day can't come soon enough. I am a smart black woman and I am working to become a pediatric physician. I found a man who loves me for me with all of my flaws and I am good enough. I am a mother to ten-year old Karen Grant, and everyday I wake up and hear her say Good Morning mommy I realize what a sad and pathetic excuse you both are as parents. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough, but I get to North Carolina and find out I am more than enough. I have a man who supports me. He takes care of me. I have Nana who continues to be my light. I now have surrogate parents who show me how parents should treat their children. You know dad you always talk about respect, but you never show it. You called my fiancée a cracker, but if he called you a nigger you would have beaten him to a pulp. You want respect but you never give respect. Mom you want everyone to bow down to you. No one is better than you. I'm here to tell you that you are wrong, but I'm done. Nana is moving to be closer to us and our family. My life in New York is over. We are officially a divorced family. Feel free to adopt your son there."_

Eli laughed, _"So you think because you are about to marry some rich white man you are somebody now. You forgot where you came from."_

Olivia yelled in anger, "_No dad I know exactly where I came from. I know that I have to be twice as good as the next person to succeed and I have. You just haven't paid attention. Yes, I'm with a white man. Edison thinks he is white. He lives his life-like he is white, and if he could he would bleach his skin like Sammy Sosa. He has probably considered it. I am somebody because I accept who I am. I work hard to achieve success. I don't live through Fitz and he doesn't live through me. We live for each other. Something you know nothing about."_

Maya said, _"Honey I know that we haven't always done right by you, but we tried. You need to stop acting like we didn't do anything for you. Why can't we move forward."_

Olivia turned her head, _"Move forward and do what. You guys pretend that you love me so I'll give you money when Nana dies. No thanks. Physical things like a house, clothes, shoes, etc you provided for and nothing more. I'm not mad anymore. You don't get to have that much control of my life anymore. You guys are so arrogant that you can't see how selfish you are. I'm done waiting and hoping. I am building my life. I have found my happy. I'm done with this saga. I wish you well, but after this conversation there will be no invitations to my wedding. You will never meet your grandchildren until Edison gets some poor fool knocked up."_

Edison said, "_Olivia you can stop acting like we were never good. I'm sure your fiancée was with someone before you. You can stop pretending like I brought you nothing."_

Olivia laughed, _"Edison when I was with you all I did was pretend. I pretended to love you, I pretended you were good in bed, I pretend that when I told you that you were an intelligent businessman. Had you shown an ounce of respect I would have walked out of here without destroying you. However you all forget I was a brilliant crisis manger back in the day."_

Edison laughed, "_What does that mean?"_

Olivia smiled, _"I thought you would never ask. You remember Cindy Jones. The young lady that you guys asked me to destroy so that Edison's business and reputation would be saved. Well since I am a bitch I figured why not act like one. I sent her and her lawyer some bread crumbs to take Edison down. Mom and dad you might have some issues too. Oh before you threaten me because I know that is coming I didn't given them anything of the firm's documents. So I didn't break any rules. I'm not working as a lawyer. Cindy &amp; I are friends now so I offered her some advice for free. It was the least I could do for her after what I did. So Edison it looks like you might end up being someone's bitch. This has been fun, but my daughter is waiting for me so I'm done wasting time."_

Eli threw one last shop at them, "_She always run. She will leave you. She has no backbone. Mark my words."_

Fitz turned around, "_No Mr. Pope mark my words. In about seven years look at your television and you will see your daughter's face. She will be a renowned physician. She always ran because you sucked at being a father. You didn't do the one thing a father is always supposed to do which is protect their children. You put your job, your status, money, and whatever else above her. She left you time and time again because you didn't take care of her. You can call me names, you can throw digs, but it is on you. I take care of Livvie. I take care of my daughter, and I will take care of our future children. You are the one with no backbone. You are nobody. You let that man call your daughter out her name, and you didn't even blink at him. Let me be clear you don't scare me. You coming after Livvie means you come after me, and I promise you I'm not an enemy you want. I will tear down your already shaky empire and not lose any sleep. You might scare that punk, but not me. Nana already has you by the balls, but I will gladly wring your balls until you die. Before you say it or ask I meant what I said. It is a promise. If I even smell a whiff your bullshit I will tear down your house of cards, and this cracker will make sure that you won't even get hired to ring up crackers in a grocery store. Fuck with me if you want Mr. Pope. You are my enemy. You became one when you showed me how you have no regard for Olivia. I do. No one including her poor excuse sperm donors get to treat her with anything other than respect. You have shown me your true colors. I have let Olivia handle it, but now I'm taking over. You want to fight. Fine but you fight with me. Fight someone your own size."_

You could hear a pin drop in that house. Olivia had never seen Fitz like this before. It was scary and sexy at the same time.

Eli had never been challenged, but it was something about the way this man spoke to him that knew he was serious. He really loved Olivia and he could see it in his eyes that he was prepared to not only battle him, but win no matter the cost.

Maya realized she had lost her daughter for good, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Time and time again Velma told them to get it together. She would tell them that at some point in time Olivia would get tired, and when she did there was no going back. Today was that time.

Edison was scared. He knew his life was over. He knew that he had pushed buttons he should have never pressed. He made the mistake of thinking he was still dealing with the Olivia Pope he dated, but that was not the case. This was a Olivia who was secure with who and what she had, and if that wasn't enough she had a pit bull ready to fight at any given moment. He knew that he never gave Olivia the respect that she deserved. He was selfish and all about him. Had he paid a little more attention she might have stayed and been his ride or die chick, but that ship had long sailed and now his was about to sink.

Olivia dialed a number on her phone. When the person picked up she said, _"Handle it..."_

Olivia went over to Fitz. She caressed his face. The tension and anger left his body immediately as he turned and faced her.

Maya, Edison, and Eli watched the couple and knew they were in love. For the first time Eli knew he was going to miss out on something special, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Eli went over to Olivia, _"Olivia, I really am sorry. I know that it doesn't change anything, but I'm sorry for the pain that I have caused you, and I wish you the best."_

Olivia faced her dad, _"Thank you. I wish you well. I'm sorry that you never took the time to find out you had a good daughter."_

Olivia turned to Fitz, _"Take me home. I need to see my daughter. I need her in my arms."_

Fitz nodded, _"Let's go baby"_

The couple walked out and Olivia closed that chapter in her life. She had faced her parents, and she took complete control over her life. She felt like she could now give her all to Fitz &amp; Karen, and that is why she came back to deal with her parents.

The driver helped them into the car and when the door closed Olivia broke down. She cried until there were no more tears.

Fitz whispered in her ear, _"I'm proud of you. You didn't cower and you said what you needed to say. You won baby. I don't care about their feelings. I only care about you. So tell me what do you need? What do you want me to do?"_

Hearing Fitz talk with nothing but love in his voice. She looked up at him and his eyes said the same thing.

Olivia quietly spoke, _"I just need my family. I need you, Karen, Nana, mom, dad, Teddy, Quinn, Lauren, and Abby. I just want people who love me for me. This was my old life. Some incredible things took place, but there was a whole lot of heartache. My life and my future is in North Carolina. I need you to know that you are enough for me. You were by my side, and you had my back. I promise to always have yours. I want to go home and crawl in the bed with you and Karen. I want to order a pizza and enjoy a good movie."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, "_Then that is what we will do."_

When they made it back to Velma's house they walked in. Olivia went over and hugged her for some time but never said a word.

Olivia said, _"I'm going to go take a shower."_

When she left the room Velma looked at Fitz. Fitz seen the mama bear in Velma ready to come out. Fitz grabbed her hand and brought her to the couch.

Fitz said, _"It's okay Nana. It's over for Olivia. She stood up for herself. They threw some blows at her in an attempt to break her down, but she didn't flinch. Eli threw some jabs at me, but I got the last blow. She's done. The irony is that I think they realize now that they lost out on something special. I think the only thing that ever mattered to Olivia was Cindy. That haunted her, but when they talked and Cindy told Olivia she didn't blame her it took a lot of weight off of Olivia. I found out that Cindy's lawyer knew your son and his wife played dirty, but everyone respected Olivia even though she worked for them. They knew she was fair and honest. When she quit her lawyer knew that her parents had put her up to what she did to Cindy. When Cindy recovered and decided to go after Edison again is when she found out that Olivia left shortly after she attempted suicide. Her lawyer told her that he believed her parent's forced her hand. That was not the Olivia he had come to know. I'm glad you gave her lawyer Olivia's number. Once we started living together is when I found out about the nightmares. Today she made it completely right not only for herself but Cindy. Now she can move forward and that is all I want."_

Velma grabbed his hand, _"I love you Fitz. Olivia has always been my pride and joy, but having you and Karen has added so much to my life too. I feel like I have more than one grandchild now. I have a great-granddaughter. Hopefully I live long enough to see you guys have at least one of your own. Thank you for seeing Olivia's worth. I can never thank you or repay you for what you have done."_

Fitz smiled, "_You don't have to. Unfortunately my parent's parents died before I was able to meet them so this is an honor and pleasure to have you in my life Nana. You have given me so much, and Karen feels more complete each and everyday. She feels like a normal child again with parents who love her. Grandparents on both sides. We all bring out the best in each other. Livvie wants to spend an evening in with Karen watching a movie and eating pizza in bed so I'm going to go get everything set up. Do you need anything?"_

Velma said,_ "No go ahead and take a shower. I'll order you guys dinner and get everything set up. Mary put your things in Olivia's room. She has a California king bed so it will be more than enough room for all of you."_

An hour and a half later they were in Olivia's bed. Karen was sleep when they first got back so Fitz went and woke her up and told her that mom wanted them to watch a movie and eat pizza in her bed.

Karen could see that something was wrong, but Fitz assured her that everything would be fine. They just needed to spend time with mommy tonight.

After her shower she met Fitz and Nana in the kitchen. After the pizza arrived they grabbed plates, drinks, and snacks and headed toward Olivia's room. When they walked in they noticed that Olivia was playing with her promise ring that Karen gave her.

Karen climbed on the bed. When Olivia saw her she opened her arms. Karen ran into her arms and Olivia just held her. She tried to keep the tears at bay, but she failed. She cried for the next 20 minutes. All she could think about was the pain that she suffered and the pain that Karen suffered at the hands of Melody. She promised that she would never do that to Karen. She would protect her with everything that she had.

Karen wiped Olivia's face. She smiled at her mom, _"Whoever made you sad I'm sorry, but daddy and I love you so much mommy. You are enough for us okay."_

Olivia looked at Karen. Those words spoke volumes to her because she knew that they were true.

Olivia nodded, _"Thank you ladybug. You are enough for me too."_

The family of three spent the evening in bed in their pajamas and had a sleepover. They ate and watched movies. They laughed and talked about everything. In that room they solidified their family. They let the past go and looked towards the future.

**A/N-I hope that you enjoyed the long update to make up for me being MIA. Check my profile page to see pictures of thing connected to this story. I am still on lots of medicines so sorry if I missed something in editing. Also sorry for some harsh racial ethic language, but I felt it was needed to set the tone.**


	7. Author's Note

FYI-I plan to leave this note up for the next day or so while I finishing writing and editing. I have updates for most of the stories coming.

I received a review earlier and I have been debating on whether to address it or not. The reason being is how the person came across.

The reader posted the review in my story I Want to be a Mother.

Let me start by saying I understand I live in the real world. I get treated differently at times. I am a woman, I am black, and I have a disability. Most of you know by now that I lost my leg. Specifically it was my left leg. It saved my life, but years after the surgery as I have gotten older I have had some issues come up. Right now I am waiting to get approved for a surgery that is supposed to help me control the phantom pain.

I understand I have a disability, and I know it is human nature for people to be curious. I get upset when people stare at me like a freak not when they ask me what happened.

Before I found out about my tumor I was an incredibly sensitive person. I still am, but my skin is a little thicker.

I don't post my stories going in thinking that everyone will like them. I don't even go into the story thinking much of anything. Honestly, I just love to write. I have always kept a journal. Instead of me writing everyday about my pain, the many times that I have thought about committing suicide, how lonely I am at times I decided to write these stories.

I read the stories on the site as much as I write, and I would guess that at least 75% of the stories I read the author addressed remarks that people posted on their reviews.

I didn't think I was immune, but I have to say when I opened the review I also wasn't prepared. When I was working as a case manager at Sears I handled complaints all day long. I was responding to a lot of consumers and business partners in email. The one thing we were constantly reminded of in training is that people can't see you when you write your email. Be mindful of your tone.

The tone of the review is what got me.

The review said: _**What a poorly written story. Grammar needs work. No life to it. Hard to read and boring.**_

It wasn't the words she said it was how it came across. I have started stories that I thought I would enjoy, and stopped when I realize that it wasn't my cup of tea. I have thought some were boring, some I didn't understand the direction of the story, some that I thought were too far out there. I never posted those comments, because they were my feelings. I didn't see the need to bring someone down.

I think that we all need to remember this is a site where people are just sharing their thoughts with everyone. Most of the authors write in their spare time, it is a hobby, or they just want to put their spin out there in the universe.

I don't like Jake or Mellie, but I don't go and tell those authors they are crazy because they like those characters.

Words hurt. They can change a person. You don't know who is on the other side of the story. No one sets to write a bad story with bad grammar, but they also are not trying to impress their English professor.

For me this website saved my life. I was misdiagnosed for three years. I was told there was nothing wrong with my leg. No matter how much I begged and pleaded with doctors I was treated for everything but a tumor. For years they kept saying it was my ACL. I was put in all kinds of casts, giving numerous injections, and pills. Finally, my insurance sent me to UNC-Chapel. The doctor there immediately knew I had a tumor which a MRI confirmed. At the time I was 23. I wasn't ready to live life with one leg so they tried to save it. I had to learn how to walk all over again, but it wasn't enough so a couple of months after I learned how to walk again I was back in the OR getting an amputation.

I am now 34 still single and no children. It has turned men off when they see me, and realize that I have one leg. It can be frustrating at times, but I pray that one day I find someone who loves and accepts me for who I am.

Suicide is a hard topic. A lot of people don't get it. How can a person be so selfish? I have learned that when you get beat up enough physically, mentally, and emotionally sometimes you just can't find a way to move forward in my mind.

It is hard to live in a society where some people seem to enjoy taking away other people's joy. I get it because I know what it is like to be up for days at a time with minimal sleep due to pain. Mentally and emotionally it takes a toll on you.

I have worked from the moment I turned 16. That all changed last year, and since then I have been trying to find myself. On more than one occasion I have thought about throwing in the towel. I have thrown in the towel a couple of times.

The last six months I have had to force myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, and writing has allowed me to do that.

Why, because I know that there is at least one person out there who wants to read my story. I don't have a lot going right in my person life right now, but I hold on to the belief that before the end of this year I will find myself. A lot of times when I am writing it allows me to clear my head so I can push forward.

So to the person who posted the review I accept your opinion of my writing. You are entitled to feel however you want, but as a suggestion be careful how you come across. Some people are not writing to get a book deal. Some are writing because it is therapeutic, and other people enjoy their thoughts.

Now I am going back to working on my update. Expect updates by no later than Tuesday.

**Oh, in the story Fate Stepped In I forgot to explain that the spoons that Olivia found said "We're Pregnant" so that is what Cyrus caught, and it what made others clean their spoons to see.**

Enjoy your weekend.

Kimberly


	8. It Ends Now

**A/N- There is no big time jump in this chapter. **

Olivia had no idea when she fell asleep. The evening was perfect. She was in bed with her fiancée and daughter. Not a care in the world while they ate and watched movies.

She woke up to find Karen tucked under her. Olivia always found it odd that she slept that way even in her own bed.

She noticed that Fitz was not in the bed, and when she felt the sheets they were cold. Something was wrong. Olivia was finally able to get out of the bed. She needed to use the bathroom and do her morning routine, and then she would go and find Fitz.

Fitz had only slept for a couple of hours. He was tossing and turning and didn't want to disturb Karen &amp; Olivia so he came downstairs. He sat in the family room for hours just thinking. That is where Velma found him.

She slowly walked over to him, "_My husband use to do that when he was alive. It was like being in the dark allowed him to really think. He would have loved you. He would have given you a hard time at first, but he would have known that you loved Olivia and wanted nothing but the best for her."_

At first Fitz said nothing, but the moment that Velma wrapped her arms around him he fell apart which caught Velma by surprise. Fitz was always strong. She realized that was why he was down here. He had been strong for Olivia, but Eli got to him.

Olivia had made her way downstairs when she heard someone sobbing. She came around the corner to see Fitz. Velma noticed her and shook her head.

It pained Olivia to see Fitz like this, but she trusted her grandmother. She knew that she would get to the bottom of it so she turned around and sat on the floor.

Fitz finally spoke, _"I wanted to kill them, but especially Edison. He was so arrogant and childish. All night I have tried to imagine being in her shoes. Imagined trying day in and day out to make people see her. It was like their goal was to break her. They did break her, and then they still were smug. Acting like she owed them something. I know deep down that I did the right thing by holding my tongue. It was her battle. She needed to do this for her, but I love her. I mean I love her with everything I never knew I had. Realistically I know that everyone doesn't have a great family, but I've never witnessed anything like what I did. It was like they did it for kicks. She wasn't human. She was a dog. I felt like I was part of the show, and I should have done more. What kind of man am I?"_

Velma answered, _"The man who loves her with everything that you didn't know you had. The man who thinks about her and her happiness all of the time. The man who when she said I need to go back you asked what she needed. I've been around for the crap they pull, and it hurts and sucks. I know. I am her grandmother. Her father is my son. I wonder where I failed all of the time, but my husband reminded me before he died. We did everything we could. We spoiled him at times, but made him work for it. The same way I raised Olivia is how I did with my own son, and seeing the honorable woman she is reminded me that once children become adults you have to accept that if you have done right by them you can only hope they stay on the straight and narrow."_

Fitz tried to apologize. Velma shook her head.

She continued, _"The fact that you have spent half the night trying to see it from her point of view speaks to the kind of man that you are, but don't go there. As hard as it sounds I need you to let it go. You have given Olivia the courage and support she needed to move forward. She might struggle for a little bit, but with you &amp; Karen she will be fine. You have a wedding coming up, moving into the new house, and doing things as a family during the summer. For the first time since she was a little girl I get to see all of my granddaughter. Not these multiple versions of herself that she came up with to make others happy. You allow and demand that she be nothing but herself. It has been an honor to get my baby back, and I don't know if I would have if it wasn't for you. So thank you."_

Now Velma was the one that was crying and Fitz was consoling her. Meanwhile Olivia was listening to them and doing some reflection of her own. She had come so far. The night before had been hard, but she knew she had something to come home to. It was heart breaking and touching at the same time to hear them cry over her. As much as she wanted to run in there. She couldn't

Fitz spoke after Velma calmed down,_ "She loves you. She is who she is because of you and your husband. You supported her dreams, and that means everything to her and to me. You sending her away allowed us to find each other. We both won. I got a grandmother for the first time, Livvie has a supportive mother figure in my mom, and Karen now has two grandmothers one from each side of her family. We are all looking forward to you being close to us. You are part of the package with Liv, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her Nana. I know I can't protect her from everything, but I want to. The same with Karen."_

Velma smiled,_ "That means that you are a real man. Realistically you know it doesn't work that way, but I know that you will try. I think that the real reason you couldn't rest is that deep down you are worried if the fight has made Olivia change how she feels about you, Karen, and life in North Carolina._

Olivia held her breath waiting for him to respond.

Fitz thought about what she said and decided to be honest, _"I am scared that I'm not enough. My love is not enough you know. Can this white cracker really make her happy until death do us part? I'm not a big shot lawyer. I am in finance. Life in North Carolina is not as fast paced. I guess I see why Eli had a hold on her. He has a way with words. I just don't want to lose her, and I don't want her to know that I'm scared. I'm not doubting her at all. I'm doubting me."_

Velma understood,_ "Then stop. If the time comes which I don't think it will then you will handle it together. With you she is open and honest because she is enough."_

Fitz agreed. Olivia heard enough. She climbed back in the bed with Karen and turned on the news. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Karen call her name.

Finally she heard her. Karen was asking if she was okay. She assured her that she was fine. She sent Karen to wash her face and brush her teeth. She reminded Karen they had a surprised planned for her before they headed home.

Karen ran right into her dad. After a quick hug she made it back to her room. Olivia looked at Fitz. She could tell that he needed some sleep. He tried to hide it from her, but she could tell.

She opened up her arms and he had no problem being in her arms. She held him. As she listened to him she realized that he needs her as much as she needs him. She didn't want to spill the beans yet that she heard the conversation between him and Nana, but she wanted to say something. She did.

Olivia kissed his forehead,_ "I know that as the man of the house you have an incredible responsibility to take care of Karen &amp; I. It has meant everything to me, but I need you to know that it is okay for you to get tired. It is okay for you to need a break. That is what I'm here for, and when you are ready you take back over the reins, okay."_

Fitz nodded.

_"I know you didn't sleep well last night so take a nap. I'll handle our munchkin."_

Olivia was about to get up, but Fitz stopped her. "_Can you hold me until I fall asleep?"_

Olivia smiled, _"You know I will baby"_

Olivia kissed his forehead again, _"I love you so much baby"_

Fitz was already half asleep, _"Love you so much Livvie. Would do anything for you."_

A few minutes later he was out. She stayed there a little longer to make sure he was out. Once she covered him up she got her things for the day and left the room so he could get some rest.

After getting ready for the day Olivia, Karen, and Nana were downstairs enjoying a light breakfast. Karen was enjoying looking at pictures of Olivia through the years, and Nana was telling her some funny stories when the doorbell rang.

Olivia told her Nana she would get it. When she opened up the door she just stood there in shock. She didn't know how long it took before she moved aside to let her parents in.

She closed the door and just stood there. She guessed it must have been a while because Karen came running out yelling, _"Mommy, Nana wants to know what is taking you so long. She said stop hiding because she is going to still tell it on you."_

Hearing Karen brought her out of shock. Eli &amp; Maya looked at the little girl and listened to her call Olivia mommy.

Olivia turned to her, "_Mommy had to answer the door remember."_

Karen looked at the two adults. She remembered the manners she was taught. She walked over to them, _"Hi my name is Karen Grant."_

The adult introduced themselves. Olivia walked over. She took Karen's hands_, "Honey those are mommy's parents."_

Karen immediately got nervous for Olivia. Olivia told her to go back in there with Nana. At first she refused.

Olivia bent down, _"Mommy is fine. Nothing is going to happen. Let Nana show you some more pictures. Don't forget daddy &amp; I have plans with you this afternoon before we go home."_

Karen nodded. She was about to leave the room when she turned around, _"Mommy"_

Olivia faced her,_ "Yes ladybug"_

Karen grinned, _"Remember daddy &amp; I love you, and you are enough for us okay."_

Olivia got choked up for a moment, but quickly composed herself,_ "I know ladybug, and mommy loves you to the moon and back."_

Eli &amp; Maya were in shock as they looked at the interaction. By no means did they think that Olivia was playing mommy for kicks. It is just different seeing it in person. Seeing their daughter as a mother was eye-opening.

When she left the room Olivia turned to them, "_Did you come to see Nana or me?"_

Eli said, _"You"_

_"Why"_

_"I wanted to apologize again, and try to patch up our relationship. I don't want you to leave without us being on the same page."_

Fitz had woken up and was headed downstairs when he heard her parents.

Olivia said, "_We are on the same page. I am a failure to you. You guys know everything. I have embarrassed you. You have tried to ruin me. Did I miss anything?"_

Maya said, _"Olivia, there is no need for you to be sarcastic."_

Olivia looked at her mother,_ "You don't get to come in here and be all high and mighty. Those days are gone. So say what you want to say so we can be done. My fiancée is upstairs tired because he spent the night worried about me. Today I've spent the day worried about him because of the two of you. My daughter is in the other room waiting on her parents so I don't have time for your bullshit. Anything else."_

Velma was looking on now as well. She was shocked. This was a new Olivia. She loved it. Eli &amp; Maya were at a loss for words.

Maya said, _"I am sorry. We came over to fix things not cause any more problems. We just want a clean slate."_

Olivia looked at them in shock. She saw they were sincere. Fitz &amp; Velma could see it as well, and knew that Olivia was going to give them another chance. Velma had to force herself to stay where she was. Fitz was headed back upstairs when Olivia spoke.

Olivia looked at them,_ "No. There is no slate clean or dirty. We are just done. Can I say forever at this time? No, there is too much life left to live. I will say I wouldn't hold my breath waiting on me to call you. I am getting married soon. I am about to adopt that little girl in the other room, and unlike the two of you I take my role as a parent seriously. I have to be concerned about her happiness and welfare. I can't give you guys anything else. All of me belongs to my family, and that doesn't include you. You both are selfish. If you loved me unconditionally it would have never came to this. No child should have to do what I did to get their parents to notice them. Like my daughter said I am enough for her and Fitz. I have to take care of them. My in-laws have been great parental figures for me so there is no need to worry, but I meant what I said when I left your home. I'm done. I'm not mad at you. I have forgiven you, because that man upstairs who loves me with ever fiber of his being deserves all of me. It is the least I can do. Don't worry I have no plans to ruin you. This is not about revenge. I'm not looking back. I'm looking forward. So again anything else."_

Fitz had enough so he walked downstairs. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead. He said, _"Your daughter is try to glam up for her day in New York. You want to take care of her. I'll finish up down here."_

Olivia turned and kissed him passionately in front of her parents,_ "Don't take too long. Your girls are ready to burn that black card up._

Fitz laughed. He turned to look at Nana to let her know that he was fine. She also left the room. Fitz was now face to face with her parents.

Eli looked at Fitz, _"What are you going to do threaten me again?"_

Fitz shrugged, _"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my family."_

Eli said, _"It seems like you are enjoying this power."_

That pissed Fitz off. All bets were off.

Fitz started screaming,_ "You self righteous son of a bitch. Power. You think that is what this is. Your daughter was broken. Not sure what she had done wrong other than being born to the two of you. You hurt her time and time again, and when she decides to stand up for herself she is wrong. You are mad that someone loves her enough not take your bullshit."_

Olivia ran downstairs when she heard Fitz screaming

Fitz still screaming,_ "I have tried to be respectful Mr. Pope because that is how my parents raised me, but you and your wife disgust me. You are full of shit, and to come in your mother's home asking for another chance because she has become her own woman makes me mad. She is happy, healthy, a great mother, a great fiancée, a great everything. She didn't develop that when she came to North Carolina. She was already that way."_

Velma was now heading towards the room. She called 911. Fitz didn't sound good.

Fitz still screaming, _"She laid in bed trying to figure out if there was anything more that she could have done while teaching my daughter that she was enough after my ex abandoned her. Just because you were in her life doesn't mean that you didn't abandoned her. I stayed up all last night worried if this cracker was really good enough. I love her so much that I had spent last night examing myself. Trying to put myself in your shoes, and then you come at me about power. You smug bastard. I don't control a damn thing. I don't need to. When you respect and love a person they are open with you. It becomes a give and take. Something you know nothing about because all you see is power. Having control."_

Fitz clutched his chest and slid down. Olivia ran over to him. She was treating him. Marta was coming in, and Olivia told her to get upstairs and make sure that Karen didn't come downstairs.

Olivia began to examine Fitz. He assured her he was fine. He just got too excited. It was a panic attack. He used to have them a lot, but hadn't had one in a long time.

After some treatment Fitz looked a little better. They gave him something to help him rest. Olivia called his parents. She assured them he was fine. She apologized to them. They assured her that it wasn't her fault.

She called Stephen and told him that Fitz wasn't feeling well, and they needed to stay another day. He told her that was fine. If he needed more time just call him.

Velma had called her doctor who made a house call so once all medical personnel were out of the home and Fitz was resting. Olivia sat Karen down, and told her that daddy wasn't feeling well. They were going to stay another day so daddy could rest, and they were do her surprise tomorrow.

She could tell that Karen was a little shook up, but when Olivia took her in the room and allowed her to rest with him she was a lot better.

Olivia could spit venom at this point. Her parents had stuck around to make sure that Fitz was okay. Now it was just them, her, and Nana in the room.

The look on Olivia's face scared them. Nana knew that Olivia was in a whole other place. She had no idea how to handle her. She didn't have to find out.

Olivia spoke with nothing but anger in her voice, _"There will never be a phone call. There is no going back after this. I just want to be clear. If my fiancée had a heart attack or stroke due to the two of you I would have killed you. I would have used every dime to my name to destroy you publically, and then killed you for taking him from me. You got lucky. Thank whatever God you serve. I hate you both. I don't care how wrong it is. I hate you. I want you to get the hell out of this house. You don't contact me or Nana ever again."_

Olivia turned and looked them in the eyes and they saw nothing but hate, _"If I even smell you near me or my family ever again I will use the full force of the Popes and the Grants to pick you apart until you have nothing left. I will show you power. You haven't seen the likes of power that I have at my disposal, and will use. Now Eli &amp; Maya it has been real. Thank you for bringing me into this world. We are done. Get the fuck out of my life, get the fuck out of this house, and never show your face around us again if you know what is good for you."_

Olivia walked out the kitchen. If looks could kill they would be dead. Olivia went upstairs with Fitz &amp; Karen.

Velma walked her son and his wife out the door. Eli turned to look at her, _"I'm done Eli. You never listened to me. Unlike you that man will and has laid his life on the line for Olivia. You lost us."_

Velma shut the door. She had some errands to run and offered to take Karen. Karen wanted to see some of the city so she was excited.

Olivia had climbed in the bed with Fitz and immediately fell asleep. She woke up a couple of hours later to him staring at her.

She smiled, "_Feeling better."_

Fitz nodded "_Somewhat"_

Olivia stood up, _"Let me go grab you a sandwich."_

Fitz shook his head, _"No, not until we talk. You can't own what happened earlier. It was not on you."_

Olivia lips began to tremble,_ "I was so scared. I thought I was losing you for a second, and I can't. I haven't had enough time. Your family would never forgive me. Karen would hate me."_

Fitz pulled her to him so he could hold her. He allowed her some time to get it out before he spoke.

Fitz began,_ "I use to have them a lot when I was younger. Whenever I felt closed in, overwhelmed, or not enough sleep. With the help of a doctor and therapist they pretty much stopped. I had tools that they gave me if I felt one coming. I didn't have them again until I was married to Melody. Especially after I left her. With my marriage ending, how it ended, and finding out about Karen I struggled for a bit. I had to hide them from Karen. I should have told you, but I was scared."_

Olivia looked up at him, "Why?"

Fitz shrugged,_ "You had some much on your plate in regards to your parents. Being with anyone who already has a child can be challenging. I didn't want you to think I was broken. There are times when I get why she hated me so much. Maybe I deserved what Melody did. I failed some where as a man, husband, and father. I don't want to fail again."_

Olivia turned around and sat in his lap,_ "I need you to listen to me. I am only going to say this one. You are not broken, and the shit that Melody pulled is on her. She wanted you for your checkbook. She had already decided that she didn't care about you emotionally. If she had then she would have know what a jewel you are. I am with you because of the type of man, husband to be, and father that you are. I will choose you every time. My parents don't get to take the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't tell you not to be concerned about me, or not to worry. I know it is a moot point. I will say that we are in this together. I know that you ache for me when it comes to my parents, and I ache for you when it comes to Melody. The great thing is that we are never letting each other go. The fact that you love me enough to stand in the lion's den with Eli has solidified that you are the one. I need you so much."_

She leaned down and kissed him. The sweet and innocent kiss between the two turned passionate. Neither remember how they got out of their clothes.

Olivia slid down on his cock and made love to her man. Fitz had never been treated this way. Sexually, mentally, and emotionally Olivia was there for him.

She showed him that he was still a man even when he was struggling. Melody loved to tell him he was less than a man, but Olivia even riding him was telling him he was a real man, her man, the best man. It was good.

Fitz picked her up and took her to the shower where they had two more rounds of intense lovemaking. By the time they got out of the shower they were clean physically and emotionally.

They made it downstairs to the family room and were watching a movie when Karen &amp; Velma made it back.

They were both excited to see Fitz. He still looked tired, but so much better. When Velma hugged him it took a moment to compose himself. It was a familiar feeling. One he had felt from his mom so many times. She was scared, and it showed Fitz how much she really loved him.

Fitz whispered in her ear,_ "I'm okay Nana. I promise. I love my family too much to leave, and that includes you. We have a wedding to plan."_

Velma laughed but she didn't let him go for another minute or two. Olivia smiled. She knew her grandmother loved Fitz as much as Janice loved her.

Velma let go and kissed her granddaughter's forehead. She told them that she was cooking dinner tonight. She told them to relax. She promised Karen that she could help her in the kitchen.

They agreed. Dinner that night was relaxing. They were tossing some ideas around for the wedding. Olivia had shown Velma the dates that they had booked. She wanted to see if one worked better than the other. Velma told her it didn't matter.

They started coordinating her move to North Carolina. Fitz insisted that he would handle it for her. It had nothing to do with money, but as a man he would handle it. She didn't need to stress about it. They decided to coordinate the moves in June so they would be in their new homes around the same time. Fitz also felt he could get a better deal with the moving company.

The next day they were on their way after breakfast. Velma was coming to Asheville in two weeks. They were all going to spend a weekend at Biltmore to finalize their wedding date and secure the venue.

It was time for Karen's surprises. The first one took them FAO Schwarz toy store. Karen had never seen a toy store like this. Olivia arranged for Karen to have breakfast with a toy soldier. The tour happens before the store opens. You get to a tour of the toy emporium and learn the history, try out some toys, and it ends with a continental breakfast at the Big Piano.

Fitz looked at his daughter. She had never been this happy. He could tell Karen was overwhelmed, but it got better because Olivia had arranged for Karen to have a personal shopper. They were shopping for her new room at their house. Olivia didn't tell him that she had arranged all of this for Karen.

He recorded it and send it to his parents and Teddy. He added a small note letting them know that Olivia arranged this for Karen.

After several hours they had decided on several things that Olivia ordered and paid to be shipped to North Carolina.

Karen could not wipe the grin off of her face. She ran over to her dad while Olivia was completing the order.

_"Daddy, did you see the stuff that mommy ordered for my room. She said that we can paint some of the walls lavender at our new house."_

Fitz smiled, "_I saw some of it lady bug. That is a project that you and mom are working on together remember."_

Karen nodded, "_Yeah, but do you like it. Mommy says if it is okay with you I can get a canopy bed, but we have to discuss furniture with you."_

Fitz laughed, _"Okay ladybug. I'll tell mommy that if she thinks you can handle it we will order it. How about that?"_

Karen grinned, "_Yeah. Mommy is the best."_

Fitz looked up at Olivia who was making her way over to them thinking the same thing.

They got in the car and headed over to their other location. When they got out Karen looked at Olivia in shock.

Olivia promised Karen that if she kept her grades up, and worked on her reading then she would get her a Pandora charm bracelet like Stephanie.

They were in front of a jewelry store that sold Pandora to get her a charm bracelet and a couple of charms to start off.

They made it in the store. Karen held her parent's hands. She didn't touch anything. She had never been in a jewelry store, and seen a lot of expensive pieces.

Olivia had helped the owner in the past when an ex-employee tried to blackmail him. She had called ahead of time, and arranged for Karen to be treated like a high-end client. They were even kind enough to have sparkling cider there for her.

Martin came around the corner. He gave Olivia a big hug. _"I miss you young lady, but your grandmother told me that you were in good hands."_

Olivia grinned, "_Oh I am. Martin I would like for you to meet my fiancée Fitzgerald Grant and our daughter Karen who you will be taking care of today."_

Fitz shook his hand, _"It is nice to meet you. Call me FItz."_

Martin nodded_, "Velma tells me you are a good man. The fact that you got her away from Eli means the world to me. That is why we are taking care of Karen today at no cost."_

Olivia was shocked.

Martin bent down, _"Miss Karen my name is Martin. My daughter Ariana is going to help you today. Your mommy is a really great woman and helped me."_

Karen grinned, "_She is sir. Do you think you could help me with something sir?"_

Marin smiled. She had great manners, "_Sure do we need to talk in private?"_

Karen nodded. Martin picked her up. He looked at Fitz &amp; Olivia. _"I need to discuss business with my customer. You guys make yourselves at home. I'll be with you soon."_

They laughed and watched them go to the back of the store. Olivia wanted to look around. Once she decided on her dress she might fly back up and get her jewelry here.

Fitz pulled her into him_, "Our daughter is beyond happy. She will never forget what you did for her today."_

Olivia nodded,_ "Good. I want her to so many great memories that she can't remember the crappy ones. They will become so insignificant to her."_

Fitz kissed the side of her head_, "I love you. You are the best mother ever. Oh, you can decide what furniture to put in her room. You are her mother. You know that the paperwork has been filed. Legally she is about to be yours. You are stuck with her, and the big bill she comes with."_

Olivia laughed, _"I wouldn't have it any other way. I just don't want to make big decisions without you. I don't want to be selfish."_

_"I get that Liv, but she is your daughter. By no means do I mind you running it by me, but I don't want you to feel like you need to run everything by me. That is not how it works. Big decisions yes we should sit down and talk about. You going to the mall and doing her hair and nails, or shopping, or designing your daughter's room not so much. I guess I just need you to know that you are adopting her. I trust you otherwise I would have never put in the paperwork. I want you to feel like you are her mother. You can handle making decisions for her."_

Olivia thought about what he said, _"You are right. I will get better. Sometimes I get in my own head. I don't want to screw her up. She can't be let down twice."_

_"And she won't Livvie. Melody didn't even want to take her to the grocery store let alone do what you did today. She didn't find a way for her to dance. She didn't sit down and talk to her about respecting and loving herself. She didn't spend nights holding her when she had a nightmare. She didn't take the time to help her with her homework like you do. When Karen gets frustrated you don't send her away. You are patient with her. You are nothing like Melody and nothing like Maya. You are Olivia and she is enough for us."_

Olivia nodded. Martin made his way back over to Olivia. She noticed his eyes were a little glassy.

Olivia asked, "_Martin is everything okay?"_

Martin nodded, _"Karen told me that she has been saving her allowance. She wanted to get you a charm bracelet as well. She found some mom charms and other charms she thought you might like. She said that you had been sad, and she was wondering if I would take her money so you could get a charm bracelet with her today."_

Olivia stood there shocked not knowing that tears were coming down her face. Fitz &amp; Martin were working to keep their composure.

Fitz spoke up,_ "Martin, can you take her money and give it back to me? I'll find a way to give it back to her. I'll pay for Olivia's bracelet since you are kind enough to give Karen her bracelet."_

Martin shook his head,_ "Nonsense. Your fiancée took my case against her parent's wishes. I make a good living, but I didn't have a list of clients they could screw over. Also my case wasn't that big, but his actions were big enough that I could have lost everything. I built this business with my wife. This is my children's future. I will miss seeing Olivia, but I am over joyed that she is with you. We are still here because of Olivia."_

Fitz knew how he could pay him back but let it go for now and nodded_, "Martin thank you so much. I'm sure Olivia has your information. If not we will get it before we leave. It would be a great honor if you could attend our wedding. I'll take care of all of your expenses."_

Martin smiled, _"It would be an honor to see Olivia get her happily ever after."_

Olivia walked over to Karen, _"So my daughter is buying me a bracelet?"_

Karen nodded, "_Yes mommy. Next time you get sad you can look at the charms and think good thoughts. Know that I bought it with love. Daddy &amp; I can buy you more as gifts."_

Olivia hugged her, _"I think that is the best thing ever."_

Ariana helped them select their bracelets.

Karen designed Olivia's bracelet first. She got her the_** "Love You Mom"**_charm bracelet. She selected a love &amp; family charm to represent their family, pendants that spelled mom, and a girl pendant to represent her. They added the birthstone of Olivia, Fitz, and Karen to give it some color. Olivia was impressed. Her daughter had great taste.

Olivia designed Karen the _**"Tiny Dancer**_" bracelet. The charms included a ballerina dancing shoes &amp; ballerina charms for dancing, a swimming seahorse for her love of swimming, a mother/daughter charm for them, and a family charm. She also added their birthstones for color. Karen loved it.

While the ladies were putting their bracelets together Fitz had a long talk with Martin who was helping him with a surprise for the wedding.

Everyone was leaving the store happy. Olivia &amp; Karen thanked Martin and Ariana for their help. They made sure they had Martin's information.

While rocky at times the trip to New York was a complete success. Olivia knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had closed the door on her past. As a couple and a family they had grown.

Olivia was looking at some emails. She noticed one from Janice, _"Hi Liv. It is your mom. I found a shop that carries the designers you were hoping to pick from when selecting your wedding dress. Once we nail a date down and venue we can make an appointment if you would like. Hopefully Velma can join us. I also wanted to let you know again that I love you, and I want to let you know again I'm not upset about Fitz's panic attack. Of course you know by now it wasn't his first. I can't say whether it will be his last or not, but if it happens you will take care of him. Mother to mother I am proud of you. What you did for Karen should leave you no doubt that you are nothing like Maya. I've never seen Karen that happy before. Every daughter needs a mother. Some are blessed. For a while Karen had to navigate without one. Like you I have no doubt that she would have been great like you are, but with you she can strive for excellence and be better. She has a soft place to land. She knows that with you &amp; Fitz that she will always be okay. You may not always get it right, but you will always be there and you will never give up or leave her. That is the difference between a mother and a mom. Any woman can be a mother. Not everyone is a mom, and Liv you are a mom. One that I am damn proud of. I'll see you soon. We have a wedding to plan to officially make you a Grant, and it is going to be great. Love always mom."_

Fitz had text his mom. He knew that Olivia was still concerned that his mom might be upset with her. He asked if she would reach out which she had no problem doing. She decided to make it a heartfelt message. She knew Olivia could use it right about now. She wanted her to land in North Carolina knowing everything was great.

Fitz &amp; Janice didn't know it, but it was more than good. Olivia only focus was planning a great wedding. She had been debating if she was going to go all out. She knew she was never getting married again. Fitz was it for her, and they had dealt with enough blows between the two of them. They had money, and she was going to plan an extravagant and fun wedding to celebrate becoming a Grant. Her mother-in-law was right. It was going to be great.

**A/N-Olivia &amp; Family have officially cut ties with her parents. They are not coming back. At least that is the plan in the outline now. Up next is the preparations for their wedding. Some details will be given. The wedding and reception will be large extravagant events in this story and I Wanna Be a Mother so expect it to be several chapters surrounding the ceremony, reception, and honeymoon**.


	9. The Old Olivia Pope

**A/N-I think that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Once I decided when their wedding was it pushed the ceremony update back some. It will be two or three chapters before we see their big day. I Want To Be a Mother is still on pace. I promise you will see an update on that story before the end of the weekend. There is no time jump in this chapter.**

By the time they got home that evening Karen was wiped out. By the time her head hit the pillow she was out. Fitz &amp; Olivia were not far behind her. They made sure to let his family know they made it back.

When Olivia went to bed she finally felt free. She felt like she was able to live her life free and clear. As she laid in Fitz's arm she was able to fully appreciate what she had, and how happy she was. She was in love and that was okay. What was even better was that he was in love with her the real Olivia; not the one that she had to manufacture.

Monday &amp; Fridays were her light days at school. She arranged her schedule that way because of Karen. The beginning of the week she typically had a lot of homework or she was struggling to get back into the groove of school, and Friday starts the weekend and she tries to do something with her.

After her one class on Monday she went and signed Karen up for dance and then she went to meet Janice for a late lunch.

They shared a long embrace before they sat down.

Janice smiled at her, _"You look good"_

Olivia smiled back at her,_ "I feel good. I have my family. My real family and that is all that matter."_

They spent time catching up and talking about the wedding. Janice was excited that Olivia was going to go with the nice lavish ceremony she thought they deserved.

Janice said,_ "Well Velma &amp; I don't want you to stress about your wedding, but we want you to be involved. I don't want to overstep my boundaries."_

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"Mom you are not. This is an exciting time for you as well. I want you to enjoy this time with us."_

_"I guess I just don't want you to feel like you went from no mom to a mom that you can't get rid of."_

_"Honestly it feels good to have you invested in me and my happiness. Other than my grandparents no one else really cared so much. I love our relationship_."

"_That is good to know. Oh, earlier I was about to tell you that Velma &amp; I hired David Tutera as your wedding planer. He will meet us in Asheville, and we will go from there. Velma is splitting the cost of the wedding with us. Whatever you guys want you will have that day."_

_"Wow mom I don't know what to say, but thank you. I can't wait to get started. I want it to be a celebration of our life together."_

_"It will honey. It will!"_

Karen was starting her second week of dance classes, and she loved it. She loved her teacher, she was in the class with her best friend, and she was making new friends.

Fitz &amp; Olivia loved it. It was something else that was bringing her out her shell. Olivia could tell that she felt like a regular kid again. It was a feeling that she chased all her life, and until she met Fitz she didn't know what normal or regular felt like.

Olivia had decided to pick up Karen from school on Thursday so they could go shopping for their trip to the mountains this weekend. She had asked Fitz if he could teach her how to ski. Olivia was nervous about her being on the slopes, but she couldn't shield her from trying new things even if she might end up with a scrap or bruise.

When she told Nana she laughed at her and told her, "_Welcome to Motherhood"._

Shortly after she picked Karen up she received a call from Fitz's office. She connected the call thinking it was Fitz, _"Hey honey what's up?"_

_"Sorry Liv. It's Stephen. "_

_"Is Fitz okay?"_

_"Um, physically yes, but emotionally that is debatable. Melody showed up and is in his office. I have his assistant in there while I called you. He is about to blow, and he is going to forget she is a woman."_

_"We are on our way."_

Olivia turned and she could tell that Karen was shell-shocked. Olivia pulled the truck over and looked at her daughter. _"Talk to me sweetie."_

_"I don't want her back. I want to stay with you and daddy."_

_"You will. You are not going anywhere I promise."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"You know that mommy doesn't make promises because they can be broken. So if I tell you I promise you know I mean it."_

_"Okay I love you."_

_"I love you too sweetie. Let's go save daddy and then make him give us the credit card for saving the day."_

Karen laughed, "_I like that idea."_

A short time later they pulled up. They walked in and it was clear they were glad to see her. It felt like she walked into a war zone.

She walked into Fitz's office and he was yelling, "_You must have lost your damn mind if you think I am giving you another penny."_

Melody laughed, "_But you will or I will go to court and tell them how you forced my hand, and made me sign Karen away. I probably won't win. Don't want the little brat, but I'll do it to make your life hell so which one is it."_

Olivia spoke, "_It is the one where you lost your damn mind if you think that Karen is going anywhere but home tonight."_

Melody turned around to see her daughter holding hands with a beautiful black woman.

Melody laughed, _"Well Fitz I must admit that is new. I never thought a Grant would sleep with the help, and the black one at that. Well I am sure he supplements your income."_

Fitz was about to blow. Olivia put her hand up. Stephen was at the door.

Olivia turned to Karen, _"Honey go with Uncle Stephen and do your math. Once mommy is done we are going to do what?"_

_"Make daddy give us the card for saving him."_

_"Exactly. I made daddy buy the snacks you like so check in the break room, and grab you something. Don't eat too much so you can eat dinner."_

_"Okay mommy"_

Karen was gone. Olivia turned around and she walked over to her fiancée. She caressed his face. She could feel the tension leaving his body. He leaned over and kissed her with everything he had in that moment, and Olivia didn't stop him. He wasn't doing this to make Melody jealous. He needed to feel her. She grounded him.

Once he pulled back she asked, _"Do you trust me?"_

_"Always"_

_"Then I got this."_

She turned around, _"Now to you. My fiancée is not going to give you another dime. What you are going to do before this gets ugly is walk out of here, and be thankful that I don't call the cops or the Feds on you."_

_"Little girl you don't know me."_

Olivia made it over to Melody in two strides, _"See I think you are confused. I am not the help, and even if I was you still would not talk to me like a dog. In my past life I was a lawyer and crisis manager, and in my life today I am about to be a doctor. Considering you never finished college I would think you are the dumb one in the room."_

Melody was caught off guard for a moment, "_This has nothing to do with you so stay out of my way."_

Melody went to push Olivia out the way when Olivia grabbed her arm and twisted it._ "Bitch you lost your mind. Touch me again, and you will get an ass whooping that you never saw coming."_

Melody nodded

Olivia continued, _"See in my past life as a crisis manager the first rule is to always be prepared. Always have a card ready to play. When I got with Fitz and he told me about you. I knew that a drug user would come back wanting more. Since Fitz gave you money so you would go ahead and sign the papers waiving your parental rights I knew you would show up on our doorsteps one day."_

Fitz sat down in the chair shocked that Olivia was prepared. She was waiting for Melody. Stephen was looking on from across the hallway. Fitz had text his mom when Melody first showed up so she was now outside the door, but Olivia nor Melody noticed her.

"_Again Olivia this has nothing to do with you."_

"_Oh but it does. You came into my fiancée's office acting a damn fool. Had you came with a little respect I might have agreed to give you something, but you could have cost him money. Since we don't know how much you get nothing."_

_"How do you figure?"_

"_Well I bet that Andrew would be shocked to know that the baby you said you miscarried is not dead. At least you gave it up for adoption so the child has a real chance. How would you explain that to him? Better yet how would you explain that you really don't know if it is his or not? That is the real reason you didn't want the baby. His family has money. They would have tested that baby. You might be able to fool him, but not the Nichols. They come from old money, and they like to protect it."_

_"You don't scare me. You can be Fitz's little bitch all you want..."_

She didn't finish her sentence because Olivia slapped her. The slap could be heard throughout the office, and shock really set in.

"_Now for the last time my name is Olivia. Olivia Pope. Soon to be Olivia Grant and wife of Fitzgerald Grant, and the soon to be legal mother of Karen Grant."_

Fitz spoke, "_Actually legal. I was going to surprise you this weekend. The paperwork went through. The law says you are her mother."_

Olivia smiled and forced her emotions to remain in check,_ "Even better. So call me out of my name again, or disrespect my family and get your ass beat, or we can be two adult women having a civil conversation. Your choice."_

_"Fine I apologize"_

_"Good. Now it is time for you to walk out the same way you came, but to never show up anywhere near my fiancée/husband and daughter ever again."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

"_Well because I am a damn good lawyer and crisis manager. It wasn't my desired profession, but my dad taught me that because I was a black woman that I had to be twice as good as everyone else. So although it wasn't what I wanted I was still great at why I did. Right now my fiancée and daughter are in a crisis and it is you. If you don't want the Nichols to know about your past you will walk away. If you don't want the Feds to know about you laundering money with Andrew you will leave. If you don't want Andrew to know that you are still addicted to prescription medication then you will leave. And if you think I am bluffing then stick around. I will give you two minutes before I pick up the phone and make that call."_

Fitz &amp; Janice had never seen Olivia in her element. She was going to school to be a doctor. Janice knew that she was a Pope so she had to be good at her job, but damn she was impressive. She could bring grown men to her knees. Fitz was so turned on. He accepted that she wanted to be a doctor, but damn she was hell of sexy as a fixer.

Melody knew this was a lost cause. She didn't know how she knew about her life, but she did. She needed money, but she would figure something else out.

She grabbed her purse to leave when Olivia called her name. She stopped, _"Just so you know I know you need money to pay the dealer you owe. I was wondering how long he was going to let you slide. I don't want you to lose a finger or teeth cause that would be painful. Check your off-shore account tomorrow and the money will be there to pay them off, but make no mistake I am not the one to fuck with. Eyes are on you, and if I ever get word that you are headed back this way I will ruin you. I make sure that you suffer long and hard, are we understood?"_

_"Yes I understand"_

_"One more thing" Olivia called Karen who came in the room. She ran over to Olivia. Olivia grabbed her hand. Melody wanted to apologize to you before she goes away for good. She wanted you to know that her bad actions are no reflection of who you are."_

Fitz, Janice, and Stephen smiled when they realized what Olivia just did. She was forcing Melody to give Karen closure so Karen would now know it was not on her.

Melody scoffed for a second, but the look Olivia gave her told her not to play with her. Melody nodded.

_"Karen, I am really sorry that I made you feel like me leaving was about you. It wasn't. It was about me, and I am really sorry. I know that you have a good life with Olivia and your dad."_

_"Mom and Dad"_

Melody took a deep breath, "_I'm sorry your mom and dad. You don't have to worry I am leaving. I have hurt you enough."_

_"Okay thank you good-bye."_

Olivia nodded and Melody left.

Olivia finally took a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding in. Karen hugged her._ "You kept your promise. I am staying with you."_

Fitz smiled, _"She has to sweetie. Uncle Teddy called me and told me that the judge signed the paperwork. Liv is really your mom now."_

Olivia could no longer hold her tears back, and Karen was beyond excited and her tears and the way that she was holding Olivia told her. It meant everything to the both of them for different reasons. No one could take them away from each other. It was security that they both needed.

Janice &amp; Fitz went over and enjoyed the moment with them.

Fitz said,_ "We will celebrate with dinner tomorrow night and we can tell Nana Pope."_

Karen nodded. Olivia asked if she was about done with her math. She told her she only had five more problems. Olivia told her to finish her math, and then they would head out.

Karen jumped up and went to finish her homework.

Fitz pulled her in his lap. In the past she would have been embarrassed with any type of PDA, but she was in love with him and she wanted everyone to know.

Fitz asked, _"So how long have you been planning this moment?"_

"_As soon as you told me. I knew she would run through the money, and she considers you a dummy. You gave in to her in the past. In her mind you would do it again especially when it came to Karen. I know a guy that did work for me in New York. I told him to keep an eye out. When he came across things he would send me secured files so I would be ready at any moment to deal with her. I'm sorry for keeping it from you."_

_"Nothing to be sorry about. You were protecting our family."_

Janice smiled, "_You are a Pope. You guys have brilliant jeans. I am proud of you honey for what you did. You protected your family without blinking. God I can't wait to brag to my friends about my daughter. Well I got to go, but I love you and I will see you guys tomorrow evening."_

_"Love you to mom."_

After Janice left Olivia turned around and attacked Fitz's lips. The kiss said so much in that moment. Karen was her daughter and she couldn't be taken away from her. She had taken care of her man for once. She stood up for him. It felt good. It felt damn good to be there for her family.

When they finally pulled apart Fitz looked at her, "_You know before today I use to dream about you coming home in nothing but your lab coat, but after seeing you in fixer mode I'm not sure. I can see you in your power suits and red bottom heels with a fierce walk that let it be known who you were. I'm glad you are becoming a doctor, because I couldn't focus if you were in fixer mode."_

Olivia laughed, "_So it is the outfit that would turn you on?"_

_"Kind of. The outfit with the attitude. Edison is a fool. If you came home to me every night like that. I would find all kinds of stuff for you to fix."_

Olivia threw her head back laughing,_ "I take it that you don't care for the Olivia you got. Too casual in my jeans and cardigans."_

"I love you period Livvie. It was just hell of sexy seeing the smallest person in the room actually be the giant in the room. It is kind of intimidating, but I would have respected it. I respect you now. After it is all said and done you will be lawyer and crisis manager who is now a doctor. I don't even come close."

Olivia turned and looked at him. They just stared at each other for a few moments,_ "No matter how many degrees I have you are the man in this family. We are partners, but you are the man. I'll never take that from you."_

Fitz just held her for a moment, "_I know that is why I am in love with you. I don't care that you are smarter than me. I care that you understand that we are a team. Thank you for knowing what I needed even when I didn't know. Thank you for loving me enough to protect me from harm that I didn't see coming. Thank you for being my other half, my wife to be, and the mother of my child."_

Olivia kissed him and said,_ "And one day mother to your children. I will give you a child I promise."_

_"I know Livvie. When the day comes I will be over the moon, but we will do it when the time is right. Right now you need to be a little selfish. Get to a comfortable place in school. Make sure that one in the other room keeps progressing. Enjoy some time away with your girlfriends. Then we'll take that step."_

_"I love you baby."_

_"Love you more Livvie."_

_"Okay I need to do some shopping with my daughter. I want to get her some warmer clothes for the mountain air."_

Fitz pulled out his American Express Black card. "_You guys have fun, and don't worry about dinner it will be ready by the time you guys get done. Just text me when you are on the way home."_

Olivia nodded. On her way out the door Stephen stopped her.

Stephen said_, " I know we haven't spent tons of time together although it feels like it because Fitz talks about you so much."_

Olivia looked down

Stephen continued, _"No it is good actually great. I just want to say thank you. Men like to act hard, and pretend we got it all under control. The shit Melody has done burns me up, but you saved him. Because of you I got my friend back. He learned to trust again, and be open. You don't get mad if we hang out every now and again. So I know this sounds weird, but thank you."_

Olivia hugged him, _"You are welcome, but he saved me too. I am glad he has a real friend in you. I expect to see you at our house when we move. Fitz is going to have an area to hit some golf balls."_

_"Thanks Liv. I can't wait. Enjoy your weekend and good luck with the wedding preparation."_

_"Thanks"_

Olivia &amp; Karen enjoyed shopping. Olivia knew that it was colder in the mountains, and since this was Karen's first trip to the mountains she wanted her to be good and warm. She also bought Fitz some more gloves and long johns.

She sent a message to let him know they were on their way home. When they pulled up in the garage he was downstairs waiting for them. Although it was supposed to be secure he just preferred to make sure they were okay when they came home from shopping.

Olivia was excited to smell the chili that Fitz had cooked. She fell in love with his dish after the first time. It was one of Karen's favorite, and he would never get tired of seeing the smile on their faces.

As soon as they picked up Karen they got on the road. Almost four hours later they arrived. Fitz told her he was handling their hotel reservations. Since they enjoyed the hotel they stayed at the first time she assumed that is where they were staying again.

Fitz had a surprise for her. He actually rented the cottage at Biltmore Estate. It was two bedrooms. When Olivia saw them pulling up to Biltmore Estate she figured it out. She was excited. When they came the first time it was a magical experience, and she was looking forward to doing the tour with Karen. Karen loved history like her so she felt like they could bond.

Once they got checked in and their stuff in the cottage they were all ready to eat. They drove around for a little bit before they decided on a restaurant called the Corner Kitchen.

The restaurant was a nice. The restaurant was located inside a 100-year old Victorian home. They sold Southern cuisine.

Once they were seated they quickly ordered a bowl of corn &amp; crab chowder and a Mixed Bread Basket.

Olivia noticed that Karen was awfully quiet. She knew that part of it was her taking in her surroundings, but it was something else.

Olivia asked, _"Sweetie are you okay?"_

Karen nodded, _"Yes ma'am"_

_"You sure"_

Fitz turned to her to see what was going on.

Karen looked at them, "_May I ask you something and you promise to be honest with me?"_

They nodded

Karen quietly said, _"Today in class I was talking to my friends about coming here, and we were talking about family vacations."_

Fitz got quiet. He knew where this was going. They didn't take family vacations. Melody didn't want to be bothered. He did things with Karen, but it was never a full vacation. His parents had taken her places, but it was probably not the same.

Karen continued,_ "I know that we have to move and then your wedding is going to happen. You guys are going on a honeymoon Nana says, but I was wondering if we could find some time to take a family vacation now that we are a family."_

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. She would let him take the lead on this.

Fitz asked,_ "Are you asking in general or a more specific request?"_

Karen didn't answer initially.

Olivia squeezed her hand, _"What does mommy always tell you?"_

Karen looked up and for the first time smiled,_ "I can talk to you and daddy about anything, and while I may not always get what I want we can discuss and you will explain to me if I don't understand the decision."_

Fitz smiled. He loved the fact that as nervous as Karen seemed to be that Olivia was able to bring her back down.

Karen asked,_ "Honestly I was wondering about Disney World. It seems that most well just about all of my friends have been there. A couple of my friends said they went on the cruise, and they actually liked the cruise more."_

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Fitz asked her to give them about 10 or 15 minutes more minutes. Once she left Fitz turned to Olivia to get her take on it. Olivia thought about it for a moment. The wedding would be in either July or August they decided. They were suppose to move into the new house in June, but that could easily be changed considering they already owned the home and had the keys.

Olivia turned to Karen, _"Okay let's make a deal. Instead of moving into the new house after school gets out in June let's move it to May. In order to do that I'm going to need your help. Instead of us doing mommy-daughter outings we will work on getting the apartment packed, and getting everything in the new house if that is okay with daddy."_

Karen looked at her dad hoping that he was okay with it.

Fitz smiled, _"I think it sounds like a good idea. I'll focus on packing. Since we decided to get all new furniture, cookware, dinnerware, and decor it will be just a matter of boxing up things to donate. Right before we move I'll have the furniture picked up. I'll concentrate on the apartment, and you two can concentrate on the new house. If we work together March and April then we can be in and settled by May. Family vacation in June and wedding in July or August. What do you say kiddo?"_

Karen jumped up excited and she went to hug her parents, _"Yes thank you thank you thank you. I love you so much."_

Fitz smiled, _"We love you to ladybug, and you are right we are a family now so we will take more trips together from now on. I promise."_

Karen nodded.

The waitress came back for their order. Olivia decided to try their roasted half-chicken with cheddar grits, asparagus, and Pan Gravy. Fitz decided on their Peppered NY Strip with Smashed Potatoes and Brussel Sprouts. Karen loved salmon and their kid's menu had Seared Salmon Cakes with cucumber Noodles.

After dinner the trio made it back to the cottage where they showered and went to bed. They had a long day coming up.

The next morning they got dressed and went to the Dining Room on the Estate for breakfast. When they walked in Velma, Gerald, and Janice were already seated. Karen ran over to greet her grandparents.

Olivia hadn't seen Gerald since they returned because he was out-of-town on business. He was just as good to her as Janice. It meant the world to her. When she went over to hug him she noticed that he held her a little tighter. Not in a bad way. He whispered in her ear,_ "Thank you for taking care of my son. Thank you for protecting them. I owe you, and I promise if you need me I'll be there for you. I will protect you like my own."_

Olivia could only nod as she tried to keep her emotions in check. For the longest time she could only go to two people and then one for love. Now it was all around her.

Olivia whispered, _"You can start by walking me down the aisle dad."_

Gerald pulled back to see if she was serious. She could tell he was. He smiled and nodded.

They all decided to get the breakfast buffet.

Janice pulled out gift bags and handed them to Olivia &amp; Karen. They opened it to find a Vintage Steampunk Bride Wedding Journal Notebook and pen.

Olivia was adamant that she wanted Karen to be part of the process which is why Janice bought her a notebook.

Janice said, "I know that you need order in your life so even though David is going to plan the wedding this will allow you to keep up with what is going on. If you need to ask questions or have ideas the notebook will help."

Olivia smiled, _"I love it and it is exactly what I need."_

Janice remember, "_Also after today we will know the date of the wedding so we will need to get Save-a-Dates out soon. A family friend of ours Gina McClean offered to be your photographer._

Fitz &amp; Olivia nodded. Fitz knew Gina and knew she did excellent work. Fitz looked at Livvie, "_I know she will do a good job baby."_

Olivia looked at Janice, _"Sounds good. We have our photographer. She put that down in the notebook._

After breakfast they were talking about the wedding and throwing different things out when David &amp; his assistants came in. David was introduced to everyone.

David sat down,_ "I have spoken with the coordinator and since I was told that your guest count is going to be around 200 I had them to tell me which venues on the estate would work. Janice told me that you were thinking of an evening wedding where the ceremony starts around six is that correct?"_

Olivia nodded that it was.

_"That being said I recommend we select the Biltmore House of Gardens. I drew a mock-up. I think that you should have your ceremony in the Gardens. The manicured flowerbeds will help to create the romantic feel that I was told you desired_."

Olivia &amp; Fitz looked at the drawing. Olivia had seen pictures of the location on the website and she could see their ceremony there.

David continued, _"Of course we are going to go ride over there. I just wanted to give you something to look at so when you get there you can actually place yourself there."_

Your reception I was thinking the South Terrace. The view there is to die for, and once you get there you will see. I was thinking that we put a tents up. Here is the idea I have.

Olivia &amp; Fitz looked at the drawing, and both loved the idea. It was coming together for them. David handed them the list of the dates available for that venue.

Fitz &amp; Olivia smiled. They knew were thinking the same thing. July 4th. It was already a holiday weekend. People would be off. They could just have a ton of fun.

The couple turned to David. Fitz spoke, _"We love everything we see. We can head over to look at the venue, but I don't see us changing our mind."_

Once they made it over to the venue it was even better seeing it in person. Olivia just walked around the garden alone for a moment. _Taking it all in._

Olivia knew her grandmother was coming. Olivia smiled, "_Papa is here. I can fill it. It reminds me of the gardens in Central Park. It is perfect spot for me to get married."_

_"I agree sweetie. I heard congratulations is in order."_

Olivia turned around. "_Oh God Nana I forgot. We got to discussing the wedding and I forgot."_

_"It's okay. Karen told me. She is excited. She also told me you guys are taking a family vacation. All of those things were great to hear, but it was nothing compared to the story Fitz told me."_

Olivia turned around and blushed

_"Really Liv?"_

_"Nana, she was messing with my family. What did you expect me to do?"_

_"What you did? I'm just mad I missed it, but my best friend was nice enough to record it for me to see later."_

Olivia laughed.

They made it back to the group.

Fitz came over, _"Is this what you want baby?"_

_"It is"_

Fitz turned to David, _"Go ahead and book the venue for July 4th. Our family is paying for this, but I want my Livvie to have whatever she wants so if cost becomes a factor please contact me."_

Gerald spoke, _"Son don't worry. We will handle it. Mr. Tutera whatever our children want they will have. I want their wedding to be memorable."_

Fitz looked at his dad. He knew that he liked Olivia, but he could tell that his dad really loved her. He would protect her, and that gave him comfort. Not only did his parents accept his choice, but loved it.

Fitz hugged his dad, "_Thanks dad. I know I let you down with Melody, but I won't this time."_

_"Son, you never let me down. Actually I was proud of you. You did what most men don't do. You accepted responsibility. You stayed in the trenches. Even when she tried to break you she failed. You never let Karen feel anything but love, and now you are where you are supposed to be with the right woman who loves you for you. More than that when you are down she has picked you up. When you were in trouble she came. You got it right son. I should tell you more. I love you and Teddy. I'm proud of you, your accomplishments, and all you are doing."_

_"Thanks dad. It feels good to actually hear you say it."_

_"Good. Liv asked me to walk her down the aisle."_

Fitz looked up shocked

_"She even called me dad. She has been calling Janice mom for a minute, but today when we hugged she called me dad. I know you will protect her, but know that if you ever need me call me. Some people shouldn't be parents. They won't get a chance to hurt her ever again."_

Fitz agreed. After a few minutes catching up Olivia called him over.

Fitz loved that Olivia was happy. He would never tired of that look. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back.

David took a moment to look at the couple. He had been in the business for a long time, and unfortunately marriage and weddings are not what they use to be.

More and more they are business arrangements. No real love. The weddings are huge but often have no meaning. The clients are rude and think because they have money they can treat people any kind of way.

David knew the moment he sat down with this family that this was why he got into this business.

This couple reeked love. It felt good to be around them. Their family was loving and supportive without being overbearing, and Karen their daughter was cute. She was also respectful. He hoped that is how his daughter was.

Olivia had explained to him the importance of Karen being part of the process. They were discussing what color's Olivia wanted.

Karen suggested purple and then she said lavender. She thought the softer shade of purple would look great for the pictures.

Olivia noticed that her art work was getting more detailed. It was a silent hobby that she seemed to enjoy. She loved the idea, and ran it by Fitz.

He looked at Karen, _"Ladybug that is a good idea. You have David jealous over there."_

David laughed, "_I have to admit she has a great idea for details. She is going to be quite useful."_

Karen blushed at the compliment.

David looked at Karen, _"I think that we should find you a pretty lavender gown to wear so you can be almost as pretty as your mom. That is the one day she had to be the prettiest, but I'll make sure that you are the second prettiest. How does that sound?"_

Karen looked at Olivia who nodded

Karen looked at David, _"I would love that Mr. David."_

David looked at Olivia,_ "Do you think that you guys can fly up to New York to try gowns on?Janice sent me the gowns you were interested in, and Kleinfeld has all of them. I was hoping we could make a weekend of it. I can get some centerpieces put together, flower options, and other details for the wedding."_

Olivia looked at Velma. Velma said,_ "Honey, my schedule is pretty open. Fitz insisted that he coordinate the move so your Nana has time on her hands."_

Fitz smiled, _"Nana don't act like that. Your grandson is taking care of you."_

_"Oh you didn't hear Nana complain. I was just saying I had some extra time on my hands. Carry on."_

Everyone laughed.

Olivia turned to David, _"Email me your availability. I just have to make sure that Karen doesn't have anything going on, and that we don't schedule anything related to our move."_

David asked where are you moving,_ "Fitz purchased us a home. We were waiting to the lease is up on the apartment, and Karen finishes school. We are moving things up a little so we can take a family vacation with Karen before our wedding and honeymoon."_

David nodded,_ "Velma, may I ask where you are moving?"_

_"Sure I am moving to North Carolina to be closer to my family. Help Janice out with Karen once Liv starts her Residency she won't have as much time to shuttle Karen so I'll be here. Down the road they may add to their family. I would love to be around."_

David nodded. He went over a couple more details with them before he excused his self.

The family changed and headed to the slopes and had tons of fun and then they enjoyed dinner together.

Karen fell asleep watching movie so Fitz took her to her room.

They enjoyed a quick shower together and were in bed listening to the news, but not really watching.

Fitz enjoyed this time with Olivia. It was them and the world was shut out. Sometimes they talked while other times they enjoyed breathing in sync.

Fitz caressed her face. She turned to face him. The happiness that radiated from her meant everything to him. It meant she was happy, and that he was doing something right.

_"Livvie you look so happy, and to see you with my parents and Nana talking about the wedding. I guess I was a little concerned that you wouldn't want some big celebration, but from listening to you that doesn't seem to be the case."_

Olivia looked up, "_Is that not what you want?"_

Fitz said, _"Honestly I want a big party. I want the world to know I married you that day, and the fact it is 4th of July so we can have a fireworks show makes it even better. Dad spoke with the event planner who said that was possible. I'm never getting married again. We have both have been through so much, and I want this. I like David. Mom loves that you want to do this, and she gets to be involved."_

_"I want it too. I want to celebrate that day. I may not know everyone, but I can meet them. As far as mom goes I'm not doing it to pacify her. I really want her involved. That day is not just about me or us. It is a celebration of our families finally coming together."_

"_She knows honey. I promise. They adore you. You really made dad's day when you called him dad. He is excited about walking you down the aisle."_

"_I'm sure. I know that he has always liked me, but he and Teddy are alike. They kept their feelings and emotions close. You are like your mom. Talking to my parents put so much in perspective for me. I'm glad to have the love and support of your parents. No matter how old you get it is nothing like the love of your parents."_

_"You're right Livvie. I didn't realize that until things went left with Melody. Also seeing your parents. I don't want to ruin the mood. I'm just glad you are here with us."_

_"Me too!"_

Olivia leaned over and started kissing Fitz gently all over his face. She knew he loved when she did this.

Olivia leaned over and whispered in his ear,_ "I need you!"_

Fitz looked at her and started kissing her all over her face like she did him. She loved it as much as he did. He realized she didn't have any panties on and slid two fingers in her clit. He kissed her hard to muffle her moans.

She rode his fingers until her first orgasm took over. He didn't give her anytime to recover. He removed his fingers, and slid his cock in slowly.

Olivia threw her head back. She was waiting for that moment when he wasn't on his game in the bedroom, but that day had not come. No matter what was going on outside of their bedroom inside they always took care of each other.

Fitz wasn't in a rush tonight. It was slow and steady. It was what they both needed. He worshiped her body while making love to her. It was like he was making sure that she was ruined for anyone else. He wanted to make sure she was stuck with him.

Tears formed in her eyes because she saw them forming in his. Not a word was spoken. Only heavy breathing and low moans could be heard in the room. If Olivia wasn't in the room she would tell you that they were having some out-of-body experience. It was happening, but it wasn't.

Olivia caressed his face, _"I'm here baby. She didn't take anything from you. Be here with me baby. I got you. I always have you."_

Fitz never took his eyes off of her. He began to thrust harder and deeper. Olivia never took her eyes off of him. She needed him to know she was there. She met him thrust for thrust. She entwined her hands with his.

When they came it was an orgasm that Olivia had never experienced. It took her breath away for a moment.

Olivia composed herself to check on Fitz. He was holding her tight, but not in a way that bothered her.

Olivia said, "_Do you know why I fell in love with you?"_

Fitz was brought back to the earth.

_"Um I was nice!"_

Olivia laughed,_ "Yes, but that is not why I fell in love with you. From the moment we met you were an open book. I didn't have to study you to be with you. It is what allowed me to find myself and be at peace with who I was. You made me feel safe and loved. You never hid your flaws from me. Melody is a coward. She used your flaws to tear you down. I know it hurt to see her, because it hurt me to see Edison. His words even stung for a bit, but not for long. You were there. It made me realize that real love is when a person accepts you for you. Flaws and all. They love you for you. I'm sure the day is catching up to you, and you are thinking about her and the first time around. That's okay. You have that right. Just remember I'm here now, and you are enough for me."_

Fitz didn't know what to say at first. Throughout the day he never thought about Melody, but once they got in bed he began to process the day. How this time was so different from the first. Then he got caught up in the failure. He couldn't failure this time. He would lose it all, and he wasn't talking about money.

"_I don't want to be scared. I'm not comparing the two of you as much as I am thinking how can I ensure not to mess us up. I was so mad Livvie. She showed up, and she not once asked about Karen. She was just her bargaining tool. Deep down if I'm honest I'm scared that this is too much for you. You have been through so much. I just want to do right by you_."

Olivia turned and straddled his lap._ "Baby Melody is not running me off. She does get to take the best things that have ever happen to me. Karen is my daughter not hers. I know she scared you. Hell I was scared, but we have fought to get to this moment. My parents and now her. This is our time. She is a lot of things, but stupid she is not. She is not about to mess up what little bread and butter of a life she has. Don't worry it's ending soon."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Well I said that she didn't want me to call the police or Feds. I never said that someone might not receive information that would make them call in the near future. Since she knows I'm not going to call she is going to continue to do what she does. More proof and more crimes equal going away for a long long time."_

Fitz smiled, _"Damn I love you."_

_"I love you too. Now that you have worn me out mind, body, and soul let's sleep because that little girl in the next room is excited about the tour tomorrow."_

Fitz laughed,_ "I am too. I loved it the first time with you, but I love when we do family outings. I'm actually as excited as Karen about taking a family vacation."_

_"Me too and I have never been to Disneyworld so I'm as excited as her. So it seems that this is a trip we are going to all enjoy."_

_"Really you have never been to Disneyworld"_

_"Nope"_

_"Yeah this is going to be a great trip. I was thinking for her birthday we could get her a really nice camara. I noticed that her art and pictures are getting better as she gets older. It is not something she has asked to pursue, but I can tell she really enjoys it and it relaxes her."_

_"I noticed that too and when we were discussing the wedding she would always mention things like the colors of the wedding that would make an excellent backdrop. She was naming good spots for us to take pictures. If we can get into the house the first part of May then she could have a couple of the girls to the house for a slumber party for her birthday. Maybe as a surprise."_

"_Sounds Good Livvie. We will get the move done. We are buying all new furniture. When we get back we need to go ahead and have the painters go in, and have them to paint your accent walls, Karen's room, and the entertainment room."_

_"I will baby"_

The couple finally went to sleep. The next day they enjoyed the day with Karen. Karen enjoyed touring the estate. She asked a ton of questions and their guide was patient and answered them.

By the end of the tour Karen had fallen in love with that time period. They went down to the retail store and did a lot of shopping. Karen purchased several books. She went from hating to read to loving it. Olivia showed her the fun in learning. Fitz knew that she also looked up to Olivia so when she saw her at her desk reading and doing her homework Karen wanted to do the same.

At one of the shops they were in the cashier told them that Biltmore sold a line of furniture in retail stores. She knew there were a couple of stores in the Raleigh/Durham area that carried the line.

Olivia thanked her for the information. She promised Karen they would look online when they got home.

The weekend had been a success. Wedding plans were officially under way. She was getting married where she wanted and to who she wanted. They had a date and she couldn't wait, but in the meantime they had plenty to do pack up the apartment, get house ready by beginning of May, Karen's birthday the end of May, and their vacation in June. It seemed like a lot and it was, but she wasn't worried. It would get done.

**A/N-Melody made her appearance, but so did Olivia. Fitz got to see her in her old life. I had fun putting her back in her element. Right now she is just a student so I had to find a fun way to incorporate "The Olivia Pope".**

**Next up is Olivia's trip to New York, the move, and Karen's birthday. All of that will be one update. Their vacation is another update, and then the wedding and honeymoon. I have put the wedding together. It is pretty spectacular.**


	10. A New Chapter Begins

Fitz was determined to be in their home by Mother's Day. He wanted Olivia to celebrate Mother's Day in their home. More than likely the weather would be decent, and they could have a nice family meal.

Olivia was fine with that. Her responsibilities were not that hard, and really were a lot of fun. The weekend after they returned from Asheville the three of them walked through the home.

Olivia had not been inside the home. Seeing it and being inside of it was two different animals. When her and Karen stepped out to look at the pool their eyes said it all. Fitz smiled seeing how happy they really were.

Karen thought the elevator was cool. Olivia decided which walls and rooms she was going to have painted.

They made it to Karen's room which was twice the size of the one in the apartment. It was larger than the one in their first home.

They had found a shade of lavender to paint her room. Olivia showed Fitz the Enchanted Birch Queen Iron Canopy Bed. Fitz loved it.

The next week the painters came in and completed their job over the weekend. Olivia went in and approved it. Now it was time to turn their house into a home.

For the next two months Olivia &amp; Karen breathed school, getting the new home ready, dance, and swim practice.

Fitz wanted to be jealous but he couldn't. Both of them needed each other. The time they were spending together was changing them both for the better.

Fitz was given one weekend. They met with their photographer Gina McLean. They took their engagement pictures.

They selected a photo for their save-a-date which was a magnet that had a purple backdrop with white dropout ink.

The couple thought that they looked terrific and it was an exciting moment when they got calls and texts that they had received them.

The first of April Janice, Olivia, and Karen went to New York. They stayed with Velma and had fun in the Big Apple. Olivia selected her gown, they found Karen's gown, they made a lot of decisions concerning the wedding, and did some shopping for the house of course.

Fitz had arranged Velma's move as well. He was moving her into her new home the week after Mother's Day weekend. Velma would stay the week with them so she could spend quality time with her grand-daughter and great grand-daughter.

Since his fiancée and daughter were leaving him to fend for himself it gave him plenty of time to plan Olivia's first Mother's Day.

When they were shopping Karen looked at Olivia, _"Mom did you have a best friend growing up?"_

Olivia smiled, _"I did. Her name was Tiffany. She was British. Her parents worked in the United States for years, but her father got sick and there were some treatments that were available there not available in the United States so they moved back home. We kept in touch for a while. By college we lost contact."_

_"She seemed really nice."_

"_She was. She was like Stephanie. Her parents were great and really supportive. It was actually her parents that filled Nana in on things that I wasn't telling her. I knew that they were semi-retired and enjoying their life, and the moment they knew what was going on they would take care of me. I didn't want to burden them."_

"I_ understand but I'm glad that they said something. It sucks when you are treated bad by the people who are supposed to protect you."_

_"Yeah it does, and deep down I was glad to be with my grand-parents. They still did fun stuff, and we took some trips together so it worked out."_

_"Thank you for everything mommy. Thank you for being my mommy. It feels really good to have what Stephanie has with Mrs. Lauren."_

_"I enjoy being your mommy."_

_"I enjoy being your daughter. Are you and daddy going to have kids?"_

Olivia was nervous but she tried to be as honest with her daughter as possible,_ "We do after we are married and mom finishes some more school. Plus I want to spend some more quality time with you."_

_"Cool. I look forward to having a brother or sister. Stephanie said she wasn't excited at first, but she loves her brother and sister."_

Olivia smiled. Moments like this were priceless.

The first week in May was busy for the family, but Fitz made it a pretty painless process. Their new house was ready for them to move in. All the furniture was in. All of their necessities were there. Fitz had handled the apartment and a little at a time moved and donated.

Karen had her first dance recital and the whole family was there. It was a great moment especially when Fitz gave his daughter roses.

Olivia and Lauren had gotten to know each other really well, and Olivia learned that she could trust Lauren. Over time they began to talk about more than the girls, and Olivia found a true friend in Lauren.

Olivia surprised Lauren by asking her to be in her wedding. Lauren accepted and it showed her that Olivia really did value their friendship. Lauren's brother was a doctor so she knew when Olivia had to complete her Residency it would be hectic. Lauren assured her that she would help out along with Janice and Velma. Velma got to meet Lauren and Stephanie, and they loved each other.

Since everything was moved into the new home including their clothes and toiletries they decided to stay there after the recital. They invited Lauren &amp; Stephanie. Her husband Neal was out-of-town on business.

Lauren loved the house. It was a huge home, but Lauren felt comfortable. She knew why. The house wasn't a showpiece. It was a home. There were certain areas of the home that were formal such as the dining room and the living room. Then you had the theater room, the family room that were relaxed.

When Karen showed them her room she smiled. She actually stepped out as the girls began to talk. Olivia went to check on her.

Lauren apologized for walking out, "_Sorry it was emotional seeing Karen's room."_

Olivia was shocked,_ "May I ask why?"_

"_That is Karen's dream room and I don't mean like since you guys bought this house. She use to try to talk to Melody about these things. She was too selfish to care. I pulled her aside once. She told me to fuck myself and worry about my own family. Fitz tried, whenever he found out Melody did something he ripped her. It wasn't like he was choosing Melody over Karen. Melody spent money like it was made on trees. Fortunately for him he was building a successful business, and he had a great support system. However, he worked to keep their lifestyle. I tried to include her in our family as much as possible, but it's not the same. I felt like a failure."_

_"Lauren you were anything but a failure. She talks about you all the time. No you weren't the same because you weren't her mom, but she trusted you. She learned from you, and most importantly she knew you loved her and supported her. Even though I wasn't around and it's not on me I still want to thank you. You kept the spot warm until I got here. I know that it took me a minute to warm up to you. It was never you. Like Karen my parents weren't the best. I have trust issues, but since moving here I'm getting better. Learning that people truly love me. That includes you. I enjoy our time together."_

Lauren hugged her, "I_ do too."_

Karen ran into the room, _"Mom if Mrs. Lauren says it is okay can Stephanie spend the night with me tonight?"_

Lauren said it would be fine. Olivia smiled. She knew Karen would want Stephanie to spend the night. Olivia wanted to do something fun for the girls. She opened a door and pulled out to gift bags and handed them to the girls.

They opened it to find Dancing Ballerinas Sleeping Bags with their names on it. She thought it would cool, and the girls could watch a movie in the theater room.

The girls ran over, "_Thank you so much mom this is the coolest."_

Stephanie hugged Olivia, _"Thank you Ms. Olivia you are cool like my mom."_

That made Olivia's day.

_'Thank you honey and yes you can spend the night here."_

Lauren smiled, "_Thank you Olivia."_

_"It's no biggie. We take care of each other. Why don't you leave Stephanie here for the weekend. I know that the other two kids are with their grandparents for the weekend and Neal gets back in tomorrow morning. I'm sure you could use some grown-up time."_

Lauren grinned, _"You don't have to tell me twice plus I need to stop by the dress shop tomorrow so I can do my second fitting on my gown."_

Olivia smiled and Lauren could see how excited she was about her wedding, "_That is good news. Do you really like the gown?"_

_"No I don't like the gown I love the gown. I wish all brides were as stylish as you."_

Olivia laughed.

It was a fun weekend for all. Karen &amp; Lauren spent time together putting her room together. They baked with Olivia. Fitz had went in to work for a while. When he got back he went to the game room with the girls so Olivia could do some homework and rest.

Fitz loved the home. It is why he bought it, but being in the home with his family was everything. His mom and dad stopped by on Sunday and they ate dinner together.

Fitz could tell that his parents were truly happy for him. More than that they were proud of him, and it meant a lot. Teddy &amp; Quinn dropped by later in the day. When Fitz showed Teddy his man cave he was jealous.

Teddy hugged his brother, _"Man this is the cave of all man caves. How did you talk Olivia into this man?"_

Fitz laughed, "_Easy she did it. I didn't care if I had one. This is her doing and I'm not going to lie I was happy as hell when she showed it to me."_

Teddy shook his head. He looked at his brother, _"Bro, I'm really happy for you. Olivia is a great woman. I know it doesn't matter if I approve of her or not, but I do Fitz. She really loves you and Karen. Quinn says she when she is signing up for classes or making plans she thinks about you guys. She loves mom and dad. I know you went through some pain, but now you get to have a lot of joy."_

_"It means a lot Teddy. Thank you for being my best man for our wedding and helping me get Nana moved."_

_"We are family. Plus Nana came really cook. White people don't like to admit it, but we can't cook like black people. We can do better formal dishes, but soul food is not soul food without some soul. Face it white people don't have that kind of soul. I will do whatever Nana needs so I can partake of her meals now that she is close by."_

Fitz could only laugh. His brother had a point.

The week of Mother's Day was busy. Olivia had a couple of exams. Karen had practice. Fitz was making sure that everything was set for the weekend.

Olivia had two exams Thursday and then she was done with school for the semester. It had been a rough semester just because she was so busy.

That Friday Fitz insisted she relax. He would take care of Karen. She kissed them both and went back to bed.

When she woke up a little before noon she felt like a new woman. She went to grab her phone to check the time and noticed an envelope. She opened it.

_"Hi mommy, I know you have been really busy with me, school, and the house. I told daddy that you needed a spa day. He agreed. You have an appointment and a friend waiting to enjoy the afternoon with you. Love you always your daughter."_

Olivia couldn't believe that this Mother's Day she was a mother. It was the best feeling. Not because of the gift, but that she had Karen.

Olivia got dressed and made it to Bella Trio Spa. When she checked in she found out that she was being given the ultimate spa day. She was starting out with a sugar scrub, then a one hour Swedish massage and Aroma Ritual Facial, a break for lunch, then a spa manicure and footlogix pedicure. She thought that was a lot, but then the front desk associate told her that she would then go to the salon side and enjoy a conditioning hair treatment (Olivia smiled she had cancelled her appointment so she could study and help Karen with her project), scalp massage, and a shampoo and style.

When Olivia went into a room to sit and wait for the person to get her to take her back she stopped. She was looking at a woman who reminded her so much of her best friend Tiffany. Olivia tried to remain composed knowing this was just someone who looked like her.

Tiffany smiled, _"Liv it's me. It's Tiffany"_

Olivia could no longer hold in the tears and neither could Tiffany. It was an emotional reunion. They finally composed themselves and sat down.

Olivia looked at her, "_How?_"

Tiffany smiled, _"Your daughter?"_

_"What?"_

Tiffany laughed, _"Well it seems when you were in New York shopping for your wedding you had a talk with your daughter about your best friend growing up. She talked to Nana who had a guy try to find me. It wasn't as hard as they thought. About three years ago I took over the business in the United States. I live in D.C. so the investigator contacted me to see if I was willing to speak to Nana and your daughter which I was. About a week later I Skype with them. She raved about you. She said you had done so much for her. She was hoping that I would at least call. When I told her my schedule was free she talked with your fiancée. I talked to him for a while and they set this up to surprise you."_

Olivia was in shock. _"I don't know what to say. God I have missed you. You really look the same just more mature and beautiful."_

_"Well you look the same in some ways, but I am glad to see you look different in a lot of other ways. You smile, your eyes show life, you look truly happy. Your fiancée is great. I actually met him in a conference years ago. We didn't talk long. Karen is great. I can tell she has been through some things, and you saved her. Any way I had a hotel here, but Fitz said that was unacceptable. He dropped me off. He said, I was staying with you guys."_

_"Absolutely. I insist!"_

_"Liv that man worships the ground you walk on. I'm sorry we lost touch, but I am glad to reunite with you. We are not that far from each other."_

_"We aren't and I am glad to have you back too. Did you have plans for the 4th of July? My boyfriend and I were going to take a trip, but after speaking with Karen I asked if he minded our trip being to North Carolina. He was fine with it."_

_"Good, can you be in my wedding? I already have a Maid and Matron of Honor but it would mean a lot if you would be in my wedding."_

"_Anything for you Liv."_

The two friends spent the afternoon getting pampered, catching up, and enjoying their time together. They still felt like the same two girls but were now women.

Tiffany asked, "_Has it been hard to walk away from your parents?"_

_"Honestly no. Once I came to North Carolina and met Fitz my life changed. He made it so easy to be me from day one. I can honestly tell you for the first time I am happy with who I am. Something I wouldn't have honestly said before."_

_"Wow I know. He seems really laid back. I bet he balances you out."_

"_He does. Whenever I get in my head he is a patient. He never tells me I should or shouldn't feel something. He just reminds me that it doesn't have to be so hard. He spoils me. My truck, jewelry, romantic dates but unlike Edison or any man he isn't throwing money at me. When he gets me things they are things I want. He knows me. He doesn't buy me gifts to replace his love. He buys them as a token of his love."_

_"I have to tell you I was excited when I got the call. When I first got back I had no time for me. Taking on a corporation that is worldwide is not easy, but I have finally settled in. I was going to actually reach out to Velma now that I have time to have a life outside of work, and then I got the call. It must be nice to know that you will have a great relationship with your step-daughter."_

_"It is but she is legally mine. I adopted her. Her mother left her. She lied to Fitz about him being the biological father. He actually died of a drug overdose, but Fitz didn't care. He caught her in bed with one of his friends in their home. When they divorced he wanted to ensure that she couldn't come back and hurt her so he paid her additional money in the settlement for her sign away her parental rights."_

_"Oh that's one shady bitch. She is a snake and those always come back at least once."_

_"Oh she did, but I was ready. Like I told her I may be going to school to be a doctor now, but in my past life I was a hell of a crisis manager and lawyer. I knew she was coming so I had her looked into. I shut her down and smacked her for being out line with me."_

_Tiffany laughed, "Now I know that my Olivia is still in there."_

_"Always."_

After they finished up at the spa they headed home. Fitz texted that he was taking care of dinner.

They pulled up to Olivia 's home and Tiffany smiled.

_"Olivia, this house is gorgeous. I can't wait to see the inside."_

_"Fitz picked it. I love it. We have it for a little bit, but wanted to finish his lease and Karen finish school before we moved. We moved in a little earlier than planned so we could take a family vacation before the wedding. I'll have to take you by his office here. He bought it so when I'm ready to start my practice I already have the space."_

_"Oh yeah he is a keeper."_

Olivia noticed the cars in the drive-way.

As Olivia was putting the car in park the door opened. It was Karen. They got out and she came over and hugged her mom.

_"Hi ladybug how was school today?"_

_"Hi mom. It was great. Nana is here. We picked her up already."_

_"Okay sweetie."_

Karen turned around, "_Hi Miss. Tiffany it is great to finally meet you. Thank you for coming."_

Tiffany smiled and hugged her, _"No thank you for calling me. I appreciate you more than you know."_

They made it to the kitchen where everyone was. She noticed Abby, Quinn, Stephen, Teddy, his parents, and Nana.

Fitz came over and gave her a quick kiss, "_Hi baby. You looked more relaxed."_

_"I am. Thanks to you and our daughter."_

Fitz hugged Tiffany again, "_Thanks again."_

_"No thank you. She was my best friend growing up. I missed her too."_

Nana came over and shared a long hug.

Olivia introduced Tiffany to everyone. The doorbell rang. Fitz came back with Lauren, Neal, and the kids.

Abby was sitting back watching everyone interact.

Fitz got everyone's attention, "_Guys I'll be right back. I have to show my fiancée one of her gifts. Keep an eye on the kids for me. Ladies follow behind me."_

They were headed towards the basement. Fitz asked her not to go down there because he was having some work done, and didn't want her to get hurt.

When the door opened Olivia was shocked. She looked at her fiancée. He smiled, _"I guess you have your own cave too."_

Fitz had turned the basement into a Wine Room, but her wine room held more than wine. In one corner of the room there was a love seat. There was pictures of them on the walls as well as other art work. There was a bar against another wall with bar stools in the front. In the middle was a glass table seats around. There was a 42 inch LED TV mounted on the wall, and the room was connected to the BOSE system in the house.

Olivia loved it. She gave him a quick but passionate kiss and whispered in his ear_, "I'll thank you properly later."_

Fitz smiled, "_I'm counting on it. Enjoy your time with the ladies. The guys are helping me with dinner. I'll come get you when it's time to eat."_

_"Okay love you."_

_"Love you too."_

Everyone was walking around enjoying the room. Lauren said, _"I love Neal but damn Fitz puts him to shame. Let me know if you want to trade."_

Olivia laughed, "Never"

Olivia was still walking around the room taking it in when she noticed a section that was different from the other cabinets in the room. When Olivia looked she gasped.

_"Fitz called me one night. We were talking about my move. He asked me about your Papa. What was your relationship like? What did you bond over? Other than you I never felt so comfortable talking about him. It was therapeutic. I told him that he was who gave you your love of wine. The reason that those bottles are in a special cabinet away from the others is because of their expense and they are vintage. Your grandfather purchased them for you. He told me to give them to you when I felt you needed them. Once Fitz told me about the room I gave them to him. Look closer at the cabinet."_

Olivia went over and looked and immediately smiled. Inscribed on the cabinet it said, **_"Over a Cliff"_**

Olivia leaned into her grandmother and they just spent a moment alone thinking about the man who brought them both so much joy.

_"I know that I say it and so do the others, but that man up there loves you with everything that he has. I know you, and I know that sometimes you get in your head. It can consume you. That is not always a bad thing, but know now you have a partner in life. You are never alone. When you get scared run to him not away from him okay."_

_"Yes ma'am. Thank you Nana for raising me. Giving me this chance and forcing me to start over away from New York. I want you to know I am really glad you are here with us. Once I get a little further in school I want to add to our family, and I want you here to enjoy every moment with me."_

_"I'll be right here and so will Janice and Gerald. They really love you."_

_"I love them too."_

The women made it back to the group. Janice had opened up a bottle of red and pulled a bottle of white out of the wine cooler. Olivia hadn't noticed the wine cooler or the refrigerator. When she opened it there was cheese and chocolates and other little snacks that Olivia liked with her wine.

The group was laughing and talking. Olivia hadn't noticed at first that Abby seemed standoffish.

Lauren called out to Olivia, _"Hey Liv the stuff we ordered for Karen's party has arrived. One day next week stop by the house so we can go through it to make sure it is right."_

_"Sounds good Lauren."_

Tiffany looked at Olivia, _"Hey Liv Lauren said that the shop where she ordered her dress from has several locations. We pulled it up and they have one in D.C. so Monday I will go in and order. Have you decided on shoes?_

"_No, David sent me so suggestions last night. I have to look at them. Maybe we can look this weekend."_

Abby scoffed and it caused everyone to pause especially Olivia.

Olivia looked at her, "_Is there a problem Abby?"_

Abby smirked,_ "No problem Liv. You have changed and I don't have room in your new cozy life anymore with your perfect man, child, and friend. I just find it funny that now you have the perfect life I am of no use to you anymore. What were you going to wait till right before the wedding before you were going to tell me that Tiffany was your maid of honor. I thought you were different but I was wrong. You got your uppity friends and now you have no use for me. You even introduced Quinn to your precious brother-in-law since she came from the right side of the fence. I get it. Won't be the first time and damn sure won't be the last."_

Fitz had come down to tell the ladies that dinner was ready when he heard Abby talking disrespectfully to Olivia. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't have to wait long.

Olivia stood up and faced Abby. When Tiffany heard five both she and Nanny glimpsed at each other out the corner of their eye knowing it was about to down. The Bronx girl was about to step out.

Olivia was fuming, _"Five, you must have lost your damn mind when you decided that you were going to stand here and disrespect me in my own home. Four, I introduced Teddy to Quinn because they are compatible;unfortunately everyone can't handle a loud mouth woman who wants to control everything. Three, the reason that I haven't spent much time with you is called responsibilities. I have a family, about to get married, going to medical school, raising my daughter so sorry if that doesn't give me much time to shop and eat out with you. Two, Lauren is the mother of my daughter's best friend so naturally I will spend more time with her by default of our children not because she is better than you or her social class. And one, Tiffany is my best friend. One who I have not seen in forever but I am not selfish or inconsiderate. I asked her to be in my wedding as a bridesmaid because I wouldn't do that to you or any of my friends. That however is about to change. The one thing you are right about is that I have changed. I am happy and have people who love and respect me. For the last couple of months other than school, family, and moving I haven't had much time for anything else. I valued our relationship, but obviously you didn't because I didn't pay enough attention to you. Don't worry it won't happen again. Now you can leave and forget you knew this uppity girl."_

Abby was stunned. She had never seen this side of Olivia, and now realized that her mouth had gotten her into trouble once again. She also realized that it is true that when you assume you can make an ass out of yourself. She did. She wanted to apologize to Olivia, but she knew now was not that time.

Once she left nobody said a word for a moment. Olivia turned and saw her fiancée, _"Is dinner ready?"_

_"It is. Are you okay?"_

_"More than okay. No one gets to steal my joy."_

Everyone smiled especially Velma. They went upstairs and enjoyed a nice meal and lots of good conversation. They played games. Talked about funny stories growing up. Karen really enjoyed hearing about her mom. She found out her mom usually didn't get in trouble, but when she got into mischief she did it big.

Olivia smiled as she looked around the room. She never had this growing up. A room full of family and friends laughing and talking about anything and nothing. It was happening in her home, and she looked forward to so many more nights like tonight.

Fitz was up early for mother's day. He was prepping for dinner, but also for breakfast. A little bit later Karen joined him in the kitchen. Once his dad and Teddy came into the kitchen the breakfast train was on the go.

Once the coffee and juice were ready Karen went and served everyone in bed. Tiffany offered to help, but they sent her in the room with Liv so they could spend more time together.

For breakfast everyone enjoyed Belgian waffles, a vegetable omelet, eggs Benedict, and a fruit salad. The ladies were served their breakfast in tray also included a bouquet of pink roses. Fitz had turned on the BOSE system.

After breakfast the men cleaned the kitchen while the ladies got themselves together. They met in the family room to open up gifts.

Karen went first. She handed gift bags to her grandmothers.

Velma opened hers first. Inside were personalized Mosaic Garden Stepping Stones. One had her name, her late husband's name, Olivia &amp; Fitz, Karen, and the last one said "**Grandma's Special Garden**. Velma loved it and couldn't wait to put them out once she got her garden going at her new home. She also got her a rectangle casserole dish with her name on it. Finally, she got her a coffee mug that said **"****_To the World's Greatest Nana From the World's Most Grateful Kid."_**

Velma gave Karen a long hug and thanked her for such a wonderful gift.

Janice opened her gift bag to find a touch throw that had a heart in the middle and the throw said "Nana Whenever you touched this heart you'll know that we love you. Inside the heart had Olivia, Fitz, Karen, and Teddy. A kitchen glass cutting board with her name on it, and a personalized photo frame.

Janice thanked her granddaughter. She always gave thoughtful gifts. She got it from her dad and now her mom.

Karen went over and handed Olivia her gifts. For some reason she was really nervous. This was the first time she really put thought into her mother's day gift for her mom.

Olivia kissed her forehead,_ "I will love it baby."_

She unwrapped the first gift and she immediately became emotional. When they were in Asheville to look at the venue for the wedding Fitz had taken several pictures of them, but her favorite was of them in the garden. Karen had the picture blown up and put in a personalized frame.

Inside of the gift bag Karen gave to her was a glass keepsake box with Olivia's initial. Inside of the box was a family circle of love birthstone necklace. The outer circle had her name, Olivia, and Fitz. The inner circle had their birthstones. She had also gotten her a bracelet.

Olivia held her daughter for a while, and thanked her for making her a mom and expressing how much she loved the gifts.

Teddy &amp; Gerald gave out gifts.

It was Olivia's turn. She handed Velma and Janice a gift box.

When Velma opened hers she smiled. Velma had mentioned to Olivia that in all the jewelry that she had for some reason she had no real pearls.

Now she did. In the case was a set of Mikimoto Akoya Pearl Stud Earrings, Necklace, and Bracelet with 18K White Gold.

Olivia wanted to give Janice something sentimental so she had Karen to take a picture of Gerald, Fitz, and Teddy together, and she used a picture that she and Karen had taken recently and put the pictures in a 18K Yellow Gold Floral Locket Necklace.

Olivia could tell that Janice loved gift.

It was now FItz's turn. He handed Nana and his mom and envelope. He told them that it was from him, Teddy, and Olivia.

It was a two-week Canary Islands all-inclusive cruise for the two of them. They had been talking about taking girls trips so they paid for their first big trip for them.

Now it was Olivia turn. He sat a wrapped box, an envelope, and a gift bag. She unwrapped the box to find a new Macbook Pro. She had her laptop for a while and it was time to replace it and he had.

She opened the envelope to find season tickets to the Carolina football and basketball games. Also he had purchased them a luxury suite for the Carolina Panthers game.

The glee she had in that moment was something that she couldn't explain. Finally she looked in the gift bag and saw all kinds of things for a dog. She was confused. Thinking he had gotten those things for when they got a dog. She always wanted one but her parents refused, and her grandfather was allergic so she had not been able to get one. Now that they were in their house she was hoping to get one. She also knew Karen wanted one as well.

Fitz smiled, "_I know that you have always wanted a dog. Karen has wanted one as well so I figured we could get one."_

Olivia was so excited that she hadn't notice Karen leave the room and come back with the puppy until she heard Nana say _"Aww"_

She looked up to find Karen holding a puppy. Olivia jumped up and went over to Karen. They sat on the floor playing with the puppy.

It was not lost on any of them how happy and child-like Olivia was acting. Tiffany smiled. She enjoyed seeing her best friend happy. Unfortunately she didn't see that too often when they were growing up.

Fitz got on the floor with them. She is a Cavachon which is a mixture of a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and Bichon Frise. She is eight weeks old. She had been wormed and had all of her shots. She was fixed and had been chipped.

The puppy was in Olivia's lap. she was so cute and playful. She was very friendly. She had white and brown fur.

Olivia &amp; Karen were in their own world with the puppy.

The puppy was playing with a toy that they took out of the gift bag.

Karen was laughing, "_She looks like a puppy I saw online. Her name was Claire."_

Olivia smiled, _"I like it. Do you like it Claire?"_

Olivia called the puppy by her name and she rolled over. It was too cute.

Once Olivia pulled out Claire's bed she took her toy and climbed in the bed. It was so cute and Karen grabbed the camera and took a few shots.

Olivia leaned into Fitz,_ "Thank you. This has been a wonderful weekend thanks to you and Karen. I love you so much. I love you both so much. This family is my life now, and if that is a problem then they are not welcome. I am happy with my life now, and I refuse to change it for anyone."_

Fitz smiled, "_Good because we are happy with you. All of us. We are a family and that includes Tiffany. I only pampered her this weekend so she would owe us a trip to D.C."_

They all laughed.

Tiffany said, "_Well it worked. I owe you, but maybe before school starts for Karen guys can come down. We could see the monuments and maybe go to the National Zoo."_

Olivia looked at Karen who was smiling. She knew that Karen wanted to go, but she knew they were already taking one trip together.

Olivia pulled Karen into her lap, _"Do you want to go to D.C. ladybug?"_

Karen nodded,_ "I do mom, but you and dad are already taking me on one trip. I understand if we can't."_

_"Sweetie that is what summer is about. Doing a lot of fun things. Once I start working with patients and began my Residency I won't have a lot of free time so I want to do as much as we can while I can."_

_"Okay mom."_

While the ladies were enjoying their gifts, relaxing, and talking Fitz had made it to the kitchen to start their dinner. They were eating a little earlier so Tiffany could join them before flying out.

Olivia looked at Tiffany, _"Well I need a Maid of Honor now. Do you mind?"_

"_Are you sure Liv? Do you want to talk to Abby first?"_

"_No, I would have in the past, but I am not bowing down to another person ever again. I am a grown woman. So is she. If you had issues and concerns you talk to me not at me. You don't disrespect me in my home and try to embarrass me in front of my family and friends trying to make me look bad. At some point we may talk, but now is not the time. Like I told her right now my family is my priority. My daughter's birthday is coming up, our first family vacation, my wedding and honeymoon, and now our trip to D.C. before school starts again for the both of us."_

Everyone was proud of Olivia especially Velma. She had always been proud of her granddaughter, but now she was prouder than ever.

Later on they would sit down and enjoy a Garden Salad, Chicken Tikka &amp; Pepper Kabobs with roasted potatoes and grilled asparagus, rolls, and Vanilla Cheesecake.

It was the ending to a great Mother's Day. They took Tiffany to the air strip. They promise to chat at least once a week. Tiffany will order her dress first thing in the morning.

Olivia told her they had booked most of the Inn so she didn't have to worry about finding a place to stay.

Before they got in the car to leave Olivia pulled Fitz to her and kissed him with everything she had in her. This man was her world. He taught and gave her so much.

When they pulled apart Fitz asked, "_Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"_

"_For loving me and making me happy. For doing all that you do for me. From the room, to Tiffany, to my gifts, and most of all our daughter thank you and I love you. Let's go home so I show you how happy I am."_

_"I'll never turn you down, but when I do things for you know I do them out of love. I don't expect anything in return."_

_"Oh I know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be rewarded."_

Fitz smiled. The couple made it home and once Karen was in the bed they spent the night into the early morning expressing their love for one another.

**A/N-I know that this is my story and I can write what I want, but as a write I feel like I owe you some explanations to where my mind is.**

**In the show the only thing about Olivia's past they talk about is her parents and her choice of men. Although we know that she was sent to the best schools it is deduced that she wasn't happy for the most part because she was sent away. Which is realistic, but no one has all bad happen to them. When you hear people's horror stories there is always that one person or thing that was the light at the end of the tunnel. Their hope for a better tomorrow. That is why I introduced Tiffany. To give Olivia's past a little happiness.**

**Now to Abby. Honestly I think that Abby character is like this. When she doesn't get her way she flips. When she feels she is wrong she goes on a tirade. Abby doesn't ask she assumes a lot. So I didn't change that about her. Because of the show Abby by default in most stories is her best friend. I wanted to try something a little different while being realistic. I haven't decided if and when they will make up. I don't think I will know until I continue to write the story. Since I added this element in I didn't start on Karen's birthday or their vacation. The next update will start a couple of weeks later with her birthday, Father's Day, and their family vacation. Then their wedding and honeymoon.**


	11. Family Moments

**A/N-I am going to take a wild guess that the guest reviewer who made comments on several of my stories is the same person. I am going to say this and move forward. How about don't read my stories. If you don't like my stories and how they are shaping up. Fine, I feel that way about other stories. I just discontinue reading them, because what I may not like others do. Like you said most authors have grammar errors on this site. It is because we are not professionals nor do we claim to be. We don't post thinking we got it right, but as close to possible. Again if it is that bad walk the hell away. If you don't want to read a story that has swearing why the hell would you read a story that is T or M rated which all of my stories are. If this is your idea of constructive criticism keep it. Back to the regularly scheduled program already in process.**

Life was good for the Grant/Pope clan. Olivia was in party mode. She was just as excited as Karen was about her birthday.

Fitz &amp; Olivia had decided to go all out after they received an email from Karen's teacher that she would be honored at school for being on honor roll the entire year. She was also being honored with a buddy award. The teacher explains it where students are recognized for helping others in various ways.

Her teach recommended her because she said that Karen had helped another student who was struggling by sharing with them the tips that Olivia had given her. She had also helped a classmate who couldn't afford lunch. Her mother was too embarrassed to tell the school she lost her job, and was short on funds until she received her severance package.

Karen's birthday was on a Friday so she asked if she could have a sleepover party. She had ten people she wanted to invite. They found this cute sleeping bag invitation online that they ordered. Olivia had met all of the moms. The girls Karen asked to come to the party were either on her swim team or dance group. After the girls left Saturday Stephanie would stay for the entire weekend where Olivia was going to do something with just the two of them.

Before Olivia headed out to meet Lauren, her mom, and Nana she needed to stop by the school. Her advisor just wanted to do a progress update with her.

The meeting went better than she expected. She was ahead of schedule when it came to her classes. Her advisor said that everyone loved her, and thought she had an excellent future ahead of her. Many of them vouched for Olivia. Her advisor told her that she should have no problems completing her Residency at UNC-Chapel Hill as well.

On her way out she saw Abby coming down the hall. She went out the door without saying anything to Abby.

Abby ran after her, _"Olivia, please it will only take a second."_

Olivia stopped and faced Abby, _"I am really sorry for how I acted in your home a couple of weeks ago. I am sorry that I accused you of being a bad person, and a bad human being. I was wrong on some many levels, and I hope that you can forgive me."_

Olivia nodded,**_ "Abby I forgave you after I said what I had to say, but right now I have no interest in rebuilding our friendship. When we became friends you knew I wasn't single. I thought we knew each other, but I learned otherwise when you assumed that although I had my best friend back in my life that I would treat you like a piece of trash. Fitz is a package deal. As a mother I need to know who I am trusting my child you. It wasn't like Lauren and I were setting up shopping and lunch dates. More than half of the time the kids are with us or we are eating together while the girls are at practice. Up until I moved to North Carolina I have allowed others to dictate my life and emotions. Never again. I don't owe you a damn thing. I wish you well."_**

Olivia left and didn't look back. She had things to do that were way more important to her at the moment.

Nana was all moved into her new home thanks to her grandson. She barely lifted a finger between the movers, Fitz, Teddy, Stephen, and Gerald.

Now they were in her kitchen writing out a grocery list so they could get the food for the party. They were also putting the party favor bags together.

The night before Karen's birthday Fitz &amp; Olivia were laying in bed watching the news. Olivia had been really quiet throughout the evening.

"_Penny for your thoughts Livvie?"_

_"I'm nervous. Did I do too much or not enough for her birthday? I just want her first sleepover which is happening on her birthday to be special and memorable."_

_"It will baby because tomorrow is about her. For the first time since she was a toddler she is excited. It's not about the party or the gifts, but that she feels like she belongs. She doing things she likes. Making friends. She is happy and after tomorrow she will be even happier I guarantee it."_

_"Okay baby. Love you..."_

_"Love you to Livvie."_

The next morning Olivia was in the kitchen fixing Karen breakfast. Fitz had just come down and Olivia handed him his coffee.

He kissed her forehead, "_Morning baby"_

Olivia smiled, "_Morning"_

Olivia was sitting at the island watching the news. Any moment now she would see it. Fitz smiled. They were waiting. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

_"Oh my god..."_

Karen ran downstairs where her mom and dad were waiting for her. They looked at each other and smiled.

Fitz had waited until Karen was sleep. He went in and put on the Sterling Silver Amethyst Drop Necklace that they got for her.

Karen kept looking at the necklace. "_I love it. Thanks mom and dad. Can I wear it to school today?"_

They nodded.

Karen's next surprise came at lunch time when Olivia &amp; Lauren showed up to drop off pizza and cupcakes for the entire class to celebrate her birthday. Fitz had also sent her a large stuffed animal and balloons.

They made it back to the house to make sure that the house was clean and everything was ready.

Lauren had picked Karen &amp; Stephanie up from school. Fitz worked a half a day to help get the house ready.

He watched his daughter run into the house and into Olivia's arms. All she could say was the best birthday ever. She thanked Olivia over and over. She had cards from several classmates. She was happy, and that would never get old in his book.

She ran over to him and thanked him for the bear. She whispered something in his ear that only he could hear that brought tears to his eyes. He told her to go put her stuff up so she could get ready for her sleepover.

Olivia had stepped into the kitchen so she didn't see the exchange. Velma and Janice did. Janice stepped outside to check on him. Velma went and told Olivia so she could go check on Fitz. They opened the door and what they heard Fitz say stop them all.

Fitz had tears falling down his face, _"Mom, she thanked me for giving her a mom who loved her. She said Olivia is the best birthday gift ever. You know recently she told me that Melody never came to the school like she told me she was. Olivia's schedule revolves around Karen so she can be there for her as much as possible. God, mom I was so stupid. The damage that I inflicted trying to keep a family together. I love Livvie with everything I am, but sometimes I wonder is it fair what I am putting her though."_

_"It is more than fair, because I came into this relationship with baggage too. I know that it hurt and felt good hear what Karen had to say. At the end of the day we can't go back. What matters is that we are a family now, and we are never breaking up. We will only grow. She is our child, and as her dad she knows you will protect her. As my fiancée soon to be husband I know I am safe with you. So go upstairs and change so you can enjoy some time with the guys. Stephen is going to pick you up. I'll handle the girls tonight with mom and Nana."_

_"Livvie"_

_"No, Fitz you are not staying here. You don't get out often especially with the new office opening. Tonight with a group of rowdy girls around the house you need some down time. Beside you are on breakfast duty in the morning so I can sleep in."_

_"Fine. I don't deserve you, but I love you so much."_

_"We deserve each other. Love you more."_

Olivia didn't give Karen any details about her party. She wanted to surprise her. Once all the girls arrived Olivia gave them all a personalized tote bag with their names on it. Inside the tote were a pair of funky flip-flops, a plain pillowcase, plain color t-shirt, a bottle of nail polish, tumbler cup with their name on it, compact mirror, and lip gloss.

Olivia used one of the empty bedrooms and made it where the girls would decorate their t-shirt and pillowcase. The girls were excited and they all sat down and began to talk and decorate. Olivia had turned on the system so music was playing.

A little later Olivia came in the room with a gift bag for Karen. When Karen pulled out the box she screamed.

They had gotten Karen a Nikon D610 DSLR Camera with VR Lens Kit. She opened up the envelope to see that while her parents were on their honeymoon she would be at a photography camp for kids.

Karen hugged her mom, _"Thank you for everything mom. Today has been great day. Just the fact that you have spent time with me today means a lot. Daddy is finally happy. We all are happy, and I hope we continue to celebrate more as a family. I love you so much mom."_

_"Love you to pumpkin, and we will continue to celebrate and enjoy life as a family. Even when my schedule gets hectic I will spend ever available moment I have with my family. Finish up in here. I'm going to go check on dinner."_

The kids had fun making their own pizza. That double oven that Olivia wanted came in handy. She also had sub sandwiches, hot dogs, hamburgers, pigs in a blanket, chips, and fruit.

After the kids finished eating they made it to the family room where Karen opened up her gifts. Then the girls played Just Dance and sang with the Karaoke machine.

Janice was watching the girls. Whenever she thought she couldn't see her granddaughter any happier she did. Melody never did this for Karen. She knew her granddaughter would never forget her first sleepover. Janice knew this was a first of many.

Janice made it back to the kitchen. Olivia looked up,_ "Mom are you okay?"_

"_Yeah baby. I was just watching the girls and looking at Karen. I just enjoy seeing this side of my granddaughter."_

Velma smiled, _"Funny you say that because I was thinking the same thing when I was looking at mine."_

Olivia smiled. She picked up Claire who was now at her feet. _"We have a lot to smile about."_

After cake and ice cream the girls headed to the theater room to watch a movie. Velma told Olivia she could head up to bed. She would read and make sure the girls were okay.

After letting Claire out one more time she kissed her mom and grandmother and headed upstairs. She took a quick shower and climbed in bed. She realized how tired she was. She was out in no time.

The rest of the weekend went well. The next week was the last week of school, and the entire family was there to cheer Karen on when she received her award for being an honor roll student the entire year and her buddy award.

Afterwards Karen introduced them to the young lady that she helped. The mother thanked Fitz &amp; Olivia for what Karen did. She was still looking for work, but she would pay them back. The couple refused. Fitz found out she worked in marketing. He pulled his card out. He still had two positions to fill for the Durham office. He told her to email her resume to him.

A couple of weeks later it was Father's Day weekend. They were leaving on Monday to head to Orlando to start their vacation. Karen was excited to find out they would be gone almost two weeks.

The Saturday before Father's Day Olivia climbed into her fiancée's lap. She kissed him all over his face to wake him up.

When he opened his eyes and saw his fiancée he smiled. He would never tire of seeing her beautiful face.

_"Honey, you need to get up. I made you some breakfast, but mom and I arranged for you and dad to play golf over at the country club."_

Fitz looked up, "_Really just the two of us."_

_"Yeah, mom said you guys use to golf more often until Melody so we thought you guys would enjoy it since it was your thing."_

_"Do you know how much I love you?"_

_"I do, and you can thank me properly while we are on vacation."_

Fitz got dressed and ate breakfast. He went to the closet where he kept his clubs. He was surprised to see a brand new set of Adams Idea 18 piece club set. There was a note, _"Happy Father's Day love your wife-to-be and daughter."_

He grabbed them and went over and picked up Olivia and kissed her. They finally pulled apart. "_Thank you. I feel like a good father again."_

_"You always were. Enjoy your day. Karen &amp; I are going to the mall. We have a couple of things to pick up for the trip."_

Fitz left and met his dad. When Gerald saw his son he smiled. When Janice told him what he would be doing for the day it meant a lot to him. He missed doing things with his son. Either Melody pitched a fit when Fitz wanted to do something other than to cater to her, or he was working to stay afloat. All of that changed with Olivia. Janice told him it was her idea.

Fitz hugged his son,_ "I am so glad we can do this again son. I have missed it."_

_"Me to dad. Olivia got me new clubs."_

_"Really because Janice said she got me a new set as well as one of my gifts."_

_"That's my fiancée. Got to love her."_

_"I do son. I really do."_

The two of them enjoyed their day on the course. They stopped for lunch, and enjoyed catching up with each other. They promised they would go back to doing this one a month in the spring and summer time.

The family went out to dinner that evening. Olivia got up Father's Day morning. She catered to Fitz and dad the way they did. Karen got up and handled her duties.

Olivia made French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, hash browns, and fruit. After breakfast they made it to the family room to exchange gifts.

Teddy &amp; Janice gave out their gifts. Fitz then handed an envelope to Gerald. It was from him, Teddy, Olivia, and Karen.

He opened it up and it was tickets and a guide for two to Morocco. Gerald had always wanted to go with Janice. He said they would once they retired. Fitz felt like they were concerned about him so they put it off so he rectified that.

They could tell that their dad was happy, and was looking forward to doing something on his bucket list.

Karen gave her gift to her grandfather. She had gotten him a personalized wood box to store his watches and pocket watches. It had his initials on the front. He loved Starbucks so she got him a Starbucks gift basket, and a new pocket knife with his initials on it.

Karen then handed her dad his gift. She had taken several photos of them and made a multi-photo changing coffee mug. Fitz loved that he could see them grow over the years on that cup, a set of personalized golf club balls, and a USB Travel Razor.

They both loved their gifts and gave Karen a big hug.

Olivia handed her dad his gift. He opened it and looked at his daughter and back at the gift. It was a Jean Marcel Swiss Made Sterling Silver Pocket Watch. He had been trying to get his hands on this for some time. He finally found it, but was outbidded. Now he knew why. She had his initials engraved on the front. One the back she had engraved, _**"I enjoy every minute of you being my dad."**_

He could no longer hold in the tears, and it was a special moment as everyone watched them embrace. Fitz didn't know what she had gotten him, but when he saw it he knew how much it meant to his dad. The engraving was icing on the cake.

They pulled apart. Gerald said, _"You are a wonderful woman, wife because you will be soon, mother, and daughter. We are lucky we have you."_

"_I'm the lucky one, but thanks."_

She turned to Fitz, _"Your gift is in the garage. I lied when I said I was prepping for dinner. I think you will like it."_

They made their way to the garage. When Fitz opened the door he and Gerald gasped. It was a 1968 Chevelle Ground Up Restoration. The other thing that Fitz &amp; Gerald bonded over was cars and restoring them. Teddy had told Olivia. She asked him if there was a specific car, and she told him the one she got was their dream project. With some help she found it, and her friend was gracious enough to bring it in the wee hours of the morning to surprise Fitz.

_"I want you to be as happy as I am. With me you don't have to choose. I hope that you guys enjoy the project together. Even my brother who gave me the idea said he would lend a hand."_

Fitz didn't know what to say. Slowly but surely he was becoming himself again, and it felt good actually great.

_"Thank you Livvie. Not only for the gifts, but for helping me to discover myself. For allowing me to reconnect with my family. Spend time with dad on the course, on this project. Poker night and flying with Teddy. It means everything, and I promise you I am beyond happy."_

It was a great moment. The ladies watched as Fitz and his dad went over to the car. Teddy who didn't know as much about cars as his brother and dad went over to listen. Fitz asked him to help with the car so they could all spend time together. Teddy agreed. Their dad made sure growing up that he spent time with his sons together and separate. Teddy was a baseball guy so Gerald goes to the batting cage with him. This would allow them time together which they all missed.

While the guys were playing the ladies headed back in to prepare dinner. They had the guys favorites which was Filet &amp; Lobster, baked potatoes, and green beans. Nana made a triple chocolate miracle cake for dessert.

Dinner was great and they laughed and talked. Fitz, Olivia, and Karen were leaving the next morning to start their vacation. Fitz had a huge surprise for them. Karen couldn't stop talking about the trip to her grandparents and uncle. It was so great to see her so happy.

The family left the next morning on their vacation. Olivia &amp; Karen were beyond excited. When they touched down in Florida you would have thought they had won the lottery. A car was waiting for them. A few minutes later they were at the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort &amp; Spa. The resort was beautiful. The pool with water slide was calling their name. They checked in and were taken to their two bedroom suite.

For the first two days they spent time at the water park. Disney's Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach was the place to be for mom and daughter. Fitz could barely keep up with them. They played, rode rides, ate, shopped, and went on more rides. They took lots of pictures and selfies. They were having the time of their lives.

Wednesday they spent the day at Magic Kingdom. They enjoyed some of the rides and entertainment. The highlight was watching the wishes nighttime spectacular.

Thursday was Epcot and all three enjoyed what the park had to offer. From the advanced training lab to the coral reefs it was so much to do. They loved the interactive experience. Fitz loved the Test Track and they watched him design a vehicle and then take it for a spin. Olivia never saw her fiancée so child like. It was fun to watch. All three of them went Soarin. It was a thrill they enjoyed as a family. Karen took a ton of pictures when they looked at the animals especially the sea turtles and sharks.

Friday felt magical to them when they visited Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom. They laughed, they talked, and they played. They bonded as a family and talked about school, the wedding, Fitz's new office. This was new for all of them, but something they enjoyed.

They were relaxing after dinner when Fitz turned to Olivia and Karen, "_Guys have you been enjoying yourself so far?"_

Karen grinned, _"Daddy this trip has been a blast. Disney really feels magical, but I am glad I am here with my parents. When I go back to school this year I get to talk about my family vacation."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. She caressed his cheek, _"It has been a great trip baby. We have done everything we wanted. We have spent quality time together. We have relaxed. I don't think it can get any better."_

Fitz smiled, "_Be careful what you wish for?"_

Olivia turned and looked at her fiancée, _"What did you do?"_

_"Well I wanted our first family trip to be memorable. Karen didn't care whether we came to Disney World or went on the Disney Cruise. I was going to do both, but then Neal and I found another cruise that we thought would be a whole lot more fun."_

Karen looked at her dad, _"Why would you be looking at a cruise with Mr. Neal?"_

_"Because Neal &amp; I thought that for this leg of the family vacation that we go together. Neal, Lauren, and Stephanie have been visiting their families, but tomorrow we head to Fort Lauderdale where we will enjoy a seven-day Caribbean Cruise. We will stop in the Bahamas, St. Thomas, and St. Maarten. The ship has so much for us to enjoy while we are cruising. I though we would maybe try snorkeling. They have an amazing pool. So yeah SURPRISE."_

Olivia and Karen sat there stunned.

Fitz got nervous, "_So I guess not a good idea?"_

That snapped them out of it.

Karen grinned, _"No daddy it is the best idea. I can't wait to hang out with Stephanie. This makes this great vacation even better. Thank you daddy."_

Fitz smiled, "_You are welcome honey."_

Olivia leaned in and he hugged her, _"Ditto baby. Did you and Neal work out babysitting duties so we could spend some time together?"_

_"You know it!"_

_"I knew there was a reason I am marrying you next month."_

"_And I thought it was because of my dashing good looks and personality."_

_"Those too for sure. Our honeymoon must be out of this world if this is our family vacation."_

_"I think it is... Do you want to know?"_

_"Nope I trust you. If I didn't before I do now after seeing how you put this together."_

_"It was nothing. I just want my family happy."_

Olivia looked him in the eye,_ "I am more than happy. We are happy I promise you."_

_"Are you nervous about our upcoming nuptials Livvie?"_

_"A little. Not about marrying you but about the day. We made all these decisions about what we want, and now I can only hope and pray that we made the right decision."_

_"I understand Livvie, but the day will be perfect because we will be married. Something I want so badly that I can taste it."_

_"Me too. I guess that is why I want everything to turn out right."_

_"You have one of the best in the business handling our wedding. You, mom, Nana, and Karen have made decisions. When needed I put my two sense in. Does this have anything to do with Abby?"_

_"No, I saw her at school. She apologized. I accepted, but right now I only have one child to worry about. I don't have time for the drama. My whole life has been drama until I moved to North Carolina. I'm not going back."_

_"Good for you. I am glad you know your worth."_

The couple talked for a little bit longer before falling asleep. The next morning they flew from Orlando to Fort Lauderdale.

When they arrived at the ship they spotted Neal, Stephanie, and Lauren. Fitz had told Olivia the other two kids were participating in a tennis camp.

When they girls saw each other they hugged and started talking a mile a minute. Neal and Fitz had both got the families the Crown Loft Suites to stay in.

Once they got settled in they toured the ship. Olivia had only been on one cruise when she was younger so she was just as excited as Karen. It was a luxury ship and had something for everyone.

They spend the afternoon and evening catching up. They ate dinner together. They would arrive in the Bahamas where they would spend the day together. Fitz &amp; Neal had already made their reservations, but wouldn't tell them.

They had made it back to the suite. They were in the living room relaxing when Karen kissed her dad on the cheek.

He looked at her, _"What was that for?"_

_"For being my daddy and taking good care of me. This vacation is better than I could have ever asked for."_

He smiled, _"You are welcome ladybug, but it is my job to take care of you. For a long time our family has just been me and you. It was hard at times, but we survived and now are in a good place."_

Karen agreed. Olivia had fallen asleep on them. Karen kissed her cheek before heading to bed.

Fitz carried Olivia to bed. She never woke up and snuggled into his chest. He looked at her and smiled. They were in an awesome place, and she had so much to do with it.

They left the ship the next morning and a little later arrived at Paradise Island. When they found out they were going to swim with the dolphins he thought he would lose his hearing.

Fitz had to admit it was a blast. They took plenty of pictures. Lauren took a picture of all of them with the dolphins. They sent it to their family. Before he left he let Nana and his parents know about the cruise.

The fun didn't end. They headed over to Aquaventure which was a water park. The rides were thrilling. Olivia had never been to a water park with these types of rides. She felt like a kid again. Actually she was being a kid for the first time. She had never been this carefree.

When they made it back to the ship Olivia found out that they would be cruising the next day, and Karen was staying with Neal and Lauren. They had the day to themselves.

Lauren had Karen to pack a bag so she could go ahead and take her.

Fitz asked, _"I was thinking we could do something fun outside the room unless you would prefer to stay in."_

_"Are you asking me out Mr. Grant?"_

_"I guess I am."_

_"I would love to go out with you. What did you have in mind?"_

_"I was thinking we could hit the casinos. Something fun. Something different."_

Olivia smiled, _"I'm game."_

Olivia went into the bathroom to get ready. She washed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. She put on some mascara and lip gloss.

She then put on one of the new dresses that she bought. It was not something she would normally purchase, but she was trying to step outside the box and take some chances.

When Olivia put on the Suntain Michael Kors Chain-Fronted Leather Dress with her Christian Louboutin Nude Pump Heels she felt sexy.

She stepped out the bathroom and Fitz looked up. He had never seen Olivia like this. He loved it.

He went over to her,_ "Baby you look stunning. I love the dress. Turn around let me see."_

Olivia twirled around.

_"Yeah baby I'm loving this. Did you buy more sexy dresses like this?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"I hope you did because you look stunning. Not that you didn't before but this dress is fun, and that is you baby."_

Olivia blushed. She felt good when she got dressed. Now she felt great because of her fiancée. She loved that he wasn't intimidated when she put on a sexy dress. He knew she only wanted him.

They made their way down to the casino. The evening was a blast for both of them. Fitz showed Olivia how to play some of the games. They went and had dinner and drinks, came back and played some more, enjoyed another drink or two before making it back to their room.

Olivia looked at Fitz and she smiled. It was a smile he had never seen before. One of pure happiness and freedom. One that showed she was indeed happy and enjoying life.

Fitz kissed her and pulled back,_ "It is nice to see you like this."_

_"How?"_

_"Truly happy with who you are, and looking forward to what is to come."_

_"Yeah well it is easy when I have the fiancée I do."_

_"Really, is he good-looking?"_

_"Oh yeah. He is handsome, sexy, loving, kind, and..."_

_"What?"_

Olivia took a deep breath, "_The best thing that ever happen to me."_

Fitz caressed her cheek,_ "Ditto.."_

Olivia kissed his hand, _"I'm going to go get ready for bed. I got something special for you."_

Fitz looked up,_ "I can't wait."_

Thirty minutes later Olivia walked out the bathroom. She had let her hair down and was now standing in front of her fiancée in a new La Perla slip with matching thongs. The slip alternates transparency and had an embroidered laser-cut rose motif.

It took Fitz's breath away for a moment. She was beyond sexy to him. She climbed on the bed and into his lap.

They had shared a couple of quickies over the last couple of weeks, but they were both looking forward to real intimacy.

Fitz would never tire of kissing her. It was like each kiss breathed life into him. Tonight her kisses felt like fire. He wanted more. He wanted to explode off of the goodness of Olivia Pope.

For the first time Olivia felt like his equal in the bedroom. She felt so inexperienced and wondered if she would always be able to satisfy him.

He had been patient and took her to new heights in the bedroom. She had learned to embrace her sexuality.

Fitz flipped them over so now she was on her back. He was whispering to her how beautiful she was as he began kissing her. He started with her forehead and made his way down.

He licked and kissed that spot on her neck that always caused her to growl. He loved controlling her body. He loved that he did things to her that no other man dared to do, and never would.

He made his way down to her breast where he feasted on both like they a meal for him. As he flicked and sucked on her nipples he enjoyed making her pant. He knew she wanted more, but he was going to show her how much he loved her. There was no need to rush tonight.

As he worked his way down he smiled when she automatically opened up her legs. When they first became intimate she was shy and unsure of how to accept Fitz giving her oral sex. Now she not only accepted it but wanted it.

Fitz looked up at her and smiled and then he dug in like he was now eating dessert.

Olivia threw her head back, _"Fitz Oh My God. What are you doing to me?"_

_"Taking care of what is mine."_

He wanted her to fall apart over and over again tonight so he made her cum the first time using his tongue, second time using just his fingers, and the third time was just a little of everything.

By this time he had Olivia screaming. She could not make up her mind whether it was too much or not enough.

Olivia was losing her voice, _"Okay baby you win I can't take anymore."_

_"Yes you can and you will."_

Olivia didn't know what to say. He finally climbed back up and hovered over her before he leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues dueling it out. Olivia could taste herself and it gave her new life.

Fitz pulled back, _"I'm about to give you a preview of our honeymoon night. Just in case you have second thoughts about marrying me."_

Before Olivia could respond Fitz moved off the bed. He went to the end of the bed and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and entered her in one thrust.

Olivia scream, _"Shit Fitz.."_

He looked at her and smirked. She knew he was upping the game and he did when he put her legs over his shoulders.

Olivia smirked. She was game so she tilted her hips a little, and the feeling was amazing. He was hitting her spot each and every time.

Olivia moaned, "_Baby you are deep. Feel so good."_

_"Me to baby. Making sure you are ruined for anyone else."_

"_You already did, but feel free to double and triple check!"_

Fitz looked down at her and he smiled. She was up for the challenge. He began to thrust harder and deeper, but she was game. She was determined to match him tonight. It was game on. He loved her.

Olivia moaned, _"Baby I can't hold it. I'm about to cum. Fuck you feel so good. FUCK FUCK..."_

_"Let go Livvie."_

He hit her spot again and she was gone.

He wasn't quite done with her. She sat up and kissed him as they got back on the bed. Fitz entered her again without missing a beat.

No man had even given it to her like he did, and she was ruined but he made sure she was a goner for sure, but she wanted to return the favor.

_"I want to ruin you too."_

_"Any ideas?"_

Olivia smiled. With Fitz still inside of her she moved her legs in between his legs. Fitz moved forward some, and they both moaned at the same time.

Fitz smiled. Olivia caressed his faced and pulled his face to hers. The kiss was everything. It was an agreement that they were ruined for anyone else.

Olivia was showing Fitz that she was no prude, and Fitz was letting her know he never thought that.

They took their time.

Fitz whispered to her, _"Baby I'm about to cum. Are you?"_

She nodded

_"Let go baby. We can cum together."_

She nodded.

They let go and all you could hear was their moans. It took them a minute to come back to the real world.

Fitz moved so now the couple was spooning. Neither of them said anything for a minute. Olivia turned and faced him, _"Do I really satisfy you? I mean I know you make sure I'm satisfied, but what about you?"_

Fitz caressed her cheek, _"I am more than satisfied Livvie. The things I do with you I've really only done with you. You are open and accepting, and I want you happy."_

_"I am more than happy."_

_"Me to baby. I love you so much."_

_"I love you more. I'm glad you are happy. I'm glad we are all happy. We never talked a lot about Father's Day weekend. How was golf with dad?"_

Fitz grinned which made Olivia happy,_ "It was a blast baby. Dad and I talked liked old times. I didn't realize how much I missed those talks until that day. I can't wait to work on the car."_

_"I know. I'll let that be your baby until we try for one."_

_"I'll accept that. When we get it finished my dad and I use to go to car shows. Do you think you would go with me to at least one?"_

_"Do you have friends that you know through the shows?"_

_"Yeah I do. I lost touch with some of them after I married Melody, but some are clients of mine, my brother, or were clients of my parents so they still check in on me."_

_"Good, and yes I would love to go to as many as I can. Did you think I wouldn't?"_

Fitz turned his head. Olivia realized why. She sat up and forced him to look at her.

He immediately apologized. Olivia shook her head.

_"Baby, all the pain doesn't go away just because you found a real partner. There is no need to be embarrassed. I got you. Beside I need to let them know who you belong to. Only I get to be taken in the car_."

_"You are so hot"_

_"Show me..."_

Fitz did. The couple spent the next couple of hours making love, talking, laughing, and making love some more.

The next day they spent the morning in bed, but once they were up they enjoyed the ship. That evening Fitz took Olivia salsa dancing.

Olivia literally let her hair down. He saw several guys looking at him mad that she belonged to him. He smiled. Only he got the pleasure of feeling his fiancée dancing up against him. They set the dance floor on fire, and the flames didn't go out when they made it back to their suite where they took each other to new heights.

The next morning they arrived in Charlotte Amalie, St. Thomas. Karen went over and hugged her parents. She told them what she had been up to. Both families went on the Kon Tiki Sightseeing and Beach cruise. The family was able to see the island aboard a glass bottomed Kon Tiki.

The family split up and Fitz took the Olivia &amp; Karen to their surprise which was them scuba diving. After a safety lessons they got to go diving. Seeing the tropical fish and coral reefs was exciting. Karen was able to take a lot of pictures.

The next day they were in Philipsburg, St. Marteen. They decided they wanted to do more sightseeing so Fitz booked a tour where they were taken around in 4X4 Jeep. They were taken around to see landmarks. They did a lot of shopping and enjoyed food from the café. Afterwards they headed over to Mullet Bay Beach and spent some time in the water.

When they made it back to the ship they went and picked up Stephanie since they would be cruising for the next two days before arriving back in Fort Lauderdale.

After dinner at Sorrento's Pizza they made it back to the suite where they played games and watched movies. They filled Fitz and Olivia in on what they had done with Lauren and Neal. The next day they spent the day at the pool, watched an Aqua Theater show, and after dinner at Boardwalk Dog House they enjoyed a 3D movie.

The next day both families had a day of thrilling fun on the ship. They went on the zip line, rock climbing, flow riding which was where you on a board and rode a simulated wave, and played mini-golf.

The next morning they arrived back in Fort Lauderdale. They were not flying out into the late afternoon so they decided to head over to Sawgrass Mills Mall which is one of the largest malls in North America.

Olivia found some things for the house. She got all of them some summer outfits which she said they would need for their honeymoon, and Karen to have at camp. They found some favors they liked for the bridal party.

It was the perfect ending to their first family vacation. They boarded the jet and made it back to North Carolina around eight in the evening.

Nana was there to pick them up. As they were stepping off the jet she could see how happy and relaxed they were. They were a family. A real one and most importantly a happy one.

The time was coming. In a couple of weeks her granddaughter would no longer be a Pope. She would be a Grant, and she could honestly say it would be the best thing that ever happened to her granddaughter, and to her. She never knew that sending her granddaughter away would be beneficial to the both of them. She was enjoying life again herself.

New York would always hold great memories, but North Carolina was shaping up to hold some pretty great ones as well.

**A/N-A lot happened but in a good way. A lot of fluff and some sexy time that you will see again in their honeymoon, but first things first. Wedding rehearsal and wedding. It is finally here. Out of all of my stories I think they dated the longest, but it makes sense considering they had no prior history.**

**Someone asked me if I was ever going to make Karen bad or she be defiant. Honestly, I don't know. The way I write Karen is actually a lot like me. I loved school, love to read and write, and I never caused my mom any problems. My dad was on drugs and I was helping her with my sister. She didn't need any crap. My mom is old-fashioned so she believes that she can still beat you for disrespecting her although my sister and I are both adults so I am respectful to my elders. I just don't know. We will have to wait and see.**


	12. Life Brings Changes

It was the week of their wedding. They arrived in Asheville on Sunday. They decided they didn't want to rush, and it would keep them calm during the week. Olivia was sitting outside thinking about everything that happened after they came back from vacation.

When the family got back from vacation life was good. They were officially in wedding mode. To everyone's surprise Olivia didn't freak out. She took things in strides even when they hit a couple of snags. She just kept going back to the conversation that she had with Fitz.

Two weeks before their wedding Olivia got a call from Tom. She was expecting to hear him say her parents were trying to get details on her wedding, but what he said next rocked her world for a moment.

Tom said, "_Olivia, I don't know if I'm making the right choice telling you what I have found out recently. Over time I have learned the type of person you are and my gut says you would want to know."_

Olivia was nervous. She went into the room with Fitz for support and then told Tom to tell her what was going on.

Tom said, "_You have a half-brother, and he is very sick."_

Olivia looked at Fitz, "_What?"_

Tom continued, "_Your dad fathered a child with a woman he had slept with on and off since college. The woman refused to get an abortion when she found out she was pregnant. She demanded he pay child support, and as long as he helped she wouldn't spill the beans. So your father made sure she had money, but nothing more. Your brother's name is Harrison Wright. He knows who his dad is. His mom was honest and they never asked for anything extra until recently. Harrison has leukemia. He needs a stem-cell transplant, but they can't afford it. They have begged your dad for help. Harrison recently even said he would pay him back, but he refused. Without the transplant he is more than likely going to die. Olivia, I..."_

"_No Tom you are right this is something that I would want to know. Thank you for telling me. It means a lot."_

_"No thanks needed. I know you have a heart."_

_"Does he know about me?"_

_"Yes, he knows he has a half-sister but the agreement with your dad was to never contact you. If they did he would stop giving them money. Can you text me his number?"_

_"Sure thing."_

They ended their call.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He knew she wanted his opinion.

_"You want to help him don't you?"_

_"Yes, but this is not my decision alone to make. We make decisions like this together."_

"_Livvie, he is your brother. You have the means to help him. You also have an opportunity to maybe gain a sibling. He obviously respects you. I would have called you and taken a chance."_

_"Can you stay in here while I call him?"_

_"Anything for you honey!"_

Tom sent her the number and she called. After a couple of rings Harrison answered.

Olivia took a breath and said,_ "Harrison"_

_"Yes"_

_"This is Olivia Pope"_

_"As in my half-sister."_

_"One in the same."_

_"How did you find me?"_

_"I cut off my relationship with my parents, but they tend to be vindictive so my grandmother and I have an investigator that keeps tabs on them. He saw you meeting with dad and got background on you."_

_"I see"_

_"I'm sorry my dad is such a cold-hearted bastard, but I'm nothing like him."_

_"I know. I kept up with you through the internet."_

_"Harrison, I'll help you. I want you to live. Your mom shouldn't bury her son when she doesn't have to, but if you would like I would also like to get to know my brother. Whatever money my dad was giving you guys I'll help you."_

Olivia didn't realize he had her on speakerphone as well.

"_Olivia, my name is Debbie. I'm Harrison's mom. If you can save him that is all I care about. I'll live in a box if you can save me."_

_"Well my fiancée and I don't want you living in a box."_

_"Hi Harrison and Debbie. My name is Fitz Grant."_

_"When are you getting married?"_

_"In two weeks. Would you guys like to come out to North Carolina and spend a couple of days away from the madness? You can attend our wedding on the Fourth of July, and I'll have a check cut for you."_

Debbie asked, "_I don't want to infringe on this special time in your life. I have a lot of respect for Velma. She was always nice to me. Can you run it by her first?"_

"_Sure she is here in our home. She lives in North Carolina now."_

Olivia went to the kitchen where Velma was. She had brought her up to speed. Velma knew Debbie and told Olivia she was a good woman. It was who they thought Eli should have married, but she didn't have enough class according to him. She didn't know they kept sleeping with other, and didn't know about her other grandchild.

She supported Olivia's decision, and felt it was the right call. Velma spoke with Debbie for a few minutes. She put Harrison on the phone and they talked. They decided the two would come down for the wedding.

Olivia called David who told her it would be fine. He always added a couple more to the final total for instances like this.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by her fiancée who brought her brother to her. They shared a long hug. She could tell he was sick, but he was in good spirits.

Olivia went and met Debbie. Karen had been out with her Paw Paw so she came running in the house, "_Mom I got so really cool pictures with Paw Paw."_

Karen smiled, "_Okay honey we will look at them later but I want you to meet someone."_

Olivia had sat down with Karen and told her about Harrison. Karen told her that she thought it was cool that she would have two uncles, and that they should help him since they could.

Karen turned to Harrison, "_You are my uncle right?"_

Harrison didn't know how to answer. He looked at Olivia. She smiled and nodded, "_Yes I am."_

_"Can I call you Uncle Harry?"_

He laughed, "_Sure"_

_"Cool. Uncle Harry I take great pictures. Would you like to see them? Let's get you off your feet so you can relax. We don't want you to get any sicker."_

He nodded. Harrison fell in love with his niece instantly. She was such a sweet girl. She was honest about her life, and he opened up to her.

She grabbed his hand, "_Mommy won't let anything happen to you. She takes care of her family so don't worry."_

He looked up at her and knew she was serious. Despite her being a child her words brought him a lot of comfort.

Harrison loved his sister and grandmother. They didn't introduce him as half. They treated him with nothing but respect and kindness. Even more surprising to him was how his sister's fiancée and her family treated him. They were kind people.

He could tell his sister was marrying a great man. Wednesday evening Fitz &amp; Harrison were on their own. Karen &amp; Olivia were out with Janice, Debbie and Velma. His dad was resting in their cottage.

Fitz had brought him his water and medicines. He assured Olivia and Debbie they could go out. He had no problem hanging with Harrison. He fixed him a light meal since he wasn't very hungry.

Harrison asked, "_Are you really okay with me being in Liv's life? I don't want to mess things up for her."_

_"Then you know that the answer is to be in your sister's life. In regards to how I feel I'll be honest I think your dad is a piece of shit. He treated Livvie horribly. Honestly you got the better deal with him not being in your life. He tried to destroy her and he was almost successful if it wasn't for Velma. She is my everything. Family matters to her. You are a very smart man. Good with numbers. Once you get past this you need to go to college and get your degree. I'd give you a job in a heartbeat, or recommend you. Once we return from our honeymoon we will be there for you."_

_"You mean that_."

_"I do. Eli isn't worth a breath in your body. Nana, Livvie, and I have money. If money is what you need then you got it. You also get us and so does Debbie. I know it is hard to see at times but keep the faith. You don't have to beg him for another damn dime. We will handle it. He owes it to you, but it is not worth the crap that comes along with it. Livvie &amp; I will handle it when we get back."_

Fitz could tell that he wanted to ask him something.

_"Ask me?"_

_"There is a physician at Duke who is one of the best in the field. I don't want to come across demanding, but do you think we could see if I could go to him. I would have the surgery here. I would have follow-up treatments here. It would allow me to be close to you guys, and I don't want my mom to be alone. I feel like me being sick is bringing her down. She is constantly on the go with me."_

Fitz nodded, "_I don't see any reason not. I think it actually would make everyone happy. It would allow us to help Debbie, and Livvie could be there for you. With her studying to become a doctor I think it wouldn't hurt to have her around. I'll run it by her."_

Later that night Fitz talked to Olivia about his conversation with Harrison. She not only agreed, but welcomed the idea.

The next morning they talked to Velma who also thought it was a great idea. Over breakfast they discussed it and determined that Debbie and Harrison would move into her home. Olivia &amp; Fitz told them they would handle Eli when they returned from their honeymoon.

Later on in the day Teddy and Quinn arrived. Teddy embraced Harrison. Teddy found out Harrison loved baseball. He told him that as soon as he gets better they could go hit some balls. Debbie could tell that her son's spirits were lifted.

She felt she was to blame for him being a loner. He stuck to his books, and the stock market. He was a good-looking young man, and he dressed well. He never went through the thug phase so to speak. He didn't have a man in his life to guide him, and at 18 he began fighting for his life. He was about to turn 20. She felt like her son was paying for her sins.

Olivia saw Debbie sitting on the porch in deep thought. She walked over to her, _"I'm sorry my dad did this to you, but you are a better mom than either of my parents. Harrison knows you love him. My parents don't know what love is unless it is for their benefit. Nana thinks highly of you, and I see why. If my dad had been smart he would have built a life with you and you could have been my mom. I would have had one there for me. The suffering has to end. Nana sent me away from him so I could live and find myself. I'm offering you the same gift she gave me. You don't have to stay in North Carolina, but I'm offering you the gift to start over. He will never see you for the good woman you_ are."

Debbie looked at her with tears in her eyes, "_I just want my baby to live. I want him to finally get better, and go and find himself. He is more than a dirty little secret. I don't want him to suffer another moment for my dirty little secrets. I know that they always come out."_

"_We will make that happen, but he is a package deal Debbie. So you need to get better to. Let it go. What you did with my dad may not have been right, but you have suffered enough. You don't have to walk alone anymore. There is nothing to be ashamed about. There is no judgements. I'm not doing this out of pity. I'm not being nice to you because it is the right thing to do. You suffered too. It is the curse of being connected to Eli Pope, but you are out. I can keep you out. I'm helping family and Nana is right. You are a good and decent woman."_

Debbie smiled, "_I'm glad Velma raised you. When I see you and hear you I hear her. She was always an honest and good woman. She never looked down on me because I was an average woman. She use to tell Eli that they were average too, but had more money than other. Eli never saw it that way. You are right. We have suffered for too long. It is time to move forward."_

Olivia nodded and hugged her. When they pulled back.

_"Your parents might not be proud of you, but I am. I can see how much your fiancée loves you. Your daughter is precious, and you did a good thing by adopting her and loving her. You are an awesome woman and mother, and in a couple of days wife. It is admirable that despite the hell you went through you fought, and are now on the other side. Thank you again for helping me with Harry. I may not have done a lot of things right, but he was not a mistake. I raised a good young man."_

_"You did and my brother wasn't a mistake."_

The ladies talked for a few more minutes before heading in.

Karen wanted to hang out with her grandparents who were sharing a cottage so she was gone for the night. Fitz had went out with Teddy and Harrison. Olivia could tell by the look in Harrison's eyes that he was happy. He didn't feel so alone in the world anymore. Fitz &amp; Teddy accepted him as their brother, and it only made Olivia love him more than ever. It was a sign this man really loved her.

She took a shower and put some lounge clothes on. She was sitting on the porch in her own world when Fitz came up.

She smiled. He came over and hugged her. He could tell she needed some comfort so he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

They sat there for a little while enjoying the mountain air. Olivia broke the silence, "_What did you boys get into this afternoon?_

Fitz smiled, "_Teddy and I took our brother shopping."_

Olivia looked at him.

He smiled, _"Well he is."_

_"I know. I just love you so much."_

_"I love you to baby."_

_"So what did you get him?"_

"_A little bit of everything. He loves wearing suits so I got him a new one to wear Saturday, but I got him ten more. Some custom that are going to be sent to Nana's house. He loves sneakers so we got him several pair that he has always wanted. We played pool. We talked. When he gets better he is going back to school Livvie. He is smart and he knows numbers. I told him he could come work for me, and if he did a good job after two years I would give him some ownership in the company."_

_"You would do that."_

_"No, I am going to do that. He's family Livvie. Your dad is a piece of work."_

Olivia didn't say anything.

"_Livvie I'm sorry."_

_"No you are right. I know I said I was done with them, and I am. Since finding out about Harrison I have to say something. I can't pretend he didn't conceal this."_

_"Good."_

_"Really?"_

_"Liv, Debbie has struggled. He didn't give her a ton of money, and he used her guilt against her. Once Harrison gets better we could buy them a house. I don't have an issue with that. What I have an issue with is that your father tried to destroy you, and he had no regard for his son. Not even to loan him money to live. Which shouldn't have been a loan to begin with. So we are going to get married and enjoy our honeymoon. On our way back we are going to make a pit stop in New York where the formidable Olivia Pope Grant will gleefully threaten to destroy him if he doesn't pay up."_

_"You are so sexy when you are mad. You just want to see me in a power suit. Everytime you see pictures of me or videos that Nana kept on cases I work you get this look."_

_"Hell yeah. It is more than the clothes. It is that damn walk. It does something to me, and that tone in your voice when you were talking to Mellie made me almost cum just listening to you. Seriously though I am pissed. Harrison could have died if it wasn't for Tom. I feel like he wanted him to die. It would ensure that the secret would die, and deep down I think that Harrison knows that he why he wouldn't help him. To me he was murdering his own son, and that doesn't sit well with me."_

_"You are right."_

Olivia felt the tears fall. Fitz pulled her closer and told her to let it out and she did.

_"I love him Fitz. I don't care that we recently met. He is my brother, and I don't want to lose him. I don't care what the cost is I need him to live. He deserves a chance. At least I got the best education, lived with Nana, and had luxuries he never had. I have designer clothes, shoes, and jewelry."_

_"Yeah Livvie, but you didn't know. As soon as you did you rectified the situation. Nana knows his doctor so she put a call in to him. He knows the doctor at Duke so we can get him to see him quicker. Not only are you helping him, but also his mom which you are not obligated to. You are because of who you are. Like Karen and I you understand they come together, and you are fine with it. Livvie he's not mad at you."_

_"He's right."_

They looked up to see Harrison.

_"I was just coming to thank you both for everything. I'm sorry for butting in."_

Olivia smiled, "_You are not."_

"_Liv, Fitz is right. Mom told me about him, and she told me that I had the better end of the stick with him not being in my life. For so long I thought she was wrong until I got in high school. Mom doesn't know, but I would follow him. I noticed you were with Velma more and more, and I wondered why. I never knew he could be this ruthless to let me die, but one day I realized that he knew my mom was an honorable woman. She felt bad for her decisions. He knew she would never talk. If I died he didn't have to give her any more money, and it ensured his secret would go to the grave."_

Olivia felt sick as she heard Harrison confirm what Fitz said.

Olivia got up and went over to her brother, _"I'm sorry. Just know you are stuck with us. You will never be alone again."_

Harrison hugged his sister, _"I know and I love you. Thank you for accepting me, and helping me get through this."_

Fitz smiled, "_That is what real family does."_

They chatted some more before they called it a night.

Olivia woke up the next morning. It was officially a day before her wedding. She thought she would be nervous, and she might have been until last night. The way that Fitz treated Harrison and the things he done for him just took any nerves she had away.

After showering and getting dressed the family went out for breakfast together. Tiffany and her boyfriend were set to arrive in a few minutes. She had text her when she left D.C. earlier.

When Tiffany came in they shared a long hug. Olivia had called Tiffany and told her about Harrison so she introduced them. Tiffany could see they had some things in common. She also introduced her to Debbie. She greeted everyone else and introduced her boyfriend Mario.

Tiffany had a surprise for Olivia. She had called Velma to give her the heads up so they could be accommodated for the wedding and reception.

A few minutes later the door opened to the private room they were in and Olivia gasped and immediately began to cry. She had not seen them in years. Tiffany had called her parents after getting back in touch with Olivia. She told them how Olivia was and that she was getting married. They wanted to be there for her. Tiffany knew Olivia would want them there. Her parents really loved Olivia, and they were the ones that told Velma about how Eli &amp; Maya were treating her.

She made it over to them and they held her. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Mama Jean and Papa Joe. Their full names were Joseph and Jeanine but she shortened them.

Joe smiled, _"Did you think we would miss the moment our other daughter finally got married?"_

Olivia looked at Tiffany,_ "I called Nana. We wanted to surprise you but I called them and told them after I visited you. They cleared their schedules and Nana made sure to include them as guests for tomorrow."_

Olivia still couldn't speak so she hugged her best friend for making it happen. Her parents loved her. They were there for her. They were good to her.

Fitz came over and helped his fiancée clean her face. He was glad she didn't have a lot of make-up on. Joe &amp; Jean watched how he helped Olivia and knew he was no Edison. He loved her, and they were even more happy.

Olivia finally introduced Fitz to Tiffany's parents. Velma came around and they shared a long embrace. Olivia then introduced everyone else including her brother which Tiffany had filled her parents in on.

Breakfast was great. Everyone was in good spirits. David had arrived but he was with his team getting the rehearsal dinner set up, and there were also some things they were working on for the ceremony tomorrow.

Karen enjoyed the stories that were being told by her mom. Of course she and Tiffany did some crazy things, and Karen loved hearing about it all. It made her mom even more cool.

Olivia &amp; Fitz didn't want a bachelor and bachelorette party, but they did decide to keep with tradition and spend their final night apart. So they spent the afternoon with Karen before the rehearsal dinner.

They were walking through the garden when Karen out of no where asks Olivia,_ "Mom, do you think you are going to change your mind before tomorrow?"_

They stopped and looked at her in shock.

Olivia ask, _"What made you ask that question?"_

Karen looked down and then at her, "_One of my classmates said her dad was supposed to get married, but she changed her mind because she didn't want to be their mom."_

_"But I'm already your mom."_

_"Yes, but can't you change your mind."_

_"I guess if I wanted to, but I don't. I want to be your dad's wife and be a Grant like the two of you. Uncle Harry is going to be coming to North Carolina so we can get him better. So you are stuck with me as your mom kiddo."_

Karen smiled, "I'_m okay with that."_

Fitz smiled. He loved how she handled it. She was such a good person, and he prayed that Karen was half the woman she was.

They made it back to the house. Fitz's suit and tux were already at his parent's cottage so he had to pack up everything since after the ceremony they would be leaving for their honeymoon.

After Olivia helped him she went and took a shower. By the time she got out Nana came in and let her know that David had sent her glam squad for tonight and tomorrow.

For the rehearsal dinner they decided to put Olivia's up into a bun, and she wore light make-up. She changed into a White with Burgundy Hem Victoria Beckham Strapless Stripe Hem Corset Dress. She wore a pair of Anouk Jimmy Choo Leather Pumps and a Balenciaga purse. She was about to put her jewelry on when Janice walked in with Martin.

They shared a long hug. _"What are you doing here so early?"_

Martin smiled, "_Your fiancée and his dad came up to see me. They designed some jewelry for you for tonight and for your wedding. What I'm about to put on you is from your dad, and tomorrow will be from your soon-to-be husband."_

Olivia forced herself to choke back the tears. Although she had waterproof make-up on she didn't want them to have to touch her up, but she failed when Martin opened up the case.

He first put on her neck a nine carat graduated diamond necklace. It was 18K white gold and featured 143 round cut diamonds. To top the look off he helped her put on the two caret diamond dangle earrings. They were also 18K white gold and featured 66 round cut diamonds.

Olivia felt special. Even when she had plans to marry Edison her dad didn't treat her like this. It was a transaction.

Janice smiled, "_You look beautiful sweetie. He did good."_

Olivia smiled, _"Did you know?"_

_"I didn't know what he selected. He said you should see it first, and I agreed. We love you Liv, and I thank God everyday for you. Not only have you made my son and granddaughter happy but us too. We wanted to try for another child a girl, but my body wouldn't allow it. We feel as complete as you feel."_

Olivia hugged her and thanked her and told her how much she meant to her. They went and got their make-up touched up.

They headed to the garden for the rehearsal. She ran over to her dad and they shared a long embrace.

She whispered to him, "_Thank you."_

_"Anything for my daughter. I always said when I had my daughter she would be a princess on her big day. I got her late, but better late than never and tomorrow you will be the bell of the ball."_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

The rehearsal went without a hitch. The excitement was building. No one was nervous. David had never worked a wedding with the money they were spending, and it be this easy.

Everyone was on time, respectful, and easy-going. Some jobs meant more than others, but this one was heading close to the top of his list. It was going to be a great wedding, but the people and the couple made it even more special. He had used some of their daughter's idea when it came to the ceremony and reception. Both she and Olivia would notice. He knew Olivia wanted her included, and it was easy because she had a great eye.

They headed to the Champagne Cellar for the rehearsal dinner. It was part of Biltmore Estates. He chose this venue because it was intimate for the small group. It had European ambience. It featured warm candlelight and stone walls. He knew Olivia would love it, and she did.

Gina had arrived at the rehearsal and at their request began to capture the moments. Olivia had called her and talked to her about Karen's love of photography so Gina allowed Karen to be her helper. When Olivia called she didn't say the child was actually good. She thought it was a hobby. They were paying her a lot so she was trying to keep the client happy. Karen had real talent. She was excited to hear from Karen she was going to camp while her parents were on their honeymoon. Gina was going to talk to the couple, and offer to work with her as well. She had a great eye for someone so young. She would only get better.

The couple decided to hand out gifts first.

Olivia got the ladies a custom tote bag. Inside it included a silver bow bracelet, compact mirror, clutch purse that matched their gowns, and a pair of slippers.

Fitz got the guys a personalized leather bag. Inside it was a money clip, personalized cufflinks, a pocket watch, and a cigar box with cigars. When they found out about Harrison they called David and got him one as well. He was shocked when Fitz gave it to him. Fitz explained that had they known soon he would have been in the wedding. It was a great moment.

They sat down and enjoyed dinner which a mixed green salad with house dressing, Filet Mignon &amp; Lemon Chicken with Twice Baked Potatoes and Country Vegetables, and Cheesecake with fresh berries and Melba Sauce. The adults enjoyed wine from the estate. They could choose from Antler Hill Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley 2009 or Biltmore Estate Blanc de Blancs

After dinner Gerald &amp; Janice stood up for a toast. Gerald spoke for the both of them, _**"The first time my son got married it didn't feel like a happy occasion, but I respected him for being a man. He was handling his responsibilities like we taught him. I couldn't be mad at him for doing what we taught him. This is a happy occasion. My wife and I finally have our daughter, and she is so special. Despite being put in a difficult position at times she has found a way to shine. She is loving and kind and leaves no one behind. She found out recently that she has a brother, and we welcome him to. Our son is a stand up guy. We love him. Despite all he has been through he has forged through. He had built a great life and I could not be more proud of him. Tomorrow we celebrate making our family official. Tomorrow marks the beginning of good things to come for our family. To our children**_."

Cheers...

Nana stood up, _**"When I told Olivia to get out of New York I was trying to save her life. The life was being sucked out of her in New York, and my love was not going to be enough. As easy as it might have sounded to her it wasn't. She has always felt like my child. I remember how her voice which was always void of any emotion began to change. I remember the first time I talked to Karen how she sounded a lot like Liv. As time progressed so did they. When they threw Olivia a surprise party and I saw her I knew not only would she be okay, but she was changed. Her eyes were no longer dead. Tiffany, Jean, and Joe know what I mean. Who is in front of us is someone we never got to see until she came here. I've always believed better late than never, and I am grateful that when it is my time to go I no longer have to worry if she is going to be taken care of. Fitz is the grandson I never got, and now I have three. He looks out for me as much as Liv. He was raised well, and I love him for loving and protecting my grand baby for who she is. I told her she would know when she found the right man, because they would love her for her. That is you Fitz. I am proud of you both for your relationship, raising Karen, and stepping up to be there for Harrison &amp; Debbie. To my babies."**_

Cheers..

They relaxed and talked some more before they all decided to call it a night.

Fitz held Olivia, "_It's been so long since I've slept alone. It's worth it though because tomorrow night when we go to bed you'll be my wife. You'll officially be Olivia Grant."_

Olivia smiled with tears coming down.

"_Don't cry sweet baby. This is a great time for us."_

_"More than great Fitz. I thought when the night before my wedding I would be dreading when the clock struck midnight. Instead tomorrow can't come fast enough."_

_"I know baby. Tiffany is here. As much as I know you love Lauren and Quinn I know Tiffany knows all of you, and its been awhile. Go take you a shower get comfortable and have a sleepover. It will be good for you to let your hair down in a way you can only do with her. Lauren &amp; Quinn will enjoy knowing more about you."_

Olivia held him, "_You know me so well."_

_"It is my job, and it's not like you don't know me. Before you ask yes I'll make sure Harrison eats enough and takes his meds since Debbie will be with you. I got him. Teddy left with him earlier so he could rest he was a little tired."_

_"Thanks baby and thanks for giving him a gift."_

_"It's no problem. He would have been up there with us had we known sooner. I spoke with David's assistant and she assured me that they adjusted the seating so him and Debbie would with the family since that table is right by the bridal party."_

_"Thanks baby."_

_"No problem. Let's go"_

The couple hugged and kissed one more time before they headed their separate ways. They now were literally hours from getting married.

**A/N-I always planned the bombshell about Harrison. I just couldn't decide if I was going to write it before or after the wedding. When he was on the show I always thought that his back story would always lead him to being related to Olivia somehow. After all Rowan is the king of bombshells.**

**I know I said I was done with Eli &amp; Maya, but as I wrote this out I changed my mind. Sorry I didn't lie intentionally. Just a change of direction thanks to my muse.**

**To the guest reviewer HandSewn, thank you for your suggestion. I will use it down the road. Thank you again. I want you to have credit. You'll know.**

**Up next is the ceremony. Like I Want to be A Mother the ceremony and reception is more than likely going to be one update. A very long one or I may break it up into two chapters and post them both at once. Not sure. The honeymoon for sure will be one update. While it took me some time I did it, and I hope you enjoy that their wedding and reception is nothing like I Want to be a Mother, but it will be lavish."**


	13. The Wedding

**A/N-This note is going to be at the beginning of all of my stories. So pay it no mind after you read it once. I received a guest review. Let me say I'm not mad or offended. I respect the review who said they wrote as well. Pretty much to them my stories ran on top of one another, but said it may also have to do with the fact that I update in bunches.**

**I thought about changing, but for me it works. I write in bunches like it is an assignment. Once I write then I go back and edit and post. It also works with my treatments. So I'm really sorry for those who don't like my method. In the future when I'm working full-time I probably will change.**

**Yes, I'll admit most of my stories will include them having a family, but I try to mix it up on the when, how, and where. In some stories she has a relationship with her dad. In one of my stories I am currently writing she will reconnect with her mom.**

**I hate that I have any of my readers upset, but realistically I know it will happen. We are human and it is impossible to make everyone happy.**

The ladies made it back to their cottage. They showered and got comfortable. Karen &amp; Stephanie came to say good-night before heading off to bed.

The ladies sat around and enjoyed a couple of bottles of wine. They decided to turn in. Tiffany &amp; Olivia shared a room. It was like old times.

Once they were comfortable in bed they began to chat about anything and nothing. Tiffany said_, "I never thought you would be the first to get married."_

Olivia laughed, _"Me Either."_

_"I'm glad. Especially because I don't worry about you anymore. Even when we moved away I would Google you to make sure you were still alive."_

_"I was but in body only. Everything else was dead until I came to North Carolina. The people here are more laid back. In New York everyone is always in a rush. To some degree I like that, but as you get older it doesn't have its same appeal. When I looked Fitz in the eyes when we met at the apartment complex I knew he was special. I couldn't believe he was single, but I'm glad Mellie messed up."_

_"She is the definition of stupid. Hey, one man's trash is another one's treasure. He really is a great guy."_

_"Sometimes I think I'm dreaming. We have petty squabbles but we try not to go to bed mad. No man has ever treated me the way he does Tiff. From the moment we met he has accepted me and all of my flaws. He is patient and kind. He loves Nana and dotes on her, and now Harrison. He bought him suits and shoes. Told him he would put him through school, secure him a job, and if he remains committed ownership in his company."_

_"Wow Liv. I'm proud of you for taking care of you. Going after your dreams."_

_"Thanks, but I'm equally proud of you. I know you were always nervous about filling in your parents shoes, but Fitz remembers your presentation at the conference you met him. He says you were great, and he respected how you held your own and didn't let the men overshadow you. The company is doing great, and the changes you have made have help put you guys over the top."_

_"Thanks. I just wanted to make my parents proud. I'm grateful they were never overbearing. Dad has been helping Mario with his business on the international side."_

_"Good, so they approve of Mario."_

_"Yeah, dad was clear that no man would diminish his daughter. She has brains."_

Olivia laughed,_ "Oh I can see his face now."_

Tiffany laughed,_ "You know it but mom sat me down woman to woman. She wanted me to know that I could be powerful in the boardroom, but if I wanted a successful relationship I had to let my partner wear the pants. I understood. I mean in the office my mom takes control, but at home she doesn't assert the same control. She's not being submissive."_

_"I get it. Right now I'm in school, but I was concerned. I was a successful lawyer and crisis manager. When I walk through the door I'm just Livvie. Fitz's partner and mother to our daughter."_

_"Same here. We always did think a lot alike. What are you going to do about your dad?"_

_"Bring him to his knees. I am working very hard not to hate him. He's going to pay. I'm going to get married, enjoy my honeymoon, and on my way back raise hell."_

_"I wish I could record it. I know you are going postal."_

"_For sure."_

They continued to talk until they fell asleep. Olivia woke up to the smell of food. She opened her eyes and it began to sink in that she was getting married today, and she couldn't wait. Happy wasn't even the word to describe how she felt.

Olivia got up and did her morning routine before joining the ladies. When she walked in the kitchen Janice came over and hugged her,_ "Happy Wedding Day, are you nervous? Cold Feet? Scared?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Nope, I am excited."_

There was a knock at the door. A few minutes later Tiffany comes in the kitchen with a flower arrangement and a box.

Olivia began to cry when she saw the flowers. She knew they were from him. All the ladies were wowed by the beautiful arrangement.

Olivia finally said, _"This is the same arrangement Fitz gave me on the night he proposed."_

Olivia opened the card. She read it out loud, _**"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Grant. I don't know about you, but I wish it was time already. No need for me to be nervous when I know that I am making the best decision ever by marrying you. I can never do better. In the box is a gift that I thought was fitting of today. I love you and I'll be the one at the end of the aisle looking handsome for the most beautiful bride ever. Love you. Your husband to be."**_

Olivia opened up the box. Inside of it was a Mr. &amp; Mrs. Pandora Charm and an "I Do" charm.

Everyone admired the "I Do" charm. No one had seen one before. It was a silver charm ringed by hearts that had a traditional wedding ring at the end of it with a diamond.

Olivia smiled thinking only Fitz. He was such a romantic.

Olivia laughed_, "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be an emotional day?"_

They laughed and agreed.

Nana &amp; Debbie had been in the kitchen for some time. They were making food not only them but for the guys. The ceremony was not going to start until six.

They spent the morning relaxing knowing that the afternoon would get a little hectic. David came in to check on them, and to his surprise his bride was calm. She wasn't stressed or asking him a million questions. She was enjoying the moment. Something he wished more brides did. He assured her that Fitz was just as calm as she was. He assured her he had his gift and would deliver it later.

The afternoon was a little hectic with the glam squad coming in, but they got a system going. To everyone's surprise Olivia remained calm and happy.

Olivia was the last one to sit down for hair and make-up while the ladies were getting dressed. Gina was in the house with her and her assistant was with the men capturing the moments leading up to the ceremony.

The door opened and the ladies stepped out.

The ladies looked stunning in the chiffon gowns that Olivia had selected. They were lavender with a v-shaped neckline, draped bodice, crystal beaded natural waistline, and draped asymmetric split front floor length skirt with a cocktail length underskirt.

Olivia was floored. The dressed worked for every single one of them. Slomique walked in with a surprise for them. Olivia had gotten them a pair of Ti Adoro vintage pearl and crystal studs, pendant necklace, and a vintage cuff bracelet.

Just as they were getting the jewelry on the ladies Karen came around the corner, and there was a collective gasp.

Karen wanted to look like a princess and she did. She was in a Bella chiffon dress, sweetheart gown with over lapping shirred waist with floral detail side ruffle on the skirt.

Like Olivia her hair was down and was in long-flowing waves. Olivia had a surprise for Karen.

She walked over to her,_ "You look beautiful lady bug."_

Karen blushed, "_Thanks mommy."_

_"You said you want to look like a princess today right_?"

She nodded.

_"Close your eyes for mommy."_

She did. Her hair stylist came over and put the heart tiara on Karen. Next Olivia put in a pair of small magnolia diamond flower earrings, then she put the matching pave set diamond pendant around her neck, and finally a floral motif diamond bracelet.

Olivia told her to open up her eyes. When she did she was in shock. She had never seen herself like this.

She smiled at her mom,_ "Thank you. I look really pretty."_

_"No sweetie. You are beautiful."_

The finishing touches were put on Olivia's hair and make-up. Her hair was in loose waves. Her something old was brought out by her grandmother. It was a Pearl &amp; Crystal Filigree Tiara. Her make-up was a bold evening look. It was not an everyday look for her, but she loved it.

Now it was time for her to get dressed. David had a seamstress on hand just any cases anything needed adjusting or fixed.

With assistance from her maid and matron of honor she slipped in her gown, and it was perfect. Tiffany was not around when Olivia selected her gown so seeing her in it for the first time was an emotional moment.

Stunning really didn't describe Olivia. They knew Fitz would flip when he saw the blushing bride.

She was in a Magie Sottero gown. She had chosen a Elodie Mikado fit and flair gown. It had Swarovski crystals and metallic tread accents cascading down the form-fitting bodice with the illusion backline. She then stepped into her Oscar de la Renta Loli heels.

When the door opened and they saw her it was an emotional moment for every single person in the room including the glam squad. Olivia &amp; her family had been a delight to work with. Their treated them with respect and were kind, and although weddings were a happy occasions it seem to bring out the worst in some people. Not them. They fed them, didn't give them a hard time, and were appreciative.

Even David had to compose himself. When he saw the gown on her list his gut told him she would choose this one. It really was the perfect gown for her.

David smiled,_ "I am here with the jewelry that your fiancée designed for you to wear today. It is your something new and something blue."_

When he opened the case Olivia had no words.

David put in a pair of One Caret Sapphire &amp; Diamond earrings and then he put on the Eight Caret Sapphire &amp; Diamond necklace that was in 18K White Gold.

It was stunning. Janice came over and said this is your something borrowed. It was her Five Caret Clark Diamond Bracelet. The diamonds were designed in an intricate flower pattern.

Tiffany slid her gold-embroidered tulle garter, and to finish her look Janice and Velma put on her two-tier cathedral veil.

Olivia looked at her mom and grandmother. Before we take more picture I need for mom and Nana to put these on.

David came over with two cases.

Olivia said, "_Fitz &amp; I would not be here without you. We love you and wanted you to wear something special today, and know this was made out of love."_

Inside the case was a Brent Diamond Pearl Drop Necklace and Earrings Set. They all had on waterproof make-up on, but the team did some quick touch-ups since they all had shed quite a few tears in the last hour. Once the jewelry was on they were set.

The guys were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Since they were having the ceremony outside they went with the Havana Khaki slit fit suits. It was two-button single breasted.

They were wearing a purple herringbone bow tie and vest with a white wing collar formal pleated shirt. They completed the look with a purple cotton warmer pocket square.

One of David's assistance knocked on the door. When Fitz opened it she handed him and his dad a gift bag.

Fitz opened his card, _**"When you read this it means that the time is near for me to become Mrs. Grant, and that alone is beyond thrilling. Thank you for loving me and showing me that I am worthy of love. Thank you for making me a mother. I couldn't ask for a better life, and the exciting thing is that I know it will get better. I'll see you in a bit. I'll be the one in white. Love Always Mrs. Soon to be Grant.**_

Inside the case was a Cle De Cartier Watch. When his dad took it out he noticed some writing. Fitz looked and she engraved on the back, "**Love u every minute of every day."**

It was the custom cufflinks that made Fitz emotional. The cufflinks were a picture of them on the night he proposed. He had never seen any like this, and his initials were engraved on the back.

His dad put them on. He hugged his son and told him he loved him and he was proud of him. Today they were truly celebrating a union.

Gerald opened up his card and immediately got choked up. Fitz looked at the card. It read:_** "It's funny that I have known my father all my life, but only gained a dad in the last couple of years. Thank you daddy for making today possible, for loving me like your own, and allowing me to become the wife of the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know it is an honor that you are walking me down the aisle, and I will never take your love for granted. P.S. The gift is from Fitz &amp; I. "**_

Even Teddy was a little choked up. It put a lot in perspective for Harrison. He knew that Fitz was serious when he said he got the better end of the stick, but hearing what Olivia said to her soon to be father-in-law made it clear.

Fitz and his dad had spent the morning playing golf. They had shared a long talk together that had been emotional. The end result was that Fitz knew his father was really proud of him, and loved him. He was never mad with him when it came to Mellie. He was more mad at himself. Gerald knew his son respected him and his opinion, and wanted to make him proud. He wanted to be a good man, and Gerald made sure he knew he was a great and honorable man.

They had gotten Gerald a Calibre De Cartier Watch with his initials and today's date engraved on the back and a pair of white gold engraved cufflinks.

They checked each other over and headed out for pictures before the ceremony.

The ladies were almost done with their pictures. David came over and handed Olivia her bouquet. It was exactly what Olivia wanted. They called it the rose lilac bouquet, and it had lots of purple calla lilies.

Once Gina got her shots it was time to make it to the ceremony site. Olivia saw the limo but she thought they ordered two. One for the bridesmaids, matron, and maid of honor. One for her, Karen, mom, and Nana.

Olivia let it go. They would make do.

David smiled_, "I almost wish you would yell at me. You are wondering why there is only one limo right?"_

Olivia smiled, _'Yeah but it is not worth making a big to do about."_

_"Glad you feel that way, but your fiancée has a special ride for you and Karen so I ordered a larger limo to make sure to accommodate your mom and grandmother."_

Olivia nodded but was curious as to what they were riding in. She found out a few minutes later Olivia saw a White Cinderella Princes Pumpkin Carriage with a White Horse coming up.

They gasped. This was unbelievable. Gina had almost left but something told her to stay back a few more minutes before heading across the bridge.

Olivia and Karen were speechless. David helped them into the carriage. Gina snapped several shots before they were on their way.

A short while later they arrived. Gerald was waiting for them. Karen didn't know it, but Olivia was going to be saying vows to her as part of their ceremony. Lauren's younger children were the flower girl and ring bearer.

Gerald was waiting for them and when they pulled up he was stunned. They looked the part. Queen and princess. He could see how happy his granddaughter was. Olivia made sure she looked like a princess from the tiara to the long flowing gown.

She smiled, "_Paw Paw mommy made sure I look like a princess."_

He smiled,_ "She did. You look beautiful baby."_

Once he got her down he helped Olivia down, and the tears fell before he could stop them. He and his wife wanted a little girl. He wanted to be the daddy to give his daughter away. Although not in the traditional sense he was. Olivia was his daughter. In-law was for the world. To him just his daughter.

She used her handkerchief to wipe his face, _"Stop daddy we haven't even walked down the aisle yet."_

He laughed, "_Sorry"_

_"Don't be."_

_"You look beautiful honey."_

_"Thanks daddy for everything especially walking me down the aisle as my dad. Giving me to your son means more than I can express."_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

David went and confirmed with Nana that the surprises she had called in for the couple were here and ready to go.

When Karen came around the corner to walk down the aisle Fitz was in shock. He expected Karen to have on a pretty dress and be all dolled up, but Olivia literally made sure she looked like a princess. He would never forget this moment, and the happiness in her eyes.

Then to Fitz's surprise he sees Christina Perri walk out. Olivia &amp; Fitz had decided on 'A Thousand Years" as their wedding march song. Instead of someone playing it on the piano Velma arranged for Christina to sing it live.

Right before they turned the corner David said to Olivia, "From your Nana". She heard Christina singing, but that all went away when she saw Fitz. She didn't see or hear anyone. She barely noticed the Jewel Tone Wedding Arch where they would be saying their vows.

Minister Paula White was their officiant. Olivia helped her with some PR issues. Her marriage had ended and she was under public scrutiny. Church and state can be touchy, but Olivia helped her navigate through. Paula kept their relationship professional until the job was complete. She sent Olivia a long and personal email. She ended it by saying if she was wrong she apologized.

Olivia never confirmed that she was unhappy, but she kept in touch with Paula. She asked her to continue to send her emails. She often listened to Paula online, and purchased her book. When she contacted Paula about marrying her and Fitz Paula initially declined. Olivia realized Paula didn't know she was no longer with Edison.

She called her and brought her up to speed. The couple spent time with Paula via Skype for pre-martial counseling. She was happy for Olivia and for them as a couple. They were in a sound relationship with realistic expectations of each other, and most importantly they were open and honest. It was an honor to marry the couple.

When Gerald responded that he was giving Olivia away she tuned back in. She then realized how emotional Fitz was, and the tears she had been holding began to fall.

Their guests were in awe at the couple. You could feel their love.

Paula says, _"Before the couple exchanges vows Olivia asked that she be given the opportunity to share vows with her daughter."_

Karen looked at her mom in shock. Fitz smiled.

Olivia's Vow to Karen

**"_Karen, I want you to know that I dearly love your father. We have become very good friends over the last year and we have learned to love each other. As you have so graciously shared this wonderful man with me, so will I share the love I feel for him with both of you. Together, we will learn much more about each other._**

**_I promise also to be fair and to be honest, to be available for you as I am for your dad, and in due time, I will continue to earn your love, respect and true friendship. We will build a relationship that can never be broken. I am not a replacement and you are not a substitute. You have a place in your heart that belongs only to you. I will be mother and friend, and I will cherish my life with both of you. On this day when I marry your dad, I marry you, and I promise to love and support you as my own."_**

Olivia, Karen, and Fitz were crying. Actually most of the guests were crying including the minister.

Fitz hands Olivia a ring.

Olivia slid the Heart Shaped Amethyst &amp; Diamond Halo ring they designed for Karen onto her ring ringer.

Olivia composed herself,_** "This ring is a symbol of the love you know mommy has for you. This ring was made especially for you. I believe God brought me especially to you and your daddy. From the moment we met at the pool you have brought me nothing but happiness. I promise my love for you will only grow even when you become a big sister in the future, because you are my first. I love you ladybug."**_

Karen who was crying whispered, _"Love you too mommy."_

It was a moment that you couldn't really describe in words. You just had to watch it. It was emotional for Fitz, but it did his heart good. He knew Olivia would do anything for Karen. She wanted to say vows to Karen, because it signified forever. Till death do them part.

After a few more minutes they helped Karen down so she could go sit with his parents. Now it was time for them.

_**Minister:**_  
_**Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Fitzgerald and Olivia. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earthenter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.**_

_**Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?**_

_**Bride and Groom:**_  
_**We have.**_

_**Minister:**_  
_**Please share your vows with each other:**_

_**Groom:**_  
_**I never knew that taking my daughter to the pool would be the key to us getting happily ever after, but it was. I haven't regretted one moment since I met you Livvie. You complete me in ways I never imagined. You love me with no boundaries. You have shown me what true love is. I thank you for taking a chance on me. I promise you will never regret it. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days showing you.**_

_**Bride:**_  
_**When I arrived in North Carolina I had no expectations. I just wanted to go to school, and try to do something for myself. The moment I looked into your eyes I knew you were something special. Karen made you even more special. With you I was able to find myself and be happy. I changed because I wanted to not because I was forced. You love me for me, and I love you for you. I look forward to spending the rest of my days with you as we build a life, family, and good times together. I am so in love with you and I promise to always show you.**_

_**Minister:**_  
_**What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?**_

_**Groom to the Bride, placing her ring on her finger (Olivia's ring was a 6ct Diamond Eternity Wedding Band:**_  
_**I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days.**_

_**Bride to the Groom (Fitz's ring was a 1ct White Gold Diamond Link Band), placing his ring on his finger:**_  
_**I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days.**_

_**Minister:**_  
_**These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built.**_

_**Minister:**_  
_**Since Fitzgerald and Olivia have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife.**_

_**Congratulations! You may kiss your bride.**_

The couple smiled at one another and shared a very passionate kiss. They finally came up for air as they were being introduced. Olivia grabbed Karen's hand as they walked out.

Gina was snapping pictures of the family of three relishing the moment. It was official. She was Fitz's wife. For Karen it solidified Olivia being her mom. She knew on paper she was, but knowing they were marriage gave her extra comfort.

She loved her ring and she was showing it to everyone. They had rented out trollies to get the guest over to the reception area, and later on back to their cars.

They stayed behind for pictures. The newlywed couple started with a couple of pictures with Christina.

Olivia called David over. She thanked him for the arch that they were married under. It was Karen's idea. She found it online and asked if they could switch it out for the colors of the wedding.

David smiled, "_It was no problem. She really did have great ideas. It was very easy to accommodate her when she has such a great eye."_

Gina learned early on that it wouldn't be hard to capture the couple, and now that they were officially married would make it even easier.

She was right. Her hardest shots were the group photos. Not because of the people but the lighting , and getting a couple to just relax. Still she captured great shots.

It took no time for her to get more than enough of the newlyweds. She only used a couple of posed positions. She allowed them to be free.

Karen had left with her grandparents. They were going to ride over on the carriage so they could see their reception before getting started.

Fitz helped her up.

Fitz couldn't stop grinning.

_"Livvie, I'm speechless every time I look at you. You just are a vision of beauty. The gown is perfect for you."_

"_Thank you Mr. Grant"_

_"No thank you Mrs. Grant."_

She looked up at him in tears, "_Say it again..."_

"_Mrs. Grant"_

_"My wife. The mother of my daughter and future children Mrs. Grant"_

_"My everything Mrs. Grant"_

_"The love of my life Mrs. Grant"_

He wiped her tears, "_I am so happy. I'll never forget watching Karen as you said those vows to her Livvie. You have to see it. It became real to her. She has tangible proof you were her mom."_

They both shed tears thinking about it. She looked forward to seeing the video. She was working so hard to keep her emotions in check that she couldn't concentrate on Karen's face or she would have broken.

_"She loves the ring."_

"_Baby, because it is her. It is purple with a heart and a couple of diamonds. It is her. She loves that you get her."_

_"She's my baby girl. I have to. Thank you for my gifts and this carriage. It really was special arriving that way and with Karen."_

_"My girls deserve it. My queen and princess. She really looks royal today. With the hair, tiara, dress, and jewelry. It was appropriate for her age, but still grand."_

_"I know that's what I wanted. I think Tiffany has the video of when she saw herself after I put everything on. They made a couple of videos for us to see on our honeymoon since it will be a couple of weeks before we get our DVD."_

_"Same thing with me. Harrison was good. He ate and we made sure he rested and laid around so he could enjoy tonight. He &amp; dad hit it off. He gave him some sound financial advice in regards to some investments."_

_"He didn't ask you."_

_"No, but we were talking about something else and then the conversations headed there. He will be good one day. He is going to help people have some sound financial futures."_

_"Good. Now it's time to party."_

**A/N-It is official. They are married. Next up. The reception. More than likely I will end up by revealing their honeymoon destination.**


	14. The Reception

The newlywed couple were in the carriage headed over reception. They were enjoying the ride. It was official they were husband and wife.

Right now their guests were over at the Stable Loft which was part of the Biltmore House &amp; Gardens.

There the guests were enjoying their choice of hors d'oeuvres. Gerald spared no expense especially when it came to the food. It was after all the 4th of July. The guests had a choice of Thai Chicken Lettuce Wraps, Mini Beef Wellington, Bacon Wrapped Scallops, Curried Vegetable Croustades, Smoked Salmon on Crostini, and Honey Almond Chicken Bouchee. In addition there were cheese and veggie trays as well as grilled vegetable platters. They also had their choice of Premium Wine.

Meanwhile the couple pulled up to the South Terrace of the gardens where Karen thought was a perfect location, because of the view. Two large white tents were up that were adjoining each other. The guests would be able to enjoy the view of the hills, forests, and blue mountains as a backdrop.

Karen was with David waiting for them. Fitz smiled. He was grateful that everyone embraced their request include their daughter. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Other than her mom she was the bell of the ball.

Fitz helped her down. David kissed her cheek, "_You ready to see your reception?"_

They nodded.

David took them over to the tent and opened it for them to walk in. What they saw blew them away. Olivia was floored. Seeing their ideas come to life was ten times better.

So the first tent was decorated with lavender washed reception walls. The room was lighted with a canopy of lights and crystal chandeliers.

The tables were covered with two different linens. One was a silver rose and the other was called Billie's Roses Violet.

Olivia smiled and whispered to Fitz, "_Do you like the tables?"_

_"Love them?"_

_"Your daughter picked them."_

_"She learned from the best."_

The tables alternated centerpieces. One was sprigs wind up in tall vases filled with purple orchids and plum mini calla lilies. The other centerpiece included orchids, hydrangeas, and gerbera daises in a tall glass vase. Also at each table were different pictures of the couple. At some tables it was the three.

They had a white customer dance floor with their initials monogrammed in purple. There was an area for the band which was the Bull City Syndicate who would be performing for the first part of their evening.

Olivia loved everything that she saw thus far and was read to get the party started. David radioed to his assistants.

David took the family over to the rest of the bridal party. Once they left out David went over and removed a curtain and smiled at the surprise.

The guests were finding their seats which was fine. The couple was enjoying spending time with the bridal party. They had requested their parents, grandmother, and Olivia's brother be introduced. When Debbie went to sit down Fitz &amp; Olivia stopped her.

Fitz smiled, _"Where are you going Debbie?"_

_"To find my seat."_

_"You probably won't find it since Livvie &amp; I moved you to the family table beside your son. Your will be introduced. Livvie &amp; I are not taking Harrison without you. It is not out of pity. We aren't them. You have a place in this family. Gone are the days where you struggle alone."_

Harrison smiled. It was no coincidence that today he had felt the best he had physically in a long time. His sister and brother and law were great people. He was beyond happy to have a relationship with his sister. He couldn't wait to get better so he could move on with his life with his family, and the fact that his mom was accepted as part of that made life that much sweeter.

Olivia looked at Debbie and nodded her head to confirm she supported what her husband just said. Wow, her husband but yes he was.

Debbie went over and hugged them. She was a woman of faith. She could only be thankful for what was happening.

David came over to get everyone lined up. He took Fitz aside. Olivia looked at them, but he was only straightening his suit.

The party was introduced. Finally the newlywed couple was introduced and the applause was loud and long. It made Olivia giddy to hear that she was now Mrs. Grant.

Early on they had decided that their first song would be **"All of Me**" by John Legend. What Olivia didn't know was that Fitz had a little twist to their first dance as husband and wife.

The lightening was on the couple so when the crowd gasped she assumed it was because of them. Until she heard the piano start playing and a second later lighting revealed Mr. John Legend.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

**_My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

**_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_**  
**_Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_**

Fitz didn't hide things from Olivia, but this hidden talent he did. Fitz could sing. When Nana secured John Fitz had flown to practice serenading his wife during their first dance. He wanted to make sure it was something she would never forget.

The moment she heard John stop singing and realized her husband was singing to her told him that surprise might not be the right word. For a moment they had stopped dancing as she looked at him. It now dawned on her that David wasn't fixing his suit. He was putting on a MIC. Fitz lightly grabbed her waist and moved them around the dance floor as he sang to her.

_**How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**_

_**My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning**_  
_**Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh**_

When Olivia thought it couldn't get any better it did. The two of them finished the song together.

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard**_

_**Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections**_  
_**Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**_

_**I give you all of me  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.**_

Tears were streaming down Olivia's face. Everyone watched as Fitz took care of his wife. It was like they were watching a real life movie.

Before she had a chance to say anything she realized it was time for the father-daughter dance. Olivia had chosen "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. John was kind enough to sing the song for the couple which was a surprise to Fitz, but not Nana. Fitz had told her how much dad loved his music. Gerald and Karen came onto the dance floor.

_**Unforgettable  
That's what you are,  
Unforgettable  
Tho' near or far.**_

_**Like a song of love that clings to me,  
How the thought of you does things to me.  
Never before  
Has someone been more...**_

_**Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.**_

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am**_  
_**Unforgettable, too.**_

_**[interlude]**_

Olivia smiled, _"Thanks again dad for everything. This is beyond my expectations."_

Gerald smiled, _"Well like I told my son and like he tells me so was meeting you."_

She hugged him.

Karen looked up at her. _"Thank you daddy for loving me enough to find me a great mom and you a great wife."_

_"That's my job as your daddy. You and mommy are my wife."_

_"Until mommy has a baby."_

_"Then they join the happy party."_

_"I like that."_

_**Unforgettable**_  
_**In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.**_

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too.**_

After the dance was over there was not a dry eye in the room. The couple went over and thanked John. They cleaned Olivia's face real quick so they could take some pictures.

Afterwards they were taken to their sweetheart table. Once seated Olivia turned and looked at her husband. He looked at her and said, _"What?"_

_"So you keeping things from your wife already?"_

_"Livvie..."_

_"Honey, so that came out wrong. I'm sorry."_

"_No, I'm not but I wanted today to be special for you. I know I have money, but I wanted to give you more than monetary gifts."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed her husband. She pulled back and caressed his face, _"Well you did and I am so happy and thankful. I loved it by the way. Seeing John Legend at your wedding is huge, but how many women get to say their husbands serenaded them with John Legend."_

Fitz laughed. He looked at his wife. The glee in eyes always made him smile. She looked like a little girl with those big brown eyes.

It was time for dinner.

The first course was a Caesar salad, rolls, and butter.

For their entree the guests had a choice of Medallion of Beef &amp; Stuffed Shrimp, Pan Seared Sea Bass, or Crusted Lamp Chops &amp; Stuffed Chicken.

For dessert the couple had their five-tier lavender and white wedding cake. The cake was iced in purple butter cream and decorated with a delicate white lace pattern. The cake sat in the middle of the table and was surrounded by other desserts.

The guests could choose from mini-cakes, sugar pearl cookies, mixed berry pies, apple cobblers, and tea cookies.

Premium wine was served. They also had a champagne bar set up. The backdrop was a Intertwined Hearts ice sculpture.

The band played during the dinner hour and for a little bit afterwards. Then it was time to turn the party up.

Before the guests were brought over David took the couple over to the lounge area which Olivia allowed David to have free reign to design. He did not let her down. It felt like a combination of a hip/hop jazz club. The tent had lounge furniture with Kaori Purple Decorative Pillows and Varese Crocus Elegant Throw Pillows.

There were bar tables and chairs. It was very relaxed. In the corner was DJ. Alex Arthur.

There was a Brownies, Cookies, and Milk bar, Mini-Hot Dog &amp; Fries Bar, and a Pizza Bar. Also there was a Martini Bar that the martinis flowed from a custom ice sculpture of their initials. There was also a Margarita &amp; Premium Liquor bar. That bar showcased a hand engraved double ice luge ice sculpture.

David made sure there was a candy bar. It was something that Olivia wanted for Karen, and he made sure all of her favorites were included in the bar which made Olivia smile that he remembered.

The final surprise was for Fitz from Olivia. It was Groom's Cake. The case was designed with an old Camaro. He loved it.

It was time to get the party started. And party they did. Olivia got to see friends that she hadn't seen in years. Most were at one point clients who she remained connected too. It didn't matter. Everyone kept thanking Fitz.

It was the wedding and reception they both wanted. When the fireworks show started which was a surprise for their guests it was an end to a perfect day. Once again Gerald had spared no expense so the guest didn't get a couple fireworks. It was an event. The Grant wedding would be talked about for some time. Not only was it a classy event where the guest were given the best, but it was filled with love. Lots of tender moments. It was something that they were all glad that they witnessed.

As a final gift all the guests were given monogrammed floral sugar cookies, stemless wine glasses, turning leaves bookmarks, and square favor boxes filled with goodies.

The couple began to say their good-byes so they could leave for their honeymoon. It was late, but Olivia was going along with her husband.

She hugged her brother and promised him she would take care of everything. When she got to Nana she assured them she would take care of Harrison and Debbie until they got back. She would get him into Duke. Enjoy their honeymoon. They hugged their parents and thanked them again for everything. Teddy shared a long embrace with Olivia. He didn't realize it, but he was really excited that Olivia was his sister. Especially because she was that cool sister that you could come to for anything, and because she gave him Quinn.

They went over to their daughter who was surprisingly calm. She was headed to camp on Monday. She hugged her parents.

She looked at them, "_I'm fine guys. You have fun. You are sending me somewhere to learn something I want to learn which is fun. Besides I have a family now it doesn't get much better."_

The couple smiled. They shared another embrace and I love you before heading to the limo where David was.

They thanked him again and told him that for any big events they wanted him. They would rather change their date. They were one of only a hand full of clients he felt the same way about. Anytime they called he would find a way to take care of them.

The couple got into the limo and were on their way. Olivia realized they weren't headed to the airport.

"_So we aren't flying out tonight."_

_"No, I thought we would enjoy a night in Tennessee before we fly out. It has been a long day."_

_"Yeah, but the best day ever."_

_"You are right about that Mrs. Grant."_

She could only smile.

She saw him looking out the window in thought.

_"A Penny for your thoughts."_

_"I want to tell you, but I don't want to ruin the mood. We just got married. We are starting our honeymoon."_

_"Yeah, but I know something is on your mind. I can't enjoy our honeymoon if I'm concerned."_

He nodded.

_"Let me say this first. Whatever you want I want. Please know that okay."_

She was nervous but nodded.

_"Tonight when I saw you with your friends I saw a side of you that I had never seen. Not in a bad way. Some of them were your clients or you guys worked together, and the light in your eyes is something I can't get out of my head. I know that your original dream was to be a doctor until your dad forced you to change. I'm glad you came to North Carolina to pursue that dream, but is it really your dream Liv? What I mean is..."_

_"No.."_

_"What?"_

Olivia lightheartedly laughed, _"We have to stop thinking alike. The night before the wedding I was talking to Tiffany. When I told her about Mellie &amp; having to deal with my dad that deep down I was beginning to realize that it was my dream, but that I actually really enjoyed being a lawyer and crisis manager just not working for my dad. Tiffany suggested I talk to you. Use the space to open up my own firm. Maybe I could partner up with Teddy. There were clients at the wedding that I could contract with. Not only that I want a family. By that I mean more kids. I don't want to wait years. I know you would wait, but I don't want to. I don't want Karen almost in high school with her first sister or brother. She would love them, it is already going to be a large age difference. I don't want it to out there."_

Fitz was stunned. _"Wow so you have really thought this through?"_

She climbed in his lap, "_I have baby. This is what I want for me and for us."_

_"Okay, then we will make it happen when we get back. I want you happy. You are my wife, and I feel it is my responsibility to help you do whatever you need to do to make you happy."_

_"Well being your wife makes me so very happy. We are a family now. No one is coming between us. So now that we have got the elephant out of the room. Let's enjoy our honeymoon."_

Fitz smiled, _"I like the sound of that."_

**A/N-Did you see that surprise coming there at the end? Her going back to her old job. When I first started the story she was going to become a doctor, but I changed the outline after the confrontation with Mellie.**

**Up next is the honeymoon.**


	15. The Honeymoon of a Lifetime

**A/N-Finally the honeymoon. Hope you enjoy**

The couple were out like a light once they settled into their cabin when they reached Tennessee. The next day the couple explored the mountains.

Monday morning they boarded their jet. All Olivia knew was that it was a long flight. Fitz told her to dress comfortably. They would sleep at some point.

The couple talked in-depth about Olivia opening up her office, and going back to her old line of work.

Fitz had sent emails out to his contractors asking for a meeting when they returned. He also emailed Teddy to give him the heads up. He didn't tell Olivia. He wanted to surprise her. Especially when he received Teddy's reply.

The more he thought about it the more excited he got. She was right. He was willing to wait to start their family. She had put her dreams on hold for so long. He was excited that they were both getting what they wanted.

_He looked over at Olivia. She was staring at her wedding ring set._

_"Don't like it?"_

_"The opposite. I keep playing our wedding day in our head. Hearing you serenade me was everything. I am officially a Grant."_

_"That you are. My Livvie Grant. The day was spectacular. The details. Nana's surprises. Other than seeing you walk down I think seeing you dance with dad was the highlight. I still can't figure out who was happier you or him. You have replaced me."_

Olivia looked up and saw the smile on his face. She was worried for a second.

_"Liv, we have always known my parents wanted more children. They wanted at least one girl. They love you for you, and for what you bring to me. Once they find out you are going back to being a crisis manager/lawyer I will be the forgotten one."_

_"Fitz, that's not what I want. I don't want you to resent me down the road."_

_"I won't baby. Besides they need me to stick around in order for them to have more grandchildren."_

_Olivia laughed, "I was being serious."_

_"So was I. Don't worry dad still wants me around to golf and rebuild cars so I'll get time in. We will one big happy family."_

Olivia smiled. They both decided to lay down and take a nap. When the couple woke up they were informed they would be landing soon. The couple freshened up and buckled up.

When the landed the pilot came on and said, "_Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grant. Welcome to Maldives."_

Olivia was grinning from ear to ear. First because of the pilot referring to her as Mrs. Grant, and finally knowing where they were spending their honeymoon. Olivia had told him one night that if she could anywhere in the world it would be to Maldives. She had a couple of clients who had been, and they went on and on about how beautiful the island was.

There was representatives there at the airport waiting for them after they cleared through customs and immigration. There was a speed boat there to take them to their resort.

The boat ride was 35 minutes, but the couple enjoyed every last second because of the scenery. She knew her honeymoon would be special, but she had a feeling it was going to be magical.

When Olivia saw their bungalow her mouth dropped. She had taken some nice trips, and stayed in some nice suites and villas but nothing compared to this.

They were staying at a resort called Anantara. Fitz had reserved them a deluxe over water pool bungalow. He reserved it with his wife in mind because the bungalow was directly above a turquoise lagoon. So they had the option of sliding down into the water from their deck or they could enjoy the private plunge pool that was part of the bungalow. The room itself was magnificent, but Olivia could have cared less. He could tell that.

The couple was left alone to get settled in. He tipped the bellhop and let him out. He knew where to find his wife.

She was standing on the deck looking at the lagoon. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him. "_This feels like a little slice of heaven baby. Thank you."_

_"Anything to make my wife happy."_

_"She is elated. I promise."_

_"Are you tired?"_

_"Not really. I slept pretty good on the jet."_

_"Me too. How about we change and hop into the water for a little while."_

_"I would love you to."_

The couple spent hours in the water playing and having fun. They stopped to eat and later on they headed to their pool.

They had tired themselves out, and jet lag set in. The couple didn't realize how tired they were until they hit the bed. Their intentions were a hot night of passion. Their bodies said they needed sleep.

Olivia woke up to the smell of breakfast. She got up and did her morning routine. By the time she stepped out of the bathroom Fitz was in the room with breakfast.

She smiled,_ "Morning Mr. Grant"_

He smiled back at her, "_Morning Mrs. Grant."_

She sat between his legs, and he fed her breakfast. She was so content. She asked, "_What's on the agenda today?"_

_"I thought we could go island hopping. See the island. Do some shopping and enjoy ourselves."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

The couple had fun. They made it back to their bungalow so they could shower and change for dinner.

Fitz arranged for them to have dinner in a private hideaway. When Olivia saw the setup it brought tears to her eyes. He never stopped being romantic.

It was a new experience to have dinner in that type of setting. It was romance on a whole new level. Feeling the sand between her toes, and the breeze and smell of the ocean was calming.

Fitz looked at his wife. Each day he could see she was letting the past be the past. Her eyes would light up a little more. The tension would lessen. Tonight he could tell she was beyond relaxed. The issues that they would have to face when they returned home were in the back on her mind. All of her was with him.

They barely made it back in their bungalow before they were tearing the clothes off of each other. It would be hours before they actually made it to the bedroom, but neither cared. Their sex life had always been exciting, but it got better and married sex was beyond anything that Olivia could have imagined.

The couple slept in the next morning. After all it was close to four in the morning before they had sufficiently tired each other out.

Fitz was taking romance to a whole new level today with his wife. She could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was up to something, but she wasn't going to complain.

She was right. It started with lunch. They were taken to a tiny uninhabited island offshore where they enjoyed the lagoons, explored some of the reefs, and the picnic lunch that Fitz had arranged for them.

Olivia almost felt like her face was hurting from smiling, but she would take that pain any day. When they made it back to the bungalow Fitz told her to pack an overnight bag, and to bring a nice cocktail dress for dinner.

Olivia nodded. Fitz was impressed that thus far she had went along with the flow during their honeymoon. He expected a million questions. He had learned over time that it was her personality, but so far she was accepting his plans and he had to admit that it felt good. It felt like she completely trusted that he had her best interest at heart.

It was late afternoon early evening when they headed to the boat. A short time later they pulled up to an island.

Olivia looked around. It was private. It almost looked deserted. She looked at Fitz. He seemed sure that they were where they were suppose to be.

Someone met them at the dock, "_Hi, Mr. &amp; Mrs Grant"_

Fitz nodded_, "That's us"_

_"Welcome to the Maldivian Island. We have everything set up for your stay."_

Fitz turned to his wife, _"This island is ours for the night Livvie."_

She looked at him in shock. They were escorted to their bungalow for the night. The representative showed the couple around. She gave Fitz a packet and she left the couple alone.

Olivia looked at her husband. She didn't realize it but she had tears in her eyes.

Fitz ran over to her,_ "Livvie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

She caressed his face to get him to calm down which he did.

"_I know you aren't a dream. I know you are real and are mine, but sometimes when you do these grand gestures of love I have to stop and take a moment to realize that you love me so much. That there is nothing that you wouldn't do for me, and that I wouldn't do for you. That I am with a man who loves me despite my flaws, and that I'm enough. It is overwhelming in the best way. I don't worry or panic with you. The unknown is okay because I know you won't let me fall or fail."_

Fitz looked at his wife and caressed her face. She smiled at him, _"You are right baby we are real. We paid some heavy dues in life to get to where we are, and I couldn't be happier. If God told me I had to go through all of that pain to get you again I would do it in a second, because I know that you as a reward is everything and more. Everyday I' m with you I forget the pain I went through more and more. Our daughter barely remembers her times with Mellie. I can't wait to be with you for the rest of our lives. The romance will never die. I will never stop wanting to please you, spoil you, and treating you like the queen that you are."_

Olivia pulled his face to hers and they shared a long passionate kiss that said what they didn't say using words.

Fitz forced himself to pull back. They needed to get ready for dinner. The couple shared a shower where they played around, but they knew after dinner there would be plenty of play time.

Fitz left the bathroom so Olivia could get ready. She decided to wear her natural curls. It wasn't until she met Fitz that she loved her curls. Edison would always complain how ghetto she looked when she left her hair in its natural state. Even at home he wanted her to be made up. Fitz was the opposite. He loved all of her. She remembered one morning shortly after they moved in together he came in their room to find out why it was taking her so long to come down to breakfast. He saw her doing her hair. He asked her why when it was just the three of them. At first she didn't say anything, but he quickly caught on. He was stern but calm when he reminded her he wasn't Edison. He knew what she looked like without make-up and hours spent on her hair, and he loved that Olivia more, because she was being herself. They never spoke about it again.

She finished her make-up and slid on her Balmain Embellished Sleeveless Dress. Fitz saw her and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead so he wouldn't mess up her make-up.

_"You look stunning. I love your hair baby."_

_"Thank you. I know it is one of your favorite styles on me. I thought it was the least I could do for you."_

They headed down to the restaurant that was on the water. Olivia loved Italian and Japanese food so tonight they would be enjoying Italian.

Fitz had arranged for them to have all of Olivia's favorites for dinner. They started with Insalata Caprese and Minestrone, next they had Spahetti Carbonara and Fritto Misto, and for dessert they had Tiramisu. They drank a bottle of 1992 Masseto Tocana IGT.

Olivia was feeding him dessert. She would put some on his chin and lick it off. Fitz moaned. She wasn't playing fair. He needed the music to start soon. When he heard the music he silently thanked God.

Fitz stood up, _"Dance with me Livvie."_

She nodded. As she stood up she looked at the stage, _"Is that Monica?"_

_"It is. Nana helped her lawyer branch out in Atlanta. He moved there to take care of his parents who were having some health issues. She invested in his firm. I know you love her music. When I was planning the honeymoon I saw she was starting to perform again, and would be here. Nana called her lawyer. I was going to take you to the show, and try to arrange for you to meet her before or after the show, but she called us and agreed to come here. The venue was small and not private."_

Olivia had no words. She began to sing as the couple swayed to the song.

_**When you're feeling lost in the night  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better  
I'll be there to protect you  
See you through  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
I Promise you  
For you I will**_

_**I will shield your heart from the rain  
I won't let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean)  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero, your strength  
Anything you need (And I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky (The sun)  
I will light your way for all time  
I Promise you  
For you I will**_

_**For you I will  
Lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight em, oh  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (Put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
I Promise you (I Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will light your way for all time  
I Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)**_

_**I promise you  
For you I will**_

She sang a couple more songs for the couple. Afterwards they introduced themselves. They found out that Nana had actually helped her lawyer clear up a legal issue that could have potentially damaged her career so she owed Nana despite not ever meeting her. They took some pictures.

Olivia looked her husband, _"We need to get back to the bungalow Mr. Grant so I can properly thank you."_

_"Normally I would say no thanks is needed, but I have a feeling I am going to enjoy this thank you."_

_"Oh I promise you will."_

The couple made it back to their bungalow. There were candles that created a path to their bedroom. The bedroom and bathroom had candles. Their bed had a heart made out of roses. In the center was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne.

Olivia gave him a quick kiss. "_Give me a minute to change."_

He nodded

A few minutes later the door opened and Fitz almost choked as he looked at his wife. She had been waiting for the perfect night to wear this for him. He had told her that he loved her taste, but he would love to see her in something red. She pretended like she didn't hear him, but the minute he left she went on the internet to La Perla.

After some time she found the perfect outfit she hoped. Judging from his reaction she had made the right decision. She had selected a Red Tearose Baby doll with Briefs.

Fitz had plugged in their IPod. He walked over to his wife. She loved that she could tell what he was feeling.

"Livvie, you look stunning baby. I hoped you ordered more."

She laughed,_ "Maybe. I didn't want to get to much if you didn't like it."_

_"Well I love it."_

The couple began to kiss. They were simple and quick kisses at first. Toying with each other. They had nothing but time. The game changed when Fitz began to kiss that spot behind her ear. He knew things were about to get hot and heavy.

Fitz was sitting on the end of the bed. Olivia was in his lap. She began to kiss him all over his body. She took her time and made her way down. She pulled his boxers off with her teeth. She takes him in her mouth quickly and began to deep-throating his cock.

This was new and Fitz was not prepared. All he kept saying was "_**Fuck Livvie. Fuck Livvie."**_

She loved was making him lose it. He is trying to hold on, but she wasn't have that tonight. She began to squeeze him, and then she did licked and sucked his tip before taking all of him again. Then she began to stroke him while sucking his cock. He knew then it was game over. Livvie had won this round.

It took him a moment to compose himself. Olivia climbed back up. He looked at her. She smirked at him. She hadn't waisted a drop. Shit was getting real.

The song changed

_**I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one**_

Fitz picked her up and laid her sideways on the foot stool. He pulled her panties off. There would be no foreplay tonight. The pleasure he was about to give his wife would make up for it. Fitz knelled down and enter her. Olivia threw her head back. "_Shit Fitz, what are you doing to me?"_

_"Taking you to new heights sweet baby."_

New heights he did. From this position he hit her spot each and every time. She was screaming in pleasure when she came. That was only the beginning.

_**And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure**_

_**I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real**_

The song was nice and slow. He turned her onto her stomach. Her hips were still sideways and her legs were bent. He smiled.

He slid into her. His arms were on each side of her. Once again he was hitting her g-spot each and every time. There was no one around. He wanted her to scream. He wanted to feel like she was going to die from the pleasure that he was giving her.

_"Fitz, baby are you trying to kill me? We haven't been married that long."_

_"I know baby. It might feel that way, but I promise to bring you back."_

Enough said. All she could was hold on as she felt another orgasm coming.

_**Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

_**Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I**_

He picked his wife up and took her over to the bed. He laid her down on her back. She wrapped her legs around him, and he entered her again.

She was so wet. He was thrusting in and out slow and deep. She didn't know whether she wanted to scream, moan, or cry.

She felt so good to him. She was made for him. Every time he entered her he felt complete. The world was alright as long as they were together.

Fitz looked at her husband. She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

_**And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed**_

_**Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

She used all of the energy that she had and flipped them over. Fitz's butt was at the end of the bed. Before he had a chance to move she slid down on his cock.

Thank God for yoga they were both thinking with her legs on each side of him.

Fitz moaned, _"Shit baby. Good so Good."_

She was riding him slow. In beat with the song. She got a rush off of the fact that she could bring him to his knees, but that is not how she wanted this to end.

He looked up at her. He knew what she wanted. He flipped them over again. He put a pillow under her, and slid back into her.

She threw her head back.

_**No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
(You are incredible)  
And a deeper love I've never known  
(I'll never let you go)  
I swear this love is true  
(Now and forever to you)  
(only for you)  
To you  
Can I just see you every morning when**_

_**I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms**_

She looked at him as he was making love to her. The song taking them to new heights as they realized they were were going to spend their life together. One day these sessions would produce a product of their love.

Fitz kissed her and it was so passionate it brought her to tears.

_"OOOOH Fitz_

_"MMMM Livvie"_

_"Oh God Fitz Oh God Fitz_

_"Ahhh Livy. Damn baby let go. Cum with Mrs. Grant. Take us over baby."_

She looked him in the eyes. Everything about tonight had been perfect, and she wasn't quite ready to let go but her body betrayed her.

_**When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

_**Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you  
(Forever here with you)  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just see you every morning when I  
Open my eyes**_

The couple lay in the bed kissing and making out like teenagers.

Fitz looked at her, "_You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I was just thinking about how one of these sessions in the future is going to produce a child."_

_"I can't wait."_

_"Really, but you have been through it with Karen."_

Fitz looked down.

_"Talk to me baby."_

_"That should have been my first sign that Karen wasn't mine, but I was just so happy about becoming a father. I didn't experience hearing her heartbeat. I had to beg for a sonogram. Actually I had to start threatening her. I was paying for her care. On purpose she didn't call me until after she delivered Karen. So since technically she isn't mine biologically I no experience."_

Olivia sat up and looked at him. She kissed him until he looked at her. "_There you are."_

He smiled

_"I know that what Mellie put you through was painful, and you missed those moments, but I promise you that when we are pregnant you will be there for every moment."_

_"Thank you. I can't wait. Me either."_

Them talking about babies fueled another intense round of love making. After two more rounds in the shower the couple finally drifted off to sleep.

After starting their day by making love the couple enjoyed the island. They took lots of pictures and relaxed.

Over the course of their two week honeymoon the couple enjoyed lots of uninterrupted sex where they could be as loud as they wanted, and they could do it where ever they wanted.

They also made time out to enjoy all the island had to offer. The couple went snorkeling, diving, and parasailing.

They wanted to experience some first together so they went kayaking. They rented glass kayaks so they could see the marine life. They also took surfing lessons together.

Fitz rented a private boat for them to explore the seas for a couple of days, and it was magical to be out on the water. Olivia never felt more free.

Olivia did yoga on the beach which Fitz loved. She would always shown him what she learned. She finally convinced him to come to one of the classes. He had to admit it was a challenging work out, but not really his speed.

They checked in with Karen. After some discussion they got her a cell phone. They went with a pre-paid phone. They programmed all of her important contacts. She had to ask their permission before giving her number to anyone. Olivia told her that this was her chance to show them how responsible she was. If she followed the rules they would add her to their plan when she turned 13.

They checked on Harrison. After some calls were placed he was seen at Duke. The doctor agreed to take his case. He was going to start treatment for two months before the surgery was done.

As great as their honeymoon was it was time to head back to the real world. Their honeymoon was unforgettable, but they missed their family especially their daughter.

They got comfortable on the jet where they were headed to New York to deal with her dad. They had discussed what she was going to do, and Fitz told her he would follow her lead. That meant a lot to her.

She lay back in the seat looking out the window. Her mind went to Harrison and all of his pain and suffering. It riled her up. Her father was going to pay.


	16. Lots of Changes

The couple arrived in New York. Fitz could feel the tension in his wife's body. At first he was going to say something, but he decided to give her the time to compose herself.

It was one thing for Rowan to treat her poorly, but it was another thing altogether to let your child die when you have the means to save their life.

They rode in silence to her parent's office. Once they arrived the driver went around to open their door. Fitz grabbed her hand before she got out.

_"I know you got this, but I'm here. You are not in this alone. I love you."_

She turned around and looked at her husband and down at her wedding set and smiled for the first time, _"I know. That is why I can do this. I love you too."_

The couple got out and made their way into the office.

Olivia found everyone in the conference room. Unfortunately Edison was there. Olivia knew why. Edison was there because several more women had stepped forward claiming sexual harassment. They were bringing a class action lawsuit against his company. She received an email from the young woman who she originally destroyed but later helped. She asked Olivia to consider assisting them. It was what made her think long and hard about medical school or going back to her old line of work.

During their honeymoon Olivia told Fitz everything, and he decided to share some good news with her. Nana had been talking to Teddy about branching his law firm out. She knew people who would gladly use his services so he had taken the bar exam to practice in New York, and right before the wedding found out he passed. If Olivia was going to go back to being a crisis manager he wanted he to consider them partnering up.

When they called to check in with their family Olivia talked to Teddy for a few minutes. She let him know she would love to partner with him, and they would talk details when she got back home.

Olivia responded to the young woman that she would help, and would be in touch after she returned from her honeymoon.

Ally was her parents executive assistant. Olivia liked her and they would often have lunch together. She smiled when she saw Olivia.

_"Hi Mrs. Pope. Congratulations on getting married. Nana paid for a two-page spread. You looked stunning."_

_"Thanks Ally but it's Mrs. Grant."_

Everyone at the table was stunned. Olivia conformed to her parents and Edison in the past, but the one thing she would not budge on was changing her last name.

Ally smiled. Happy for Olivia, _"Well congrats Mrs. Grant."_

Rowan stood up, "_Olivia, what are you doing here? I can't imagine you came all this way to gloat."_

Her phone rang. It said dad. Olivia was concerned about Harrison. Forgetting her manners she picked up, "_Dad is everything okay?"_

_"Yes sweetheart. I tried to call Fitz but his phone went straight to voicemail. I was calling to ask if you could do me a favor."_

_"Sure dad what's up."_

_"Teddy &amp; I called the moving company to pack up Debbie &amp; Harrison's house. They will be there tomorrow morning. I wanted to see if you could be there to let them in, and make sure they don't damage anything. I've paid for them to bring her items to North Carolina. Mom &amp; I talked we have a couple of houses that we just finished that we were going to flip, but we decided to give the one in Durham to Debbie. I'll go pick up Karen."_

_"Sure dad. Fitz &amp; I will call you after we leave here. Tell Karen we will Skype with her tonight."_

_"Sounds good. Love you. Tell Fitz I said hi."_

_"Will do."_

Olivia hung up. Rowan looked at her like she had grown two horns. _"Dad"_

_"Yeah something you know absolutely nothing about."_

_"How dare you?"_

_"Oh, I dare."_

Olivia stepped around him and look at her mom, "_Do you who Debbie is?"_

_She nodded, "Your father's ex-girlfriend."_

_"Did you know that even after you two got married he was still sleeping with her?"_

She shook her head. Olivia could tell she was telling her the truth.

_"So I bet it is a real shocker to know that Rowan has a son."_

Maya gasped

_"Furthermore he has been barely taking care of him. With all of the money he has they were barely making it. However Debbie being the bigger woman kept her promise to never tell you or I. She felt like she deserved it for sleeping with a married man. That is not the worst part of this story. Rowan's son. My brother is sick, and he is dyeing. He came to Rowan to ask him to help him pay for a transplant that would save his life. He said no to Harrison. That is his name, he asked to borrow the money. He still refused."_

Rowan looked at her trying to figure out how she knew.

_"So the million dollar question is how did I find out? Well Nana and I have someone keeping tabs on you two. More like Rowan because we know he hates when people don't do things his way. He called me after he figured out who Harrison was."_

Maya felt like she was going to be sick.

She looked at her husband, "_I know Olivia is not being dishonest when she says that you have a son, but please tell me she misunderstood. You would not be so heartless to let a child die."_

Rowan didn't answer which made Maya mad.

_"Answer me Rowan."_

_"Maya, I didn't believe he was sick."_

That set Olivia off,_ "Bullshit. You are a lawyer. You run a crisis firm with a team of investigators at your disposal. You could have called any one of them up to check his story. It would have taken no time to verify."_

Maya went over and slapped Rowan, "_You wanted him to die didn't you. You knew that Debbie wouldn't say anything, because she was embarrassed that she was in the situation she was in. However Harrison could be a loose canon. There was nothing that would stop him from telling your secret unless he was dead. Then your hands would be supposedly clean."_

Olivia threw her hands up, _"It's nice to know you are completely dense Maya."_

She turned to look at her daughter, _"Excuse me?"_

_"Did you think I came here to feel sorry for you. Wrong, you deserve every bit of this drama because you chose your husband over me time and time again. You treated others like crap because you and your husband thought you were better than everyone else. You were a Pope. The dynasty that would be yours. Karma is a bitch isn't it."_

Rowan turned to Olivia, _"So why did you come here?"_

She handed him a piece of paper.

_"What is this?"_

_"That is an account that my husband has set up for his brother-in-law. By the end of the week you will deposit $500,000 in that account so that Harrison can get the treatment and surgery he needs, and once he is all better he needs money for college. The second account is for Debbie. You are going to give her $200,000. There is no reason that woman should have been struggling. With the amount of money you bring in, and the money that Nana and Pops have given you from your trusts is in the millions yet they only had the bare minimum."_

_"You say that like it is a demand."_

_"Oh, it is Rowan because I decided that despite the fact you forced me to become a lawyer and crisis manger I love the job. I'm good at what I do, and I'm one of the best. You may have forgotten but I can practice in North Carolina and New York. You always talked about branching out like Nana and Pops. My husband had already purchased office space for my medical practice which is going to be my new firm since I decided to back to what I know I love. I already have two clients. The first is my brother, and I promise if the money is not there. I will take you for everything you own. I will ruin your reputation to the point a clown wouldn't hire you."_

Rowan was fuming, "_Are you threatening me?"_

Olivia stepped up to him,_ "No, I am promising you I'm going to ruin you with the backing of my brother, my husband, my mom and dad, and Nana. So we are clear you and Maya are my sperm and egg donor. Thank you for creating me, but you are not my parents. You both are selfish, self-centered, and evil. You want to see how good I am. Try me. I want you to. You have spent year putting me down. You and your son behind you treated me like the help. You forgot I'm no fool."_

_"Fine, it will be there. Who is the other client?"_

Olivia walked over to Edison,_ "I am helping the women who are suing your son. See I always knew he couldn't keep it in his pants. I knew he sucked in bed. I didn't know the meaning of a real orgasm before I met my husband, but I never would have thought he would stoop so low to take advantage of these women. It's not like he didn't have the money to hire a prostitute. I have to be honest. This case is personal. I'm going to enjoy burying your son for all the hell he put me through."_

Edison stood up, _"So now that you are married to a white man you think you are all of a sudden better than me. Better than your parents. Bitch please."_

All Fitz heard was bitch, but Olivia had years of pent of anger and frustration when it came to Edison. She was sick of him putting her down. She looked at him and smirked before she back-handed him. When he was off-balance she kicked him in his stomach and he fell down.

_"You low life son of a bitch. I let you talk to me like that for years, but you got me confused. You are not dealing with Olivia Pope. You are dealing with Olivia Grant. The next time you call me anything other than Olivia, Olivia Grant, or Mrs. Grant you will be sorry. See while I can't air out certain dirty laundry in this case I can still leak it. Make the police, FBI, and your investors even more curious. Like I just told your dad I'm not threatening you I'm promising you that I am going to destroy you. You guys enjoyed controlling Olivia Pope, and I allowed it. Those days are gone. My husband taught me that real love means accepting a person for who they are faults and all. Love doesn't hurt. Love doesn't tear you down. So I think you owe me a fucking apology Mr. Davis."_

Edison looked up at Olivia. The look she had in her eyes was nothing short of scary. He didn't know this Olivia, but he could tell she didn't play.

_"I'm sorry Olivia."_

Olivia walked over to Fitz who hugged her and whispered he was proud of her. Then he heard something that set him off.

Fitz moved Olivia aside, "_Because I know Nana I refuse to believe you are stupid, but I think you must be. You call me and my family cunts. Is that what you, your wife, and Edison get off on. Calling people names like a two-year old. Okay we'll be cunts, but we are happy cunts. My dad Gerald worships the ground Olivia walks on. He cherishes and loves her, and her wedding day was everything she wanted and more because her dad made sure it happened. My mom the cunt loves Olivia more than she loves her two sons sometimes, and that's okay. They need each other. Olivia has someone to go to the spa with, shop with, cook with, and enjoy life with. When she gets pregnant she has a mom and a grandmother who will be there with her every step of the way. Finally, her cunt husband worships the ground she walks on. She makes me better. She makes our daughter better. Everyday I wake up I thank God that Edison was so stupid to let go of this treasure so we could meet. I'm nothing with out her. Unlike the three of you I don't get off by putting her down. I get off when I see her smile, when I see her laugh, and enjoying life. News flash assholes you don't scare this cunt or his wife. You should be scared of us. While Olivia has the legal mind. I have the financial mind. I bet if your son and I looked hard enough you have some under the table deals going on that the FBI would not approve of. Your threats mean nothing to us."_

Olivia was grinning as she looked at their faces. They were not expecting this. They always won, but it was clear that the ball was no longer in their court. The couple was brilliant, and they had the backing of some powerful people.

Olivia grabbed her husband's hand. _"Well it's been real but we have business to handle. Speaking of business you are going to lose several clients in the coming months when they receive notification that I am going back into crisis management. My brother &amp; I have big plans. Don't worry your shady clients will stay. I don't do anything illegal so they need you for that. Be very careful if you are thinking about seeking revenge. I might miss it, but Tom and Huck won't."_

Olivia looked at her husband, _"Mr. Grant"_

He smiled_, "Yes Mrs. Grant"_

_"Let's Go"_

Ally ran over to Olivia. "_Mrs. Grant, when you open your office could you email me so I can fill out an application."_

Olivia turned to Ally, "_No Ally"_

She nodded

Olivia smiled, "_You can have the job."_

Rowan said, "_If you take that job you are fired immediately."_

_"That is the best news I heard in a long time. Good luck finding someone who will take your abuse."_

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"I'll take care of you."_

_"I'm not worried."_

The three of them walked out the door.

The couple stayed in New York long enough make sure that Debbie's house was packed up before they returned to North Carolina. Rowan deposited the money into the accounts before the deadline.

The couple decided to pay for Harrison's treatment. He could use the money for college and himself. He deserved it. They gave Debbie the information to her account. They never told them the specifics.

Harrison's surgery was successful, and he was on the mend. He thought that North Carolina would be boring compared to New York, but it wasn't. He applied to go to Duke or UNC-Chapel Hill, and was waiting to hear back from them.

The newlywed couple settled into married life. Business was booming for the Grants. Harrison had made some suggestions to Fitz, and it allowed him to pick up more clients. Olivia &amp; Teddy partnership began to pay off the moment word got out.

They had found office space in Upper Manhattan. Ally was the office manager. She made life for them so much easier, because she was handling most of the arrangements of getting the New York office settle while Olivia worked on getting her office ready. Both offices were huge so Teddy moved some of the staff around to clear space for Olivia, and she set aside a large suite for him in the Durham office.

Tom &amp; Huck had came through for her, and it forced Edison's hands so they were in the finishing stages of finalizing a settlement. Since the case wasn't going to trial the victims would receive a larger payout, and also because Olivia only accepted half of what she was due for her services.

Before they knew it Thanksgiving was around the corner. She was looking forward to the holiday. It had been an adjustment when Olivia went back to working. Olivia had missed Karen's dance performance due to weather because she had flown to New York for business.. Karen was already struggling with Olivia being so busy lately. It was an adjustment she wasn't prepared for so despite the fact she had no control over not being able to make it back to North Carolina it upset Karen.

When she walked in the door she could tell by the look on his face that he nor Karen were happy.

He stayed up just to make sure she got in, and then he headed to bed.

_"Fitz come on."_

He turned around, "_Olivia, I can't do this tonight. I love that you are in your element, but you are so consumed by this case. The guilt of what you did has made you feel like you need to jump at every whim when it comes to this case. I'm not that bastard that is going to make you feel bad. Just don't forget you have a husband and child."_

_"You act like I wanted to miss the performance."_

_"I know you didn't, but honestly you should have never left. You are so worried about them being okay you forget to make sure we are okay."_

He turned and walked away.

She went to Karen's room and knocked before entering. Karen saw her and didn't say a word to her.

Olivia went over to hug her but Olivia could feel the tension in her body. She barely wrapped her arms around her.

She pulled back, _"I get mom. It was work. I'm really tired. Good night."_

Olivia was crushed. Karen had never been this way with her.

Olivia ate something before heading to bed. When she climbed in the bed Fitz was turned away from her. Normally when she got in he would pull her to him but not tonight. Olivia let the tears fall.

By the time Olivia got up the next morning they were gone. She didn't realize how caught up she was in the case until recently. She decided she would fix Fitz &amp; Karen their favorites for dinner so she packed up and left the office. She had a nice long chat with Nana.

She was on her way home when she saw a car coming towards her in the wrong direction. She tried to avoid the car, but it was too late. She saw lights and that was it.

Fitz was sitting in his office when he got this weird feeling. Something wasn't right. Karen was in the other room working on homework. He called Olivia's office. They told him she left early so she could spend time with them tonight.

Fitz went over to get Karen, "_Come on honey let's go. Mom has left work already."_

Karen looked up surprised, _"I made her feel bad last night daddy. I miss her,and I didn't even tell her I loved her last night."_

_"Oh baby. Mommy knows. I have a feeling she left work so she could spend time with you. We both owe her an apology so let's go."_

She nodded

They were on their way home when his phone rang. He answered it using the hands free system.

_"Hi, is this Fitzgerald Grant?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"My name is Trooper J.R. Thompson from the Highway Patrol. I am at the scene of a car accident. Your wife was hit by a drunk-driver driving in the wrong direction. I just found her phone. It looks like while she was pinned in her car she tried to call you before she lost consciousness. She was airlifted to UNC-Chapel Hill Trauma Center. You need to get there. Your wife was seriously injured."_

All of the air left the car. Karen heard everything.

**A/N-I'm stopping there. Olivia has been injured. I'll pick up there next time.**


	17. An Emotional Roller Coaster

Olivia didn't remember passing out. When she came to she was being wheeled into the hospital. She was in a lot of pain, and she knew she lost a lot of blood. If she was going to die she needed to tell her husband and daughter she loved them, and she was sorry for getting so caught up in the case.

Her BP was through the roof. She kept screaming for Fitz &amp; Karen. At first no one knew who there were. Then the trooper that found her phone came in. Trooper Thompson came in. His daughter happen to be working on Olivia.

She looked up, "_Dad, what's going on?"_

_"Fitz &amp; Karen are her husband and daughter. I know you have to get her up to surgery, but let her talk to them so it can stabilize her some."_

They continued to work on Olivia, but his daughter nodded. Trooper Thompson called Fitz back. When Fitz realized it was him he pulled over. He was sure he was about to tell them that Olivia had died. He was going to answer his phone, but he could tell that Karen needed to hear the news first hand. So he answered using the system.

Trooper Thompson said, _"Mr. Grant we don't have a lot of time. Your wife looks to have some serious injuries, but my daughter and her team are working on her. She is begging for the two of you so I'm going to put her on speaker so you to can talk. By the time you get here they will have taken her up for surgery."_

He walked over to Olivia. He put the phone on speaker. She heard him,_ "Livvie"_

_"Fitz"_

_"Yes baby it's me and Karen. the trooper said his daughter is taking really good care of you. I need you to relax baby so they can fix you up."_

_"I'm so sorry Fitz. I didn't see the car. I messed up again. I don't want you and Karen to be mad at me. I don't want my daughter to ever think someone is more important than her. I can't be Mellie baby. She has been through enough."_

_"Mommy"_

_"Karen"_

_"Mommy, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it last night. I was selfish. Please don't die on me mommy."_

_"I'll do everything I can. I love you and your daddy so much. You two are my everything. Don't ever forget that."_

_That was the last thing she said and she flat-lined. The trooper could hear them sobbing. He wasn't sure why this accident felt different._

_"Mr. Grant where are you?"_

It took him a minute before he choked it out. He told him not to move. He was sending someone to pick them up. Fitz listened and he sat there consoling his daughter.

One of the detectives came over and picked them up. Fitz finally pulled himself together to call his parents who were devastated. Janice forced herself to pull it together. She told her son they would be there after they picked up Velma, Harrison, and Debbie. They called Teddy who jumped up from his conference call. His assistant heard what happened so she explained to the client who understood.

Fitz &amp; Karen arrived at the hospital. Trooper Thompson was waiting for them. He introduced himself. He was thrown off at first because he was looking for a black man and girl, but once he realized who they were he took them over to the waiting room. He relayed to them that Olivia was expected to be in surgery for several hours. He told them he had to go,but he was almost done with his shift. He would come back and check on them.

Fitz looked at him, _"Thank you. I didn't expect you to be here. I'm sure you handle situations like this all the time."_

He nodded, "_I do but I can't get your wife out of my head. She was pinned in her car. After they got her out I saw that she was trying to call you. I can tell by the way her purse was that she dumped everything out to get her phone. She also had this picture. He handed it to them. I heard your conversation with her. I don't want to minimize your feelings, but I promise you two that she loves you and she knew you loved her. That picture gave her the motivation to fight to live. My daughter is a very passionate surgeon. She loves her job, and her patients are more than a number or body. I have seen many victims. Some worse than her and some not. I have learned that sometimes the power of love is what saves a person."_

Fitz thanked him. A short time later the rest of the family showed up. They consoled them and assured them that everything would be okay.

Velma pulled Karen onto her lap. She allowed her to cry. She whispered in her ear, "_I talked to your mom earlier today. She told me over and over about how proud of you she was. I know you keep playing that last conversation over and over sweet pea, but I promise you she still loved her baby to the moon and back."_

_"I know Nana. I have always loved her, but I took her love for granted. I need her to live so I can tell her how sorry I am."_

_"I know baby and she will."_

Olivia ended up being in surgery for almost 14 hours. Dr. Thompson came out and informed the family of Olivia's injuries. Right now she was in a medically induced coma. She had some swelling on her brain, fractured vertebrae, fractured eye socket, six fractured ribs, a punctured lung, kidney and spleen. She had lost one of her kidneys, but the doctor assured her that she could live with one healthy kidney. They also had to remove her spleen. She had some internal bleeding. They lost her once before heading to the OR, and twice during surgery but she was a fighter.

She was in ICU. A couple hours later they saw her for the first time. Their were tubes and wiring everywhere, but she was alive. That was all that mattered to Fitz.

Fitz was so focused on Olivia and Karen that he had not paid attention to the news. He didn't realize that her accident was being talked about. The reason it mattered was because Rowan and Maya saw it, and flew to North Carolina.

Olivia had a setback and had to be taken into the OR so the family was in the waiting room when they walked in. The moment Fitz saw them his blood began to boil. He jumped up.

_"No, you don't get to come in here and pretend to be the doting parents. Fuck you. I am sick and tired of the two of you. You just don't quit."_

_"You can't force us to leave."_

_"The hell I can't. She is my wife. Her family is here. You are not her family. Get out before I throw you out."_

_"We are her parents."_

Gerald jumped up, _"Wrong answer. We are her parents. See you may be her biological mother and father,but you don't know shit about parenting. You never took the time to know what a gem your daughter was. You put her down every chance you got. She only wanted one thing from the two of you, and that is love. You were willing to let your son die, to keep your whorish ways a secret. Once again not realizing what a gem he was. So no you are not their parents. Olivia is ours in every way that counts. So you are going to leave and you are not going to speak to the media and pretend to be heartbroken. If you do I will personally come out of retirement and make sure I ruin you."_

Rowan was pissed, _"You don't know shit. You can pretend to be her dad, but..."_

Gerald punched him before he could finish his statement. Thank God no one was in the room but them. Emotions were high. No one cared to calm down with Karen in the room.

_"You are going to pay for that."_

_"No he's not."_

_Rowan looked up, "Mama"_

_"Don't mama me. You know I know you. You play with people's lives, and that embarrasses the shit out of me because we didn't raise you like that. I knew you were having an affair with Debbie, but what you did is unforgivable, and that is you allowed my grandson to suffer. So let me be clear. Janice and Gerald are Olivia's mom and dad. They take care of her. They love her. They treat her like the princess she is. Teddy &amp;Harrison are her brothers. Karen is her daughter. I have already changed my will to accommodate my grandson. I have reduced the amount you will get when I die, but I will gladly make a call to cut you out completely which I have thought about. In addition I will help Gerald ruin you. Go back home. You have a son. His name is Edison. You chose him a long time ago. Olivia forgave you two because she had to so she could be the wife, mother, child, grandchild, sibling, and boss she needs to be. Make no mistake she was clear to us she was done with you. She has been for a while, but when she found out about Harrison that severed the frayed bridge."_

Rowan was shocked, _"So you want me to leave, but Debbie can stay. She is not even family mama."_

_"That is where you are wrong. You chose Maya. I didn't. We both know I don't care for your wife, but I tried to remain respectful because she was Olivia's mother. Those days are over. Debbie is my grandson's mother. You should be thanking her, because I would have thrown you to the wolves a long time ago."_

Maya stepped, _"Velma that's not necessary."_

Velma slapped her, "_Don't tell me what is necessary. My granddaughter is fighting for her life. She is fighting to come back to her family. When that man hit her all she could think of was her husband and daughter. Her daughter Maya. How many times have you stood up for your daughter? Even now you walk in here by my son's side knowing he was willing to let his own flesh and blood die. You let him pimp your daughter out to a man knowing he wasn't treating her right."_

Maya was crying, "_I didn't know"_

_"Bullshit. You turned the other cheek, because all the two of you care about is money and power."_

Karen stood up. She could see Velma emotions getting the best of her. Everyone was fragile. Tiffany &amp; Mario walked in. Tiffany was pissed.

Karen went over to Velma and grabbed her hand. _"Nana, relax. You know mom would be upset if you had a heart attack because of your blood pressure."_

She looked at her with tears in her eyes. Harrison came over and helped her to her seat. Tiffany was about to say something, but stopped when she saw Karen turn around.

_"My mom told me a lot about you. I may be a kid, but I'm not dumb or stupid. She looked at Maya. My mom walked out and left me like I was a piece of garbage, and you treated my mom like one. She is always worried about not being like you. That I know she loves me, that she is there for me, that she knows what is going on with me, and that I am happy. All the things she said you never did. Despite the fact that I know my parents have money whenever she buys me things she always says things like it is not a substitute for her or dad. I asked her why she always said that. She told me because you guys thought that buying her expensive items made her happy. What she wanted was girl nights where she could talk to her mom about anything and nothing. She wanted to eat dinner with her parents, and not her nannies and grandparents."_

Maya couldn't stop the tears from falling. Karen looked at Rowan.

_"She only wanted you to be proud of her. You told her what she was going to do, and she put her all into it. While you may not have physically forced her to be with her ex-boyfriend, you made her feel like she if she broke up with him she would pay. So she is always teaching me to respect myself, and that her and dad will never force me to do anything or be with anyone I don't want to be with. My mom demands and commands respect. They have taught me to be respectful. So I say this with nothing but respect. Please leave and never come back. My mom doesn't hate you, but she was very specific to my dad and I that you would never be welcomed in our home. Although I am a child I think it is very disrespectful for you to come here."_

Everyone was amazed at the strength that Karen was showing. She really was her mother's child. She was calm, composed, and direct. As Maya looked at the little girl she immediately could tell this was Olivia's daughter in every way that it counted. She realized how her poor choices had affected her daughter, and she could never take it back. Her loyalty to her husband had cost her everything.

Maya looked at her husband in disgust. She walked over to Velma.

"_I'm sorry. I'm really not a bad person, but I understand my decisions have made me bad. I'm sorry Velma for the way that I have acted. I understand that it is too late, but my thoughts and prayers are with my daughter. She is a Pope-Grant so I know she will fight. When she recovers if you think that it is appropriate can you please tell her that I am sorry."_

Maya turned around and looked at Karen

_"I'm sorry for coming here. You are right. I want you to know you really are a beautiful young lady. I can see a lot of my daughter in you, and I am glad that she is better than me. I know that she will always put you first. Something she learned from Nana. Take care and give your mom a big hug and a kiss when she wakes up."_

She turns to Harrison

_"Although I didn't know about the two of you I am sorry that I married a man who was so selfish that he would allow his own child to die to protect a secret. I know that you are in great hands, but if you ever need anything please feel free to call me. I am glad that you survived, and like Olivia you will find a way to thrive despite the poor choices that Rowan made._

She turned to Fitz

_"I have never had the courage to say this, because I was so worried about my husband's actions, but I'm glad she has you. I'm glad she is with a man that worships the ground she walks on. A man who in times like now is there for her. A man who wakes up thinking about his wife only. I'm sorry for the way we have treated you. Take care of her although I know you will._

She finally looked at Rowan

_"When you get back to New York you can stay in one of your love nests with whomever you are sleeping with now. I quit. You and your son can handle the firm. I'm tired of you and the nonsense you bring into my life. I have been the dutiful wife, and it has left me with nothing. There is not enough money and power to make me continue to deal with you. I never should have came here with you. I knew it was wrong, but then again I'm glad I came. The harsh words that were said to me made me realize how stupid I am. I want a divorce. You are going to give it to me."_

Rowan laughed, "_In your dreams."_

Teddy stood up, _"No in your dreams Mr. Pope. My client will not be bullied. Mrs. Pope, here is my card. Olivia &amp; I have an office. I know you know Ally. I will make her aware that you are coming in. John will assist me with your case since I need to stick around."_

Maya was shocked, _"Thank you but I don't want to cause any more problems."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"She hated the fact that you never took up for her or yourself. That being said she wouldn't want us to leave you in the cold. We know dealing with your husband can result in a Cold War, but you have this whole room on your side. He won't win. Let my brother help you."_

_"Only if Nana approves."_

Nana stood up, "_Fitz is right Maya. Let them help you. I'm sure my son is not completely stupid, but if he is we'll help you."_

Maya nodded. She squeezed Velma's hand and left.

Rowan stood there a moment to let what just happen soak in. Velma walked over and stood in front of him.

_"I promised your father I would never disown you. No matter what I would always be there for you, but he said that thinking that you were only a liar, power hungry, and a cheater. He never would have thought his son would pimp his daughter out, let his son die, emotionally abuse his wife, and break the law. You have two choices. You can give Maya the divorce and come to an acceptable settlement, or I can disown you and show you who the real Pope is when I tear your house down brick by brick. Don't answer now. Think about it in New York, and son never step foot in North Carolina again."_

Rowan nodded and left.

Olivia made it through surgery. She remained in a coma. It was now the week of Christmas. Fitz was exhausted. Most of his time was devoted to being at the hospital and taking care of Karen. Stephen was handling the business. Harrison was helping Stephen out by keeping up with the paperwork, filing, and following up with clients. Fitz knew Harrison would be an asset to the company once he finished school.

Karen was struggling. She stopped dancing and swimming. She would go to school and spend her afternoons in her mom's hospital room. That is where she did her homework.

She would help her dad give her baths, do her hair, and grooming. They tried to talk her out of it, but realized it was useless.

She didn't want anything for Christmas, but her mom to get better.

After a couple of weeks Fitz got to know the nurses. There was a handful that he really liked, and felt like they cared about their patients so he asked for them to be the ones to take care of Olivia.

The hospital was glad to oblige considering the money they were paying for her care, and that the Grants had given the hospital sizeable donations in the past.

Alice was the third shift nurse. When she walked in the room on Christmas Eve she was surprised to see Olivia open up her eyes. She had been taken out of the induced coma two weeks ago.

Alice paged the doctor who took her tube out. They took her down to get several tests. She had short-term memory loss, but long-term was intact.

She remembered hearing her family especially Karen and Fitz. Before Fitz had left he begged her to come back to them. Be their Christmas miracle.

Alice brought her back in the room. She told Olivia she was going to call Fitz. Olivia stopped her.

_"I remember my husband. He would probably forget to put clothes on if he knew I was awake. I want Karen to try to have a normal Christmas morning before they come here."_

_"Wow, they are right about you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Always putting others first. Fitz told me about the accident. I have watched your husband and daughter. You have been on our wing for a little over a month. The only thing the nurses and doctors do is treat you. Check your vitals, run tests, dispense your meds, and handle any medical procedures. Anything personal they did. They handles your sponge baths, washing your hair, and any grooming. Even your sheets._

Olivia smelled the sheets. She smiled.

Alice said,_ "I remember when they brought them. That sofa is also a pull out bed. They would buy sheets, and sleep on them over night so the sheets would smell like them."_

Olivia took in her room for the first time.

"_They are my life."_

_"I know and you are theres. Get some rest."_

Olivia nodded

Fitz woke up with this weird feeling. He laid there for a while thinking that it was just exhaustion, but the feeling would not go away. He decided to call the hospital.

Alice answered, _"Hi Alice. It's Fitz. I know this might sound crazy, but I woke up feeling like something is wrong. I know you would have called me, but can you check on Liv for me."_

Alice didn't say anything at first. Then she finally said something he never expected to hear, _"Fitz, she is awake. We ran all the tests. As far as her memory is concerned long-term is there, but she is having trouble with short term. Meaning the conversation I just had with her she won't recall most of it. I was going to call you, but..."_

_"She knew that I would have jumped up and came to the hospital. Considering that it is Christmas she was concerned about Karen."_

_"It is a little scary that the two of you are so in sync."_

_"Our family says the same thing. I'll stay home but can I talk to her for a moment. I just want to hear her voice."_

Alice told him to call her cell so she could walk in the room.

Alice went back to Olivia's room. She was looking at a picture of her family. She noticed Alice, and she tried to remember what they talked about. She couldn't remember the details other than they talked about her husband.

_"It's okay Liv that you don't remember. We will get you a notebook, and I'll have them bring you your IPad or laptop so you can make notes okay."_

She nodded

_"Fitz is on the phone. He woke up concerned that something bad had happened to you. He just wants to talk to you. He promises to stay home."_

Olivia smiled. She took the phone. Tears began to fall. She composed herself enough to say **"Hi"**

Fitz broke down hearing his wife's voice. Alice had to turn away. The phone was on speakerphone.

He finally composed himself enough to say, "**Hi Baby"**

Olivia began to remember some of the events that led up before the accident. She was beginning to feel remorseful.

Fitz said, _"Livvie, all that matters now is the future. That we move forward. Whatever we did in the past is where we need to leave it. You are alive. You still have a long road ahead of you where I will be with you every step of the way. Our daughter has missed you, and feels lost without you. I know that I'll have to remind you of this and more often. I don't care. My wife is alive. The mother of my daughter is alive. Okay?"_

_"Okay baby. I miss you. I remember hearing you."_

_"I missed you Livvie more than I can ever express. Get some rest. I'll bring your daughter over later. She is going to be happy to know she got what she wanted for Christmas."_

Alice ended the call and went and got a cloth and cleaned Olivia's face. She knew that Fitz was a decent man, but to hear him talk to his wife was special. It made her believe in love.

After Alice cleaned her face she laughed and said, _"Too bad his brother is taken."_

_"Yeah, but my brother is single."_

_"Harrison is your brother?"_

_"Yes, technically my half brother but to me brother is brother."_

_"I've only seen him a couple of times because of my shift. I heard Mindy talk about him. He was or is sick right."_

_"Yes, he has leukemia. He had a transplant so he is still receiving treatment. It may be done. I'm not sure."_

_"I'd like that. If is anything like your husband I'll be lucky. I'll be honest. I only met him before my wedding in July, but I can tell you that he didn't turn out like the piece of scum our dad is. His mother raised him right."_

_"Okay. Liv, I don't normally get too invested in patients. It is how doctors and nurses survive, but with you and your family it has been different. I know you will have some tough days ahead, but I need you to fight. Fight to get your life back because you can as long as you put in the effort. I have witnessed supportive families, and families who didn't give a shit. I know your family has to be well off. These rooms don't come cheap. Your family has spared no expense on your care which is great, but they have never left your side especially your husband. I do know that Harrison has been helping him so he could concentrate on you. After a couple of weeks they only wanted certain nurses to take care of you. All of the nurses are great but some of us like me tend to be invested in our patients. You are more than someone laying in bed. Only because it is Christmas and they wanted Karen to have some normal you woke up alone. Any other time someone would stay the night with you just in case you woke up. Your father-in-law but we know he is your dad made sure you were taken care of. He treated you like you were his child. Your best friend has been down several times with her boyfriend. So fight. You are not alone."_

Olivia was overwhelmed hearing the information. She didn't want to forget so she asked Alice for a notepad.

Alice smiled, _"How about you rest? It is time for your meds. I will write down everything I told you, and you can add to it when your family visits later. Deal."_

She nodded.

Fitz couldn't go to sleep after getting off of the phone with Olivia. He decided to head a shot of something would help.

When he made it to the kitchen he saw his mom and Nana. They had been cooking but stopped to look at some pictures.

When they saw Fitz they were concerned. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. They ran over to him.

Janice asked, "_Honey, what is it? Did something happen to Olivia?"_

He looked at his mom and smiled as tears began to fall again, "_She is awake."_

Janice hand flew to her mouth. Nana just stood there. He went over and hugged them. They cried together.

They sat down and he filled them in. They agreed it was best to allow Karen to enjoy a normal morning, and allow her to see Olivia awake.

Talking to his mom and Nana calmed him. It calmed them all. To them the hard part was over. She was awake. They could handle everything else.

It was a great Christmas morning. Fitz pulled everyone else aside and gave them the great news. They decided to delay visiting Olivia until the afternoon to allow them a couple of hours alone as a family. Fitz also wanted to give Olivia a bath, wash her hair, and put on her new silk red pajamas that he bought her.

Fitz &amp; Karen packed everything. They made it to the hospital. When they came off the elevator Dr. Thompson was there. Karen went over and gave her a hug. She had stayed on as part of Olivia's care team at the request of the family. Her dad had check on them several times.

Karen pulled back, _"Merry Christmas Dr. Thompson."_

_"Merry Christmas to you to. Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"_

_"I just want mom back, but I got some cool things."_

_"Well you can head on in. I just need to catch your dad up on a couple of things."_

Karen nodded. She had no idea this moment had been planned for her. When she walked into her room. She went over to her mom. Olivia turned her head and faced Karen.

Karen was in shock. Her mom's eyes were open. She looked like she was awake, but she thought she was dreaming until Olivia said, _"Merry Christmas Pumpkin"_

The flood gates opened. Olivia patted the space she made for Karen. Karen carefully climbed in the bed. Olivia just held her as she cried. They cried together. Fitz stood in the door way and watched the reunion. He couldn't stop the tears as he recorded the two of them sharing this moment.

Karen finally sat up, "_You remember me."_

_"I do. I just have trouble remember stuff told to me recently, but Alice got me a notebook so I could keep notes. I'm sure your dad brought my IPad, and I'll start therapy soon."_

_"Dad knew."_

She looked at her dad,_ "Guilty. She woke up around midnight, but we wanted you to have a normal morning, and your mom wanted you to see her yourself."_

"_Well, all that matters is that I got what I wanted for Christmas. I'm going to go take Alice her dinner that Nana sent for her."_

She left the room to give her parents a moment to reunite. Fitz was still crying.

Olivia looked at her husband, _"You have to stop crying before I break down too."_

_"I'm really sorry. I'm just so glad that you are alive. I wasn't ready to live without you. We just got married. Our lives together have just begun, and some idiot almost took that away."_

She caressed his face, _"I'm so sorry"_

_"Why are you sorry?"_

_"Because I caused you a lot of pain as well."_

_"No Livvie. All that matters is that you are here. I know you won't drop this until I say something. The truth is that as frustrating as you can be I would have it no other way. I love your passion and drive especially, because I know that you put that same effort into your family. Seeing you as Olivia the crisis manager was an adjustment for Karen &amp; I. You were on your way home to us. We were on our way home to you to tell you that we get it. We'll do better because we now know better."_

Olivia just looked at him. He asked her to say something.

_"When I woke up and they were asking me questions I wondered if you would still love me the same. Would my physical and mental disabilities at the moment be too much? Then I remembered who I married. I was so scared after the car flipped over, and I finally landed. I just wanted to talk to you one more time. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time."_

They were both crying.

"_That trooper has no idea how much him calling you meant to me. I can't recall most of the conversation but I know we talked. Please don't give up on me."_

He sat up and looked at her, _"Only if you promise you will work hard to get better. I'm not saying this as a deal breaker. You were injured badly injured Livvie. Physically, I have read and done the homework. Dad &amp; I have the best at your disposal. I have have someone on stand-by to handle the mental issues that may arise. Karen &amp; I are already seeing her. Karen is having nightmares a lot, and I've struggled some. We have to heal together. So I need you to fight. As long as you fight that is all that matters."_

She nodded. He held her as she cried. He knew that she hated that Karen was having nightmares, but the therapist said that considering Karen's history with Mellie her reaction was common.

Karen came back in the room with the trooper and his daughter. They shared an emotional reunion. Olivia couldn't recall all the details of their interaction, but she knew he had went above and beyond the call of duty.

A short time later her family came in. The tears were flowing, but at least they were happy tears. If it weren't for the fact that Olivia was black and Janice and Gerald were white you would think that Olivia was their biological daughter. They took her accident as hard as Nana.

Lauren had called Fitz to wish him a Merry Christmas, but she received a gift she never expected. That was to hear Olivia's voice. It warmed Olivia's heart to have friends love her so much.

Olivia was happy that Karen had a normal holiday for the most part. Since Olivia had not eaten solid food since the accident they wanted to gradually work her way back it. Nana &amp; Janice had purred her favorite which was sweet potatoes. She loved it.

After some time everyone left to allow Fitz &amp; Karen to spend some more time catching up with Olivia. Despite her forgetting things throughout their visit everyone went along with the flow.

Karen climbed in the bed and shared the pictures she had taken while she was in a coma. Before he got her into therapy he had purchased her a journal where she could write and put pictures in her entries.

She decided to write everyday and take pictures of Olivia's progress. Through her daughter's eyes she was able to capture her recovery including her set backs. She loved the pictures where Fitz took care of her. The pictures were worth a thousand words. He didn't fall out of love with her. Despite the fact she was here only in body he treated her the same. It was the motivation she needed to fight.

Two days later Olivia was transferred to UNC Health Care Impatient Rehabilitation Center. They had everything Olivia would need to recover including psychologists.

They threw her a small party in her room on her birthday. As she blew out her candles she thought about how she rarely celebrated her birthday in the past, but now she looked forward to her birthday. Today she was thankful she was even alive to see another year. They watched the ball drop at midnight signaling a new year. No one expected such a huge test early in their mariage, but the fact that they passed with flying colors bode well for them.

As Fitz helped her into bed before he left for the evening she grabbed his hand,_ "What is the elephant in the room that everyone is stepping around?"_

Fitz decided to be honest. He felt she could handle it, _"Your parents showed up after the accident. Words were exchanged. Your daughter showed why she is yours in all the ways that count. I'll tell you all about it another time. Bottom line your mother finally realized who she was married to, and told him she wanted a divorce. He threatened her. We made the call that we would assist her. I couldn't risk her getting hurt. Harrison almost lost his life thanks to Rowan. I didn't know whether I was going to lose you, and we made a call."_

He wouldn't look at her. Deep down he felt he made the right call, but he didn't know if his wife would agree.

She caressed his face so he would look at her_, "You made the right call baby. I don't want to see you in here early tomorrow. Karen is here with me. Mom &amp; Nana will be here with me as well in the morning for therapy."_

"_Livvie"_

_"Fitz, you don't need to kill yourself to prove you are a good husband. Teddy &amp; Harrison told me how you are trying to handle everything on your own. Allowing family to help doesn't diminish you. When I get out of that wheelchair I want my husband. What is the point of fighting to come back to you if you leave me. You made sure you got me in a facility that would allow over-night visitors from family. I love having you by my side. Even when you are not physically here I know you are here. So rest baby please."_

He nodded, _"I will"_

**A/N-Sorry for the emotional roller coaster I put you on.**

**Next up you will see her deal with her parent's divorce. Do you think she will reconcile with Maya? FYI-I have already decided which direction I'm going, but I still want to hear from you.**

**Also you will see her going through the rehab process. You will also find out the specifics of the car crash, and what happened to the driver.**


	18. The Good Times Begin

**A/N-This chapter includes a time jump with flashbacks to explain what happened during that time. I hope you all enjoy**.

It was the beginning of June. After six months of therapy she was close to being her old self again. It wasn't easy. Even when she got tired and wanted to give up she looked at her family, and she got her second wind.

Growing up Olivia felt love from a hand full of people. Her grandparents, Tiffany, and her parents.

She was grateful but she felt empty at times. As she recovered from her accident she realized how loved she was now. Especially the love that flowed from her husband and daughter.

After their conversation Fitz took better care of himself, but he was there for her. Olivia knew that her husband took their vows seriously. For better or worse. Something she knew would not have happen if she had married Edison.

Karen stopped dancing and swimming. Olivia tried to talk her out of it, but she stuck her ground. Olivia was frustrated. When Karen went to get a snack she looked at her husband and grandmother who were laughing.

When she asked them what was so funny Fitz said,_ "If you are frustrated now wait till we have a biological child. Little Livvie just walked out the door. Don't act like you don't recognize that attitude. I can name at least ten times off the top of my head where you've done the same thing to me."_

Olivia wanted to be mad, but he was right. They enjoyed a good laugh. After a while Olivia started to do some of her therapy in the water. Olivia's therapist was happy to schedule it in the afternoons so Karen could do it with her. It gave them some mother-daughter time, and the therapist made it enjoyable for the two of them.

She was a patient at the rehab center for two months before she was able to come home. Fitz &amp; her dad hired private duty therapists to come to the home when she was released.

She was able to work a couple of hours a day after month four. The first person she sat down with was the young man that caused the car accident.

It took months of counseling but the nightmares were few and far in between. Recently she got back behind the wheel of a car. Each day she was comfortable driving longer distances.

**Flashback-Two months ago**

Fitz had driven Olivia to her office to meet the young man who had hit her. His name was Jamal Brown. Olivia knew he was 25 years old. He had no record, and by all accounts was a wonderful young man until this accident.

Olivia was uncomfortable with how the case was being handled. She felt like because of who she was, and who her family was they wanted to hang him.

Fitz got that feeling as well, and although they were angry they wanted to know the facts. Olivia didn't believe that everything was black and white.

Since she was the victim his lawyer wasn't willing to tell her anything. Olivia reached out to his mother, and after some assurances that she wasn't going to throw her son under the bus she agreed to meet them. Her only condition was that she wanted to be in the room which they were fine with.

When Jamal walked in the room Olivia's heart broke. He wasn't a huge man to begin with so the weight loss was evident from the picture she had.

Fitz got up and greeted the two. He could tell that Jamal was surprised he shook his hand, and didn't punch him.

They sat down in front of the couple.

Olivia reached her hand across the table. Jamal looked at her hand. It was like he was afraid he would blow up if he touched it. Finally he grabbed it and he broke down. It broke their hearts.

After he calmed down Olivia said, "_What happened that caused you to get on the road that night drunk?"_

Jamal said, "_My dad was a reporter for the New York Times. He was sent to Baghdad where he was captured by ISIS. Six months after his capture we moved to North Carolina, because it was cheaper. Also we have family here that was able to help mom out. I promised my dad I would be the man of the house whenever he was gone. I was doing pretty good. I was going to college, working, and helping my mom out with my two siblings. A month before the accident my mom lost her job. I had to drop out of school. I was working 50-60 hours a week, but it wasn't enough. We were on the verge of getting evicted. The night before the accident we were notified that my dad was killed. He was never coming back home."_

Olivia was heart broken as she listened to the young man tell her what was going on in his life.

Jamal continued, _"What was worse is that we found on he was dead on what would have been his 50th birthday. My family was devastated. I wasn't prepared to be the man of the house permanently. I'm not half the man my dad is. Honestly, I didn't realize how much I drank. I had been drinking all day. I forgot to pick up my sister."_

Jamal composed himself and looked Olivia in the eyes for the first time since they walked in the room.

Jamal said, _"Mrs. Grant, I have no intention of going into court and asking for pity. I own what I did. I was told your car flipped four times, side swiped a tree, and you were trapped in your car. The only reason you didn't die is because of speed. Against my lawyer's advice I wanted to apologize to you and your husband privately. My pain caused you pain. I have disappointed my dad enough. I am really happy that you survived. Not for me but your family."_

Olivia didn't realize she was crying until Fitz cleaned her face.

He whispered in her ear, _"Do what you think is best? He was wrong, but if you don't feel like he needs to be buried in a jail cell then make sure he doesn't. You are the victim."_

Olivia nodded

Olivia looked at Mrs. Brown, "_Were you able to find another job?"_

_"No ma'am. I have taken on temp jobs to try to keep us afloat. My husband had a small life insurance policy. I was able to pay some bills, but once Jamal got in trouble I had to find him a half decent attorney. I'm really sorry. I know my son wants to man up. It just I haven't had time to properly grieve losing my husband, and now I'm about to lose my son. I realize this could be worse. So I'm going to shut up."_

_"Do you have any computer skills?"_

She nodded,_ "I do. Most of my jobs have been a secretary or administrative assistant."_

Olivia looked at Jamal, _"I was angry at first. Not so much at you but that I was almost taken away from my family. My husband &amp; I had just got married in July. We haven't even begun to live our life. You were wrong. We both know that, but I don't want you to spend years behind bars. I don't want you to have a felony on your record that will make your life ten times harder than it already is."_

Jamal looked at her in shock, _"Mrs. Grant I don't deserve your sympathy. I have to pay for my bad decision."_

Olivia nodded, _"You do. I just don't believe you being in a 6x8 cell is going to do anyone any good. Are you still abusing the bottle?"_

_"I never did. I'm more of a social drink. I drank that day to numb the pain. I wanted to forget my problems."_

_"I will talk with the prosecutor. I'm sure we can come to an agreement on a sentence that won't ruin your future. I'm sure there will be community service and probation involved. If you complete the requirements then we will help you. Mrs. Brown, right now I have a temp working as my assistant. If you pass the background check and drug test I am happy to offer the job to you full-time. Jamal, if you do your part. I'll make sure you finish getting your degree. Your dad would be upset that you made a bad choice, but I can tell he raised a fine young man. You are still the man he raised. You are owning up to your responsibilities, and I think that is what he would want. I'm not angry anymore. I am alive. That is what matters."_

It was a shocking outcome for the Browns. They never took the meeting anticipating that Olivia would forgive them and help them.

Olivia went toe to toe with the prosecutor. She refused to allow them to ruin Jamal because of who she was. She told them they could either give him a plea that wouldn't ruin him, or she was going to go on the talk show circuit with Jamal. It never helps when the victim is on the side of the defendant.

She wasn't asking them to give him a pass. She was a lawyer. She saw murders walk away with immunity before. After some calls were made to the district attorney Jamal got an acceptable deal. He would not be a felon.

Jamal's mother Tina passed the background check and drug test. Her references checked out so Olivia hired her.

**Present**

Olivia was on her weekly conference call with Tina, Ally, and Teddy discussing cases. It was Olivia's last day before her vacation. She had planned a wonderful vacation that she felt her husband and daughter deserved.

Her recovery had been hard on them, and their lives were thrown into chaos back in November when the accident occurred.

In the past all she did was work, but that was when she had nothing to come home to. Times had changed. There was more to life than work. Besides she had a huge surprise for them, and she couldn't wait to see their reaction.

Tina was a great assistant. She &amp; Ally got along well so they made her &amp; Teddy's life easy. Teddy &amp; Ally got the New York office up and running while she was recovering. When prior and potential clients learned that Olivia Grant was indeed the formidable Olivia Pope and Teddy Grant was the son of Gerald &amp; Janice Grant they had no problems getting clients. Recently Olivia hired Cyrus &amp; James Novake-Beene to handle a majority of the cases in the New York office.

They were a gay married couple, and both were pit bulls. They loved what they did, and were considering branching out on their own until they heard that Olivia was opening up a New York branch. She was the only crisis manager that had ever beaten them. They wanted to handle challenging cases, and cases that others wouldn't touch. They knew Olivia would do that so they applied.

When Ally called Olivia and told her they applied she stopped reviewing applications. She hired them immediately. It was a match made in heaven. Huck officially worked for them, and they had a contract with Tom to help with investigations.

Teddy &amp; Cyrus were handling her mother's divorce. She wanted no part in it, and she didn't want to be updated on the status.

She remembers when her mom came to visit her to discuss the divorce, and their relationship.

**Flashback-Four Months Ago**

Olivia had a hard day of rehab. For some reason her body didn't want to cooperate, and that frustrated her.

Fitz had helped her shower and washed her hair. He was working on her hair when he said,_ "Your body didn't let you down. It just needs a rest Livvie. I know you want to get out of that chair. We all do, but if you push too hard then you are going to stay in that chair baby. It will happen because you are doing the work."_

Olivia began to cry, _"You are right. I hate that chair. I hate having to depend on others, but this is not forever. It could be worse. It could be permanent."_

_"Exactly. Teddy called me and stated that your mom is requesting to visit with you. Are you ready to see her?"_

_"Yeah, I want to get it over with. No use in putting it off."_

A week later Maya walked into Olivia's room. It was a Saturday so Karen was with her since she spent the night with her.

They were playing a game when she walked in.

Olivia gave Karen some money, _"Sweetie your Uncle Harrison is downstairs. He wants to take you to lunch. We'll finish when you get back, and then beat your today tonight. Deal."_

Karen nodded, _"She kissed her mom's cheek. Do you want us to bring you something back from the restaurant?"_

_"Um, something light. I know that daddy is bringing dinner for us."_

_"Okay, love you."_

_"Love you too."_

Karen spoke to Maya on her way out the door.

Maya smiled, "_She is a great young lady. You have done well."_

_"I can't take all the credit. Fitz is an excellent dad."_

_"I'm sure."_

_"So you wanted to talk."_

_"Wow, straight to business."_

_"What else would this be mom?"_

_"I didn't come here to fight."_

_"No you came here with the hope that now you are divorcing dad that our relationship can get better."_

_"What is wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing at all mom. What made you decide to get a divorce?"_

_"I believe in my vows Olivia. I believe in till death do you part, but I had to realize that your dad didn't feel the same. I had to let go or I was going to sink with him."_

_"It is amazing that it took you so long."_

_Maya scoffed, "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Grandma told me the story about the two of you getting together. Dad didn't fall head over heels in love with you. He feel in love with the idea of creating a black dynasty. That doesn't happen a lot in the black community. Two successful black families coming together. Dad married you and thought that the Pope family and Lewis family would come together and change the world. Except daddy didn't run it by grandpa. Paw Paw respected your dad. He knew he was successful, but they disagreed on how to obtain that success. Dad is just like your dad. By any means necessary. The truth is when the families didn't merge daddy quickly lost interest. Then you thought having me would change him. Except he hated I wasn't a boy. Despite the fact I did everything he ever asked of me it wasn't enough. Not once did you take up for me."_

_"Olivia, what did you expect me to do?"_

Olivia sat up,_ "Be my damn mother. You were no Debbie. You were not dependent on his money. Between daddy and your parents you spent your whole life only worrying about their opinions, and keeping them happy. You didn't care about me. You didn't care that I was performing for other moms. The teachers feeling sorry for me because my mom is not sick or dead. She is chasing after money and power. You let your husband pimp me out. Not once did you stand up for me. Even now the divorce is not about me. It is about you."_

Maya jumped up and yelled, _"What the hell do you want from me? If you hate me so damn much why didn't you tell your husband and brother not to help me."_

Olivia looked her dead in the eye, _"Because I am better than you."_

Maya was confused, "_What?"_

_"Mom, I am better than you. To answer your first question. I don't want a single thing from you. I stopped wanting from you when I was ten years old. The last time you promised me you would be at my dance recital when I won the lead role, and you skipped it in lieu of a business dinner was the last time I expected anything of you. To answer the second part of your question. I don't hate you. That would take up too much of my time and energy, and up until the point that I left New York I had already given you and dad too much. In this room I can honestly tell you that I forgive you. That you and dad have no power over me. I didn't stop Teddy from helping you, because I am better than you. Not helping you would just be spiteful. That is not who I am. I almost died but I didn't. My focus is to live and enjoy my family, and while I am glad that you finally opened your eyes right now I have to interest in including you in my life. Not to be mean, but because I have no trust in you. The only reason you got on that plane was to follow him. You being in North Carolina was never about me, and I get that. It is the story of our lives. I have a mom and dad who really love me. The only reason you had me was to save your marriage. When it didn't I was of no use to you. For a long time it hurt, but today I thank you for having me. I thank you for the things you did to me. I know how much it hurt, and I will never ever do that to my children. I wish you well. I hope that you find yourself in time."_

Maya sat down resigned, _"I never thought you meant it when you said our relationship was over. I thought it was because you were mad."_

_"No mom. Just tired. Trying to have a relationship with you is tiresome. As your daughter I shouldn't have to beg you for your love. Now that daddy has embarrassed you enough you should expect things to change. I won't say that I will never want a relationship with you. I'm just saying that right now you are my biological mother, but you are not my mom."_

Maya sat down. Hearing her daughter say this hurt her. More because she wasn't trying to be mean. She was just being honest.

_"Olivia, you act like you didn't have anyone there for you. I'm not saying I was right, but you act like you were an orphan."_

_"Mom, that is your problem. That is why I am glad you didn't have any more children. When you realized how many times dad substituted women for you how did you feel?"_

Maya just looked at her

_"I never claimed no one loved me, but a mother's love and a father's love can never be substituted. Even if you died your love could never be replaced. It is not suppose to. Nana was suppose to spoil me. Give me things that you and dad wouldn't. Instead she was forced to play the fine line between mother/grandmother. As an adult I have learned to understand that every woman can become a mother, but not everyone is a mom. You are my mother. No more no less. Karen was totally abandoned by her mother. So I can't play the pity card. It is life. It happens. You have a lot of life left. I want you to live it and enjoy it. For the foreseeable future I just won't be a part of it."_

Maya stood up and gathered her things. Before she left she looked at her one more time, _"I want to say you are dead wrong, but the fact is that you are right. I'm selfish and spoiled and you're right I'm not sure if that will change despite divorcing your dad. I'm sorry for failing you. I never should have gotten pregnant. Take care Olivia."_

It wasn't an easy conversation, but she was glad they had it. It allowed her to really move on, and forgive her mom. She was happy her mom got out. No woman deserves to be mistreated by their significant other. That being said the damage to their relationship was done.

Later on that evening Olivia relayed the conversation to Fitz. She assured him she was fine. Actually she was more than fine. She could move on. She didn't need to have this conversation with her dad. It was clear he had no love for his children, and she wasn't going to waste any more energy on him.

**Present Day**

After a long day Olivia made it home to her family. Once she went back to work she made sure to only work late when necessary. She utilized the team that they had built. She couldn't be her mother. Her daughter deserved more than that.

She arrived home and the house was empty. She realized that Fitz had went to pick Karen up from her summer gig. She could not be more proud of her daughter if she tried.

She decided to go ahead and surprise her daughter with a gift before they left for vacation. During her recovery she had told Fitz &amp; Karen she was going to plan their summer vacation.

Olivia decided that she wanted her children to experience what the world had to offer. She wanted to travel all over the world as a family, and as a couple. One night in the hospital Karen had told her she wanted to travel all over the world, and take lots of pictures. When she grew up she wanted to look back at her life like her dad.

Olivia silently promised to fulfill her wish. She traveled but not as much because her grandparents were working. There was also the tug of war where sometimes her parents would take her back out of spite.

After researching vacations for families she decided that this family would head to Morocco this year. Since she was planning their family vacation she agreed to allow Fitz to plan their trip to celebrate their one year anniversary.

Karen was excited. She had been working with Gina on capture still shots. So she was excited to put her training to the test.

She also made sure that she packed the gifts that she got for Fitz &amp; Karen. She hoped they loved it. She would not have survived the accident without them. Although she wasn't thrilled when Karen stopped swimming and dancing to help take care of her it meant the world to her. They bonded and talked, and were closer than ever. Karen assured her she wasn't giving it up, but she couldn't get moments back with her mom.

That night they had dinner at Nana's house. When they walked in Olivia noticed Abby was there.

She chuckled as she remembered when Abby came to her house after the accident.

**Flashback-(3months ago)**

Everyone was busy doing various things. Fitz was caught up in a meeting, and was unable to leave so he texted Quinn to see if she could take Olivia some lunch. Quinn had no problem taking her lunch, but she was studying for a test with Abby since they were still in medical school. Olivia &amp; Abby had not spoken since the day Abby apologized before her wedding.

Quinn called Olivia to see what she wanted. She told her she would be a few minutes, because she needed to drop Abby off.

Olivia asked, _"Why are you dropping Abby off, and then coming here. That is out the way isn't it Quinn?"_

_"Yes, but I don't want to cause you any stress Liv?"_

_"There will be none. I'm not mad at Abby. When she apologized that day I told her that she was forgiven. I just didn't have the time to cater to her."_

Quinn agreed to head to her house after picking her up some food. Since she didn't know how long the meeting would last she picked up enough that she would be fine until Fitz made it back home.

Quinn walked in her room with Abby, _"Hey sissy how are you feeling?"_

_"I feel like crap. My legs feel like rubber."_

_"You'll get there. Teddy is holding the fork down work wise, and we got you on the home front so don't try to kill yourself. I'm going to go switch out your ice packs."_

_"Thank you."_

Abby was stuck at the door

_"I might look like shit Abby, but I don't smell like it thanks to my husband so you can come closer."_

Abby laughed

_"It is not that. I don't want to intrude, and I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry this happen to you. It couldn't have happen to a better person."_

_"Thanks Abby. I meant what I said that day at the school. I'm not mad at you. You apologized and I accepted. Life has been hectic, and with me dropping out of medical school we just haven't seen each other. There is no reason to keep your distance."_

_"I just don't want to add to your stress, but I do check in on you through Quinn. I sent you a basket."_

_"You are not a bother. Thank you for the basket. Fitz &amp; Karen have all the cards together so when I'm up to it I can send out thank you cards. Otherwise I would have thanked you when you came in."_

_"No bother. Your wedding sounds like it was perfect."_

_"It was. Would you like to see the pictures?"_

Abby nodded. She showed Abby where the albums were. Quinn came back in and they ate lunch with her, and went through the pictures.

They stayed with Olivia until she got sleepy. Before they left Olivia whispered, _"Abby come around again. The past is the past."_

**Present Day**

This was the first family dinner they were having where everyone was together since the accident. When Olivia walked in the house it was a special moment.

She was almost back to her normal self. She still dealt with some pain issues, but she could walk without crutches or a cane. She didn't limp anymore unless she was really tired.

Her facial scars had healed. The plastic surgeon had done an excellent job. There were a couple of small scars that weren't noticeable unless you got really close. Olivia didn't care. She was alive.

She had several scars on her chest and stomach. At first they bothered her, but her husband reminded her that those scars were proof of life. Proof that she fought and won. She was still alive to grow old with him.

She was trying to remain in the moment with her family, but her mind immediately went back to their first date since the accident.

**Flashback (Two months ago)**

Olivia was relaxing in the family room watching TV when Fitz came and sat down beside her. He pulled her in his lap. She was glad to be home, and she loved that her husband never treated her like a cripple.

He kissed her, _"So I was thinking this weekend we go out. Get back to us. I miss spending quality time together. I don't want to see a doctor, therapist, or nurse. Just my wife and I. I get to be romantic and treat you like the queen that you are."_

Olivia grinned,_ "I accept. I look forward to some one on one time with my husband. Thank you so much for being my rock."_

_"You never have to thank me for doing my job, but you are welcome. You are it for me Livvie. I know that technically this is my second marriage, but for all intense and purposes I feel like it is my first, because I know that you are just as committed to this marriage as I am."_

Olivia went into the family room where Fitz was hanging out Harrison and Karen were hanging out.

When they saw her they all stopped. They smiled.

Olivia asked,_ "What?"_

Karen smiled, _"Mom you look beautiful."_

Harrison nodded, "_I agree sis. If Fitz wasn't your husband I would be laying down some rules._

They laughed

Fitz kissed her cheek, _"Livvie you look stunning._

Olivia looked down at the black Cushnie et Ochs Gladiator dress. When she looked at herself in the mirror she felt like her old self. She had worked hard with her counselor. Not only to get past the accident, but her past issues in general so she could really concentrate on the future.

_"Thanks honey. I appreciate it."_

After kissing Karen and Harrison bye they were on their way. When they pulled up to their destination Olivia smiled.

Fitz grabbed her hand. They were at the Umstead Hotel and Spa. The same place that Fitz sent her to get ready for her 30th birthday. It was the same location where she realized that Fitz realized loved her. That her happiness meant everything to him.

_"Livvie, I wanted us to come back here because to me your birthday was a game changer in our relationship. I knew that day I never wanted to be without you again. That almost happened and it shook me to my core. Tonight I want us to celebrate. A fresh start."_

The valet opened their door. Fitz popped the truck. The bellman came over and pulled their luggage out.

Olivia was confused, _"We are here the entire weekend. Harrison &amp; Karen are aware of the plans. Harrison wanted to spend some quality time with Karen now that he is feeling better."_

Olivia nodded. She hoped Fitz wanted to make love to her. Recently she had been cleared by the doctor. She told her as long as she was comfortable she could go for it.

Fitz grabbed her hand. He whispered in her ear, _"I plan on us becoming one. I missed you and I know it was worth the wait for the both of us."_

Fitz had arranged a candle light dinner in a private room. Olivia had finally gotten her appetite back. Since she only took the medicines when needed she could drink again. So Fitz wanted this dinner to be special.

Their first course was Feta Dumplings. Next they enjoyed a bowl of Violet Potato Soup. For their entree they enjoyed one of Olivia's favorites which was Beef Tenderloin with vegetable ash, twice baked potatoes, and fava beans. For dessert they had blueberry parafait. They enjoyed a bottle of 2006 Chateau Petrus.

Dinner was everything and more for the couple. They laughed and talked about everything. Once again they looked forward to the future.

Olivia looked at Fitz, "_Do you still want babies with me?"_

_"I want everything with you Livvie. More than before. Marriage and life is not easy. We make mistakes. I am not your parents or Edison. One mistake you made or a problem doesn't have me running for the hills. That day when you were coming home. You didn't run."_

Olivia looked shocked

_"We know you talked to Nana. The car had groceries. Karen &amp; I were on our way home to you too. So yes baby I still want everything and more with you."_

_"Good because I want that too."_

_"Ready to head upstairs?"_

She nodded.

They made their way up to their suite. Justin had taken care of everything for him. Fitz opened the door for Olivia, and it immediately brought a smile to her face.

The same suite they made love in after she turned 30. The same romantic set up. It brought back such wonderful memories. She didn't realize she was crying until Fitz picked her up.

They sat in the living room, and he let her cry. She didn't know how long she cried because she fell asleep.

She woke up and she was in the bed with her husband. Both of them naked which is what they enjoyed when they had time alone.

Fitz asked, _"You feel better?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry for ruining the moment."_

_"You didn't ruin anything Livvie. Yes, it has been hard on us seeing you after the accident. Then to see you rehab to get back on your feet, but it was you who had to do all the hard work. So you are entitled to be emotional. I'm sure you questioned if you could do it at times although we both knew you could."_

Fitz was kissing her shoulder, and holding her. She always felt so safe in his arms. No one could get to her.

_"You are right. I had to though for us. For our family. I know that Karen did the journal for her sanity, but it was everything to me. To see things through her eyes was my extra motivation. I think she knew when I would get tired, because she would climb in the bed and pull out her journal. Read to me. Thank you."_

_"For?"_

_"Not only loving me, but trusting me enough to give Karen everything she wants and needs in a mother. The two of you are my everything, and I can't wait to expand our family."_

_"Me either Livvie"_

They lay there for a minute enjoying being with each other. Talking about having children lit something up within her. Fitz must have felt the same way, because all of a sudden she felt two fingers slide into her clit.

She threw her head back and purred. She missed that feeling. She missed being with her husband in an intimate way, because they always left it all on the table. What they couldn't say in words was always relayed when they bodies became one.

Normally Olivia loved foreplay. Her husband was one of the best in the game, but after all of this time she just wanted him. They had all weekend to play.

Olivia moaned, "_Please baby make love to me. We can play later."_

Fitz could tell by the strain in her voice she needed this. Since this weekend was all about her he obliged.

When she pushed her butt towards him he entered her. Olivia yelped.

They both took a moment to compose themselves.

Fitz finally began to move. His thrusts were slow and deep. He wanted her to feel all of him. Just in case she forgot what he could do to her.

Olivia whispered, _"I didn't forget but I don't mind the refresher!"_

Fitz growled in her ear, _"Good"_

It almost felt like their first time again. Olivia was on fire. Between him stroking her spot, his hands making love to her breast, and his mouth on her neck she was in heaven.

Her first orgasm since the accident was everything.

Fitz moved her on her back. He moved on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion it brought tears to both of their eyes. She could see the love he had for her in his eyes. Most importantly she could tell that they were okay. They were by no means broken. The accident had strengthened them.

He put his arms on the side of her shoulders. His body was was now flat with hers. He used one of his arms to adjust her before entering her.

Olivia had to close her eyes for a moment to get it together. She opened them to see him staring at her.

He pushed down a little and the feeling was even better. The couple began to rock up and down. Slow and steady was the pace.

The room was filled with soft moans and purrs. They were only focused on each other. Had anyone came in the room they would have been good as dead, because they were only paying attention to each other.

No words were needed, no begging, and no warning. Their bodies were in tune tonight, and they came together. It was everything and more.

**Present Day**

Fitz grabbed her hand, "_You okay?"_

She nodded.

It was a great evening. Before they left Olivia stood up and looked at her family and friends around the room.

She said, _"I just want to thank you all for everything. I know that is what families do, but I haven't always had a huge support system. Nana, thank you for being my mom/grandmother for so many years. I am the woman I am today because of you. Mom &amp; Dad thank you for taking me in, and making me more than your daughter-in-law. Thank you for showing me how parents really love their children. Teddy &amp; Quinn thank you for loving me even with all of my quirks. Teddy we have always been close, but working together is everything. Working with you allows me to enjoy what I do. Harrison, I am sad at times that we were so close but so far apart. We can't change that. I want you to know I love you. I am grateful that you are better, and that we get to have years together. You are my brother. My daughter and future children are lucky to have the aunts and uncles they do. I'm glad that you are with Alice. She is a gem. Ms. Debbie, thank you for sharing your son with us. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm glad that you are finding your happiness, and I'm proud of you for going back to school. It is never too late. Finally to my husband and daughter. I wouldn't be here without you. You were my motivation to fight. My reason to live. You both are my everything, and I promise to always put you first."_

It was an emotional few minutes for everyone, but they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The next day they were on the jet heading to Morocco. Karen was in her own world reading up on the Canon EOS Mark III Camera with Lens that her mom had bought for her.

Olivia had called Gina who thought the camera would be great for Karen. It was something that she could use for years. Olivia purchased a long lens, an additional battery, a memory card, tripod, and a camera bag for her.

When Karen saw what it was she had that look that children get on Christmas morning. Fitz smiled because Karen was returning back to her old self, because she had her mom back. Olivia was happy being Karen's mom. Karen loving her was everything, and it felt like the memories of November were finally being left in the past.

The family was excited when they touched down in Morocco. Olivia had arranged through an agent to rent two cars while they were there. The cars would be delivered to their villa.

Fitz &amp; Karen didn't know where they were staying. She had not given them too many details. She wanted to make the vacation about them. The fact that she was alive to enjoy it with them was thanks enough.

An hour later they arrived at Mazagan Beach &amp; Resort. Fitz &amp; Karen were excited. The resort looked like it had something for everyone.

After checking in they were expecting to be taken up to their room, but the assistant took them out. They were taken to a private area of the resort. Olivia had rented them a three bedroom villa for their stay. The view of the resort was breathtaking. There was a roof deck for them to enjoy and dine as well as a spa pool. Also they were able to be served breakfast each morning in their villa.

Their bags were brought in and Fitz tipped the bellman.

Olivia looked at them to guage their reaction. Finally she asked, "_So what do you think?"_

Fitz grinned, "_Livvie, I think this is going to be a memorable vacation. It is perfect."_

Karen nodded, "_Yeah mom. I think I might win the award for best summer vacation. That will be a first so totally cool."_

Fitz nodded, _"Yeah mom! Totally cool."_

Olivia laughed

There was a knock at the door. Fitz answered. The gentleman was dressed in a nice suit,_ "Is Mrs. Grant here?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Honey"_

Olivia called out, "_Is that Simon?"_

He nodded

Fitz said, _"Yes"_

_"I'll be right out."_

Olivia came out a couple minutes later with the information to confirm her identity, her credit card information, and insurance.

Once completed Simon asked, _"Can you open up the carport &amp; we'll drive them in for you?"_

_"Sure, thank you again for making this happen for us?"_

_"Mrs. Grant, it was my pleasure. Anytime you need us give me a call."_

_"I will."_

Fitz &amp; Karen were curious, but their questions were quickly answered when Simon's salesmen pulled up in a 2016 Candy Apple Red Jaguar F-Type Convertible &amp; a black 2016 Cadillac Escalade for them to drive while they were on their vacation.

Fitz whispered, "_Sweet"_

Olivia smiled. She went to grab the keys and thanked them again.

Karen was ready to explore they could tell.

Olivia went over and kissed her forehead, _"Take your bags to your room. Get settled and change. We'll explore the resort and find something to eat. I promise I have arranged for us to go see some pretty cool things. You will get plenty of pictures."_

The light in her daughter's eye meant everything to her. She loved that she was part of the reason she was happy.

Karen nodded and headed to her room.

Fitz came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, _"You really are a cool wife and mother baby. This is more than awesome."_

"Why thank you kind sir. Let unpack and change"

They got settled in and changed. They went out to explore the resort. Olivia showed Karen one of the reasons she picked this resort. It had a teen club hang out on the property. Fitz noticed the golf course. Olivia smiled to let him know she knew. There was plenty of food choices for them to choose from.

They settled on a restaurant called Beach Barbeque. They enjoyed sitting outside while feasting on beef &amp; chicken skewers served with fries, green beans, potato salad, and rice.

Olivia told Fitz they had a casino here. They laughed and enjoyed the atmosphere. During the month of June the weather was very comfortable. In the 70's and 80's so it made being outside more pleasant.

The next day the family spent the day at Legzira Beach. What made the beach so special was the red stone arches by the water. Karen took lots of pictures. She used the tripod so they could take a family picture.

They kept busy for the next couple of days visiting the Oasis Museum, the American Legation, the Dar Jamai Museum. It was a learning experiences for all of them.

The highlight of the week was the camel tour that Olivia paid for them to go on. It was three days and two nights. The first day they experienced Marrakech, Dades Gorge. At the end of the day they stayed in a hotel for the night.

The next day they toured Dades Gorge to Merzouga. They camped out that night and stayed in the desert. When Olivia booked the tour she wasn't looking forward to this night, but knew that Fitz &amp; Karen would love it. However she found that she enjoyed the experience. It wouldn't be something she would do often, but being with her family in such a beautiful country was everything.

On their final day they went from Merzouga back to Marrakech. They went over the High Atlas Mountains.

That night after they got settled and were enjoying dinner in their room Karen looked at her mom.

_"Mom, thank you. I can't even explain how much fun that was. I'm glad it was something I was able to experience with you and dad. This has been an awesome trip so far."_

Fitz kissed the side of her head, _"I agree baby."_

_"Good, I know that you guys made a lot of sacrifices for me when the accident happened, and I know that is what families do. I still want you both to know how much I love you, and appreciate all that you did to make sure I could get better."_

After Karen went to bed Fitz made love to his wife for hours showing her how happy he was. After one final intense round in the shower they laid in bed cuddling.

Out of no where Fitz said,_ "I can't wait to see what our children look like. I want a son, but I want another little girl that is us. I want a mini Livvie. Between her and Karen they will make me gray before I'm 50, but I wouldn't have it any other way."_

She smiled, _"It will happen."_

_"I know. I was just thinking out loud. I could never make Karen whole until I met you. We make her whole."_

_"Good, children don't ask to be born. So I'm glad we make her whole. She will be the best big sister."_

_"I know. She was talking to Lauren about it one day when you were in the hospital. She is ready. She is the only one in her group of friends that is an only child."_

_"We'll change it."_

_"I know"_

Over the weekend Olivia &amp; Karen went into town shopping. They drove the convertible. Fitz laughed at his daughter's excitement. She had on a dress that was similar to her mom's. Olivia had straightened her hair, and they were ready to go.

Fitz had a date with the golf course.

Fitz took Karen karting for the first time as part of their father-daughter day. Karen hung out at Club Rush for the next two days so her parents could spent some time together. She had befriended several kids.

The club had music, TV, and games but they also played volleyball, went horseback riding, and other activities.

On their last night in Morocco Olivia made reservations for them to enjoy a nice dinner together.

They were seated at their table. The server came over and took their drink order. When she brought them back she asked the server to give them some time.

After she left she handed Fitz &amp; Karen a gift.

Before they opened it she said, "_I hope you like it."_

They opened their gifts together. Fitz looked at her with tears in his eyes, and Karen was in total awe and shock. Yet Olivia could tell she was thrilled.

Fitz whispered, "_When?"_

**Flashback**

The week before they were scheduled to leave it was time for Olivia's physical. Actually it was past time, but the accident had thrown everything off.

Fitz had told Olivia when he had his physical done he went to see a fertility specialist as well to make sure he was fine. He just wanted to be sure he could give her the baby they desired.

So Olivia arranged to have her physical, and then that afternoon she would go to the specialist to have a check-up as well.

She had become friends with her physician. They talked to each other on a first name basis.

Dr. Tonya Moyer came in. She hugged Olivia for a long time. She had visited her in the hospital and the rehab center. This was her first time seeing her since she was out and about again.

Tonya smiled_, "I'm so happy to see you and you look really good. How are you feeling physically?"_

_"Really good. I still have pain from time to time, but only when I am on my feet too long or it is cold and rainy."_

_"Okay. That is good and common. If anything changes there let me know. Since rehab released you from their care it is back to me."_

_"Okay"_

_"So you and Fitz are still going to try for a baby right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I know that you have an appointment to go see a specialist later. Let me do your lab work and make sure that everything is fine. We'll do that first and then your physical and exam."_

_"Sounds good Tonya."_

Tonya was pulled away to handle a patient who was having an asthma attack. Olivia was fine. She was responding to email, and reading reports so she lost track of time.

Tonya came in with a folder.

_"Olivia, there is no need for you to go see the fertility doctor?"_

Olivia looked up, "_Why?"_

_"According to your blood work Mrs. Grant you are pregnant, and your Hcg levels indicate you are pregnant with twins. I called over to my partner Nina. Her tech is going to come in and do an ultrasound to confirm okay?"_

Olivia was stunned. She looked at her physician who held her as she cried. She was actually pregnant. That explained why foods she loved all of a sudden made her sick, why she was exhausted lately, and why she gained a couple of pounds when she was actually eating less food than normal.

The tech confirmed that Olivia was indeed pregnant, and she was carrying twins. She finished her appointment. She went over to see the fertility doctor's office to cancel. Although they normally charge a same day cancelation fee when she showed them she just found out she was pregnant the doctor gladly waived the fee.

She spent the afternoon shopping for the gifts to tell Karen &amp; Fitz. At first she was going to do it separately, but it was something they all wanted so she decided to share the news together on their vacation.

**Present**

Fitz had tears running down his face as he looked at the shirt Olivia had made for him. It said: "**Our Family is Growing by 4 Feet and 2 Hearts" Beside the 4 Feet were two sets of feet of each side, and by 2 Hearts was a heart on each side. Below that it said Grant Twins are due to arrive January 2016."**

Karen who was grinning like she won the lottery had a pink t-shirt that said, **"I'm going to be a Big Sister of Twins."**

Olivia didn't realize she was crying until Karen wiped her eyes.

Fitz asked,_ "How far along?"_

_"Eight weeks"_

Fitz smiled and realized that their weekend at Umpstead created their twins. They really were made out of love.

Olivia couldn't stop smiling, _"I was going to wait until after dinner, but the twins and I are starving. I couldn't hide it a minute longer. I want to eat in peace."_

Fitz burst out laughing. He thought about her getting up to grab a snack, and a couple of mornings when she said the sausage tasted funny now made sense.

At the same time Fitz and Karen went over and put their hand on her stomach. Fitz could tell her body was already changing some now that he knew.

_"So you guys are happy?"_

Fitz and Karen looked at her like she lost her mind.

Fitz kissed his wife, _"We are beyond thrilled aren't we pumpkin."_

_"Yep, I can't wait. Except for when mom is in a bad mood. I've heard about that . Then dad you are on your own."_

He laughed knowing she was serious,_ "It will be worth it in the end."_

They enjoyed dinner. Olivia wanted to wait for another month before telling their family. She would be officially out of the first trimester.

Karen looked at her mom, "_Mom can I be apart of your appointments? Maybe make a journal for us to look back on. A happy occasion."_

Olivia pulled Karen into her lap, _"I think that would be a great idea. Your dad and I want you to be a part of this process with us. You are our first child, and in order for us to get through this especially after they come we will need your help."_

Fitz nodded.

It had truly been the vacation of a life time for so many reasons. They never expected to end it by finding out their family was expanding. Last year they got married. This year they survived almost losing Olivia, and now they were expecting.

**A/N-I hoped you enjoyed this update. It was a fun emotional roller coaster. Those who reviewed the last chapter wanted to see Olivia and Maya move on together. They did but not in the way most expected. I wrote that conversation using a lot of dialogue that I had with my biological father, and from a movie I watched. Sometimes in life you realize that you don't want or need certain relationships. Sometimes that can be family. It doesn't mean you hate them or can't stand them. It just means your life is better without them which was the case here.**

**Abby is back and they are okay. Don't expect for her and Olivia to become BFFs again. They are friends who will interact from time to time.**

**Finally, they are expecting. I have already decided what the sex of the babies are, but I am still debating on how they will tell their family.**

**Up next is the announcement to the family, and Fitz &amp; Olivia go away to celebrate their anniversary.**


	19. It's Our Anniversary

When they arrived home from their family vacation the three of them headed to the doctor's office to see the twins together for the first time.

The tech smiled as she showed them the twins for the first time. As a tech she never tired of seeing families and couples share this moment. When they heard the heartbeat the love the three of them shared overwhelmed even her.

She recognized Olivia from the news when she was in her accident, so she knew that this made her recovery complete in a sense.

They had decided to order shirts like the one Olivia got Fitz. Karen loved her dad's shirt so Olivia had one made for her to so they would all have the same shirts.

They had decided that the week after they returned from their anniversary vacation they would share the good news.

When they left the store Fitz said, _"I know that you want to share this with Tiffany since it will be a month before the family knows. I think you should tell her. Isn't that what girls do?"_

_"It is but we made a decision."_

_"We did and we are making another one. One where you share something special with your best friend, and your husband supports that decision."_

Olivia kissed him because she couldn't convey her emotions in words. She called Tiffany and told her that she was sending her a package via FedEx. She asked her to call her when the package arrived so she could watch her open up the gift.

Two days later Tiffany called her via Skype with the package. Fitz was near her MacBook, but he didn't want to be beside Olivia because Tiffany might guess. He didn't normally sit in on their chats.

A few minutes later he listened as Tiffany broke down in tears when she realized the meaning of the shirt.

Tiffany had watched her best friend struggle with life, but she never gave up. When she heard from Karen she had never been happier. She loved that her best friend was happy, and being treated like the great woman she is. When she was notified of the accident she was crushed. She felt like Olivia couldn't catch a break, but like always she fought and survived and she was better once again.

Fitz finally came over and pulled Olivia into his lap. He smiled. He loved Tiffany's reaction. To him that meant she was over joyed for her best friend. He had seen relationships change with friends when one was happy, and had great things going for them. Other than the accident Olivia had a lot of positive things happen, and Tiffany had been one of her cheerleaders each and every time.

Fitz said, "_So I take it that the godmother is happy right?"_

Tiffany looked up. Olivia looked at him. They didn't discuss it, but she knew that is what she wanted. She was still willing to listen to her husband if he had other ideas.

Fitz laughed, "_Why are you guys acting like this is a surprise?"_

Tiffany finally spoke, "_Well because it is. I know that Liv is married to you. I can't assume anything. She has to consider your feelings."_

_"She does. All the time, but Tiff you are her best friend. You have been for years. This is a special time for us, but I know it is for you two as well. I love you. I know that you will love these two to pieces. You already love Karen so much."_

_"You are right Fitz. I will and it would be an honor to be their godmother. If it is okay with you I also want to be Karen's. I don't want to leave her out."_

Olivia got choked up for a moment, _"That would mean the world to her Tiffany. We will tell her in August when we come to visit you guys. How is Mario?"_

_"Good, I'm blessed to have found him. I am excited about our wedding next summer."_

_"We are too. Especially me."_

_"I know and I hope that you will help me some with the wedding. Even it is on Skype like we did with yours."_

_"Absolutely"_

Fitz left the ladies to continue to talk and catch up with one another. He told Olivia he needed to talk to Harrison about work. Even after Olivia got better Harrison continues to work for Fitz part time during the school year, and full-time during the summer.

Stephen &amp; Harrison hit it off, and made Fitz's life easy during Olivia's recovery. Their clients were in love with Harrison. He was a smooth talker.

While he wasn't handling clients directly until he finished school he enjoyed just talking to their clients, and Fitz &amp; Stephen would use Harrison's conversations to piggy back deals at times. Everyone won.

Tiffany asked, "_So how is Harrison?"_

_"Great. He is getting healthier every day. He &amp; Alice are really close. Both seem really happy. Her family says he is the first man she has introduced to them since college. He is happy. Teddy, Fitz, and Stephen took him out last week to buy him a new car. He got a Range Rover."_

_"That is great. I'm sure it is nice to have a group of guys to hang with. Family."_

_"I'm sure."_

_"So how has Fitz been since learning the exciting news."_

Olivia grinned. She didn't realize it but a tear fell. "_Excitement doesn't feel like the right word to describe him. He is over the moon. Especially because he is involved. Tiff, you should have seen him when he saw the babies on the ultrasound. It didn't matter that they were two little beans. All he saw was his babies. Most night we cuddle. Now when we cuddle his hands automatically go to my stomach."_

Tiffany smiled, "_Both of you deserve it."_

_"Yeah, we do. Especially him. Melody took every opportunity to steal his joy when it came to Karen. I think that was her goal when she told him that Karen was not biologically his child. She never imagined that it wouldn't matter to him. I'm sure he might get a little annoying during this pregnancy, but I won't have the heart to tell him to stop."_

_"Well like moms says when it comes to men you can either find a man who either doesn't do enough or one who does too much. I'll take too much any day. Like she says because their really can never be too much love and attention."_

Olivia nodded, "_Yeah she is right. Beside I kind of like him shopping for my favorites. My mood swings haven't been too bad. I get more emotional."_

_"That is pregnancy for you from what I've heard. I'll live through you for a while since Mario &amp; I want to wait a couple more years before having children."_

_"That makes sense. With both of your businesses in the middle of huge international projects you wouldn't be able to be hands on parents. It will happen."_

_"I know. So do you know where you guys are headed to celebrate your anniversary?"_

_"Yes, I know we are going to St. Tropez, but he won't tell me too much more other than we are going to relax."_

_"Liv, I've never been but one of the executives here went for her honeymoon. She said it was beyond romantic, fun, and exciting."_

_"Good, my hubby has the romance down packed so I have no doubt about what you are saying."_

_"Nothing changed since your accident."_

_"Yeah, he loves me more. He loves me harder. He never allowed me to feel insecure when it came to my scars. To him they were battle wombs. They showed I survived. At first I didn't want to hear it, but every day it was his mantra. Slowly but surely I began to listen. So yeah Tiff things changed. He showed me how serious he was about our vows. For better or worse. In sickness and in health he never left my side."_

Tiffany just stared at Olivia. She was happy with Mario, but truth be told her parents allowed her to experience what she wanted out of life. It was good that her best friend was now experiencing life, and knowing that there are so many good things that life could bring.

They talked awhile longer before ending their call.

They arranged the dinner party before they left so they could make sure that everyone was there for the big announcement.

Olivia looked down at her stomach and smiled. She already had a small pouch. She had a feeling she was going to be big, and her appetite felt like it increased overnight.

She had always been a petite woman, and deep down she was a little nervous but she was going to enjoy this pregnancy. She deserved it.

A week later they boarded the plane. Karen barely registered they were leaving. She was engrossed with her project with Gina. At first Olivia was a little jealous, but every time she was with Gina she would run home to her, and tell her about her day. How she could use what she learned to take cool family pictures.

They were relaxing on the plane. Olivia had gone to lay down thinking that Fitz would join her. For the last couple of days Fitz had been really secretive. At first she thought it had to do with their vacation, but her gut said it was something more.

She quietly made her way out the room. Once again he was engrossed in something on his IPad.

When he saw her he locked the screen which made Olivia mad.

"_So we are keeping secrets from each other?"_

_"Of course not Livvie. What are you implying?"_

_"That I'm barely into my pregnancy, and you are losing interest in me already."_

_"You know that is the furthest thing from the truth, and the fact that you feel that way sickens me."_

_"What else am I supposed to think?"_

_"That your husband loves you, and would never do anything to betray you."_

_"Don't turn this on me. You are the one keeping secrets. Show me. Show me what has your interest."_

Fitz stood up and unlocked the screen and handed it to her, _"The only interest I have is my family."_

He walked away.

Olivia sat down and looked at the screen. There were several tabs open. The first one was a book called the "**The Dudes' Guide to Pregnancy", **and then there were several tabs on things he could do to support his wife through pregnancy.

Olivia began to cry. She always messed a good thing up. She went into the room, and when Fitz saw her he pulled her into his arms.

_"Stop crying. Your hormones are already all over the place. No need to cry thinking I'm mad. I was but I get it. I just want to do right by you and the babies. I should have just told you."_

She nodded, _"Why didn't you?"_

_"One, I'm a man. I didn't want you to worry. You already know this is the first time I'm really getting to experience all the highs and lows of pregnancy. I just wanted to prepare myself. Really understand what you are going through. I guess I didn't want to look completely clueless."_

Olivia looked at her husband, _"I'm clueless too baby. So it is fine. It feels good that you love me enough to do what you are doing. You don't have to hide from me. We can do this together. Remember."_

_"I do. I just want to ease your pain. One child is hard, but multiples will be taxing on your physically and emotionally. I just want a little bit of a heads up. I don't want anyone but you Livvie. I can't stress that enough. I still have my moments when I think about that call from the Trooper."_

Olivia shook her head, _"I know. I'm sorry I was wrong. You know when I was in my coma I remember this time where I saw us in the future."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, it was seven of us. We eventually had four kids. Karen was a taking pictures of us together."_

_"Do you want that dream to come true?"_

_"With you, yes I do."_

_"Karen being a photographer..."_

_"Honestly Fitz, I want that even more. I want to go to bed knowing that my daughter is happy. When I had that last conversation with my mother I realized just how clueless she was when it came to me. More importantly how clueless she was about being a mom. That can't be me."_

_"It has never been you, and with the children we have it will continue. It is all about balance. It is hard at times, but we will figure it out."_

_"Always..."_

The couple enjoyed a nice long nap before arriving to their destination. There was a car there waiting to take them to their villa.

When they pulled up Olivia felt like a little kid on Christmas. Fitz had rented them a villa. She was excited that they would have privacy.

It was a new villa that was four bedrooms and five baths. It was located in the heart of St. Tropez. The villa included a pool, summer kitchen, an inside and outside dining area.

Fitz told her they were five minutes away from everything. It was so modern but simple. They had their privacy, but were a step away from everything.

They were unpacking when the doorbell rang. Fitz was in the closet, _"Livvie, can you open the door baby?"_

_"Sure honey."_

She answered the door, "_Simon, what are you doing here?"_

_"Mr. Grant called me."_

_"Oh, so you are dropping off our rental."_

Fitz came in the room. "_Actually he is dropping off your car while we are here. Then he is going to arrange for it to be shipped home."_

Olivia looked at her husband. Then she heard a call pull up. They stepped outside, and Olivia stood there in shock.

In front of her was a royal blue 2016 Audi R8. Fitz spared no expense on his wife's new baby. Inside the car was automatic climate control, LED interior lighting, and everything was power controlled.

He went a little out of control with some of the safety features, but since the accident they were both more cautious. Even when they replaced her SUV she was the same way.

She has Sirius Satellite. The Audi concert and seven speakers with a five-disc CD wireless technology and Home Link which was their garage door opener. There was also a rain/light sensor.

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Fitz came over and pulled her close to him. She still didn't say anything.

_"Livvie, you are the best wife and mother any man could ever ask for. You always look out for me. This has been the best year of my life despite your accident, because you were my wife. We got through things together, and I wanted to give you something that would last but that was all yours. This car is not for Olivia the mom. This is for Livvie. Whether you take it and go shopping or to the spa or to hang out with your girls this is your play toy."_

She was speechless for a moment then she looked at him, _"Thank you. I love you so much, and I don't ever want to take you for granted."_

_"Ditto. Let's relax and unwind. Maybe take a nap, and later on we can test drive your new toy."_

She was giddy as she looked at her new car once again. She decided that after dinner she would give her husband the big gift she got him.

Sleep came easy to Olivia now a day since becoming pregnant. Although it annoyed her some she knew Fitz loved it. She knew deep down he was still a little scared from the accident, and didn't want her to overdo it. She was surprised that he didn't nag her. She expected it once he found out she was pregnant, and she could tell there were times he wanted to say something but didn't.

After a nice drive with the top down they found a pizzeria. The babies loved pizza. They enjoyed a meat lover's pizza with tiramisu for dessert.

After dinner they were relaxing and enjoying their surroundings. They were happy. Olivia thought it was now or never.

_"If I ask you something do you promise to tell me the truth?"_

_"You know I will Livvie."_

_"Why did you never tell me about the Florida offer?"_

Fitz was shocked at first but knew Harrison had probably said something to her. He had been to conferences, and had a couple of clients in Florida. Shortly after Olivia got out of the hospital one of his clients had been talking to some friends about his excellent work. In that group was a man whose son had recently lost his partner after a battle with cancer. He couldn't handle the business on his own so he wanted to sell it, or possible merge.

The father &amp; son recently contacted Fitz, who respectfully declined. He knew to get the business the way he wanted would require him to be in Florida six months to a year. He would need to see what their portfolios were like. Meet with clients, and find a way to expand. He didn't want to up root his wife and daughter.

Fitz said, _"I didn't say anything because I would never uproot you guys. I'm not selfish. Most importantly I'm not leaving my family. I have more money than I will ever need between my business, personal investments, and my parents. It was not worth it."_

_"What if I told you that you could have both?"_

He looked at her,_ "How?"_

_"Stephen &amp; Harrison told me about the offer. It is clear to me that this would be a great business move, but to you it means having to leave your family behind. What if I said we would be with you?"_

_"Livvie, you have a booming business with offices in New York and North Carolina. We are expecting now. If I had both it would be a price. I can't sacrifice your health and happiness."_

_"I know. Which is why I talked to mom and dad. Teddy &amp; I want to have several offices across the Eastern sea board in the next five years. So I talked to our parents because you know they spend a lot of time in Florida especially in the winter months. They have some friends who are ready to retire, but their two children are in the medical field. They don't want to shut down, but they don't want to sell the business to just anyone. So Teddy &amp; I met with them. They are willing to sell us the business. I contacted the men whom you were speaking with. They still need a buyer. I talked to Karen before we left. She is fine with going to a new school for a year. I assured her that Lauren &amp; Stephanie could come out to visit."_

_"You are willing to move so I can expand my business?"_

_"Yes, technically I'm expanding mine too. The couple won't be retiring until next year. However, we want to begin the negotiations to buy the firm. I want to be able to see their clientele so our team can determine how to mold it into our brand. The son said that he is still in negotiations with his partner's estate over money they think they are owed. Once that's handled then you can buy the firm. He seems like a nice man. I think you should keep him, but the choice is yours."_

_"Livvie, I'm shocked baby. I can't believe I found you. I love you so much. Yes, I think we should do it._

_"I knew you would say that. So to show you how into I am here is one of your anniversary gifts."_

He opened up the box. It was a picture of a house. A very nice one.

_"This house is yours, well ours. Fitz you spoil me and show me every chance you get how invested you are in this marriage. I'm not saying that I don't, but I think that I can do better. This is one way. When we were headed to Tennessee to start our honeymoon, and I wanted to go back to my old career you never balked. When things got hectic when I started handling cases you took it; even when I was doing too much. You show me every day how you are so much better than Edison, and I hope this shows you I am so much better than Melody."_

He pulled her into his lap, _"I already know you are a hundred times better than her."_

_"Ditto."_

_"Tell me more."_

_"When Karen &amp; I had our girl's weekend with mom and Nana we were actually in Florida looking at the house."_

_"Wow"_

_"It is five bedrooms and six and a half baths. Our house is one of seven that is directly in front of the lake. it sits on an acre and a half. We have a gourmet kitchen and wine cellar. I love the breakfast room with fireplace since we enjoy breakfast together on the weekends. There is a family room, game room with bar, and custom designed pool. What sold me on the home was that the elevator takes you to the upper level where the home theater room is that also has an arcade and concession area. We can have family time, gatherings, you and your buddies could hang out. Whatever we want. There is also a great view of the lake."_

_"It sounds perfect Livvie. How are the rooms set up?"_

_"That is another thing I loved about this house. All of the rooms include walk-in closets and private baths. Who knows. We might like Florida better. With Karen getting older I like that the rooms are large, and she would have her own space. When we were down there she loved it. You know she saw plenty of opportunities to pull her camera out. Your parents are down there a lot. It is a 90-minute flight."_

_"So you are saying that if we all fall in love with the area that we would consider staying, and making North Carolina our second home?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I'm game. What about our room?"_

_"Paradise. A separate sitting area, fireplace, a morning bar leading to our master bathroom. It has the roman tub that you love. A three story closet which we need since both of our wardrobes are expansive. A balcony and an adjacent library. A five car garage."_

Fitz kissed his wife. It took her breath away. She looked at him, and she knew she made the right call. She asked Teddy's opinion, and he told her that really believed his brother would appreciate her doing this. The final decision was still his. She was just resolving the reason he wouldn't consider offer.

"_You know the other night out of the blue I was talking to Teddy. He kept going on and on about how wonderful life was since you came into our lives. You introduced him to Quinn, and he has a partner that he trusts. You also trust him, and he has been able to do things that were only in his head. I feel the same way Livvie. Personally and professionally you make me better. I think we can do great things with the firm. I just want you to understand that if I ever have to choose. I choose family."_

She snuggled into him,_ "I know baby. That is why I love you so much, and I am fortunate to know that you will always choose us. However, I don't want to play it so safe anymore. What I mean is that I have always done what I was told. Never took any chances. What is in front of us is a chance. For us to take things to a new level that I know we can. I also think that Karen wants some change to. She has great memories, but she also has some pretty bad ones. Florida might be where she flourishes even more. If we remain there she can always spend the summers in North Carolina to work with Gina. I think she has earned the right to be completely happy."_

Fitz nodded, _"Honestly Liv I hadn't thought about it that way, but you are absolutely right. When the time comes we will make the decision as a family. Let's get out here."_

The couple made it back to their villa where they spent the evening making love. It was passionate and all consuming. It was like they were trying to prove to each other their love, but they both already knew.

For the next couple of days, they enjoyed all the island had to offer. They visited the Musee de I'Annonciade, Place des Lices, Citadelle de St. Tropez, and La Maison des Papillons.

They were having a blast and so was Karen. She sent them an email stating that she was going to a wedding with Gina per the bride's request. Karen had made some suggestions that Gina gave her credit for, and the bride asked Gina if she could come. Her grandparents were okay with it, but wanted to run it by them and they quickly gave her permission. She was doing something she loved.

It was the night of their anniversary. Fitz had reservations for them. She stepped out the room and Fitz smiled.

Olivia was wearing a white Emilo Pucci Lace-Up Jumpsuit. She paired it with a pair of Saint Laurent Platform Heels. She had her hair pulled back in a lower ponytail. She wore light make-up since she knew Fitz loved her looking as natural as possible.

A limo picked them up and took them to a restaurant called La Vague d'Or. Olivia stepped out and loved it. From their table they got a perfect view of the Gulf of Saint Tropez.

Olivia decided on Free Range Chicken with Zitone paste. Fitz decided on their Loin and Cheek of Sea Bass.

For dessert the couple enjoy locally grown strawberries. A fruit that Olivia and the babies loved.

Olivia always had a great appetite, but the babies demanded that she eat at least three times a day which delighted him although he would never admit this out loud.

The couple made it back to their villa. Olivia was amazed how the patio had been transformed into this romantic paradise. There were rose pedals around the pool and the hot tub with candles all around the back yard.

Fitz walked over to her, _"You like."_

_"No, I love. Wow you meant it when you said the romance would never die."_

_"I did mean it. That would be like bait and switch which is why I think some marriages fail. What I did to get you is what I am going to do to keep you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good, because I feel the same way."_

_"I know you do Livvie."_

Fitz kissed her neck, _"How about we go change? I have a couple of gifts for you?"_

She nodded, _"Fine, I have a couple of things for you too."_

Before they left Olivia had went shopping. With her carrying twins her hips began to spread what felt like immediately. Her clothes were snug, but her lingerie was tight so she decided to buy a few maternity pieces so she could be comfortable.

She slipped into a pink and pearl Belabumbum Lotus Chemise with the matching robe. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt beautiful, and feeling the small bump elated her.

She made it back out to her husband. He smiled and told her how beautiful she looked.

They got comfortable in a chaise lounge where Fitz handed her the first gift. He told her it was from Karen.

It was a white-gold diamond bracelet that said **"Love". **The love had pave diamonds.

The next gifts he told her were from him. The first was a new IPad. This IPad was an 18-karat gold Apple IPad.

The last gift however topped the cake.

Fitz had gone out and purchasing the twins their first onesies. One said drinking, and the other said buddies. Both had bottles underneath.

It brought her to tears, because it by far was the best gift. It once again showed his love for her. He spent lots of money on her, but he also got her things he knew she wanted and loved.

_"I love them."_

Fitz smiled. He was nervous about getting them. He didn't want to overstep knowing this was her first pregnancy.

She felt him thinking behind her, _"Thank you for this. It was the perfect gift, and I'm glad you got to shop and experience this. Despite you having Karen I really get this is your first go around for being involved with the pregnancy. I promise when we bring them home we are putting these on. I want their first pictures to be in something their daddy got them."_

Fitz just nodded. He was trying to get him emotions under control. Olivia handed him his gift from Karen to lighten the mood.

He opened it to find a personalized pen set with the case engraved. It said, **_"To Dad. Happy First Anniversary Love Karen."_**

The next gift was from her. It was the new Chanel J12 watch that he wanted. It had a black ceramic bracelet. The face was surrounded with diamond.

On the back she had engraved, "**_To my Love. The first of many we will celebrate. Love your Sweet Baby."_**

The last gift made his everything. It was a shirt that read "**_I Can't Keep Calm. My Wife's Having Twins, and a traveling mug that read "Keep Calm I'm a Dad of Twins."_**

The grin on his face was everything. They couldn't contain their excitement about the children that were going to have. Life was just about as perfect as you could get.

Fitz had put his IPod in the deck before they came out. Music had been playing the entire time. The song** "Anniversary"** came on **by Tony Toni Tone.**

Fitz smiled, "_May I have this dance on our anniversary?"_

Olivia smiled as she got up and nodded.

**_Tomorrow Will Come And Girl I Can't Wait It's Our Anniversary_****_  
**[Echo:] Anniversary**  
**The First Thing I'll Do Is Run Straight To You It Our Anniversary [Echo]**  
**Anniversary**_**

[Chorus]  
It's Our Anniversary [Echo:] It's Our Anniversary, Anniversary  
It's Our Anniversary [Echo:] It's Our Anniversary, Made For You And Me

And I've Only Made Plans To Hold Your Little Hand It's Our  
Anniversary [Echo:] Anniversary

They were staring each other in the eyes as they danced. Both of them noticing that the twinkle they had when they were married was still there.

**_The Pleasure's All Mine Cause We Have Seen Good Times It's Our_****_  
**Anniversary Victoria Won't Be No Secret At The End Of The Day**  
**It's Our Anniversary**  
**[Echo:] Anniversary**  
**A Small Cup Of Tea To You And Me It's Our Anniversary**_**

Fitz looked at his wife. He recalled every last detail of their wedding day a year ago. He barely recalled any moment of his entire marriage to Melody.

**_[Bridge:]_****_  
**All I Really Want To Say My Darling Today Is A Special Day We Call Our**  
**Own So Take Me In Your Arms And Hold Me And Tell Me You Love Me**  
**And I'll Be There For You**_**

Do You Know What Today Is  
Do You Know What Today Is  
It's Our Anniversary (It's Our, It's Our Special Day)  
Anniversary  
Do You Know What Today Is  
It's Our Anniversary Made For You And Me

Olivia smiled as she swayed to the music with her husband. They were slowly undressing each other, and Olivia had no qualms. This was something she would never do with Edison. All of their intimate moments were confined to the bedroom, and the couch. With her husband she loved that they found new and fun ways to keep the romance new and fresh.

**_Today Is A Special Day Not Just Any Day Cause You Can Have Everything_****_  
**You Want Your Way Tell Your Supervisor Your Leaving Early Today And**  
**I'm Going To Pay For The Rest Of Your Day**_**

Do You Know What Today Is It's Our Anniversary, Anniversary [x2]?

He leaned in and kissed her, and it set her body on fire. From the first time they made love until now he always knew what she needed, when she needed, and how she needed it.

**_Today I Have Lots of Fun Stuff for You Girl_**

Do You Know What Today Is It's Our Anniversary  
Do You Know What Today Is It's Our Anniversary, Made For You And Me

She read a blog where a woman wrote how pregnant sex was some of the best sex of her life. She embraced her body. There was a miracle growing inside of her, and she refused to worry about how big she was. She was only concerned about her, and the baby being healthy.

She said it was the best time of her life, and while there were things about pregnancy that weren't always easy she wouldn't trade a single moment. After Olivia read the article her whole mindset changed even when she was tired, had morning sickness, or felt bloated.

**_I Know Girl_****_  
**I Know**  
**It's Our Anniversary.**_**

And I Love You In A Special Way  
I Remember The First Night  
I Remember The First Day

Do You Know What Today Is It's Our Anniversary [Till Fade]?

Fitz knew that the pregnancy wouldn't be all fun and games for his wife, but he was determined to do his part to make it as easy as possible. Part of that plan was showing her, that he loved her the same. The changes her body was going through made him love her more. He didn't look at her, and see his wife getting bigger. He saw her stomach as the site of a miracle in the making.

The song changed to** Here and Now by Luther Vandross**. He was about to rock his wife's world. Slow and steady would win the race tonight.

**_One look in your eyes and there I see_****_  
**Just what you mean to me**  
**Here in my heart I believe**  
**Your love is all I'll ever need**  
**Holdin' you close through the night**  
**I need you, yeah**_**

Fitz had laid her back down on the chaise, and began planting kisses all over her body as he stuck two fingers inside her clit.

All she could do was hiss. She knew tonight he was in control, and he wouldn't stop till she had lost her mind

**_I look in your eyes and there I see_****_  
**What happiness really means**  
**The love that we share makes life so sweet**  
**Together we'll always be**  
**This pledge of love feels so right**  
**And, ooh, I need you**_**

He felt her juices flowing on his fingers, and he had to taste her. She always tasted so sweet. His sweet baby. She opened her legs wider. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. That first lick set them both ablaze.

Hearing her moan his name made him feel like a king. Satisfying her was everything. Fitz didn't give her time to think before he began eating her like a starved man. Her moans got louder and louder, but he wanted more. He began to fuck her clit with his tongue, and she began to scream.

He smiled, _"That more like it."_

**_Here and now_****_  
**I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**  
**You're all I need**  
**Here and now**  
**I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey**  
**Your love is all (I need) I need**_**

He gave her no time to recuperate from her orgasm. He pulled her to the end of the chair, and thrust into her.

_"Oh God Fitz"_

He looked at her, _"Call him baby."_

She looked at him. She knew he would stop until she was thoroughly fucked.  
**_Say, yeah, yeah..._**

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothin' can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you

When he was like this it did something to her. They weren't rushing. She could hear the song in the background, and her husband timing his thrusts with the music. It was all about the fact that the thrust was hitting her spot each and every time. It was because of the look in his eyes. The love that pulled at her.

**_Here and now_****_  
**I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**  
**You're all I need**  
**Here and now**  
**I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah**  
**Your love is all I need**_**

He turned her over and slid back into her. He let her ride his cock for a few moments before taking back over. He sat her up, and they met each other thrust for thrusts.

Both moaning, "_I love you to each other."_

Olivia threw her head back, "_Oh Baby It Feels So Good. Don't Stop Don't Ever Stop."_

Fitz kissed her neck, "_Don't worry baby I won't."_

**_(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now_****_  
**I believe (I believe in love), I believe**  
**(Starting here) I'm starting right here**  
**(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love**  
**So I'm glad to take the vow**_**

After another orgasm he turned her around, and she slid back down on his cock, and began to ride him. She was determined to give him as much pleasure as he gave her.

Fitz looked up at his wife. Their fingers entwined. She was a beautiful woman, but pregnancy really suited her. He now understood what they meant by pregnancy glow.

**_Here and now, oh_****_  
**I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**  
**You're all I need**  
**Here and now, yeah**  
**I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah**  
**Your love is all I need**_**

She looked down at him and smiled, "_I love you. You are my everything."_

_"As you are mine."_

_"I can't believe it has been a year."_

_"Best year of my life."_

_"Me too. You are my everything."_

_"You are mine."_

_"Will it always be this way Fitz?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Good"_

He sat up and grabbed her hips. He knew she was about to cum, and so was he.

Their foreheads were touching as she met him thrust for thrust. Tears began to fall down her face, because she knew how much he loved her. How much he did to make sure she was taken care of, and how committed he was to being the best husband and dad he could be. She would never have to worry about her children not being loved.

He kissed her tear stained cheeks, "_Let go Livvie. I got you baby. I will always have you. You will never have to wonder where I'll be, because I will always be right by your side."_

Olivia screamed as she exploded, and Fitz growled as he emptied his seed inside his wife.

They listen to the rest of the song as they came down from their high.

**_I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey..._****_  
**Uh, hey...**  
**I-I, love is all I need**  
**Ooh...ooh...yeah...**  
**Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...**  
**Love is all I need**  
**Ooh...ooh...**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Oh**  
**Hey...yeah**  
**Hey...yeah...**_**

He picked her up and they headed to the shower where they ended up making love again before getting clean.

The rest of their trip was amazing. They enjoyed the beach, went hiking through the Pointe du Capon, went around the Baie des Cannebiers, and the night before they left they went to a beach club called Club 55. They had the time of their lives and felt like they were 21 again. Although Olivia couldn't drink it didn't stop her from having a good time. Fitz had never seen his wife this carefree. They danced the night away. A memory he would never forget.

It was the night of the dinner, and Olivia was a nervous wreck mainly because she wanted it to be over with. She wasn't a huge woman so the changes her body were going through weren't easy to hide.

Fitz had put his foot down when the caterer arrived. He grabbed his wife's hand, and took her to their room. He pulled her shoes off.

"_You are going lay down and take a nap. When you get up you are going to put one of those maternity dresses that arrived in the mail yesterday. I'm going to give the shirts out so they can know, and you are going to be comfortable during this dinner. I will not have you or the babies stressed out over this announcement. Understood?"_

She was in shock for a moment, but then realized he was right so she nodded. He kissed her, "_I'm sorry if I sound like I'm yelling. I just want you to be okay."_

She caressed his face,_ "You weren't yelling, and you are right. I need a nap. Don't let me oversleep."_

_"I won't"_

Fitz went outside to check on the caterers. He decided to rent a tent. Since dinner was in the evening it wouldn't be so hot, and he didn't want Olivia to feel like she needed to clean up afterwards. It was why he insisted they cater.

She was officially in the second week of her second trimester. The pouch was a small bump that only her husband, daughter, and best friend had seen. When they got back from their trip Olivia limited her contact with her family. It was easy because they had a lot of cases they were considering, and they were in negotiations to buy the firm from their parent's friends.

As family and friends began to arrive Fitz sent Karen to make sure her mom was up which she was. She told Karen they could go ahead and hand out the shirts. She just had to slip on her dress and shoes.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror when she slid on the Persian blue Ellis maternity tank dress. She paired it with a pair of silver Kate Spade Vanna Flats.

She felt good.

Outside Karen &amp; Fitz had passed out the shirts, and everyone was reading what the shirt read, and after a few seconds they caught on. The yelling and the tears replaced the silence in the tent.

Just in time for the main attraction. Olivia walks in, and there is proof that there are babies on the way. Her dress shows her growing bump.

Olivia was glad she listened to her husband. She was so comfortable in the dress, and she was glad that her family and friend could finally celebrate such a special moment in their lives.

Everyone's reaction was special, but sharing that moment with her Nana was everything. Especially when she touched her bump for the first time, and it became real for her.

She touched Olivia's cheek_, "I didn't know if I would ever see this moment. You pregnant and happy. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you and Fitz. You are the young woman your Paw Paw and I knew you would be. Proud doesn't really began to describe how I feel about you. I'm proud of you for supporting Fitz, and your willingness to change. That is what makes a marriage work. Don't worry if you guys stay there Gerald has found a house that is close to theirs."_

Olivia hugged her for a long time.

When they pulled back she looked over and saw Fitz with his parents that were now her parents, and the joy they displayed was something that was etched in her memory. She knew that like Fitz they weren't involved with Melody's pregnancy. She knew it meant everything to them that they were involved in this pregnancy, and Olivia would make sure they were.

It was a little bittersweet. It made her think of her parents, but she knew their reaction wouldn't be the same. They would find some fault. It was too soon. It won't last because they are biracial children. The list could go on and on, but as she made it over to her parents none of it mattered.

They were happy and excited that they were going to be grandparents again. When they saw the ultrasound they cried, because they never saw any of Karen's ultrasound pictures.

Life was good, and she knew it would only get better. There were a lot of things in the pipe line. It wouldn't be easy, but it was going to be worth it. She is sure of.

**A/N-Next chapter you will find out what the sex of the twins are. Maya's divorce is finalized, and you will see the reaction of her parents when they find out she is pregnant.**

**Head to my twitter account to see Olivia's anniversary outfit, and their new home in Florida.**


	20. One Door Closes Another One Opens

Olivia was now five months pregnant, and there was no hiding the bump anymore. For the last two months when she was out she wore outfits that helped hide the bump.

It also helped that in North Carolina the media didn't hound you unless you did something. She knew that New York would be a different story.

She would be there for a couple of days following up with some clients. One of them being her parents.

Cyrus had handled most of the proceedings, but they had recently agreed to take on the 14-year-old boy who was arrested after making a homemade clock. So Cyrus had to go meet with the family.

Olivia tried to keep the stress to a minimum so she was assisting with most of the cases. She was handling the negotiations to purchase the firms in Florida for them and Fitz.

Shortly after they returned from vacation they sat down with Karen. Fitz was able to see how both of there were really excited about the move to Florida. As long as they were together that was all that mattered.

Despite the fact she had to sit down with her parents she was excited about the trip. Karen was coming with her, and she had plans for them.

Since finding out she was expecting she put forth even more effort to make sure that Karen knew she loved her the same.

Two weeks ago they went to the doctor and found out they were expecting a boy and a girl. It was what Olivia had hoped for since she found out she was carrying twins.

Her family was throwing them a large baby shower in two months. Everyone was expected to be there so they decided to wait, and share the news with everyone as well as their names.

They were on the jet headed to New York. Karen was reading a book on her IPad that she earned after getting all A's the previous school year.

Karen looked at her mom. Olivia looked at her, _"What's wrong honey?"_

Karen shook her head, _"Nothing mom."_

_"You know you can tell me anything."_

Karen looked at her, "_I just wanted you to know that I am happy we are spending the weekend together, but I don't won't you to stress about me."_

_"You are my daughter. I will always be concerned about you."_

_"I get that mom, but I mean I want you to know that I know that you love me. One-night I kind of overheard to you tell dad you were concerned that that I might feel less loved because you adopted me. Dad adopted me to."_

Olivia was in shock. She didn't know that Karen knew Fitz wasn't her biological father.

Karen shrugged_, "He doesn't know that I know. Right before you moved to North Carolina dad was upset. My biological mother had called. He was in his office, and the call was on speakerphone. She was saying some horrible things about us. Daddy stopped her. She asked him why he cared. I wasn't his biologically. He told her that I was his daughter in every way that mattered. He treats me the same way you do. Like you carried me. I'm excited to spend this time with you. You have never neglected me. Since finding out you were pregnant with my brother and sister I feel like we have gotten closer. Not because you spend more time with me, but that you have included me from the moment you found out you were expecting."_

Olivia was a little shocked, _"Did you think that I wouldn't include you?"_

_"I thought you would, but not to this extent. That you told me with dad. That you allow me to go to most of the appointments with you. Most importantly that you have allowed me to journal the pregnancy through pictures."_

_"We are a family. I want us to always be close. Even as you get older I want you to always know that you have our love and support. That your feelings and opinions matter. I don't want your dependent on us, but to always know we have your back. It was never not an option not to include you."_

Karen smiled, _"Good, because it never occurred to me that our relationship would change. I know it will somewhat when the babies arrive, but I still expect us to be close."_

_"We will be."_

The rest of the ride the two of them talked and read.

Olivia was a little nervous. She knew that before the day was over everyone would know that she was pregnant.

Olivia had reserved a two-bedroom suite at The Mark Hotel. She knew Karen would love it. She made sure to reserve the suite that had a perfect view of Central Park and the city skyline.

She was right. When Karen walked in the suite she was over the moon. They got settled in before they needed to head over to the office. Olivia needed to handle a few things, and gather documents to meet her parents the next day.

Olivia had no problem with her mother coming to the office, but she didn't want her father to step foot in anything that was hers. They had agreed to meet at their office.

A lot of high profile people stayed at The Mark so it was no surprise when they stepped outside of the hotel there was paparazzi there.

Olivia had made a name for herself when she worked for her parents, but she was even bigger working for herself.

Several of the paparazzi recognized her. They were shocked to not see Olivia, but a pregnant Olivia.

Olivia was polite as she made her way to the town car. She didn't feel like a whale, and she loved the dress that her husband suggested that she wear.

It was an open green Antonio Berardi Macramé Detail Sheath dress.

She knew within hours the pictures would be all over the internet.

They made it to the office. She was greeted by Ally and James who looked nervous.

She smiled at them, "_Hi guys. What's up?"_

They replied nothing and greeted Karen.

She made her way back to her office. When she opened the door she gasped. She turned around and looked at Ally and James. She looked at Karen, and then it soaked in that she knew what they had done.

Right after they told their family Olivia told her team who were happy for her. James &amp; Ally got permission from Teddy to remodel Olivia's office.

They had a wall taken out to enlarge her office. They put in a glass divider so Olivia could let the babies rest quietly while she was working.

They had done an accent wall using a picture that Karen had taken when the three of them were on their family vacation.

There was a playpen that was filled with stuff for the babies, a new glider, and two bassinets for when the twins arrived.

Olivia turned around. She could tell they were nervous. She walked over to them.

"_I really love my office, and I appreciate that you all took the time to do this for me and the babies. I look forward to bringing them here in the future._

Ally smiled, "_We are glad you like it. We just wanted to do something for you. We are so happy with our jobs, and you are the best boss ever."_

James agreed_, "Ditto what Ally said. Also your daughter is pretty special. She has great taste, and was a big help getting the project done. She is a brilliant photographer. I hope you let her stick with it."_

Olivia pulled her in her arms and kissed her forehead, _"My oldest is pretty special James. Thank you for noticing. She is brilliant, and I have no problems with her following her dreams. If she wants to be a photographer, then we are all for it. It will save me tons of money._

They all laughed.

Karen wanted to work on her journal while her mom was working. She headed down to her uncle's office to work.

They were hard at work as the pictures of a pregnant Olivia were hitting the internet.

Maya was at the salon getting her hair done when another stylist came over to Maya, and said so congratulations are in order.

Maya was confused_, "What are you talking about?"_

_"You didn't know."_

_"Know what?"_

She turned her IPad around to show her the pictures of her very pregnant daughter. She was stunned. Not so much about her being pregnant, or the fact that she didn't tell her that she was pregnant. No it was how happy her daughter really was.

There was no hate or anger there. She had let it go, and moved on. She wasn't miserable. It was like the day she walked away from them was the best day of her life, and that stung.

She gave the IPad back. She heard several people tell her congratulations, but what they didn't know is that unless hell froze over she would never see her grandchildren. It was sad, but she had no one to blame but herself.

Olivia and her team had almost bankrupt Edison due to the lawsuits. The board had let him go. Thankfully he remained on good terms with Eli, and now he worked for him.

It wasn't the same. It became painfully clear that the only person that Eli truly loved was himself, but he had to suck it up. Without Eli he would be penniless and homeless. That was not an option so he followed like a good little dog wherever Eli told him too.

He realized how good he had it with Olivia. He finally understood when people say you don't realize that you have a good thing until it is gone.

Olivia wasn't just good, but she was the best and he had mucked it up. Now she was happily married to a white man. He knew it wasn't about race. Olivia could care less about the color of anyone's skin. It was all about character for her.

He hated to admit it, but every time he saw her with her husband he looked at her like she hung the moon. He didn't care how it looked. He heard how he took care of her when she was in her car accident. Something that he knew he would never do.

He should be over her since he was never fully invested, but once she left him he realized how much he really wanted her.

As he sits at his desk feeling sorry for himself his phone goes off. A friend of his sent him a link. When he pulls it up he drops the phone like it is on fire.

He looks at the pictures of Olivia who is pregnant, and begins to cry. He couldn't tell you why he was crying, but he was.

Then again he knew why he was crying. That could have been his children had he done the right thing, but trying to be like Eli had left him alone just like him. No true friends, no woman, and no legitimate career.

Eli was meeting with his lawyer. They were going over the documents that Olivia had sent over. They would be meeting tomorrow to finalize the terms of his divorce.

He really didn't want to divorce Maya, but he wasn't willing to change so there was no need to try and salvage the marriage.

If you would have told him that his daughter would leave New York move to North Carolina, fall in love, and get married to a man that wasn't Edison he would have lost all of his money.

He has tried to pinpoint when it all changed. He knew she was upset after he forced her to go after the girl, but he never imagined that it would result in her leaving and cutting him off.

He wanted to be able to say that he didn't miss his family or need them, but that was untrue. He missed his daughter. He knew she was brilliant hence the settlement that his soon to be ex-wife would be receiving.

He knew that while she had not been around for most of the proceedings that she had a hand in it.

His mother had completely cut him off after he showed up at the hospital. Seeing his son there was a shock. He regretted not helping him. Of all the wrong things that he has done that was the worse. He could have died.

He knew that he should man up, and apologize. Try to make amends, but he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't.

He didn't realize that his attorney had stepped out for a minute. When he walked back in he looked like something was wrong.

_"What is it?"_

He passed his phone to him. It was pictures of his daughter. That was not the surprise. The surprise was seeing that his daughter was pregnant.

It really put it in perspective all that he lost. He could tell that she was really happy. He never saw her eyes that bright when she was here.

She was happy. He had a couple of eyes in North Carolina. They made it clear to him that her husband treated her with nothing but respect. That he would die for her.

Eli couldn't be mad at a man that treated his daughter better than he ever did. He was sad. He would never get to be around his grandchildren. It was for the best. He ruined people.

Later on that evening Olivia &amp; Karen enjoyed pizza. They watched as show after show broke down Olivia being pregnant, how she looked, and how far along they thought she was.

Karen headed to bed after talking to her dad.

She passed the phone to Olivia_, "Hi baby"_

_"Hi sweet baby. How are you and the children?_

_"All four of us are doing well. I think the babies miss you talking to them."_

_"I'll talk to them after I talk to you."_

_"Okay. I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it Livvie?"_

_"Karen knows that you aren't her biological father."_

Silence. Fitz felt like the air left the room. Olivia knew he was thinking the worse.

_"Fitz, she isn't mad. She never was. She overheard a conversation with you and Melody. We were talking about our relationship. She let me know that basically she is happy. Nothing has changed since we found out we were expecting. She feels more loved by us, and she loves that we have included her. She knows once the babies get here there will some changes, but otherwise life goes on."_

_"Are you sure Livvie?"_

_"Fitz, you just talked to her. Did you feel like anything had changed?"_

_"No. She didn't even bring up the fact that you two talked. Why?"_

_"Because there is no need to talk about it. The only reason she brought it up was to assure me that we were good. I didn't need to stress over our relationship. The three of us are great honey, and in a couple of months the five of us will be even better."_

Fitz sighed, "_God I miss you."_

_"I miss you too."_

_"Relax sweet baby."_

_"Can I put the phone on speaker, and you sing us to sleep? The babies are fighting. I think because they hear you."_

Fitz smiled. He loved sharing all of these moments with his wife. Knowing they were having one of each was everything. Feeling them kick for the first time melted his heart, and he cried. Having Karen to capture the moment was special for them to look back on. She was right. They were okay, and he believed that the twins would make them even better.

As soon as Olivia put the phone on speaker, and the babies heard their daddy they began to calm down.

She never thought about being a mother when she was in New York, and with Edison. She didn't want to bring a baby into the world considering the circumstances. The moment she met Fitz she saw them having a family. It was everything and more.

Fitz singing not only calmed the baby, but her as well. She doesn't even know when she fell asleep.

She woke up to breakfast in bed. Karen knew that today might be tough for her mom so she wanted to help her relax.

Olivia sat up and smiled_, "What's all of this?"_

_"Breakfast for you, my brother, and sister before your meeting."_

Olivia smiled, "_Thanks kiddo."_

_"No problem mom. Uncle James is free this morning. He was going to walk over to Central Park with me to take some pictures if that is okay."_

Olivia nodded, _"I think that is a great idea. After the meeting the rest of the time is ours."_

Karen grinned and nodded.

Olivia got dressed. Her mother had arranged to pick her up.

She made it downstairs, and her mother was in the car. They greeted each other. There was silence for several minutes.

_"Congrats Olivia. I am sure that you and Fitz are over the moon."_

_"We are."_

_"I know that your grandmother is excited, and can't wait to spoil her first grandbaby."_

_"Nana is excited, but this is not her first grandbaby Karen is. She will also be spoiling grandbabies. I am expecting twins."_

Maya was thrown for a loop by her statement. It wasn't that she forgot about Karen. It is just that Karen isn't her biological child. Then it dawned on her. She said that she was expecting twins.

_"Wow Olivia. You have always been an over achiever."_

_"Yeah, had to be with you and Eli as my parents. Funny it never made a difference."_

Maya looked out the window. "_You will never let it go will you."_

She turned and looked at her mother, _"I have let it go. I did so I could give all of myself to my family. You seem to think that because your eyes are open that I have no right to feel the way I do. I didn't take this case, because you are my mother. I took this case because you deserved to be treated with respect. Something that I know my father doesn't know how to do on his own. When I see you I don't see my mom. I see a woman who carried me, and then treated me like baggage. It is why you can't understand my love for Karen. A daughter I didn't carry. I get it. I'm glad you guys handed me over to Nana. Otherwise I would be like the two of you instead of like my grandparents. That is no shade. I am grateful that you were selfish, and handed me over to them. I didn't get it then, but now as a wife and mother I do."_

Nothing more was said.

The two of them made it into the office. Olivia wasn't surprise to see Edison working for her dad. She was made aware of it. She didn't care.

They made it to the conference room where her father and lawyer were waiting. Eli tried to make small talk with Olivia, but she wasn't having it.

She was ready to be done with her parent's nonsense. She wanted to get back to her daughter, and home to her family and husband.

It was going to take a while to get through all the paperwork.

Around one they decided to take a break for lunch. Olivia stayed behind.

Edison walked into the conference room, _"Can I get you lunch?"_

_"No thank you."_

_"You should eat Olivia. You are eating for two."_

"_Actually I am eating for three. I never said I wasn't eating lunch."_

A young man walked into the office_, "I'm looking for Mrs. Grant."_

She walked around the corner for him to see her. The man smiled, _"I told you I wouldn't forget."_

_"Thank you. The babies have been kicking me for the last hour waiting to be fed this pizza._"

She gave him a large tip, _"Thank you again Mrs. Grant. You have my number. Feel free to text me if you want me to fix you another one before you leave. Congrats again. After you have the babies stop by so my wife and I can meet them."_

Olivia assured him she would. Right now she was on this meat lover's pizza kick. Olivia had called their first night to order a pizza. They didn't deliver, but the wife recognized her voice and name.

She had seen the pictures of Olivia. Her husband overhead who was calling, and they offered to bring the pizza to the room.

Olivia was grateful. Her feet were killing her, and their kindness was rewarded. They were a young couple trying to make it.

She made a call to Ally, and paid for a PR consultant help them market their restaurant. She secretly paid for their advertising for the next year. The bill would be sent to her. The consultant was instructed to tell the couple it was part of her fee.

The couple wouldn't find out until Olivia left. She enjoyed giving back. She had been blessed with so much, and their pizza was giving her an orgasm.

Edison looked at her as she devoured the pizza. She was in heaven.

Edison said, _"I don't think your husband would appreciate you making those sounds in front of your ex._

_"My husband is secure enough to know that I would never cheat, and if I was I would find a man that pleasures me more than my husband not less. Since he has never failed in that department I am good."_

_"What is it like being married to a white man?"_

Olivia looked up at him. He knew that look. He had fucked up.

He tried to apologize.

She shook her head, _"Don't apologize you meant the question just as it sounded. I didn't pick my husband because he is white just like he didn't pick me because I'm black. I could try to explain it to you, but you look up to my father. What I will say is that being married to that white man is the best decision I ever made other than leaving you and New York. See I get to wake up next to a man that I knows loves me. That allows me to be me with all of my quirks. Who does whatever it takes to keep me happy physically, mentally, and emotionally. That white man pleases me and loves me."_

_"You act as if I never did that."_

_"You didn't. In bed I can count the number of times that I wasn't faking it. Outside of the bed you never did anything to please me for me. The times you tried to please me was because you did something. Never just because you loved me. You didn't love me. You loved the idea of what we could do together. The power couple on paper. You never took the time to know the real me. You don't get to sit here and judge me Edison. You had me, and you threw me away. Now you want to feel sorry for yourself. You want me to feel bad for the position you are in. Well it will never happen. You didn't care about the position you put me in when we were together. You don't have the right to question my happiness_. You _had a good thing, and let it go. I thank you for that. Now I am with a man who respects the good thing he has, and I treasure him as well"_

Edison nodded and left. There was no comeback after that. She was right. She was his past. She had moved on. He had no choice but to do the same.

A short time later everyone was back, and they completed all the paperwork. In 60 days the divorce would be final.

Olivia packed up her things. Ally had arranged for a car to pick her up. Karen was now at the office with her and James.

Olivia was about to head out when her father called her name. She turned around and faced him.

Her phone rang and she asked him to give her a minute. She stepped back in the conference room to take the call. It was Fitz.

Olivia answered, "_Hey baby is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah I just wanted to check on you. I know today was stressful for you. I just wanted to check on my other three babies."_

_"You talked to Karen?"_

_"Yep she sent me some pictures she took in Central Park with James. We talked."_

_"I sense the conversation was about the conversation."_

_"It was, and you were right. There is nothing to be concerned about."_

Eli and Maya watched their daughter. It was clear she was happy with her life. She never looked that way when she was here.

They saw the babies kick. They heard Olivia groan.

Fitz asked, "_You sure you okay baby."_

_"Yes, your children are in there fighting. I believe because they know we are talking. I think I am going to lose my husband when they get here."_

_"Never. Let me talk to them."_

She put the phone on speaker.

_"Guys it is daddy. I know that you are upset that I called to talk to mommy. We haven't had our morning and evening chats. You guys will be home soon, and daddy will make it up to you. I need you to be good for mommy. She has work to do. If you guys will relax daddy will make it up to you by making you guys favorite milkshake._

Olivia smiled. She was rubbing her bump as Fitz was talking. The babies began to settle down. She knew that they would balance each other out as parents. He would be the softie, but she knew he would support her. The same with Karen. She didn't give those many problems, but on occasion she stepped out of her lane. They handled it together.

Olivia took him off speaker, "_Thank you. They have calmed down."_

_"You never have to thank me Livvie. It is what I am supposed to do. I love you. Call me later."_

_"I love you too."_

Olivia hung up. She turned around and her dad was there. She noticed her mom in the corner. She said nothing.

Eli said, _"Olivia I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that you will never forgive me, and I wish you the best."_

Olivia nodded and turned to leave. She walked a couple of steps before turning around and looking at her father.

_"I forgave you a long time ago. Like I told mother I had to so that I could be the wife that Fitz deserves, and the mother that Karen and now the twins deserve. I don't hate you or wish you ill will. I hope you both find happiness. I have. I wish that the both of you learned that when you became a parent you were no longer number one. Karen is my world. I don't get how you two were so willing to sacrifice me and my happiness. That you never cared about my needs or dreams. You both are selfish. However, like I told mother I am glad that you were selfish, and handed me over to Nana and Paw Paw. They shaped the woman I am today. So again I forgive you, but I also know that neither of you have changed. As a mother I have to protect my children. My son and daughter will know they are loved, respected, and cherished. They are not baggage, but my biggest treasures. Take care."_

She walked out the door with her head held high. She was happy. She meant what she said to her parents, but she was ready to move forward.

For the next two days Olivia &amp; Karen enjoyed the Big Apple. They spent time at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, The Frick Collection, and the Gagosian Gallery.

They went to Central Park together as well as the Central Park Zoo where Karen's camera worked overtime to capture the pictures.

They went on a shopping spree getting goodies for everybody especially the babies. It was a girl's trip that neither of them would soon forget.

The night before they left they had just finished dinner. Karen was getting ready for bed. She walked into her mom's room. She went over to hug her.

Olivia looked at her, _"What was that for?"_

_"For being my mom and loving me. I am happy."_

_"You are welcome. You don't need to thank me for taking care of my daughter. You are mine, and I will always protect you."_

_"I know mom, but it wasn't always that way. I also noticed the homeless people. You don't see them at home like we do here."_

_"I know honey. What is on your mind?"_

_"Well we don't want for anything. They want for everything. I was thinking maybe take some of my pictures, and create a website and sale them. Maybe Gina will let me sell some at the shop, and we take the money and help the homeless. I know we can't do a lot with the babies on the way, but maybe afterwards._

Olivia was so proud of her daughter. Fitz &amp; Olivia donated money to several organizations, but they could do more. She thought her daughter had a brilliant plan.

She looked at her, _"I think it is an excellent idea. I will let you work on it. I'm sure Gina will be a big help to you. I will do two things. I will match every dollar you make, and after the twins are born and we get adjusted we will volunteer to help the homeless at least once a month in North Carolina, Florida, and New York."_

Karen was excited. "_Thanks Mom"_

_"No thank you. I'm proud of you. You are growing up, and being responsible. You don't always get it right, and you won't because you are not perfect. Stay true to you honey. You are about to be a teenager, and peer pressure is out there. It is real, and it is worse for you than it ever was for your dad and me. There are bully's, and when you go against the grain they may not like that. Your aunt Tiffany &amp; I were never part of the cool groups, because school and being responsible was important. We didn't want babies in school, we didn't want to do drugs, or tear others down to make ourselves feel better. Be who you want to be honey, and know that you can come to me for anything. I know that adding two more children to the mix won't be easy, but I will always find time for you."_

_"I understand mom. I use to get picked on because I didn't have a mom, or do things with my family. Now I get picked on because I don't talk to boys so I must be a lesbian, and they say I'm anti-social."_

Olivia was shocked. Karen could tell.

_"Mom, if you were not in my life I wouldn't have known how to handle it but I do. I know who Karen Grant is. That is what you preach to me. Nana told me you always had a plan. She told me that you always wanted to be a doctor. You always wanted to help people, and I'm glad that you went back to what you are doing. You are helping people, and you do it well. I like being a photographer. I want to go to college, but I want to be a photographer too."_

_"Then do both KareBear. Go to college for business so you can understand how the world works. Follow your dreams baby."_

_"Really but you are a lawyer and crisis manager, and dad own financial firms."_

_"Yes, and we are both happy with what we do. While I didn't necessarily choose to become a lawyer I realized when I was in medical school that I really loved what I did. I just didn't love working for my father. I do loving working for myself and with Uncle Teddy, because we trust and support each other. I say this to tell you that being a professional photographer is not a bad thing honey. Without Gina I couldn't look back on the day I married your dad. Without your pictures I wouldn't be able to see my progress from the accident. Without you and eventually Gina I wouldn't have pictures as our family expands. Your dad &amp; I know that taking pictures might have started out as a hobby. A way to relieve stress, but you are good. Gina is making you better. As you get old if you want it go after it, and if you change your mind that is okay too. That is the beauty of being young. Trial and error."_

_"Thanks mom. Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Yes, and we are eating ice cream in bed. Your brother and sister say so."_

Karen laughed, _"God I love them."_

Olivia laughed.

The next day the two made it back to North Carolina. They had spoken with Velma. Janice was at her house. Karen wanted to see them so Olivia agreed to drop her off, and they would bring her home later.

Olivia made it home after dropping Karen off. She was excited to see her husband's car in the garage.

Pregnancy hormones were a bitch. She could get mean, but being pregnant made her more emotional. For about a month her sex drive was at zero. It was hard on the couple, but they got through it.

Now it was like she couldn't get enough of her husband. With Karen gone she was going to take advantage of the situation. She wanted her husband to fuck her.

She could smell dinner. She smiled when she saw the chicken in the oven. He had the timer on. So she made her way to the bedroom.

She opened up the door, and heard the shower. She striped out of her clothes in record time. She saw her husband sitting on the shower bench. She could tell he was thinking. She guessed he was concerned about her.

They had talked while she was in New York. She knew he was concerned about her well-being, and being pregnant doubled his concern. Sometimes it was annoying, but she loved that he loved her that much. Edison's love for her barely ever registered.

She walked into their shower. When he saw her he felt complete again. They breathed in sync so when one of them was away it was different.

He loved his wife with every fiber of his being, but seeing his wife pregnant and carrying their children just did something to him.

Seeing her husband look at her like she hung the moon and the stars did something to her. She needed him inside of her now.

Olivia walked her husband back over to the bench. She straddled him, and slid down on his cock without warning.

Neither had spoken a word, but they needed this. He let her control the pace. They missed each other.

He could tell that she wanted more. He prided himself on knowing what she needed.

He stood up and put her down. She turned around and faced the wall. She looked back at husband.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust back into her. Every thrust was deep and hard. He pounded her harder and harder. He had her screaming for mercy, but he knew she loved every minute of it.

He knew she was cumming. And he was too. They came together, and it was everything.

She turned around and looked at him, _"Hi"_

He smiled_, "Hi Sweet Baby."_

Two weeks after their trip to New York they were settling back in. Karen had started back dancing.

Lauren always took and picked Karen up.

Lauren had received a call stating that she needed to get back to the studio as soon as possible. There was a situation with Karen. They tried Olivia, and it went to voicemail.

Lauren knew that if Olivia was at work she would sometimes turn off her personal phone, but she would have her business phone on which she had the number.

She reached Olivia, and told her there was a situation. She needed to get to the studio. When she walked in Karen was sitting in the corner crying.

She had some scratches on her arm, and Stephanie was trying to console her. Lauren was confused.

A few minutes later Olivia walked in, and Karen ran over to her sobbing.

Olivia was trying to remain calm for Karen's sake, and the babies but she wanted to know what was going on.

She looked at the teacher_, "What the heck is going on Lisa?"_

_"Karen &amp; Stephanie were coming out of locker room when a woman walked over to her. Karen asked her to leave. According to Stephanie she turned to go get her phone to call you and Mr. Grant. The woman panicked and grabbed Karen's arm. Karen &amp; Stephanie fought her off and began yelling for help. Since we expanded the studio, and are in a mall center I decided to hire my cousin as an extra eye to keep the kids safe. My cousin knows your husband, and decided you guys might want to see who tried to take her before we call the police."_

Olivia's blood began to boil. All of a sudden it made sense to her. She was glad she called Fitz on the way, because two people were going to jail tonight.

_"It's Melody isn't it?"_

She looked at Karen. She confirmed it.

In a tone that none of them had ever heard before, and they hope to never hear again she asked where she was.

A door opened and there sat Melody, and Olivia officially lost her cool. Olivia Grant, the crisis manager was gone. Olivia Grant the mother stood there, and they knew it was going to be a bad day for someone.

Lauren prayed Fitz walked in the door soon, because Olivia didn't care that she was pregnant. Melody came after her baby.

**A/N-I have to say I am once again a true Scandal fan again. Thursday's premier reminded me of the sold Scandal. I was not this excited for the premiere since Season Two. I know that it won't be as great as we write, but the fact that she is finally giving us to real hope feels good. I'll take it as long as it lasts. **

**Next update you will see what happens to Melody. Also the family baby shower where everyone else knows the sex of the twins, and you get to find out the name of the twins.**


	21. Feel My Wrath

Olivia had called Fitz after receiving the call from Lauren. She didn't know what was going on, but something in Lauren's voice scared her.

Fitz told her that he was on his way as well. He knew there was no way he could ask his wife to calm down when she didn't know if their daughter was okay. So the next best thing was to get over to the studio.

He happens to be meeting with his dad &amp; Teddy. He was planning a huge surprise for Olivia, and he needed their help. They heard the stress in her voice, and decided to tag along with him.

Back at the studio Olivia was seeing red, but first she had to calm her daughter who was still hysterical. Olivia bent down the best she could, and looked her daughter in the eye. Then she noticed that she was standing funny.

"_Honey, what is wrong?"_

Karen said nothing.

Olivia looked down, and noticed her foot. It was swollen pretty bad.

Olivia caressed her cheek, _"Mommy is not mad at you. How did you hurt your foot?"_

Karen whispered, _"I think when I tried to pull from her I landed wrong, but I'll be fine mommy. Don't leave me."_

"_What are you talking about honey?"_

She wouldn't say anything.

Stephanie spoke up_, "Melody told her that you really didn't want her anymore. That is why she was taking her. She said mean things about you Auntie Liv."_

Olivia had to get the kids out soon. She couldn't contain herself much longer.

Olivia smiled at Stephanie, "_Thank you honey."_

Olivia looked at Lauren, "_Do you mind taking her to the emergency room? You can call my mom or grandmother even Harrison if you have to. Tell them what is going on, and have them meet you at the hospital. As soon as I am done here I will head over."_

Lauren nodded

Olivia turned and looked at her daughter, _"You are my daughter. My oldest, and in a couple of months I am going to need you. I need you to go with Lauren, and mommy and daddy will be to the hospital as soon as possible."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise, and what does mommy say about promises."_

"_You only make ones that you can keep."_

"_That's right! I love your ladybug_"

Karen leaned over and hugged her mom really tight. Olivia held her for a moment to show her that they would be fine.

Olivia stood up. Lisa's brother told Lisa to help Lauren with Karen. He would stay with Olivia, and lock up the studio.

Lisa picked Karen up since they didn't know the extent of her injuries and they left the studio. Once the door closed Olivia turned and looked through the door staring at Melody.

She probably would have calmed down if she looked like she regretted what she just did, but she just looked at Olivia. Concentrating on the fact that she was pregnant it seemed, and that set Olivia off.

She would never be able to explain how she made it across the room so quickly but she did. She backhanded Melody. When Melody tried to swing back she ducked, and tripped Melody down. She grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her out of the office.

She would find out later that Lisa's brother called her name multiple times out of concern for her health, and the health of the babies. What he didn't know was beating Melody's ass was a stress relief not a stressor.

She was about to go show Melody why you never come for her family when she heard his voice.

"_Livvie, it's not worth it baby."_

Olivia let Melody go and turned around. There stood her husband, dad, and brother-in-law clearly concerned.

"_You never learn do you."_

Fitz thought she was talking to them, but quickly realized it was Melody. She heard her move, and she knew Melody didn't care that she was pregnant. She was willing to take a cheap shot, but she was one who got hit when she elbowed Melody.

All four men at the same time said, "**_OH SHIT"_**

Olivia said, "_You realize I was raised in New York city. I was not walking the streets unprepared. If you tried to rob or hurt me you might win, but not without a fight."_

Gerald chuckled, _"Son, I told you she was the one."_

Lisa's brother pulled Melody into a chair.

Fitz walked over, _"What is going on? Where is Karen?"_

Olivia turned to face Melody, _"Melody here got herself in another jam after our talk. She knew we were not going to just hand over another dime to her, but she figured if she took Karen that would make us pay. What your dear ex-wife didn't bank on was two little girls who were taught basic tools if they were ever put in this situation. Karen &amp; Stephanie caused a scene, and Lisa's brother rushed to the girl's aid."_

Fitz looked at him and he shook his head. They didn't owe him a thing. Every day he went to work to serve and protect. He loved his sister, and wanted to make sure that she and the girls were safe so he didn't mind watching out for them. When he couldn't he had a couple of his friends that were there in his place.

Fitz asked, "_Where is Karen?"_

"_On her way to the hospital."_

All three men yelled, "_What…."_

All composure was gone at this point, and you could tell they were now questioning whether they should have stopped Olivia. They knew they should have for her safety as well as the babies, but they were men. They couldn't lay a hand on Melody.

Olivia nodded, _"She has so scratches on her arm, but I noticed she was standing properly. I looked down and her foot was swollen pretty bad. I don't know if it was a bad sprain or she actually broke something."_

When she finished her sentence she broke down, and their hearts broke as Fitz held her. She was sobbing as she told them how scared she was. Fitz held her, and told her to relax. She didn't need to be in the hospital at this point.

Olivia composed herself. She looked at her dad, _"Dad, can you call your friend at the FBI. Give him the address and tell him we have a fugitive here that they are looking for?"_

They all said_, "What"_

Olivia turned around and looked at Melody. She smiled for the first time, _"When Melody came to see my boyfriend at the time I told her I knew all her dirty little secrets. I told Melody to never come after my family again or I would ruin her. I never pulled Huck from keeping tabs on Melody, because I learned after talking to my husband that she doesn't believe her shit doesn't stink. Melody &amp; her boyfriend are wanted on federal drug trafficking. She is looking at 5-40 years depending on how much information she is willing to share. Add to that attempted kidnapping, and I bet she planned to cross over state lines. If that is proven that makes it a federal crime. Also since she planned on using Karen to get money from us there is the charge of attempted extortion."_

Gerald smiled as he made the call. He hung up a few minutes later. _"He has a team that will be here soon to take her into custody."_

Teddy went over to his brother and sister, _"Why don't you guys head over to the hospital? I am your attorney through this. I will arrange a time for them to speak with Karen at home with you guys near, because I am sure she is still scared."_

Fitz &amp; Olivia nodded. They hugged everyone and left out.

Gerald walked over to Melody, _"I detested you from the moment you walked in my door. I begged my son not to marry you. For the longest time I didn't know why. I realize it was all part of a bigger plan. Someone had to save Karen. My children did that. You messed with the wrong family. My daughter has done a masterful job of keeping up with your dirty little secrets. Now I am going to use every bit of my power to make sure that if you ever walk out of prison you will be to senile too do anything stupid."_

Melody looked up at her former father-in-law. From the moment she had tried to take Karen she had said very little. Olivia didn't want to hear it. She didn't know that Olivia was pregnant. She was keeping up with the news. She overheard two women talking about how cute Fitz &amp; Olivia were. Everyone had nicknamed the couple "**_Olitz"_**. Everyone was happy for the couple and Karen. She heard them talking about how excited she was to be a big sister.

Up until that point she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Karen, but she had to get her. She was her only chance to get the money she needed to pay off a debt.

She hadn't counted on the tenacity of the girls especially her daughte_r. She didn't understand how Fitz &amp; Olivia loved her so much when she wasn't biologically either of theirs. She didn't understand that kind of unconditional love. Maybe if she had she wouldn't be where she was now. Life as she knew it was over. She was going away for a long time._

_When Olivia &amp; Fitz got to the hospital Nana rushed them to the room. Karen was still very upset. It broke Olivia's heart, but she gave them permission to sedate her. Her blood pressure was through the roof. Melody had taken her sense of security away. They were unsure how to fix this. _

_The doctor had informed the couple she had broken her foot. They needed to set it and cast it. Olivia asked them if they could put a purple cast on. The doctor told her it was not a problem._

_They decided to keep Karen overnight for observation because of her blood pressure. A couple of hours later she woke up whimpering calling for Olivia. She had stepped out the room. Karen didn't want Fitz. A minute later Olivia walked back in the room._

_She quickly climbed in the bed, and comforted their daughter. He was happy that Karen had Olivia, but he was mad that Melody had put her in this place. _

_The next morning the doctor came in. Karen was a little better mentally, but she didn't let Olivia get very far. _

_Velma had brought them breakfast. She left the them alone to talk to Karen._

_Olivia looked at Karen, "Talk to me sweetie."_

_She didn't say anything at first._

_Olivia decided to talk, "I know that yesterday was scary, and I am sure that Melody said some things that hurt you. Even somethings that scared you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I love you Kare Bear. That will never change. I don't care how many children I have. There is nothing that I won't do for you. Even if I need to stop working for a while. At the end of the day nothing is more important than you, the babies, and Daddy."_

_Karen looked at her, "I don't want you to stop working, but there is something I want. I know it is not possible for you or dad."_

_Fitz grabbed her hand, "We don't know until you tell us. What does mom always tell you?"_

_"I may not always get what I want, but I won't know unless I try."_

_Olivia kissed her forehead. Karen leaned into her, "Do you think we can move sooner?"_

_Olivia &amp; Fitz were confused at first, but it dawned on them at the same time._

_Fitz asked, "You want to move to Florida?" _

_She nodded_

_"Can you tell me why?"_

_"She knows we are here. I know she is going to jail, but I am scared. It is like she is boogey man. I know you moved to North Carolina to start over, and I am happy. I guess…."_

_Olivia made her look at her, "Tell me"_

_Karen whispered, "Florida would be a fresh start for all of us. Something no one can take from us. Not Melody, not your parents, no one. I know its dumb."_

_Olivia looked at Fitz. She knew he was game if she was. She wasn't leading any cases until after the twins arrived. She had already had a meeting with their teams about the Florida location. Florida was going to be her base, and she would travel to North Carolina and New York. Fitz would have to travel more, but he was fine with it. As long as his family had piece of mind, and truthfully them being in Florida brought him peace just thinking about it._

_Olivia shocked Karen when she said, "I think that can be arranged."_

_"You do."_

_"Your dad is going to be away a little more since this was unexpected, but we can make do. We didn't have plans for you to switch schools. If we move I think it is best that we home school you for the year, and I want you to talk to someone for a little while. That way you can share with them things you might not be comfortable with us knowing. You also have to give us enough time to furnish the house."_

_Karen readily agreed. _

_Fitz told Olivia to take care of the kids, and he would handle everything else. It made Fitz feel like a man when his wife trusted him. She never questioned him. She knew he would take care of them. He felt like he failed them, and it hurt. Realistically he knew that there was nothing that he could have done differently, but they were his world. He wasn't ready to live a life without them._

_A week after the incident Nana asked him to stop by her house. When he walked in he was a little surprised to see his mom there also. _

_He greeted them both._

_He looked at them after he sat down, "Is everything okay?"_

_Velma nodded, "When I talked to Olivia shortly after you guys started dating I knew you were the one. I knew because I could hear in her voice that she felt safe with you. She knew deep down you would never willingly hurt her like her parents and Edison. I know you feel like you let them down, but it is the opposite. You have protected Karen from a life of misery. My granddaughter has found real happiness. Focus on that."_

_"Did Livvie say something to you guys?"_

_"Directly no. We spent some time with her."_

_"What did she say?"_

_"She said she didn't want Melody to win. That she had taken enough from you and Karen. Livvie gets her work ethic from her grandfather. We built our company with blood, sweat, tears, and hard work. That is why she works so hard. Too hard at times. She has it honest. I taught her that all work and no play makes life boring. She hated life so when she was with Edison work kept her going. With you it is different. You, Karen, and now the twins are her life. Don't kill yourself trying to prove something she already knows. "_

_Fitz looked up at them. Janice went over to her son, and for the first time he broke down. He broke down as he thought about how Melody shattered their daughter's trust and safety. Right now she didn't to be out of the eye sight of family. Her preference was Olivia. He cried because he knew how angry Olivia was, and if she could get away with it should would kill Melody. He let it out, and it felt good to be comforted by his mom and Nana._

_His mom said, "I have always been proud of you son. Your dad and I have raised two great men. Take care of your family, but do it in a way that empowers all of you."_

_Fitz nodded_

_I know that you were concerned about the baby shower. We were going to surprise you, but with everything going on we want you to know that we planned to have the baby shower in Florida next month anyway. It is still warm there, and since it is more like a big party we thought Liv would like a backyard BBQ._

_Fitz grinned, "Oh mom she will love it. I think the warm weather will be good for them."_

_After that talk Fitz made sure not to be consumed with Melody. Olivia was only working half days in the office. They had withdrawn Karen from school, and hired a young woman who had recently gotten her degree to teach. She didn't want to teach in a traditional setting. She was the daughter of one of their clients. Her name was Misty._

_Misty &amp; Karen got along really well. After talking with Fitz they offered Misty the job of teaching Karen for the next year. The offer was more than what first year teachers made, and they included benefits. There was space for her to stay with them. Misty accepted the offer. Misty's dad had worked with Olivia on a couple of mergers. He assured Misty she would take care of her._

_Fitz had a couple of surprises for them in their Florida home. He let them pick out most of the furniture and appliances. They would email him, and he would forward to the interior decorator that he hired to get the house finished in a month._

_Everything was going well until they received word that Melody was demanding a trial. She wanted to force Karen &amp; Stephanie to testify. Her hope was her attorney would confuse them, and tear apart their story._

_Olivia was beside herself. They hadn't told Karen. She was spending the night with Nana. So it was the two of them one night. Olivia was lying in bed when Fitz walked in the room._

_He grabbed the coco butter, and began to rub her bump. He loved doing this because it always seems to calm Olivia &amp; the babies._

_Once she was relaxed Fitz asked, "Do you trust me Livvie?"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I do."_

_"Karen &amp; Stephanie are not going to testify."_

_"Okay, and how do you plan on preventing it."_

_"I have a meeting tomorrow. Will you go with me?"_

_She looked at him for a moment. His eyes were begging for her to trust him. Let him be the man, and take care of this. He knew how powerful she was, and he had no problem with that. This was just something he needed to do._

_Olivia nodded and let him know she would be by his side._

_The next morning, she stood by his side as they walked in a prison room with Melody &amp; her attorney. She held his hand after he helped her sit down._

_Fitz looked at Melody, "Tell your attorney to step out the room."_

_The attorney was refusing, but something told Melody he needed to go. She had never seen this side of Fitz before. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. _

_Melody looked at him, "It's okay."_

_Fitz looked at her attorney, "Don't worry nothing she says will be used against her."_

_He nodded and left._

_Melody turned to him, "If you came here to gloat about your family then…._

_"Shut the hell up Millicent!"_

_Both Melody &amp; Olivia jumped._

_She had never heard that kind of base in her husband's voice. Even when they argued he didn't sound like this._

_Fitz said, "When we leave you are going to have your attorney called the D.A. to work out a deal. There will be no trial. You have hurt our daughter, and by our I mean Olivia &amp; I enough. You are not going to damage her further. You are not going to stress my pregnant wife out any more than you have, because she is trying to take care of our daughter who is on crutches with a broken foot and scared of her own shadow at times. That ends here."_

_"Why would I not go to trial."_

_Fitz leaned over and with nothing but venom and hate in his voice he said, "Because if you don't I will make sure that the D.A. gets some information that proves that Andrew didn't naturally have a stroke."_

_Olivia was officially confused, but as she looked at Melody she could tell that she knew he wasn't bluffing._

_Melody said, "You have nothing."_

_Fitz grinned, "See when you are married to the best crisis manager in the world you learn a thing or two. Better yet when you marry the love of your life you will do anything to keep your family safe. I wasn't expecting you when you popped up the first time, but Liv was. I knew I was going to marry her, and that meant I had to be prepared. So I took a page out her book. My dad &amp; I paid a man to look into a couple of things, and wouldn't you know you had your hands on some drugs. You say Andrew took them on accident, but I bet a jury would think otherwise if they found out that you got them two days before the incident. Problem is that it was supposed to kill him, but he jerked before you could inject it all. Easy to explain away a needle mark. You both shot up. Almost the perfect crime. Key word almost."_

_Olivia sat back in her chair for the first time truly impressed. She had never felt more loved in her entire life. She always knew that Fitz would do whatever he could to keep her safe, but this was everything to her. _

_She looked over at Melody. For the first time that smug look of hers was gone. They officially had the upper hand. _

_Melody looked over at Olivia, "You have nothing to say."_

_Olivia shook her head, "I am the best at what I do, but this is not work. This is personal. You came after us. Our child. You have this entitled attitude. You are the woman and the man. It is not possible. My grandmother always taught me that there was nothing wrong with being a successful woman, but if I wanted a happy marriage I still had to let a man be a man. This right here is my letting my husband be a man. He is taking care of his family. If he needed my help he would have asked me, but from my perspective he has it under control."_

_Fitz nodded and squeezed his wife's hand underneath the table. She moved her hand to his leg to let him know she had his back._

_Fitz turned and looked at Melody, "I am giving you 48 hours. I better receive a call telling me that you reached a plea bargain. I also want a hand written heartfelt letter of apology in his hands for our daughter. Where you apologize for the harm you caused, and that you lied to hurt her. That Olivia is her mom, and only wants the best for her. You were in a bad situation that caused you to do a stupid thing."_

_Fitz stood up and helped Olivia up. They got to the door and he turned around and looked at Melody one last time._

_"You always thought I was weak. I was never weak. I just never wasted my energy on a woman that didn't give two shits about me or my child. Make no mistake things are very different now. I will slay dragons for my family. You don't want to test me. I will go nuclear on you, and I am sure my wife has files on you. I bet she knows who you owe money to don't you honey."_

_Olivia smiled, "You know me too well."_

_Fitz winked and open the door, "Time is a ticking Millicent."_

_Olivia was truly turned on watching her husband in action. It was clear that he had the legal mind like his parents and brother. He just happened to enjoy numbers more._

_When they got to the car Olivia turned around and kissed him hard, and with passion that told him what he needed to know._

_She finally pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you baby."_

_"For what Livvie?"_

_"Protecting me and loving me. I know that I can take care of myself, and that is a good thing. I just love that as my husband you protect me, protect us. I love you so much."_

_"It is a job that I take seriously. This situation has been stressful, but we are getting through it as a family."_

_They got in the car to head home when Olivia got a call from Karen. She explained to them that Stephanie told her they were going to have to go to court, and tell what happened that night._

_They could hear it in her voice that she didn't want to go back to that night if she didn't have to. She was getting better. Mainly thanks to Olivia showing her that Melody didn't scare her off which was her biggest fear after that night. _

_Olivia calmed her down and said, "Kare Bear I promise you that daddy is taking care of it. We are leaving in a couple of weeks, and daddy is making sure that you don't have to face Melody again okay."_

_"Okay mom. I'm sorry"_

_"Why are your sorry sweetie?"_

_"For being a big baby lately, and taking up your time. You have been rescheduling appointments, and working from home because of me."_

_Olivia wiped a tear. Fitz grabbed her hand since she was talking to her on her Bluetooth._

_"Karen, I am your mom. Whenever you need me I am going to me there. A client can wait. I have a whole team of people to help me, and they understand that my daughter comes first. That my children and family come first. You are never a bother. Working from home is cool. Besides you'll never hear me complain that I had a conference call while enjoying ice cream and my daughter calming her siblings down so I could listen."_

_Karen laughed and they looked at each other and smiled. Fitz squeezed her hand. She would never take credit for it, but seeing her handle Karen was everything. She was just like her Nana, and that was a good thing._

_Exactly 48 hours later Fitz received the call. They had struck a plea deal. Melody would be spending the next 40 years in prison. Since it was federal charges she would do every last day, and that brought comfort to them. More importantly it brought peace to Karen. _

_The next day the letter was delivered to Karen. They could tell it helped, but more than anything it solidified everything that Olivia had done. _

_A couple of weeks later they arrived in Florida. Fitz had been a couple of times to make sure that everything was set up the way they wanted. He loved the home, and thought Olivia had made an excellent choice for them. _

_He had a couple of surprises for them. The first was Olivia's office. Similar to what they did in New York he had them to knock out a wall to make her office larger. Instead of two offices there was one huge office for her. It felt like a real office. All the equipment and lines had put in. She looked out noticed there was now a door there. She could do everything include meeting clients at their home without bringing them in their space. _

_She was so overwhelmed at the moment. She had never been happier than she was. It was her. It was still chic. Although she would have babies he found a way to make it comfortable for everyone. He had a mini nursery in her office. _

_She could only hug him as the tears fell. _

_Next was Karen. They headed down to the other end of the hall. He opened the door and Karen screeched. _

_Fitz had turned the space into a home photography studio. He had talked with Gina, and she spoke with the designer to get it set up. The room included a backdrop, main light, a new camera, hair light, and reflector._

_He loved the finish product, but it was Karen's room. She looked at her dad, and ran into his arms. She thanked him over and over for everything. For moving, for the room, for loving her, for giving her a mom that loved and took care of her. It had them all in tears._

_Fitz kneeled down, "Like your mom told you there is nothing I won't do to take care of us. You guys are my world. I know you were concerned that you didn't get to talk to Gina, because she had to handle some family issues of her own but I did talk to her. She helped the designer set up the room. Even better one of her best friends owns a studio down here. Her name is Tina. She already knew about your work from Gina, and she told Gina she would be happy to continue to work with you. If you decide to spend the summer in North Carolina with your grandparents Gina says you can still work with her. Between her and Tina they will take care of you."_

_Olivia watched the moment between father and daughter. She was blessed that this man was the father of her children. She knew he was making the most sacrifice to make this move possible, but he didn't care. Their happiness especially Karen's happiness was most important. She couldn't have asked for a better man to be her husband, and father to her children._

_They headed to the next level. Karen loved her room. She was growing up so the room was more mature than the one in North Carolina. It made Fitz a little sad, but he knew she had to grow up. Thankfully he had two little ones on the way._

_Their suite was on the opposite end. Olivia loved that. Fitz had also had the room soundproofed. Before heading into their room she opened the door to the nursery, and gasped. _

_Although she was almost seven months she still jumped up in her husband's arms which made him laugh._

_"I love it Fitz. How did you come to this with all of my rambling?"_

_"Not sure. I relayed to the designer what you told me. She sent me over a sketch. Once I had that it helped me to make the changes, and this is the finished product."_

_A product she loved. It was a vintage nursery. The nursery was painted teal, and then there was a stencil design throughout the room. _

_He wanted to allow her to add her own touch so he got some furniture. He ordered the Beverly Cribs with Molding that she wanted, two Empire Rockers, and two throw pillows with their initials._

_Olivia kissed him, "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Livvie. I couldn't be the man I am without you."_

_"Ditto"_

_A couple of weeks later was their baby shower. It really was a huge party to celebrate the new additions to the family._

_Olivia was really excited to see everyone at the party. To finally reveal the sex and names of the baby. At times she wanted to share, but it was nice having that moment with her husband and daughter for a while._

_Tiffany literally ran to meet her. They talked a lot on the phone, and Face Time but it was nothing like seeing her best friend. _

_Mama Jean &amp; Papa Joe made it to Florida. That meant the world to Olivia and Fitz. When she told them they sent them a gift basket. Since Tiffany was the godmother to all three children they became the god grandparents. It was not odd for them to send Karen something._

_No one brought up the incident, but they could tell that being in Florida was doing wonders for Karen already. She enjoyed Misty, and her therapist here was very good. _

_Since they didn't know the sex of the baby, and men were at the shower her mom and grandmother went with a modern chic look._

_All of the tables outside were covered in white linen with a black table runner. Olivia favorite flower was orchids so the tables either had tall glass cylinder vases with a few orchids in them, or clear bowls filled with water and orchid blossoms on top. _

_The chairs had black satin bows with colorful pacifier beads. _

_Olivia didn't want some fancy menu. So her dad, Teddy, and Harrison were manning the grill. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks, chicken, and kabobs cooking. For sides they had potato salad, chips, pasta salad, corn-on-the-cob, and salad for the guests._

_They had a bartender there to make drinks for the guests. They had also made a bowl of double berry punch, and double lime punch in honor of the twins. _

_Olivia &amp; Fitz had ordered a cake. Once they cut the cake it would reveal the sex of the twins. They would then reveal their names._

_In addition to the cake they decided on a desert bar. It included double layer jello, double chocolate brownies, double fudge chocolate cupcakes, cookies, and donuts. Everyone knew why they did double._

_For favors they purchased some eco-friendly shower bags that Olivia loved. Inside of them were personalized Mason jars, baby face candy pops, personalized mint tints, personalized baby cocktail shaker, chocolate storks in a personalized bag, and a photo card holder and mini photo album._

_Karen, Gina, and Tina were there capturing the event. Karen was taking pictures and printing them out so that guests could have photos to put in the album. _

_Everyone was eating and having a good time. Janice was in the kitchen. She was cleaning up, but stopped to look at her granddaughter. _

_Gerald had told her what Olivia did, and she had never been prouder. It might had been ill advised since she was pregnant, but as a mom you don't care when something happens to your child. _

_She treasured Olivia. She was the daughter they didn't get to have, and she was bitter for a long time. Then she realized that God had a plan for all of them. Fitz had to marry Melody in order to have, and save Karen. Olivia needed parents who loved and supported her unconditionally. _

_She was really worried about Karen, but Olivia took care of her. She didn't think she could love her more until the incident happened. She protected them by keeping tabs on Melody, and she took care of Karen. In an incident that could have lasting negative effects it was clear Karen was going to be fine._

_Olivia noticed her mom in her own world when she stepped in to use the bathroom. She was still in her own world._

_She walked to her, "Mom are you okay?"_

_She turned around and smiled. She never looked this good when she was pregnant._

_"I'm fine honey. Just looking at Karen."_

_"She is in her element."_

_"Because of you."_

_"Not really"_

_"Liv, I know what I saw when I got to that hospital and afterwards. You stayed by her side to assured her that you were going nowhere. You of all people know that all parents don't do that. Just the really good and loving ones."_

_"Nana taught me well, and so have you. I have a mom now that loves me unconditionally. Even when I messed up before my accident you still loved me. It would have been easy to let me go. I would have understood. I hurt your family."_

_Janice grabbed her hand, "That is where you are wrong. All three of you are my family. You made a mistake. Not really a mistake you were too focused on one thing. It's life. For a while I think we focused on Teddy more. Just because he was going into our profession. We supported Fitz's decision, but I think for a while we didn't give all of our support especially Gerald. He knows numbers to handle his business, but never to manage others. Never to make a decision that would make or break a person. We fixed it, and apologized to Fitz. He said he understood. I went against the grain. I was so disappointed in myself, but I vowed to fix it. I did, and you did the same."_

_She shared a long embrace with her mom before heading back out._

_Everyone was through eating for the most part so it was time to reveal the sex of the babies, and names before they opened gifts._

_They decided on a multi-tier cake. The bottom layer revealed the sex._

_The couple cut the cake, and with baited breath every one waited._

_The couple finally turned the cake around to reveal a blue and pink cake._

_Everyone jumped for joy, because it was what everyone wanted when they heard they were expecting twins. One of each is perfect. They didn't know if the couple planned to have more. If they didn't it was perfect._

_Karen knew the sex of the twins, but not the names so even she was excited for the next part._

_Olivia said, "Our daughter's name is Hayden Olivia Grant"_

_Fitz smiled and said, "Our son's name is Hunter Thomas Grant"_

_Everyone loved the names. They had decided to go with H's as their first name, and each child carried a part of their name._

_It was perfect. The rest of the shower was spent opening gifts and playing games. It was what Olivia envisioned for her baby shower. Just a big celebration. _

_Life had thrown them another curve ball, but once again as a family they made it through together. They were happy, and Olivia knew she couldn't wait to actually have Hayden and Hunter in her arms. The incident made her want their children even more. _

_To get to where they were at now. It was worth the pain. _

**_A/N-I wanted to explore what a child goes through when their trust and safety is broken. Children are resilient. Most can bounce back, but it can be a long and tough road. _**

**_Fitz always protects Olivia, and when I saw him call Melody last week I was mad for a quick second. Then I realized he was doing it because he loved her. There is nothing he won't do to protect her. So I went with that. Fitz can be ruthless. Like he was when he served her those divorce papers so I wanted to use that. Melody came after his family. He had to protect them._**

**_The lessons that Velma taught Olivia are some of the lessons I was taught. I have always been a bright person. I was great in school, held down decent jobs, and I am very independent even after losing my leg. I lived on my own for years until my health declined, and hope in the future I can live on my own again. _**

**_My family always taught me that I can have my own, make more money than my significant other, but I can never be the man. It wasn't about bowing down to them but understanding my role. Sometimes I think we forget that. We want a man, but when we have one we won't let them be a man. It is all about balance._**

**_Next update the twins arrive. _**


	22. Life Brings Change

**A/N-Sorry I broke my promise to update over the weekend. Computer issues.**

Florida had been what everyone needed. It was clear very early on that they were all happy, but for Karen it changed her in ways her parents could never imagine. Especially Fitz, he didn't realize how unhappy his daughter must have been.

Olivia knew it was getting to him, and she knew that there was nothing she could say that would fix it so she arranged a daddy/daughter day.

She didn't tell Karen to say anything to him. It wasn't needed. After a month she understood how Karen felt. Florida was a new beginning for all of them. For Olivia &amp; Karen it was a new beginning that couldn't be taken from them. It made them happier than they could ever describe, but for Karen it opened her up in ways even she didn't expect.

She knew that once they spent time together Karen would be able to show her dad that he was the best dad ever. He had made the biggest sacrifices to move them, and he had made sure their new home was ready. By the time they came home Olivia's plan had worked.

That night in bed after Fitz had done his nightly routine with Hayden &amp; Hunter he looked up at his wife, "_I know that daddy/daughter day was meant for me to let go of the guilt."_

Olivia didn't say anything.

"_It worked. Thank you for knowing what I need, and I can't express how happy I am to know that my family is happy because of a small sacrifice I made."_

"_I don't think it was small nor does Karen. You are the one getting on a plane going back and forth. You are the one working the long hours to keep your business going, but you never take it out on us. You never take it out on me._

"_Why would I?"_

"_You wouldn't and shouldn't, but my past relationships it happened."_

Fitz nodded acknowledging her past.

"_I get it Livvie, and I can't promise I won't mess up in the future but I pray I won't be a punk. You and the children are my world. I never want to be the source of your pain. If you guys are not happy then neither am I."_

"_I know baby, and it is one of the many reasons that I am so in love with you."_

"_Ditto"_

Two weeks later they received a phone call that could have shattered all the happiness they had, but the couple refused to allow that to happen.

The prosecutors in North Carolina called to inform them that Melody was pregnant. By sheer luck it was Andrew's, and his family was helping him campaign to lower Melody's sentence, and the sentence would be in a minimum security facility.

It seemed enough calls had been put in, and the judge had scheduled a new hearing to determine if the sentence recommendation would stand. Melody's lawyer knew that the Grant family also had a lot of power if not more so he had suggested that they reach out to them.

Fitz had flat our refused, but Olivia was curious. She didn't empathize with Melody. She just wanted to see this woman who was happy to throw Karen aside like trash was now so willing to do right by another child.

Olivia was almost eight months pregnant when she went with Fitz to the prison. Fitz made sure that the doctor cleared her, and to ease Fitz's mind she agreed to come along. She had gotten to know Olivia, and she knew that she was doing this for Karen.

Melody wasn't far along so you couldn't tell that she was pregnant unlike Olivia. When she walked in the room Melody was thrown off. She looked at her ex-husband and could tell that he doted on Olivia. She couldn't say anything. He tried with her, but she didn't want him. She just wanted what he had to offer. She looked back at how stupid she was. Now she was forced to swallow her pride to get her out of prison.

As soon as they walked in the door Olivia knew she didn't give a damn about her unborn child. That child was her meal ticket out of prison. It was her ticket back into the Nichols' family.

They sat down and Melody went on and on. Neither stopped her. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand for two reason. One to calm him, and the other to assure her that she had this.

Melody finally stopped. Olivia looked at her, _"Are you done?"_

Melody wasn't sure how to answer so she shook her head up and down.

Olivia smiled, _"You might have Andrew, his family, and your lawyers fooled. You might even fool the judge, but not me. Let me take that back. Not us. If you thought, you could sweet talk me then you are a bigger fool than I ever thought."_

Olivia tried to stand, but pregnancy made the task hard.

Melody stood up, _"You don't know me. All you know is what Fitz told you."_

Fitz was about to speak when she turned to look at him. Both her and her lawyer were stunned at the power she had over him. His face softened, and he stood down.

Olivia looked at Melody, "_That is where you are wrong. See Fitz only has one thing he keeps saying about you, and that you are a cold-hearted ruthless bitch. I have found that to be true, but the rest I learned on my own."_

Melody was shocked.

"_You make it easy for others to know you. You are more predictable than a child. My daughter is not as predictable. Considering she has some of your DNA it is to be expected, and she is a child. Yet she is wise beyond her years. Did you really think because I was pregnant that it would work? Do you think that I would care that you are in jail &amp; pregnant?"_

"_Honestly yes!"_

" _I know you think it is because I just dislike you. That is not even close, but you'll find out soon enough!"_

A week later they were in court for Melody's hearing. They didn't want Karen there, but her therapist helped them to understand she needed closure. Olivia was making an impact statement on behalf of their family.

She walked in the courtroom that morning surprised to see their family there to support them. She saw her parents, her grandmother, her brothers, sister-in-laws, and her unofficial godmother Debbie.

She looked at her daughter_, "We needed them mom. Please don't be mad."_

"_I'm not. If they help you get through this, then fine."_

"_Mom, we both need them. You have held me up, but especially since the incident. Nana is right. I didn't have to battle alone when it happened. You don't either. Besides I think we are stressing dad out. He is counting his gray hairs Uncle Teddy said."_

Olivia looked at her husband and smiled. She knew that she had been blessed with one of the good ones. He had taken the burden because he was the man of the house, and because of her pregnancy. It made her think back about some things.

_**Flashback**_

She had done prenatal yoga during her pregnancy, and they had taken several classes together since neither had much experience with a newborn. Everyone fawned over her husband, and not just because of his good looks. He put some of the other husbands to shame, and didn't care.

After some research they decided on a home birth. The birth of the twins meant everything to both sides of the family, and they didn't want hospital procedures to force them to limit their family.

They hired a doula named Shannon. The services that she and the center offered had made Olivia's pregnancy smooth thus far. Prenatal visits were done in the home. Lab work and ultrasounds were also done in the home. She would be there for Olivia when it was time for the twins to be born.

They had gone to a facility that provided 4-D Ultrasounds. The experience with their family was one they would never forget, and they also recorded it.

The day didn't start out great for Olivia. She felt like a whale, and wanted to be anywhere but in cold ass North Carolina to deal with Melody.

Fitz expected this so when she woke up she was shocked when she walked in the bathroom. Fitz had his mom picked out a new dress for his wife. He knew she had plenty of clothes, but he wanted her to feel beautiful despite where they were going.

Janice had selected a navy blue Jolie flower lace off the shoulder dress. She loved Jimmy Choo flats so Janice found a pair of navy leather perforated flats to match the dress.

There was a note of the mirror. It read:

"_**I'm sorry I had to leave early for work. I'll meet you at the courthouse. I know you are more than likely not in the best mood, and not much I can do to change that. I don't know if it will help, but I thought if you felt beautiful it would be this day a little less painless. I know that the focus will be on Melody being a mom, but I never want you to forget who is the real mom. The mom that is walking into court for her daughter, the mom who has taken care of our son and daughter until I can help, the mom who loves with her whole heart."**_

Olivia opened the first box. It was a Tiffany's interlocking circles pendant, and in the other box was a Return to Tiffany heart tag bracelet. He had engraved on the back_**. "To the Real Mom. The Love of My Life Livvie."**_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She noticed a note taped on the back. It read:

"_**P.S. I would never forget to feed my family. Nana is downstairs fixing all of your favorites. Get that thought out of your head. I can never do enough where you are concerned."**_

Olivia could only laugh. Just like that her day turned around. By the time they made it to the courthouse she was calm.

**End Flashback**

The proceedings felt like they had been going on forever. From the looks of things, it was going Melody's way which upset Karen.

She got up and left the room. Janice &amp; Velma got up to check on her. Just as Olivia was getting up to make her statement they came back in the room.

Olivia looked at her daughter, and it was that look that brought her peace. It was that look that told her they would be okay.

Olivia made it to the podium. She looked around, and then she looked at the judge. It was at that moment she decided to put her original statement away.

She began, "_Lawyers and judges are supposed to have poker faces, but you might want to work on yours judge. You are the reason she is upset. She can tell that this whole pony and dance show that her biological mother is putting on is working."_

The judge looked at Olivia in shock. She could see Melody smirking.

Olivia continued, _"Do you know that Melody asked my husband &amp; I to visit her. Mostly me, but since she knew that my husband wouldn't allow me to come alone she made it a reservation for two."_

Several noticed the look on the judge's face, and the smirk on Melody's face wasn't quite so big. Karen &amp; Fitz smiled. The hammer was coming.

Olivia looked at the judge, _"What I find funny then and now is that everyone is concerned about Melody and her unborn child. Let me ask a different question. What about my daughter? What about her first biological child? The same child that she knew wasn't my husband's child, but she used her as leverage not counting on his love for her. The same child she came back once before and to extort money from my then boyfriend. When that wasn't enough even after I helped her get out of debt to try and save my family from any more pain she comes back for me. This time she planned to kidnap my daughter, but you all have the gall to only be concerned with the child she is carrying that she doesn't give a shit about. Excuse my language."_

Olivia turned and looked at Andrew and his family, _"You are selfish. As I look at you I know you know that Melody is not going to change, but that doesn't matter to you. All you care about is your precious child on the way. Do you realize that selfish bitch came into my daughter's dance studio? She had no regard for her, and what was going on in her life. Yet you all sit here other than my family and you want us to be concerned. Why?_

Karen jumped up and went to her mom. She could see that she was getting flustered, and she could tell that her dad was concerned. He was also getting mad that his wife was in this position to begin with.

Karen grabbed her hand. _"Mom, let me finish."_

Olivia shook her head at first, but she looked at her daughter and knew she had to trust her. She was a teenager now. She had to let her grow up so she nodded.

Karen smiled and turned to look at the judge.

Karen looked at Melody for a moment then turned back to the judge, _"I don't care what you do. For as long as I can remember Melody has always been about Melody. She suckers people into doing her dirty work. She gets people to look out for her. Well we are alike in that way. The court has met my mom. The only woman to ever love my dad. The only woman who took the time to know me, my friends, my likes, my dislikes, and dreams. Even we fight or she yells at me I know she loves me, and she will never leave me. My mom met with Melody, and is here fighting you all for me. She is trying to protect me. Trying to keep her locked up for as long as possible for me. Well I thank her, but it doesn't matter. You can release her for all I care. I have a mom. Melody can't take her away. All I ask is you keep her away from my parents. Make her stop punishing them for loving me."_

Olivia was in tears listening to her daughter, and when she looked at their family they were all emotional. The two of them made it back to their family.

The judge held his head down for a moment. He composed himself.

He began, _"I first want to apologize to the Grant family. I think that we all got short cited for a moment. I am one of those. I was so caught up thinking about the unborn baby, that I lost sight of the baby that has been here for 13 years. Mrs. Grant I applaud you, because the young lady we all just saw was someone you and your husband raised. I have no doubt that she is probably doing great things now, and in the future. Before I pronounce sentencing Miss Karen can you come up again for me."_

She hugged her parents, and made it back to the podium as the judge requested.

The judge looked at her, _"For the record can you tell the court what life has been like for you since your mom has been in your life."_

The smile on Karen's face lit up the courtroom.

Karen said, _"It has been everything judge. It started with her helping me with my swim strokes. When she was going to school to be a doctor she made her schedule fit with mine. She supported my hobby of photography. She got to know me, my friends, and dad. Her love was free. We did things together without dad. We had a small hiccup when she went back to her old career, but we bounced back. I learned that is what families do. When Melody tried to take me she took my sense of security. My mom asked me what I needed. I wanted a fresh start. She made it happen with my dad. DNA doesn't make parents. I have friends and classmates whose biological parents aren't a fourth of the parents I have. I would never change it. That is why I don't care what you do to her. I have everything I need."_

"_Thank you Karen!"_

"_You are welcome judge."_

Melody's lawyers tried to get a continuous, and the request was denied. They asked for a long lunch to discuss what had taken place. The judge declined stating that hearing was their request. They should have been prepared.

The judge gave Melody forty years with twenty of them suspended. She would get to live in a birthing facility paid for out of pocket. She would then be transferred to a minimum security federal prison for the next 14 years. If she behaves the last five will be on supervised. parole. Part of the terms specify she was to longer contact any of the Grant family. She could not live within 1,000 miles of them. If they moved close to her she would have to move. If she violated any of the orders she would serve the remainder of her prison term in a maximum security facility. It would be all the other charges she had been given a suspended sentence. Those sentences added up an additional 45 years.

Melody was stunned. The Grant family was satisfied with the decision. They got up to leave, because they were ready to be tired of this situation.

Andrew's mother came over to them and she tried to apologize, but Karen was now in Mama Bear mode. No one else was going to upset her mom.

Karen stood in front of her mom_, "Mrs. Nichols, my mom and I have said all we are going to say in court. It is over. We are not mad. We are grateful that you have taken the problem off of our hands. Melody is now your problem._

Fitz &amp; Olivia smiled knowing that she was right. They left knowing that Melody was behind them. A couple of weeks later it was Thanksgiving and every came down to Florida even Lauren, Neal, and Stephanie.

They had a blast. The high for the day was 80 degrees. While the women were cooking the men were entertaining the children, and getting the tables ready.

Dinner was amazing. They all said what they would be thankful for. Karen's was the highlight of the evening.

Karen stood up, _"Mom helped me, but I officially have a foundation. It is called "Smiles around the World" There are two key areas I want to focus on. The first is that in the upcoming school year we will be working with select inner city schools in Florida and North Carolina. We want to raise money to allow the children to get a basic package of pictures. Everyone should be able to look back when they were growing up. Seeing a smile on their face could go a long way. We will also have events in the studios to raise money to feed the homeless in both states. By this time next year, we would like to add New York to the list."_

Everyone was proud of Karen, but not as much as her parents. All of the ideas were hers, and they helped tweak her thoughts. They came up with the name together, and big plans were in the works. When she came to them she had spoken with Tracy &amp; Gina. She was excited, and so were they.

After Thanksgiving Olivia decided to start her maternity leave. In the morning she would get up fix breakfast for them. Fitz would head off to work, Olivia to yoga, and Karen to class.

Christmas was just the three of them. In less than a month they would go from a family of three to a family of five. They wanted to enjoy it.

New Year's Eve was a big family party. They were enjoying everything that the last year had brought then including the twins who would be arriving soon.

They had just enjoyed a festive dinner when Fitz &amp; Olivia stood up to make some announcements that would change everything for some.

Olivia smiled at her family and friends. All of them meant the world to her, and she could never thank them for all they provided to her and their family.

Olivia began, "_With the twins right around the corner Fitz &amp; I wanted to make sure that we not only had time for our family, but ourselves. That being said we have made some changes in our professional lives. Mine with Teddy's approval of our course for our business."_

She looked at Tina_, "You are now the business manager for the North Carolina locations. Of course you will receive a substantial raise and bonus. Ally you are now the business manager for the New York and Florida locations. Like Tina you will be getting a raise. Teddy &amp; I have decided you will both get new company vehicles, and a company credit card. We can't thank you enough especially me. You have made my life easier."_

Olivia loved how excited they were especially Tina. She lost her husband, and could have lost her son due to his negligence. Instead she helped them pick up the pieces of their life, and make everything better than they could ever ask for.

Ally went from hating to go to work to loving work. No one talked down to her, and her opinion mattered to her bosses. Now they were giving her more responsibility, and she loved it.

Olivia continued, _"Karen's foundation is taking off, and she had secured donations and sponsors quicker than we anticipated. I want the foundation to be successful not only for my daughter, but those that we are trying to help therefore Fitz &amp; I decided we needed to hire professionals to run the foundation."_

Everyone agreed with their decision and asked if they had any candidates

Olivia nodded, _"We decided to keep it in house. We discussed it with Karen. We know that Debbie really isn't happy just volunteering. She was used to working so we want to bring her on, and we know Lauren is ready to get back to work. All the children are in school, and we think it works. They have jobs that will allow them to keep their lives pretty much the same, and we have people we can trust. So we hope they will accept."_

There was shock, but once that wore off both women were excited and wanted the job opportunity. The deal would be worked out later.

Fitz smiled. His family was happy. His friends were there extended family, and they had gotten so close over the last couple of years and he prayed it stayed that way.

Fitz was smiling_, "My lovely and beautiful wife handled most of the announcements so I only have one. During Christmas we decided that Florida will indeed become our primary home. We are not selling our NC home, because we will be there throughout the year. I have spoken with Andrew about the changes to our firm. Andrew is now the owner of our original firm. The Durham location will be owned by Harrison come midnight. He has taken his exam, and we know he will pass. I will own the location in Florida, and we are closed he deal on the firm in New York. Harrison will be an equal partner with Andrew &amp; I."_

He looked at Harrison, _"You are my brother. I told you we would always make sure you were okay, and I meant it. You have earned everything that is coming your way. We love you."_

It was an emotional family moment. Last year this time he was wondering whether he was going to live or die. Now he had a family. A brother, sister, niece, and more on the way. He was engaged to the love of his life. Most importantly he was healthy and happy. He would have been fine just working for his brother. He paid him well, but now he felt like he had a secure future for his family. That meant everything.

A couple hours later they were bringing in the new year. The couple had snuck into the nursery, and were sitting on the chaise as the new year came in.

They finally pulled apart Olivia whispered_, "This time next year we will have two little ones running around this room."_

"_I know, and I can't wait."_

"_I'm scared Fitz!"_

"_I am too Livvie, but between us I know we got it. Besides we have a ton of support. We will be okay."_

"_You're right. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize. I know thinking about the birth is scary. You have more to deal with. Just relax. Don't forget…."_

"_Let you do the worrying."_

"_You got it!"_

Almost two weeks later the time had come. A little after midnight on January 16 Olivia's water broke. Velma expected Olivia to freak, and she did at first. Her doula Shannon and Fitz quickly calmed her down. The prenatal massages, breathing techniques, and relaxation techniques helped.

Almost nine hours later Hayden Olivia arrived at 8:45 A.M. weighing in at 6 pounds, five ounces, and 15 inches long. Her brother was behind her four minutes later. Hunter Thomas weighed in at 6 pounds, 6 ounces, and 17 inches.

Olivia was drained, but she had never been happier. The mid-wife gave the babies a clean bill of health. They helped Olivia get cleaned up. They didn't want people in and out of their master bedroom so they had set up the room beside the nursery for her.

Everything changed for Olivia when they put the babies in her arms. For the first time she felt complete in every way. She had a product of her love with her husband. She looked over at her husband and daughter. They looked just as happy as she was.

Olivia looked up at Karen, _"Are you ready to hold your sister?"_

Olivia could tell that she was nervous, but ready. Fitz took Hayden, and put her in Karen's arms. It was almost like she stopped breathing for a moment. That changed when Hayden cooed. They watched her snuggle closer to Karen's chest. You could see the change in Karen. She would protect her siblings with her life.

They switched up. Karen took Hunter, and Fitz now had Hayden. Velma &amp; Janice insisted they spend some time alone, before everyone came in to visit them.

They captured some shots of the family. They looked perfect.

Olivia could tell Karen was in thought.

Olivia said_, "I love Hayden &amp; Hunter with everything in me, but I feel the same about you. I know seeing us emotional made you wonder for a brief moment, but nothing changes honey. We not only need you, but we want you."_

Karen looked up and nodded

Hayden &amp; Hunter completed their family in ways they couldn't have imagine. It was ten months later, and the Grant family was in New York. Karen &amp; Olivia were receiving a reward for the work they. They also had plans to spend time at several homeless shelters.

The family had checked into their suite, and were headed to dinner. Everyone was in the mood for pizza. The family was being taken to their seat. Hayden was walking with Karen, and Hunter was with Fitz. They had their own personalities.

They were getting seated when Olivia thought she heard her name. she didn't see anyone she noticed so she turned around. She heard her name again. She turned around.

"_Mom…."_

**A/N-I will leave it there, because again I plan on writing a Christmas update for this story. Big things are about to happen in this story as well. I hope you enjoy.**

**The next update will have a few flashbacks that provide you with a glimpse of the twins, and the family over the last ten months.**

**Check out Olivia's maternity dress on my twitter account kimberl17711667**


	23. Message to My Readers

Dear Readers,

I know some of you have messaged me concerned. For that I say thank you. For some time including recently I thought about quitting. I was and still am upset with the direction of Scandal. I know some Olitz fans expect perfection, and for them to ride in the sunset. That would mean game over for the show. I didn't expect that. I expected real life problems. I felt the abortion, the fight, and the change that she could only make without Fitz is wrong. Solely because I think that the only reason the first part of the season happened was to keep the original Gladiators invested. Then to try and reel viewers back in you show this drastic wardrobe change that will interest fans. I have no problem with it. I have never been that person who was mad at those who are Olake, and those who stick around. I just like honesty, and my personal belief was that the first part of the season was to save the show not to really give Olitz a chance.

Now my second reason. I have been vocal that my left leg was amputated, and I have severe asthma. That was enough until I was recently diagnosed with Grave's Disease, and it has allowed me plenty of time to read. Just not energy to write and edit my own work. I was doing well until some edit thought he would drive his dump truck down a street, and pull down all the phone and internet lines. That set me behind. Then the midseason happened, and then the trailers showing Olake. At the end of the day I can't walk away. If so I am no better than Shonda &amp; the writers. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on you.

Give me a little time. I will post updates on over half of my stories. I will continue Olitz while the show gives Olake unless you guys want me to wrap it up. Let me know.

Kimberly


	24. Foundation Celebration

**A/N-I know that we all just got finished celebrating Kerry's birthday. Well in honor of my birthday which is today I give my readers a gift. I hope that you enjoy each of these updates. Sorry if I missed anything. Last but not least remember these characters belong to Kerry.**

Olivia turned around, _"Mom"_

It took a moment for her to realize that her dad was with her. She hadn't seen them both in a couple of years now, and she realized that she didn't miss them a bit. She immediately thought of the twins. She didn't want them to know who they were. She had no plans to allow them in their lives. Fitz picked up on it.

Fitz turned to Hayden &amp; Hunter, _"Ladybug why don't you go with your sister and wash your hands for dinner. Buddy you come with daddy?"_

The twins nodded, _"Kay daddy."_

They grabbed the twins and left the table. Before they left Fitz kissed her cheek and whispered, "_Whatever you want I got you."_

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Once they were gone she turned to them.

Maya went over to hug her, but Olivia didn't return the hug. It was clear that time had not healed all wounds.

Well at least for Olivia it didn't, but the same couldn't be said for her parents. That was no surprise. Olivia didn't care.

Maya asked, _"How are you?"_

"_Wonderful!"_

"_You have really become the it girl to hire."_

"_Sorry that surprises you."_

Rowan was fed up_, "You don't have to treat your mom that way."_

"_I am not disrespecting her. She has asked me questions, and I have responded. I am not going to pretend to be happy to see either of you. I am not mad. Just indifferent. I would like to sit down with my family, and enjoy some quality time together."_

"_Come on Olivia get over it. Your mom &amp; I are well aware that we made some mistakes with you. We have told you that we are sorry. Don't you think it is childish and petty to continue to hold a grudge. You didn't even introduce the grandchildren to us."_

Olivia was pissed, but she was in public. She refused to let them get the best of her so she took a moment to compose herself.

Olivia finally looked up at them, _"5-You didn't make some mistakes you weren't parents to me. You didn't parent me. You used me when it suited you, and then you left me to my grandparents. 4-Yes, you said that you were sorry and you were right. You both are sorry excuses for parents, and that I accepted that apology because you were right. 3-You are mistaken if you think that I am holding a grudge. I could care less what the two of you are doing. I am a wife, mother of three, and a business woman. You two are the last people in the world that I am concerned about. I forgave you so I could move on and life. Not for you but me. 2-You will never be introduced to my children because 1-You are not nor will you ever be their grandparents because you were never my parents. You were my sperm and egg donor. You don't get to come in and enjoy the easy thing. That's not what parents do."_

Her parents were shocked. Fitz had asked Karen to keep the twins entertained at the fish pond for a few minutes. She knew why, and had no problems doing as asked.

Olivia felt his hand on her back, and she immediately calmed down. She was ready to be finished with this conversation.

"_You two seem to have found your way back to each other, and if that is what you want I am truly happy for you. However, you have no place in my life. I have parents. My children have parents, and more specifically one of the best dads in the world. A man that never puts work before his children or his wife. My children have grandparents, uncles, aunts, godparents, friends who love them. They will never live the life I did. You deem me cutting you out of my life as childish; well I deem it necessary. You have never been there for me when I needed you growing up and even as an adult. So I no longer put stock in you. I never told you father, but I'm not mad or indifferent. I just no longer care. Now if you don't mind my husband and I have been really busy, and we promised the kids a night out just the five of us."_

The tone in her voice held such finality. Fitz knew this was where he stepped in.

"_Mr. &amp; Mrs. Pope I don't fight my wife's battle. She can handle anything on her own, but you are upsetting her. We came here to celebrate, and that is what is going to happen. Our kids have earned the right for us to solely focus on them. I can never thank you enough for having the love of my life, but you made your bed. She had to lie in before and now it is your turn. You may scare a lot of people, but let me remind you I am not one of them. Before you holler my name. I have three little humans who depend on me to be there for them, and the love of my life. No disrespect but I will tear your house down before you hurt them. So please go your way, and we will go ours."_

Rowan was willing to go there, but Maya stopped him.

"_Rowan, let's go. If that is what Olivia wants, we are going to give it to her. She won't lose any sleep and neither will be."_

Rowan stood down. He looked at his daughter once more and they left.

Olivia turned and kissed her husband, _"I love you"_

"_Love you more baby. Let's sit down and relax with our babies."_

"_Absolutely."_

The kids made it back to the table. They were so animated. She loved watching them grow. It was hard at times, but they got through it.

**Flashback-Twins were one-month old**

Olivia was beyond exhausted. Fitz had an emergency that he had to go to the office to handle. Her parents had to go back to North Carolina to handle some business. Harrison &amp; Alice were back home due to work and school.

Debbie &amp; Lauren were in North Carolina working on the foundation. Olivia had purchased an office in North Carolina and Florida, but the North Carolina office was going to be the main branch. She didn't want them to move. They would video chat with them when necessary. When Karen had ideas she would email or call them.

Nana had stayed in Florida, but Olivia insisted she go on a schedule cruise that she had planned. Karen was out with Misty at an art museum that was educational and fun for her.

Hunter was like his dad. He was calm and was the more cooperative twin of the two. Therefore, he would sleep through the night for the most part.

Hayden however was her mother's child. Nana told Olivia that when she was a baby she didn't like to go to sleep because she was nosy. Hayden was the same way. She fought sleep like no other. Olivia had probably slept six maybe seven hours over the last 36 hours.

Fitz had texted to tell her that he was going to be longer than he thought. She assured him she was fine. She appreciated that he was trying.

She looked over at the clock. It was now one in the morning. Hunter was knocked out. Hayden however was wide-eye and busy tail.

Olivia could only laugh, "_Bug, you are not going to miss a thing. Mommy loves you to the moon, and back. I will be here when you wake up."_

She was fighting it, but nodding off. Olivia thought she was out but when she felt her head hit the pillow her eyes opened up.

Olivia didn't like to fall asleep with them in the bed. She was scared she might roll on them, or something bad but nothing was working.

She remembered Nana told her that she loved music. It soothed her. She said that many a nights Paw Paw found her in the bed or a chair with her on her chest. The music playing in the background.

Her parents weren't patient like she was.

She decided to try it. She climbed in bed, turned some jazz music on, and laid Hayden on her chest.

She immediately felt her daughter relaxed. Her tiny hands relaxed on her chest, and it felt like in minutes she was out.

She was too exhausted to get up. She couldn't tell you when she felt asleep.

She woke up to Fitz taking Hayden and putting her in her crib.

He came back in the room, and changed her into something more comfortable.

When the twins turned two weeks she began to pump. It took about a week to get them to take the bottle, but once they did Fitz was happy. She knew he felt like he wasn't doing his part, and it was something about feeding them. It was intimate and personal. She had captured video of him talking to the twins like they understood what he was saying. They loved it though.

It came in handy because it allowed Olivia to sleep eight hours straight. She had pumped. Karen loved to help her parents with the twins so she was all too happy to help feed them.

Olivia woke up around elevenish. She took a nice long shower. Between the sleep and the shower, she felt like a new woman.

She went to go check on her family. The site would be etched in her mind forever. The twins were in their chairs.

Fitz had some kid show on that twins seemed to enjoy because of its music, but today Fitz &amp; Karen were singing and dancing for them. The two of them were having a blast, and clearly the twins loved it.

She recorded it and sent it to their family.

_They finally realized she was in the room. Karen came over and hugged her._

"_Hey mom, did you get enough rest?"_

"_I did thanks to you and your dad. Thank you for helping. You are the best big sister anyone could ask for."_

Karen smiled. Fitz didn't think he could love his wife anymore until she was in mommy mode. Going from one to three was hard especially with the age difference, but she found ways. Karen didn't feel neglected, and they made sure to show her she was still their daughter despite the twins being their blood children.

"_Daddy gave Misty the next couple of days off. Her parents were in town for a conference. He said I could help out."_

"_I think that sounds perfect. I would love to spend some time with you."_

Fitz came over and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him, "_Thank you for letting me rest."_

"_Don't thank me honey. I am supposed to."_

"_I know baby, but I don't take it for granted."_

"_Ditto. I got the twins. Why don't you &amp; Karen go out &amp; grab some lunch. I got our little rug rats."_

She could use some air, and I really wanted to spend some time with Karen. The last couple of days were primarily about the twins with it just being her at the house. She could also tell that Karen was excited about the possibility of having her mom to herself for a little bit.

"_What do you say KareBear? Would you like to go out to lunch with your old mom?"_

Karen smiled, _"You bet I do?"_

**End Flashback**

Olivia looked over at Hunter &amp; Hayden who were in their own world. They were in their high chairs playing with their toys gabbing at each other.

It was cute to watch. As they got older they found ways to communicate only with each other. Although Hunter was mild-mannered he protected his sister.

She looked over at Karen who was snapping pictures on her cell phone which was usual. She had made friends since moving to Florida, but Karen was loyal. No one was taking the place of her bestie

Fitz called her, _"Livvie, you okay honey?"_

"_Better than okay. I just look at our children, and wonder how they live with themselves. It almost killed me to work as late as I had to some nights so we could enjoy this time off without interruption."_

"_Anyone can become a parent Livvie. You know that. You say it all the time. You are their mom. You would put yourself before them in a heartbeat. You live for them. We both do. I'm proud of you Livvie."_

Olivia looked up at him, _"You are."_

"_I am. You are your own worst critic, and in some instances that it is a good thing. I just want you to give yourself a little break. Between trying to make sure that you are not your parents, or that you don't put work before family like you did when you were in the accident I worry that you are going to stress yourself."_

"_I am known for that. I'm sorry for all of my antics."_

"_You should never apologize for being yourself."_

**Flashback-Twins 3 months old.**

Olivia had been cleared a week ago by the doctors to return to all normal activity. She wasn't ready to return to a full work schedule, and she wasn't ready to share the twins with the world so she worked from home.

Fitz was a little surprised that Olivia was avoiding him sexually on all fronts. Since she was on the shot prior to the twins she rarely had a circle, but he knew what grandma panties meant. He also knew cotton pajamas were another way for him to know hands off.

They went another two weeks like this. Fitz was getting fed up, but he decided not to address it. He didn't want to come across insensitive.

Olivia was in the bathroom finishing her routine. She could tell her husband was not happy with her. Not only had she still not had sex with him since being medically cleared she had been short with him lately. She paid him no mind. If it wasn't about the kids or work she wasn't interested.

Typically, Fitz would never think of taking a client's call, but he had some pent up sexual frustration. He felt a fight coming on. It was about more than the sex. They could shower or take a bath together, and could talk about any and everything. He missed his wife.

Olivia could tell that Fitz was frustrated. She was trying, but she had not gotten use to the changes with her body. She had lost some weight. When she was pregnant she was mostly baby. Her hips, butt, and breast were wider and fuller.

She opened the door to see him coming out of his walk-in closet. She was shocked to see him dressed.

"_Are you leaving Fitz?"_

"_Yes, we have a client that is overseas that needs to assistance with some paperwork?"_

"_It couldn't wait until tomorrow."_

"_It could but he is one of our biggest clients."_

"_Let's be honest. You just want to be away from me."_

"_Don't turn this around on me. You are the one wearing Nana's pajamas everyday."_

"_So this is about me not having sex with you since I have been cleared."_

That set Fitz off.

He looked Olivia in the eyes, "_No this is about my wife shielding herself from me. Since the twins arrived you have hide your body from me. When they were first born I got it. I understand that your body has changed. A body I happen to love before, and even more after."_

She looked up at him in shock.

"_That body has now birthed two children at the same time. I don't give a damn about a couple of stretch marks, and I damn sure am not going to complain about bigger breast, hips, and ass. Do I miss making love to my wife? Hell yes. I am a man, and what we have is fucking spectacular. However, I miss our showers and baths where we just enjoyed being with each other. I don't know if you are uncomfortable because of the twins, or if it is me, that I have made you feel uncomfortable. Either way you don't want me to touch you, and I want to touch you so yes I am going in to help my client so I can respect you."_

Olivia truly felt like shit, _"Fitz…"_

"_Liv, you don't have to explain yourself. Just so we are clear I don't want to be away from you. the opposite. I won't be long. I just can't do another night like this."_

Once she heard the car pull off she started crying. In her mind she knew that Fitz was fine with her body. Both her mom and grandmother told her that real men love their wives even more after pregnancy. They loved a little more meant on their bone.

Olivia had always been a little self-conscious. Her mom was always on her about her looks. Then Edison wanted perfection always. Even when it was just the two of them. When you have a child it changes you, and she had two. Momentarily she had once again got in her head instead of her heart.

Without thinking she changed. Fitz loved to buy her La Perla and Victoria Secrets. She changed into a sexy silk chemise.

To her surprise Fitz didn't stay gone long. She was happy, and knew he really just needed to cool himself down.

When he walked into the room he was surprised to find her sitting up waiting for him. Gone were her grandma pajamas. His sexy Livvie was back, and sexy really didn't define her. Pregnancy made her a little thicker in some areas, and he loved it.

"_Livvie, don't feel pressured to do this honey."_

"_I don't and I'm sorry. I was into my head, and you know that is never good. I need you to know it was never about you. It was my own insecurity."_

"_Then I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."_

She climbed in his lap. He gladly wrapped his arms around her. He missed this. The sex was the icing on the cake.

She didn't realize how much she missed him until she was in his arms.

He whispered in her ear, _"You are always enough for me, and if I have to remind you every day for the rest of our lives I have no problem doing so."_

She broke down and he held her. It never failed that he knew what she needed, and why she needed it.

After she cried her eyes out she looked up at her husband, _"You know I am not testing you. I know that women like to do that."_

"_I know baby. Just try to remember that I'm not them."_

"_Sorry"_

"_Stop apologizing. It implies that you have done something wrong."_

"_I know. Sometimes I feel like I might ruin us with my insecurities, and my past. We have a family now, and you would think I would be over it."_

Fitz pulled her closer, _"Livvie, there will be no divorce. I am not going anywhere, and I can honestly say that I've never considered. Not when you went back to being a crisis manger, and not now. You stroke my ego all of the time. This is a two-way street."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_You always remind me that I am being a good dad. For so long I wondered was it me. Why wasn't I enough for Melody. You constantly tell me how I am enough. I hear you talking to the kids, and you tell them they have the best daddy in the world. You have encouraged me to take bigger accounts. To expand my horizon. If I fail I can try again, and you will be right there."_

"_Yeah, but I'm not stroking your ego. Those are my true feeling."_

"_Ditto. I feel the same about you. I love you baby. I meant what I said. I know that you have changed. I know that you are working hard to get your body back, and I support that. We both know that some changes are permanent, and I want you to love your body as much as I do. I don't want the old Livvie. I want this one. She birthed our two youngest, and she supports our oldest as she grows into a wonderful young woman."_

"_I know a way you can help me get used to it."_

"_Anything"_

"_Make love to me. Show me."_

Without saying another word, he flipped them over. He slid her gown off, and he started at the top and worked his way down. He made love to every inch of her body. First with words, then with his fingers, then with his tongue, and finally his cock.

Olivia had never felt so cherished, and as she screamed to God to save her she thanked him for blessing her with the man who was taking her to new heights.

As she closed her eyes hours later not only did she accept the changes in her body she vowed to cherish the man holding her. The past needed to remain just that in the past.

**End Flashback**

They had ordered dinner, and the twins were enjoying some breadsticks.

Fitz turned his attention to Karen. "_Are you excited about receiving your reward honey?"_

She shrugged, _"I don't really need the reward, but like mom and Aunt Debbie said it helps shed a light on the work that we are doing."_

"_I am really proud of you honey. You are doing well in school, still working on your craft, and giving back."_

"_Thanks Dad."_

The family enjoyed dinner, and Rowan and Maya were forgotten. Hayden &amp; Hunter had a way to make you do that especially at dinner time.

They were learning so much that it was hard for them at times to accept help. At home they left them to their own devices most of the time, but when in restaurants they tried to help so food wasn't everywhere.

Hunter was more cooperative than Hayden. Olivia was the first to admit that her daughter had her attitude.

Tonight they were doing really well. It helped that they loved pasta.

The couple was surprised that the twins weren't bad in public. They were well behaved. They didn't yell or throw temper tantrums. Although Olivia had to admit that a lot of that had to do with her husband.

To her surprise he had become a better disciplinarian. He was still a softie, and would cave in quicker than she would, but he set rules. The kids knew when daddy was softer than mommy, but he didn't believe in them breaking the rules. From an early age they taught the twins how to behave especially in public.

They laughed when people said their children were well behaved. While they weren't spanking the kids, and not because they didn't believe in it. Both had been spanked a couple of times, but not at an early age. They found other ways to discipline at this time that were effective.

After dinner the family made it back to their suite. The twins very rarely breastfed. Only if they were under the weather, and wanted to be under their mommy did they demand to be breastfed.

They still preferred breastmilk at this point, and Olivia was fine with that. The couple would chuckle. Adults had nightcaps, and their youngest two had a bottle of milk to end their day.

Fitz was heading to the kitchen to fix their bottles.

Hayden called Fitz, _"Dada wanna go"_

Fitz smiled, "_You want to help daddy."_

Hayden smiled showing the few teeth she had.

Fitz opened his hand, and Hayden made her way over. Fitz patiently waited knowing that Hunter would want to join in the fun. Sure enough he dropped his toy, and made his way over to his daddy and sister.

Fitz winked at his wife as he walked out the room.

Olivia could only smile. There was never a doubt that her husband was an excellent father, but he had gotten better not only with the twins but Karen. He was happier, and it allowed him to be a better man, husband, and father. As he walked into the kitchen with the twins, and Karen was already there making so hot chocolate it took her back.

**Flashback-Twins Seven Months Old**

Olivia was back working full-time. The twins would go to work with both parents. They had not hired a nanny yet. When they had clients or meetings, they would be with the other parent. Their assistants had done a great job of syncing their schedules, and the few times they were both busy their assistants, parents, and Nana stepped in to help out.

Olivia was working from home that day since Fitz had taken the day off so she could review some cases for potential clients.

Fitz &amp; Karen had taken care of her. Bringing her food, drink, and snacks throughout the day. With a bathroom in her office she was set, and able to get through the load and make notes on each file.

The day had gotten away from her. She was about to take a break when she heard Karen &amp; Fitz calling her. She heard them tell her hurry. She heard laughing so she knew no one was hurt.

She made it out to the family room to find the twins rolling all the way over, and to everyone's surprise Hunter was the first one to crawl to get his toy.

Hayden not wanting to be left behind followed her brother. They weren't paying attention to the cheers. They wanted their toys and just decided today to go after them. Once they did realize their parents, and sister were watching they begin to laugh and blab at them.

It was the cutest thing, and the break ended up being the rest of the evening. She had gotten through most of the files. Her goal was half, but her better half and daughter made it possible to do more.

Now the reward was family time. After her accident she promised she would never get so lost in work that her family was but on the back burner. She had kept her promise to Fitz &amp; Karen, and now that the twins were here that promise extended to them.

**End Flashback**

The twins came out the kitchen with their bottles. Hayden climbed in her lap. Hunter was already comfortable in her daddy's lap.

Karen came out with her cup. She had already kissed her dad goodnight. She came over and kissed her mom goodnight before heading into her room.

It had been a big day for the twins so it wasn't long before they were out. They had requested cribs in one room, and they were there when they checked in. They put them down before doing their nightly routine and getting in bed.

Olivia knew that Fitz was still not convinced that she was okay after seeing her parents. Wondering if she felt how she said, or was she doing it for him.

Olivia climbed onto of her husband, and he gladly made room for her. He made room for her, and waited for her to talk.

"_Thank you for trusting me!"_

"_I will always trust you. You are my wife, and we are a team. I just want you to know that I will understand if you decide you want something different."_

"_I know baby which is why this decision is easy. They have changed, but not enough. I have to protect our family. I made the right call."_

"_Okay then enough said."_

While there may have been no more talking with words they had plenty more to say with their bodies.

Fitz let her have control that night, and it felt good. Often times she didn't want control in the bedroom. By day everyone relied on her. At night she loved coming home, and relinquishing control to her husband. Tonight was that rare exception. Her husband wanted her to know she always had options, and it felt great.

The next night was the night of the gala.

Olivia loved the dress she selected. She let Karen select her dress first. She wanted to compliment her daughter.

Karen was surprised when her mom came out. Her parents had given her a lot of reign when she selected her dress. She found what she wanted, and was excited that her parents loved her choice.

With hair and makeup, she never felt more beautiful in her pink pleated lace skater dress. Her hair was straight, and although she had makeup on it was natural. She loved it because her mom's makeup was often that way.

Her mom was in front of her in a pink v neck lace patchwork dress. The sleeves were long, and the patchwork was brilliant.

Karen ran over to her, "_Mom, your dress is pink too?"_

"_At first Olivia thought it was a great idea, but as she looked at her daughter she realized she was a teenager now. It might not be the coolest think to dress similar to your mom."_

Karen stopped that thought quickly, _"Do you know how many of my friends want to dress half as cool as my mom. Even in jeans and a sweater you are the stylist thing out there. I am stoked that you wore a dress to compliment mine. I can't wait to take pictures with you."_

Olivia was still unsure. She always had her stylist to have a back-up dress. You never knew what could happen.

"_Honey, I have another dress. If you want me to change I can."_

"_Please don't mom. Every daughter is not ashamed of their mom especially me."_

Fitz smiled at the moment. He knew that despite his wife trying not to let old insecurities come due to seeing her parents they had. He was just glad she was working through them. She hadn't closed off.

The twins were not going to the gala. Cyrus &amp; James knew the couple didn't like nannies and babysitters, and tonight was about family so they offered to babysit. Besides the award presentation would stream live.

Dinner was wonderful. Karen &amp; Stephanie found ways to maintain their relationship. Lauren working for the foundation helped. Since Debbie had no children at home she had no problem traveling during the week. Lauren handled a lot of weekend tasks and events. It allowed her to bring Stephanie, and the girls not only spent time together but worked projects together.

School had cut down their time so this trip had been great for them. The adults also enjoyed being in the same room. Fitz &amp; Olivia loved their parents and grandparents, but insisted they enjoy their retirement. They spent a lot of time with the grandkids, but they also took time for themselves. They took trips, did bingo, and just relaxed. They worked too hard to be bogged down with kids.

They struck a balance. Velma, Gerald, and Janice had just come back from a cruise. Velma had recently starting dating again which excited everyone especially Olivia. She was healthy, and had every reason to believe she had a lot years left. Even if she didn't remarry a companion would work.

After dinner it was time for the presentation. Olivia had told Karen when they were told they were being given the award that she would speak. Despite the foundation being cofounded by the both of them Olivia considered this Karen's baby. The original idea was hers, and she wanted her to get credit.

Many were surprised when Olivia did some basic thank you's, and explained that Karen deserved the credit. She was just lucky to be the mom of an incredible young woman. The floor was passed to Karen.

Karen hugged her mom, _**"I started this foundation after I found out who I was. I found out who I was with loving parents. While it is clear that my mom is not my biological mother (the room laughs) she is my mom. She has been since the moment we met in a pool. Whenever I asked her to help she always found time for me. So has my dad, and a little known fact is my dad is not my biological dad. (Gasps in the audience. Fitz &amp; Olivia included). It is important for me to share this, because DNA doesn't create parents or families. Love, time, dedication, patience, and respect do. All the things my parents have with me and each other. My dad could have turned his back on me, but he didn't. The circumstance didn't change anything for him. It didn't change what I built with my mom, and I wanted to find ways for others to know that they are loved. Whether it is a free picture, meal, outfit, or time they are loved. I want our foundation to one day be as big as the Bill &amp; Melinda Gates foundation. It means we are creating change around the world. Before the foundation my parents showed me how to give back with time. My mom told me I wasn't rich they were (crowd laughs). Don't get me wrong we have the best, but every day I am taught it can all go away. If it does what will I have. I want love. I am amazed that despite some families having nothing they are closer than ever, because they have love. This foundation was created out of love, built out love, the people who work for us and with us we love, and it will continue to grow out of love. I am happy to be honored, but I am even happier to be here and on stage with my mom with my dad and family here with us. They are rich (crowd laughs again), but the love they have for my siblings and I overflow. The love my family has for me overflows, and their love is all the gift that I ever want or need."**_

Karen turned and shared a long embrace with Olivia. What none of them realized was that on the other side of the room sat Rowan &amp; Maya. They were members of one of the organizations that threw the gala. When they decided to attend they had no idea they would see Olivia before the gala, and they were shocked to see those at their tables.

After the awards they mingled a lit bit, but they were all getting tired. They had decided to do Thanksgiving in New York. Nana made sure the house was ready.

They were all about to head out when Rowan &amp; Maya walked over to them. Unlike their first time Olivia was at peace with seeing them.

If they wanted to get under anyone's skin, it didn't seem to be working.

Karen came over. The couple congratulated her. She was courteous.

She turned to her parents, "_May I stay with Stephanie tonight. Mrs. Lauren said it was fine?"_

The couple laughed. They had already talked before the gala. Olivia had packed a bag, and put it in their suite.

Olivia opened her arms, "_I packed your overnight bag. It is already in the room."_

"_Cool thanks mom. Dad, are we still taking Hayden &amp; Hunter to Build a Bear tomorrow?"_

"_You know it, and we will make a stop at the Apple store. I am so proud of you."_

"_So you aren't mad?"_

"_Never, I am not ashamed of you. Like you said I love you. You are mine. You know that."_

"_I do."_

Lauren headed out with the children.

It quickly became clear that that Rowan was ready to go at it with Velma. Gerald &amp; Janice, Teddy &amp; Quinn, Harrison &amp; Alice, Debbie, and Fitz &amp; Olivia were ready to protect her however her body language said stand down.

Velma looked at the couple. _"I guess once you got over being angry with Rowan you went back. Why not you two are made for each other?"_

"_After all this time that is all you have to say to me mom. I'm not surprised. You have your new family to replace me."_

Gerald and Fitz both stepped up, but Velma put her hand up.

"_Rowan Eli Pope, you are one sad man. I now know that is not on me. What is on me is that I felt so guilty for your actions as an adult feeling like I failed somewhere that I failed the one person I never wanted to fail, and that was Olivia."_

Olivia's head shot up.

"_I know that you have always thought it was me that was ready to cut you off, but that is the furthest from the truth. It was your father."_

Rowan looked up shocked, "_Dad?"_

"_As Olivia got older we watched you change and not for the better. You and Maya. Despite what the both of you think I don't hate Maya. For that matter I don't hate you. I just hate the people you two chose to become. Both of you come from money, both of you are brilliant, and could do so much. Except you decide to pad your own pockets, and the pockets of those who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. Both of you are black. You know how hard it is out there for minorities. Should it be that way, no. However, the truth remains that the world is still not equal. Your dad said when he first got sick you wouldn't get it. He sat me down, and told me that one day I would see that sometimes as parents we fail. It is life. All we can do is minimize the damage. That is why I stopped sending Olivia home. Not because I chose her, but because we owed it to her. She was a child not a pawn. It is why I stopped caring about your damage. It was yours and Maya. I didn't get it all the way right with Liv, but enough. I became the parent she needed. She has her issues at times. She won't tell me, but I can see it. That is on all of us forever making her believe she wasn't enough. I am just thankful I listened to your dad. For that reason, Olivia loves and has the capability to love."_

You could feel the tone in the room change.

"_Son, I am not mad at you nor do I hate you. I have forgiven you just like Olivia has so we can move on. I am a grandmother and a great-grandmother. I am living again for the first time in years. You stand here like you own something. Like you are the shit when you are nothing. A teenager has more sense than the two of you. When you reserved your seats did you think you scared anyone? Did you think anyone cared you two got back together? Unlike you two people move on. As you know your daughter has a successful business that is going international, a wonderful foundation, and three wonderful children. Your son whom you were okay with dying now has a college degree, is married and putting his wife through school to get her master's degree in nursing, and now has his own firm. Does it bother you that a white man took better care of your son than you did? It shouldn't. It should bother you that any man took better care of your son than you did."_

Rowan wanted to say something but Velma &amp; Olivia stepped up towards him at the same time shocking the small group,

_**Velma, "5-The next time you step up on your mama be prepared to be knocked on your damn ass for being disrespectful.**_

_**Olivia, "4-The fact you came up on my family especially Nana like that is cause for concern and you should see someone for that.**_

_**Velma, "3-Let me be clear this is the last pass you get with me."**_

_**Velma thought about it more and said, "On said hand two"**_

She backhanded him.

Olivia stood over her dad, _"One if I ever see you near any member of my family I will ruin you. I will take everything you own, and when people hear your name they will laugh in your face. I will show them that Rowan "Eli" Pope is nothing more than a punk that thinks money is the answer to everything when it means nothing. I will show them that money was more important than your children, and that money took away your chance to be a granddad to the most amazing children that you will ever meet."_

Velma &amp; Fitz went over to Olivia. She was hyperventilating, and it was time to go. The point was made to them yet again. For the first time they believed the couple finally got it; albeit too late.

Fitz sent Olivia out with her family. He stayed and helped Rowan up.

He looked him in the eyes, _"I know you are the type of man to believe those two women back there were emotional so let me be clear those two women are my world. They weren't emotional, but if you think they are then I am not. The next time one of them breathes the wrong way, a hair out of place, or concern in their eye because of you then they won't get a chance to ruin you. I'll do it, and I know how much you like to talk about white men and what they have. I'll be the first to admit I have a lot of resources at my fingertips, and I'll use every bit of them. Don't worry Mr. Pope this is not a threat."_

Fitz put on his coat and turned, "_It is a promise."_

Rowan &amp; Maya were shocked at what had just taken place. Time clearly healed their wounds, but in a way they didn't expect. They had lost their family, and they were never getting them back. There was a small group watching so they quickly left.

The incident was put behind them. The family spent Thanksgiving in New York, and they had a blast.

Christmas was even more fun. Since it was supposed to snow they spent Christmas in North Carolina, but they went to Asheville so the kids could have snow.

That part was a surprise for Karen. Fitz noticed her looking at pictures of the Biltmore Estate during the winter months, and knew she would love to get a chance to get her own shots. As she got older she got better. She was studying her craft, and he knew it was part of her future. Not only did he accept it, but embrace it.

She was so excited when she saw them land.

Christmas was memorable for the Grant family. Hunter &amp; Hayden made Christmas memorable. It was their first, and they were old enough to open gifts which made Christmas morning memorable.

The week of Christmas it was just the five of them, and the day after Christmas the rest of the family joined them and they stayed in Asheville until after the new year.

The new year was going to be different, because Fitz was staying behind in North Carolina while the rest of his family was headed to Australia.

While they were in New York the firm received a call from Coca Cola. They wanted to consult with Olivia to build on their international brand. While the money was huge it would also cement her. As exciting as the offer was Olivia was reluctant accept it until Fitz stepped in.

He called Misty who still had not found a job, and was happy to travel overseas to home school Karen. Velma &amp; Janice agreed to also travel to help with the twins. The job was for six months so everyone else agreed to visit. Tina no longer had children at home, and agreed to travel as well so Olivia finally accepted.

It was hard on Fitz to take his family to the air strip, but he was determined to keep it together for his wife.

They held each other for the longest.

Fitz pulled back, _"I'll be there a lot over the next six months. You are not in this alone. You need to do this Livvie. This is your time. I will call you guys every day that I'm not there."_

"_Promise."_

The twenty-hour flight had been restless at times for Olivia. She was excited about the opportunity. Teddy was happy they wanted her to lead the campaign. It was decided that James would help her. They worked well together so he would be spending a lot of time in Australia over the next six months.

Olivia had Tina to reserve a suite for every one for the next month. She had looked at a couple of properties online. The one she really wanted was snatched from her. When she signed the deal with Coca Cola she learned that if the next six months went well then the deal would be extended to a multi-year deal.

Fitz told her they would buy a house verses renting, because he knew that she and her team would kill it. Now she just had to find a house and soon. The twins needed space to run. No hotel suite was large enough.

Olivia had visited Australia with her grandparents so she was curious where they were headed. Before she could question anyone Hunter woke up crying which woke Hayden up.

By the time she got them situated she looked out the window. They weren't pulling up to a hotel but a house. She was about to tell the driver they had taken them to the wrong address when she saw the house.

It was the house they toured online.

Olivia turned and looked at her daughter, mom, and grandmother. It was clear that they knew they were coming here.

Karen smiled, _"Dad asked Uncle Teddy, Uncle Cyrus, and Uncle James for help keeping you occupied. That was easy since you needed a game plan for this job, and to make sure your other clients were going to be handled while you were here. So while the four of your worked for the next four days we flew down. Daddy handled the sale of the house, we hired a designer, and picked your brain."_

Olivia had tears in her eyes, "_That is why he kept saying my Christmas just got started."_

They all nodded.

Olivia loved the house for many reasons. There was plenty of room for the kids to enjoy themselves. There was a separate entertaining area, and there was a separate four-bedroom house. The biggest thing was the orchard. She had recently gone back to making her own jam, and this was the only property that she found that had an orchard.

The online tour didn't do the house justice. From the living room she loved the river views. There was a large pool overlooking the shaded pavilion. The pool area also had a sauna, shower, and separate bathroom. Didn't matter to her before, but with young children it meant a lot.

The house had been decorated with her in mind, but she could see lots of areas that had been left for her to make decisions on. She found out the decorator would be calling to make an appointment with her.

The house was large enough for her to have gatherings at the house. It felt like a boss's house, and by that she wasn't some housewife in Australia. She was here to run the world, and she loved it. She loved her husband more for making it happen. There was a healthy balance of Olivia Grant, crisis manager, and Olivia Grant, wife and mom.

Inside of the garage were vehicles that said the same thing. One car was from her husband, and the other was from her parents and grandmother.

She knew her new happy place other than the pool was the orchard. She didn't realize it until Karen told her, but the orchard produced ten varieties of citrus. There were kaffir limes, Tahitian limes, naval and Valencia oranges, Myer lemons, and three different types of grapefruits. There was also an apple and olive grove.

This home made her even more excited to work. She no longer had the stress of finding a home for her children. She had a chance to shine. She was scared, because this was an international stage.

She sat down under the apple tree. Apple was her favorite fruit. She noticed a jar with a note in it. She opened the jar.

Tear began to fall yet again.

The note read:

**I knew that you would sit down at the apple tree. It is your favorite, and I know growing up you and your Paw Paw had many talks under the one at your home. I know that you are scared, but more than that questioning if you are being selfish. Scared that you are putting work before family. You are not. The kids are there with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will be there a lot more than you know. Andrew &amp; Harry are supportive. I will be there more than you know. I will be by your side as you take on the world, and show them who you are. So breath baby never forget we are in this together. See you soon. Love your husband and best friend.**

**Fitz**

A/N-Hope you enjoyed. Stick around. Fun and problems emerge during their stay in Australia. Check out pictures of the house on my twitter account kimberl17711667


	25. He Tried It

**A/N-To the guest reviewer that said that in most of the chapters she saw Melody, Edison, Eli, and Maya in them. I apologize that you are frustrated, and I never want to lose a reader but I have to stay true to who I am. Melody is Karen's biological mother who in addition to being evil has a drug problem. While it is a work of fiction I try to write stories that can somewhat translate into the real world. Meaning Melody wouldn't just disappear. I know from personal experience how it is a revolving door when dealing with someone on drugs. Maya &amp; Eli are Olivia's parents. Again from personal experience I don't have the best relationship with my biological parents especially my father. Emotionally you get tired, and you want to cut them off but you can't until you have had enough. I have no future plans for those characters, and if they were to appear again it would be minor. Again I never want to lose a reader, but I have been in this FF world long enough now to know that I can't please everyone so I will understand if you bow out.**

Olivia had flown into town for the twin's second birthday. They had just gotten settled in Australia when they turned one so the party was low key. She promised them she would go all out for their second.

For the last six months the kids spent more time in Florida with their dad. The job was more demanding than any of them had anticipated, but Olivia was up for the task.

Despite working non-stop she still managed to carve out time for the children. That included planning most of the details of their party.

The twins were obsessed with Doc McStuffin so it was no surprise that was what they wanted their theme to be, and she took it from there.

Starting with the invitations. Each guest received a Doc McStuffins invitation that was sealed closed with an adhesive band aid sealing the envelope. Inside the invitation she put a Doc McStuffin sticker on the inside.

The twins wanted everyone to dress up like them so in the invitation she asked that each child dress up like their favorite character from the show, or wear a Doc McStuffin t-shirt. Most of the guests they had invited had already RSVP for the party.

She had hired a planner to actually set up the party as well as work the party due to her and Fitz's very busy work schedule.

Despite the distance they made it work. Largely thanks to Fitz who had flown down often to spend time with her and the kids.

Things changed when he met the Coco-Cola executive that she worked with a lot. His name was Jacob Ballard. As she looked out the window at the beach she smiled. She didn't realize how much she missed home or him, but he was very much upset with her she knew.

As time went on she realized she missed all of the signs, but in her defense she didn't see that Jake wanted her. She didn't want him. She only had eyes for her husband.

A couple of weeks ago she hosted a dinner party in their home to announce the five-year deal that she inked with the Coca Cola. Fitz noticed that Jake was paying her a lot of attention. In his opinion too much, and it led to a fight.

She thought that he was overreacting, but Jake showed his true colors later on which forced her husband to show his. She couldn't think about it anymore right now. The car pulled up to her home.

The kids ran out the front door into her arms. She loved being a crisis manager, but she loved being a mom more.

She hadn't expected to see her husband when she looked up. She expected him to be cordial with her during the party, but nothing more. He was upset with her when he had left Australia, and there was nothing she could do, but take it.

Karen took her siblings in so they could finish getting ready.

Fitz slowly made his way over to his wife. He was still a little upset with his wife. He didn't believe she would cheat on him. That wasn't why he was mad. He was frustrated that she didn't believe him when he said that Jake had ulterior motives.

Fitz opened his arms, and she gladly went into them. She apologized to him for what felt like the hundredth time.

Time had healed most of the wound. He now understood that since his wife had zero interest in Jake that she assumed he felt the same way. He had even admitted that she never said or did anything overt to suggest she wanted something to happen.

He kissed her forehead, _"I am still a little upset Liv, but I am over it. We will find some time to talk after work settles down for the both of us."_

Olivia nodded.

She hesitated, but decided to try and kiss her husband. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he kissed her back.

They finally pulled apart, _"I know I don't have a right to say this, but I really miss you."_

Fitz smiled, "_Honey, you have a right to say that. Jake's actions don't diminish the hard work you put in the case which is why I never demanded you leave. That would be petty and short-sighted of me. Although I don't trust him not to hit on you again I trust you, and I know that now that your blinders are off you won't let him cross the line. I miss you too baby, but getting Coco Cola as a client has solidified you internationally. You deserve that sweet baby."_

"_I love you Fitz so much. I promise I won't let anything come between us like that ever again."_

"_I love you more. I know honey. It was just a test. One that we came out stronger for in the end."_

She nodded.

Fitz informed her she had time for a quick shower. The planner was making sure that everything was set up according to their specifications. He assured her that the twins would be thrilled with the end result.

She took a quick shower and changed. She found the twins in their room dressed alike. Both of them had on a Doc McStuffins t-shirt, jean shorts, and Nike's.

They had not hired a photographer. They wanted to show Karen that they trusted her, and decided to let her capture the whole day. Fitz had informed her that she had been doing an excellent job thus far.

The guests would be arriving soon, and the planner wanted the family to see the backyard transformation first.

When they stepped in their backyard they were astonished at what they saw.

The backyard was now a clinic. Ready for the children to heal the world. The guests would walk inside of the clinic where a nurse would hand each of them their personalized medical bag. On the front of the bag was their name, and the back were the twin's name and the year. They had a few made up for those kids that didn't RSVP.

The reason they got the bag at the beginning of the party was because it included a lab coat with their name engraved, and a stethoscope.

The clinic had several exam rooms, an O.R. for them to perform medical procedures if necessary, a prescription room that had bottles of pills/candy that was labeled, a gift shop, and a cafeteria.

The cafeteria had long tables with benches for the doctors to rest up and eat. The tables were covered with a Doc McStuffin tablecloth, balloons, plates, cups, and utensils.

There would be a nurse in each exam room allowing the kids to learn different ways to take care of their animals, toys, and people in their lives.

The biggest exam room was The Anatomy of a Bear. In addition to learning all the different parts of the bear they would get to each build one to take home with them.

Olivia was happy with the set-up. She had spent numerous hours on the phone with Fitz &amp; with the planner trying to make this perfect for the twins.

Olivia bent down and looked at the twins, "_Guys, do you like it?"_

The twins ran into her arm, _"We luv it mama. Tank you!"_

"_You are welcome, but you need to give daddy a bigger hug and kisses. He did all the work to make it happen."_

They turned and ran into his arms showering him with hugs and kisses. Karen behind them capturing all of the moments.

Olivia helped the kids into their lab coats. Fitz took the kids to meet their friends who were beginning to arrive.

Karen went over and showed her mom some of the shots she had captured before and since she arrived.

Olivia embraced her daughter, _"They look wonderful honey. You just keep getting better. Make sure you rest. We want the shots, but we know this is not your kind of crowd."_

Karen laughed, _"True, but if this is something I want to do for a living then this is a good lesson. Every gathering is not going to be my type of people, and you and dad taught me that if I want something I'll work hard for it. I won't cut corners. I want this mom, and I want to put in the work for it. I don't want to be dependent on anyone for my success. Right now you are not mom and dad. You are Fitz &amp; Olivia, a paying client."_

Olivia was in shock at the young woman their daughter was becoming. She was really proud of her, and she looked forward to watching her grow. It made her decision that much easier.

She heard her daughter ask her something.

"_I'm sorry honey. I spaced out for a moment. What did you ask me?"_

"_Are you and dad okay?"_

"_Yes, why do you ask?"_

"_No reason. We suddenly left Australia days before we were scheduled to come back home to Florida, and since he has been home he seems kind of down. You two normally talk several times a day, but the two of you haven't really talked."_

Olivia knew she could lie her way out of this, but she decided that she would try and teach her daughter another valuable lesson.

Olivia took her daughter aside, _"Honey, I made a mistake. Being in a relationship, and down the road a marriage requires a lot of hard work. You are a very smart young lady, but I want you to always remember that it is important to listen to your partner. I hurt your dad feelings really bad by not listening. We will be fine. We aren't breaking up or anything like that, but your dad needed some time to sort out the pain I caused. More than likely you will make the same mistake I made. We all do, but don't let it happen over and over. I want you to be independent, but at the same time when you have a partner you can never discount their thoughts and feelings, okay?"_

Karen nodded, _"I understand. You and dad will be fine. Now it is your turn to earn him."_

Olivia smiled, _"I agree."_

Everyone was having a blast at the party. Most of the kids were taking a break to eat.

The couple wanted to have a menu that worked for both kids and adults.

So the guests had a choice of potato wedges, cheese straws, fruit tarts, cheese balls, potato chips, veggie &amp; fruit trays, mac &amp; cheese, pizza puffs, corn dog muffins, and mini grilled cheese sandwiches.

Inside of their medical case they had a monogrammed mason jar. The guests had a choice of pink or purple punch. They decided not to provide alcohol, but they did have a bartender that made non-alcoholic beverages for the adults. They could also get sodas or sparkling water.

While the kids continued to eat and play the planner and her team were busy bringing out the cake, setting up the desert bar, and the candy bar.

Fitz &amp; Olivia decided to get each of the twins their own cake. They had their own personalities, and it showed in their taste. Also Hayden was a lot more sophisticated which was to be expected since she was a girl.

Her cake was a three-tier Doc McStuffin lambie birthday cake while Hunter had chosen a simple Doc McStuffin edible sheet cake for them to eat.

In addition to the cakes they had ordered a couple dozen cupcakes topped with fondant Doc McStuffin themed cupcake toppers.

On the desert table the guests were able to choose from pink candied apples, flowered top glittered cake pops, chocolate covered Oreos, mini marshmallow lambie tails, chocolate dipped thermometer pretzels, tongue depressors, and chocolate band aid lollipops.

They had gotten monogrammed bags for the candy bar so the guests would always be able to remember the day.

In their bags they could put in sweet works pink and purple shimmers, sixlets, gumballs, sweet works chocolate foiled hearts, personalized wrapped miniature chocolate bars, and Doc McStuffin themed Hersey kisses.

Everything was a hit especially with the twins, and that was all that mattered. Olivia felt guilty about not doing it big for their first birthday, but they assured Olivia the twins were fine with the family celebration.

When planning the party, it was important to the twins that they have everything needed in order to be the best helpers they could be. Not only them, but everyone that was invited since they often had play dates together.

So in addition to their lab coat, stethoscope, and monogrammed mason jar she had got them each a script pad, a checklist that was clipped to a board, and a box of Doc McStuffin band aids.

There was a prescription bottle room. The bottles were filled with different types of candy, and they had thought of fun names for the medicine.

The kids were clearly happy with the party, and how the couple had managed to bring Doc McStuffin to life for them.

The parents were enjoying themselves as well. They were happy to see the children enjoying themselves.

One of the women looked at Olivia, _"You have a beautiful family Olivia. Your children are really well behaved. No tantrum throwing unlike my two."_

"_Thanks. We try."_

"_I know, and you have the perfect husband. I wish I could get my husband to be more active in the children's lives. I don't even want him to go to the grocery store. That man will buy everything, but what I ask him to bring."_

Olivia smiled, _"You are right. My husband is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He always puts my needs above his own. Only the children come before me."_

Before the woman could say something to Olivia. Fitz came over with a plate of food, and something to drink for Olivia.

He couldn't tell if the woman was being sincere, or trying to throw jabs at Olivia. Either way he was going to put an end to it.

Fitz kissed her cheek, "_I feel the same way about my wife. She gave our oldest daughter a mother. She made me a better man. Although she is one of the most sought after crisis managers she still puts the children &amp; I first. She is the air I breathe, and the reason why I can be the man you see."_

It didn't take Olivia long to figure out that the woman was a Bitter Betty.

Another woman spoke up_, "Olivia, pay her no mind. There are many of us who understand exactly how you feel. I understand. My best friend is a single mom with two kids. Sure we all have mommy guilt at times, but I've had playdates with your children. The twins adore you. They think you are superwoman. Karen worships the ground you walk on. She is friends with my best friend's daughter. You are doing just fine."_

Olivia smiled and thanked her. Several women agreed. They all agreed with one thing the woman said, and that she had the best husband in the world. It made her happy, but feel guilty at the same time.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch.

Later on that night after Olivia read, and put the twins to bed she headed to take a shower.

Fitz was in his office working. He received a call from a billionaire that wanted to meet with him in Jamaica next week. If Fitz was able to secure him for at least one project he would be set for life.

They were financially well off, but he wanted to secure money for college for all the children. He had decided with Olivia that they wanted the money to include a little nest egg. So they felt free to choose whatever career made them happy.

Although he knew deep down that Karen would end up being a successful photographer he wanted them to have money to go after their dreams even if it took a little time to be successful.

Olivia was in her own world thinking about what the woman said. More importantly she couldn't get her mind off of what happened in Australia almost a week ago.

**Flashback**

Her team was set up nicely at the main office of Coco Cola in Australia. On their first day they had a meeting where they were introduced to the team they would be working with. Jacob Ballard was the executive that Olivia would be working with.

When she saw him she thought that he was a good looking man, but he had nothing on her husband. She had never looked at him sexually.

Jake on the other hand felt differently. What Olivia didn't know at the time was that he lobbied for this job. Even went so far to sabotage a project so the executive assigned would be busy fixing problems that he created. When it looked like she would get it fixed she came down with a mystery illness. Nothing that was deadly. Just kept her out of commission for a minute.

It was only during the initial meeting when they introduced themselves did Jake realize that he never looked at her bio. Huck made sure that minimal information could be found out about her private life on the internet, but she did submit it to the company.

He didn't realize she was a married mother of three. She even had her children with her, because her husband was in the United States. Jake was recently divorced. He wasn't looking to marry Olivia. Just sleep with her. His plans were to eventually seduce her. Convince her that he could take care of her needs while she was here. He knew she would get the long-term deal with the company.

Jake realized that his plan was not working. Olivia didn't like to discuss her personal life with strangers. He would over hear her video chatting with her husband. He could tell that they were happily in love. He should have let it go, but he couldn't. He had fallen for the woman.

He had to admit that she had cutest children. Karen never warmed up to him, but she was practically a teenager so he paid it little mind.

He knew his best chance was when she had the dinner party to announce that Olivia had secured the deal for five years with Coco Cola.

That night at the party she met her husband for the first time. He was a nice look man he had to admit. He doted on Olivia, but he didn't care.

That night he flirted with Olivia like there was no tomorrow. He could tell that her husband was trying to play it cool at first, but by the end of the evening he could tell that mission was accomplished.

He was right. Fitz was pissed. He was pissed that Jake had come into his home and disrespected him by flirting with his wife. Furthermore, he was pissed that his wife didn't see it.

Two days late Jake made his move. He knew that Fitz was flying back to the United States. So he discreetly sent Olivia flowers and a card. In the card was a key to a hotel room.

Olivia was beside herself when she realized her husband had been right all along. She was embarrassed and ashamed, but she didn't think twice about making the call.

A day later her husband was back in Australia. She was surprised to find Huck with him.

Olivia looked at her husband in shock_, "You are not going to murder that man, because he made a pass at me."_

Fitz laughed, but it wasn't the type of laugh that had you smiling, but scared. Hoping you were not on the receiving end of his madness.

"_No, although that sounds like a good idea. If you had only listened, we would not be here. I had to reschedule an important client. Arrange for Katy to come and watch the kids. More importantly you put yourself in a position to be hurt. Although my gut is not like yours; I got enough common sense to know when a man is flirting with a woman. More importantly when I know that woman is my wife."_

She had never seen her husband so mad at anymore since they met. She knew that it was best to not say a word. She didn't think that he would hit her, but she didn't want to agitate him any further. Besides it wasn't like he wasn't saying anything that wasn't true.

She nodded, and turned to live him with him before he called her name.

"_FYI, you have a date tonight. I had Huck to send a discreet gift and note to him. You are really looking forward to tonight."_

She had to admit she was a little shocked. This was a side of her husband that she had never seen before. Although he was making her nervous it also turned her on. Something she really couldn't explain.

He went into his office, and Olivia had no choice but to go into hers, because she had a scheduled conference call.

Between calls she heard her husband talk to Huck, to the kids, and clients. He never tried to come into her office although he had lunch sent in to her.

Later on Huck came in to give her the update for the evening. Well the part that Fitz wanted her to know.

Olivia tried to listen, but finally looked at Huck, _"Is he going to ever forgive me?"_

"_Liv, he is not talking to you to punish you. He is mad. More at Jake than you. He understands that you don't feel the way Jake does which is why you dismissed it, but just because you don't have feelings doesn't mean that Jake doesn't. That is what Fitz wanted you to see. In his mind this could have gone horribly wrong. He knows the kids are not here. He could have shown up here, and used work as an excuse. You are his biggest treasure Liv. If he can't protect you who can?"_

For the first time her heart broke. She was in love with her husband. She didn't try to hide it. So in her mind she couldn't understand how Jake could possibly be interested in her. Now she understood what her husband was saying, and thankfully nothing bad had happened to her.

Later on that night in the hotel Jake walked into the suite. He got an email from Olivia that she was already there. All he needed to do was give his name, and they would give him a key.

Jake felt like the luckiest man alive as he walked in the room.

He slid the card in the door. When he walked in the suite it was dimly lit. he heard the shower running.

From the bathroom he heard Olivia_, "Jake, is that you?"_

He smiled, _"It is. How about I join you?"_

"_No, I am almost done. Let me get ready, and you get comfortable."_

Jake didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got undressed. He got comfortable in his boxers, and t-shirt. Once she came out they could order room service before getting down to business.

Jake had gotten so comfortable that he dozed off. He woke up when he heard the door unlock. This is the moment he had been waiting for since he first laid eyes on Olivia.

What came next was something he was not prepared for. So much that he ended up rolling out the bed and hitting the floor due to the person in front of him.

Instead of Olivia he was looking at her husband.

"_What are you doing here? Is Olivia still in the bathroom?"_

Fitz pulled out the tape recorder. He played it again for Jake, and smirked the whole time as the color drained from Jake's face.

"_So are you going to kill me?"_

"_No, although the thought is tempting. Please put your clothes back on. I have no interest in seeing your limp dick."_

Jake was furious, but hurried and got dressed. Right now he didn't know what game Fitz was playing so he had to tread lightly. He also knew he couldn't get out.

He slowly walked over to the table where Fitz was sitting.

"_Don't worry. I am not going to hit you unless you provoke or attack me. I am trying to be the man my wife married. Although it is very hard right now."_

Jake sits down, _"So am I supposed to be grateful right now? Go ahead and yell. Demand that I stay away from your wife so we can both get out of here."_

Fitz began to laugh. It wasn't that laugh that made you want to join in or find out what the joke was. No this laugh was scary.

Jake slid his chair back some.

Fitz finally looked at him. _"You know it would be pointless for me to threaten you. This is all a big game. You just want to have sex with my wife. Another notch in your belt. You have no desire to marry her because that would include her three children. You messed with the wrong woman. She is mine, and I don't share."_

Jake smirked at him, _"Didn't think that we were going to discuss property. So I guess that means no 50/50 split?"_

"_Funny man. I don't have time for games. See the great thing about being married to one of the best crisis managers/consultants in the world is that I have unlimited resources available to me. I bet your company would be interested in knowing that you were responsible for getting their executive sick that was going to work with my wife. Wait that was before your sabotage her project. You knew with her out the way they would come to you."_

Jake was shocked, but remained composed. "_I don't know what you are talking about."_

Fitz smiled, "_I figured that you would try to play dumb. Well it gets better. In my research I found out that you owe your wife quite a bit of money in spousal &amp; child support. It seems that you and your attorney friend have been fudging some numbers. Hiding your money in off shore accounts so her and her attorney can't find it. We did, and on your behalf we sent your ex a check that not only paid the back payments, but some future ones as well. We also made them aware how they could find some of your money. Now do I have your attention."_

Jake was in shock, but so was Olivia who was in the room next door. While Huck may have located the information she knew Fitz had made the decision how to proceed, and Huck was more than happy to follow him over a cliff.

Jake went from being in shock to downright mad, _"How could you? That was my money."_

Fitz laughed, "_What are you going to do; report me? Go ahead, I would love to be a fly on the wall when you explain that one to the authorities. Besides how are you going to prove it was me. No money was stolen. I don't need your money."_

Jake was pissed. He was right, and there was nothing he could do. At least he said some of his accounts.

Fitz smiled, "_So Jake I hope that we have come to an understanding. My wife is just that; she is mine. We don't step out on each other. We have a family to think about, and although you don't care about your children's welfare when it comes to mines I do. Since I don't trust you as far as I can throw you I want you to know I found all the money you are hiding. It would behoove you to stay away from my wife unless it is work related. If you so much as breathe the wrong way your ex will be a millionaire three times over."_

For the first time Jake realized he was stuck. He had no cards left to play. He downplayed Olivia's husband as a punk. He had the world at his hands a Grant yet he went into marketing. While numbers might be his passion there was no doubt he still had the mind of a lawyer.

While he might not have any more cards to play he still had one more jab left to throw.

"_Fine, but I bet if Olivia found out what you are doing she would be pissed. She doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who likes to be controlled. She is going to be pissed. Enjoy the moment, because when she finds out that you blackmailed me I have a feeling she is going to hit the roof."_

Fitz just smiled. He sat back as the door opened to the adjoining room.

Jake looked up in shock, _"Olivia"_

She said nothing.

"_Oh, are you not allowed to speak because your husband is in the room?"_

"_No, I am not speaking because I have nothing to say to the low down despicable man that you are. Time and time again I told you that I was in love with my husband. Everyone knew how happy I was so I just knew my husband was wrong when he said that you wanted me. You wouldn't disrespect me like that. Clearly I am wrong. You actually hurt someone just to get close to me. You make me sick. When it comes to family my husband is a beast. He has no problem tearing you limb for limb. If for any reasons there is anything left, I'll clean up the mess."_

With that said the couple left the hotel. Fitz had to get to the air strip, because the planner was coming by with some things for the twin's party. He needed to write her a check to pay for the vendors.

As they were pulling up to the strip Olivia turned to Fitz, "_Are you going to leave me?"_

Fitz looked at her to see if she was serious, _"We are not getting a divorce. We are not separating. You have work here to complete, and I have things to do back in the U.S. so the twins can get the party we wanted them to have. I am still a little upset Livvie, but more out of the fear of what if's were to happen. I don't believe you wanted him or gave him reasons. He just wanted you. He wanted another notch in his belt, and it was clear he was willing to go to great lengths to get it. I love you Liv with every fiber of my being. I would be destroyed if I lost you. So would the kids. This isn't about I told you so. This is about knowing that your welfare if the upmost importance to me. Sure I am a jealous man. All men are to a degree. We don't share well, but I know you work in a male dominated field. Never in the past have you heard me say a man wanted you before. Just don't be so quick to dismiss me again."_

Tears were falling down her face. She was on the verge of a panic attack. Not only today, but the whole incident ran through her head.

Fitz moved closer to her. He held her, and made her breathe with him until she calmed down. Thankful they had a jet so he didn't have to worry about missing his flight.

She finally calmed down, _"I am so sorry Fitz. I understand where you are coming from now. I am so sorry, and I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. It is the best kind of pain. I won't ever make this mistake again. Please forgive me."_

"_You are forgiven Livvie. We will be fine."_

**End Flashback**

Olivia wasn't sure how long she had been in the shower, and when the tears began. She went from silent tears to a full on breakdown.

Fitz had been in his office when he sensed that she needed him so he quickly closed down everything for the night.

He was right. He heard her crying. He quickly undressed, and made it into the shower just as she was breaking down.

He picked her up, and sat down on the shower bench with her in his lap. With the water cascading off of them he allowed her to cry in his arms. He had a feeling that she had been doing a lot of crying.

He didn't like how they ended things, before he got on the plane to come back home, and if it wasn't for the children he wouldn't have left.

He could tell by the way she was sobbing that he couldn't just tell her things were alright. He had to show her that Jake didn't win. He needed to prove to her that he wasn't punishing her. If anything he felt like they were stronger.

Although she knew he would be upset she had not hesitated to call him when Jake came onto her, and honestly that meant everything to him. It showed him that she only wanted him. Like he had explained to her he was upset with Jake, and concerned with the what ifs. She was halfway around the world. Anything could happen, and the reality was he couldn't get to her immediately.

He could feel her beginning to calm down, but she had a death grip on him. Like she was scared that if she let go then he would let go.

He whispered, "_I am not going anywhere. Nothing has changed Livvie. I still love you. You are still the love of my life. My sweet baby. I am not going anywhere, and neither are you. Our lives are just beginning. We have so much more to conquer."_

For the first time Olivia looked up. She looked in her husband's eyes. She could tell that he meant every word that he had said.

She whispered, "_So you really forgive me?"_

"_Yes, Livvie, I really forgave you. Like I said I had pretty much forgiven you by the time the plane landed in Australia. I was mad, but honestly more with Jake because he was so disrespectful. Not to mention the things we found out. I was pissed that not only was he coming on to you, but he wasn't even taking care of his responsibilities. Something I will never understand."_

She nodded, and she tentatively leaned down and kissed him. He let her explore his lips and neck. The kiss started off slow, but quickly picked up. He happily gave her access to his tongue.

After several minutes she pulled back and looked at him, _"Show me that you still love me the same. Show me that nothing has changed between us."_

"_Gladly"_

He picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to the back of the shower. Her back hit the shower wall, and he pushed into her.

As promised he took his time catering to her. Each thrust he declared his undying love for her. He started at the top of her head, and he began to kiss her. With each kiss he told her he loved her, and why.

When he saw the tears falling he kissed them away, "_No crying. I love you. I am in love with you. You are the love of my life."_

She smiled, _"I am crying, because I am so happy right now. I just want you to know that I love you too, and I never meant to jeopardize what we share. It is too special."_

"_You haven't jeopardized anything. Let me show you."_

He continued to kiss down her body. Again covering every part. Olivia felt like she would shatter at any moment. She didn't see how this moment could get any better until he kissed her clit.

OMG who was this man. Listen her husband was the best when it came to the bedroom. She didn't have a lot of partners, but she had enough to know that very few men had the skills to put it down in the bedroom like he did.

As she looked down she couldn't believe her eyes. Her husband wasn't just tonguing her clit. He was French kissing her clit like they were the lips on her face. She was feeling euphoric. She had never felt more loved and cherished in all her life.

She expected him to come back up, but he was making her cum several times as he made his way down. Where for the first time he kissed the ball of her feet, and then he sucked and kissed her toes.

He looked up at her. She quickly nodded. There was not a single doubt in her mind that her husband still loved her. That the mistake she made had not broken them even a little. Happiness was not even close to being the right word, but she would take it for now.

He slowly made his way backup. Kissing her in all the right places.

He looked her in the eyes, "_Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant, I love you more than the day we met you at the pool. There are a lot of things that you can question, but my love and devotion to you and the kids can never be one of them. Jake doesn't get to take what is mine. Yes, I own you, and you know what?"_

"_What?" she whispered_

"_You own me Livvie"_

He stood up and thrust back into his wife. This time thrusting into her without abandon. She didn't even try to keep up submitting her entire being to her husband. He had given her what she wanted. Now she was giving him what he wanted. To control her mind, body, and soul.

To say their orgasm was life-altering, shattering, and out of this world was an understatement. Later on if asked both would have to admit they had blacked out for a moment. Neither regretted a moment of it.

Fitz left Olivia alone to get dressed. They had both worked up an appetite. He checked on the children before making his way to the kitchen.

He hummed as he fixed their plates. He was really happy to be back on the same page with his wife. More importantly he was glad to have the incident behind him. Deep down he knew that Jake was going to show his true colors to Olivia. He was afraid to admit that he was scared how Olivia would react to him.

Olivia had finished getting dressed so she decided to help Fitz. She checked on the kids before making her way to the kitchen.

She watched her husband for a moment when it hit her. Deep down he was questioning if he was enough. He thought that maybe she might be happy with Jake. He was a power player in her field. She could tell that he honestly didn't think she would cheat, but it made him question himself. His manhood.

She walked in and sat on the counter in front of him. She pulled him between her legs, _"I can put off going back."_

He looked up, "_Absolutely not. You worked too damn hard to get that contract. You need to see this leg all the way through. The company expects to see Cyrus &amp; James more going forward, but not yet."_

"_I don't give a damn about Coco Cola. Time and time again you have put me first. That is a two-way street Fitz."_

"_I know Livvie. That is why we are in Florida to begin with. Don't act like I am the only one who has made sacrifices. We both have, and I appreciate that you are willing to step aside after working so hard on this project, but I don't want that. I want you to finish what you started. Besides it is not like I will be here. Nana is going to be here with the kids, and Misty when Nana is out doing her thing. We have given Jake enough of our personal time. Are you scared to face him?"_

"_Absolutely not. I did nothing wrong. By the way I never told you that I was slightly turned on watching you be badass. Watching you take him down was hell of sexy. Now I see what your dad &amp; Teddy mean?"_

"_What are you talking about Livvie?"_

"_Although numbers are your passion they always said you were a fierce litigator. You knew how to do your research. That any client would be lucky to have you. You just happen to protect people's money."_

Fitz nodded, _"Don't get me wrong I thought about it, but what led with follow my heart was I just can't be the man protecting a killer. Even when it comes to you sometimes defending a company or person it is hard. You have to decide the lesser of two evils. Fortunately, you and Teddy are so smart that you have been able to choose for the most part who you want to represent. Still I know it is not always easy for you guys."_

Olivia had to agree with him. They ended up eating at the kitchen island.

The rest of their time together was fun. Olivia spent quality time with her family especially with the children. Individually and together. The time spent answered a lot of things for Olivia. She enjoys being a working mother. Key word being mother. While she had not lost sight of her children she missed spending quality time with them, and she promised herself that she would never get too busy for her family.

Most important was her marriage. It had been tested, but once again they had made it through the battlefield. She loved her husband, and while he didn't feel like he did much she felt otherwise. He had made huge sacrifices to make Australia happen for her. She wanted to do something for him especially after the Jack debacle. If it worked out she knew her husband would be the happiest man in the world in a couple of days.

On the way back to Australia Olivia made so calls. Between those calls she thought about her husband and his upcoming business trip a lot. She hoped that her husband would accept what she had done. She loved him. At the end of the day she wanted him to be just as successful if not more successful than she was.

When the jet landed Tina was there at the strip waiting for Olivia. The two shared a long embrace. Olivia thanked her for the gifts she sent for the twins.

In the car Tina handed her an envelope.

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you for helping me. I know that this isn't in your job description. That is why I gave you a choice."_

"_Thank you for respecting me. It is nice to work for a boss that respects me, but I was happy to help. You helped me turn my life around. Help Jamal pick up the pieces. I've never seen him so happy. He was excited when I told him the news that you were offering him a paid internship."_

"_Well he had made all of us proud. The judge said he finished his sentence in record time, but continues to work in the community. He has continued to help you, and he is doing well in college. I feel honored that he is going to law school next fall. Cyrus &amp; James thinks he is a rare find, and I believe them. While we won't work together this summer I will spend time with him in the future. He made me a promise when we first met, and I promised him if he got into law school I would guide him."_

Tina smiled at her boss and friend, _"He knows that Liv. When he got the email from you, and I called him he said every day he wakes up he is thankful that his dad watched over him that day. He saved all of you that day. He thanks God for your willingness to not only forgive, but love us. Never holding the mistake over his head, and allowing him to be something. That has always been more than enough for him. Everything else is the gravy on top. He knows having the company on his resume will do wonders."_

Olivia smiled, "_Speaking of Cyrus &amp; James have that made it here?"_

"_They have. I have them set up in the guest house. I made sure they had everything they needed. they confirmed that the meeting went fine."_

"_Thank you so much."_

"_Sure, I knew you wanted to work so before I left the house I picked you up a suit, and packed a bag so you could shower and change at the office. Only those who you have asked me were notified know you have come back a day early."_

"_You are the best."_

Olivia made it to her office. She quickly showered and changed. She emailed her husband who she knew was on his jet on the way to Jamaica. She checked in with Nana and the kids before getting down to business.

Fitz smiled when he received the email from his wife. He missed her like crazy already, but he had no time to miss her with the potential new client that he was meeting with.

He had requested to meet with Fitz personally which Fitz had no problem with. He had also requested him to fly out to meet him. From what he could gather his business was in the process of opening up a new location.

Shortly after takeoff Lauren emailed him. Informed him that the resort where he was staying at had double booked his suite in error. Instead of a suite he would be staying in one of their private villas.

There was a limo waiting for Fitz when he landed. He was taken to the resort. He looked out the windows. The scenery was to die for. He wished his wife was with him. Actually the entire family. The twins loved the water like their mom and sister.

Karen &amp; Olivia had been their teachers, but the couple were really impressed with Karen. She was loving and patient as she taught them especially Hunter.

The manager personally greeted Fitz. Fitz assured her that everything was fine. All that mattered was that he had somewhere to lay his head.

After a short drive they pulled up to a stunning home.

Fitz looked at the woman, _"It is just me. I am sure this place is triple the cost of my suite. Are you sure you don't have a room? It doesn't have to be a suite since it is just me. I will be working most of my stay."_

"_I am sure sir. We are booked. This villa was the only place available for your entire stay. We appreciate your willingness to downgrade yourself, but that is not necessary sir."_

Fitz reluctantly agreed, and allowed the woman to show him around.

The house had seven bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, and there was an additional half-bathroom in the house. The house was beachfront, and it include a pool.

Fitz began thinking about his family, _"I am curious. What is the background of the house?"_

"_Well an attorney named Clinton Hart purchased the three-acre property. This has always been a family home. His grandson recently replaced the worn down cottage. His grandson is single, and he has no plans to get married anytime soon. He loves his job too much."_

"_So what is going to happen to the house."_

"_He recently sold it. He had turned down every offer on this house until he accepted this latest offer. What is so funny is that some of the offers were well above what he was asking, but not this offer."_

"_What was so special about this person?"_

"_The family. His grandfather knew that his grandson had no plans to settle down. He is not a womanizer, but loves his career. He didn't want his grandson to feel like he was tied down to the house. So in the will all he asked is that if he sold this house that it went to a loving family. One where they would create loving, lasting memories for years to come."_

Fitz nodded

He thought about the junior Olympic size pool that was in the front of the house. While Olivia &amp; the kids were swimming he would be soaking in the hot tub. He thought about late nights in the hot tub with his wife. The wet bar was a great place to provide entertainment. It was a luxurious house, but you could tell it was a family home. He could see the kids running around the house.

In addition to them being on the beach there was an outdoor museum nearby. They could hop on the boat to visit the dolphins cove, and so much more.

The family employed a full-time chef, housekeeper, butler, caretaker, and laundry service to keep the house up year round.

It was too bad that he didn't know about the house. He would have purchased it no matter the cost. They had called the new owner, and got permission for him to stay when there was a mix-up at the resort.

"_Thank you for explaining the history. I promise nothing will get messed up. I will be working a lot for the next couple of days."_

"_It is not a problem Mr. Grant."_

She made sure he had all the numbers he needed before leaving him to be. Fitz had dinner with the businessman later on that night. He decided to take a nap before dinner. He shot Olivia a text to let her know.

Back in Australia Olivia was on the move. She got her husband's text. There was a 15-hour time difference between them. She shot him a response, and knocked on the door to the conference room.

She entered to find Cyrus, James, Tina, and several executives with Coco Cola.

The executives smiled at Olivia, _"You are a brilliant woman!"_

"_Thank you, but I didn't come up with this new plan on my own. I know that you wanted me on this first complete leg of the project, and I appreciate it. I have loved every single moment here, and I will still be a part of this deal. You want us for the next five years. I will still lead, but this is going to be your day to day with the exception of Tina who will be out here every other month on my behalf when I am not here. Of course that can change should any emergencies arise."_

The CEO nodded, _"I think that this is a sound plan Olivia. I believe in your team. Hell, I believe in the whole company that you and Teddy have built. We just saw more examples of your work which is why we wanted you to handle at least the beginning."_

Olivia nodded, _"I understand. I just want to make sure that we still have a deal despite me stepping back before the first leg is completed."_

"_Oh, we have more than a deal. We owe you. we have been trying to find a way out of this problem for some time. You handed it to us on a silver platter. In addition to that we have a solid plan going forward that will ensure we never have that problem again, and the new safeguards will generate revenue for us down the road"_

"_Glad, I could be of service. I will be headed out in a few minutes. My jet is being fueled up. I will be available until I land, and then I am taking a much needed break. Tina can reach me if there is an absolute emergency, but I don't see that happening."_

"_I agree. We will be fine. Your team can handle it, and I know Teddy is a smart man. Although he handles the legal side more than the crisis he can still do it. You have worked round the clock to put us in the position we are in now. Now it is your time."_

"_Thank you!"_

Olivia was finishing up some things in her office. She had received a call that her car would be there in 30 minutes to pick her up. She had barely slept since she had been back in Australia, but she had not planned to be here long.

She was going through some last minute emails when Jake burst through her door, _"You had me fired."_

Olivia looked up_, "No, you had yourself fired. You have always slacked on your job, and you jeopardized a person's life to work with me. How dare you take someone else's life in your hands."_

"_So you have balls all of a sudden? You didn't in that hotel room."_

Olivia smiled to herself. She didn't need to defend herself. She could have handled him, but it wasn't about her. She needed to show her husband that she had no secrets.

"_You are right I didn't have balls in that hotel room, but I don't have them now for that matter because I don't have balls."_

Jake looked up at her surprised, _"So now you have jokes?"_

"_No, just answering your questions. I need to be going."_

"_Oh, yea to see if your husband got the new contract which you know he will. How could you steal that contract from my brother? My brother has nothing to do with this."_

"_I didn't steal anything. Mr. Johnson happened to be at a business lunch. I merely just explained to him that I felt my husband could do much better with his companies especially with him now going overseas. It is not like my husband was guaranteed the job. Fitz has to earn it. Besides your brother is not innocent. He would be doing a much better for job for Mr. Johnson, and other clients if he wasn't funneling money for you. Be careful what you say to me next. In addition to your ex getting another contribution from you I know the police would love to investigate the both of you."_

"_You wouldn't…"_

"_Oh, I would. I was naïve, and that was my fault. I defended you to my husband. I told him that you would never disrespect our marriage or me. I had never given you any inclination that I wanted anything from you other than being co-workers. Then you showed your true colors. I love my husband. Not only is he the father of my children, but the love of my life. You thought I would jeopardize that for a piece of ass. Then to find out that you just wanted to sleep with me to add another notch to your belt. I could castrate you right now I am so pissed. So before I get itchy fingers, and began making calls I think you should leave Mr. Ballard. Considering all that you have done I think that the terms that you were given were more than fair especially since your official records don't state you were fired, but if you stay a minute longer that will change, you will lose all of your money, and I will make sure you are charged with assault."_

Jake looked at Olivia, and knew she was dead serious. He had lost, but she was right. He knew she could have brought him to his knees, but the company didn't want the PR nightmare. The executive didn't want to deal with a court case. Jake was paying the female executive he made sick restitution, and both had signed a NDA. His brother was losing one of his largest clients, but he still had his company. He knew he better leave before all of that went down the hill.

Olivia smiled when she heard her door closed. She expected him to stop by, but she knew she could easily shut him down. She finished up right as she got the call saying her car was waiting on her. exhaustion was creeping up on her. She knew she could get plenty of sleep on the jet.

As the plane took off she was nervous for the first time. How would Fitz feel about her being behind Mr. Johnson? How would he feel when she told him that she had purchased the house that he was staying in. She had gotten Lauren in on the surprise by telling him that he had been double booked.

She was too far in at this point. She was also exhausted. The flight was almost 21 hours, and she knew they would be making a fuel stop. Once it was safe she unbuckled went to the room, and changed before heading to sleep.

Their parents and Nana were in on the surprise so they knew she was in the air. She had not told the kids, because she had a surprise in store for them as well. Deep down her gut told her that everything was going to be okay.

Meanwhile in Jamaica Fitz was working on securing Mr. Johnson as a client. They were on their way to the golf course.

"_Fitz, you don't have to work this morning. After dinner last night I decided that you have won me over. Deep down I had a feeling you were the one when your wife recommended me giving you a call."_

Fitz looked up, _"My wife."_

"_Before you get upset all she did was refer you. I was not happy with Jake Ballard's brother. The truth for a long time, but I had gotten comfortable. She heard me voice my displeasure several times. Jake kept saying his brother would get it turned around, but I knew he wouldn't. Honestly, I should know more than I should about my business, but I don't. I was lazy for the longest time. My parents tried to teach me the ins and out of our business, but I thought I had time. I went to college, and lived it up but still got good grades. I knew what we owned, and knew that we were billionaires but that was about it. Then my parents were killed when another driver fell asleep at the wheel. From the moment I buried them I felt like I have been playing catch up. I have been putting off expansion until I felt like I had a solid plan that I could market our business. Although the plan is still not where I want it to be I decided to go ahead with the expansion. Your wife thinks the world of you, and she said you treat your clients like they are family. Well I don't have any biological family. From the moment we shook hands you felt like my brother. I feel relaxed in your presence. You aren't stuck up my ass, but still trying to get my account. So I see no need to drag this out. I hope you don't mind still hanging out with me."_

Fitz smiled, _"I would love to Mr. Johnson."_

"_I am only a couple of years older than you. Can you please call me Zack?"_

"_Sure as long as you call me Fitz…"_

"_I can do that."_

They headed out to the course, _"So my wife referred you to me?"_

"_Yes, and that woman is as bright as they come. She is at the top of her game."_

"_That is my Livvie. She is smarter than me."_

Zack laughed, "_She said that you might say that, but that I shouldn't listen because you are the total package. More important you are humble, honest, and decent. She said the money means nothing to you if the person is not happy."_

"_She knows me too well. I love my job. I love helping people, and I know my profession can be a dog eat dog world, but I don't conform. I don't ask my clients to conform. We build portfolios and campaigns that suite the needs of the client, because that is how you will become successful."_

"_I feel like we are all over the place. I wish things could be cleaned up if anything. I also feel like if I am paying for someone to do the work then I shouldn't be responsible for putting things together. It would seem like I would be at the end of the process."_

Fitz should his head in disbelief_, "I hate to say it man, but they screwed you over without committing anything illegal. We'll get you taken care of. My brother has some ideas already. I know that you asked for me, and I plan on being a part of the project. However, you need some young, fresh innovative ideas that shows what your business really is about. My brother can do that. Trust me you will have money coming from everywhere, and this time you will have time to spend it. Hell, you will have time to enjoy it. I am not saying you need to get married tomorrow, but trust me you don't want to walk this world alone."_

Zack nodded, _"I trust you. Can you arrange for your brother to fly down? I can have one of my jets pick him up. I know that our time is coming to an end, but if you could give me one more day. Let the three of us come up with something I would appreciate it man."_

Fitz called Harrison. He found out that he and Alice had surprised the kids by stopping in Florida to see them. Alice had work &amp; school, and Harrison was working on a client so they missed the twin's birthday party. They wanted to make it up to them, and they had not seen them with them being in Australia.

Harrison knew how important this client was to his brother, and he would do anything to help him so he had no problem flying down to Jamaica. Besides they were on vacation for the next ten days.

After arrangements had been made the pair enjoyed a round of golf. They talked about business and life. By the time they sat down for lunch they had forged a friendship. He couldn't believe his wife had made this happen for him. While she was solidifying her career and business with her brother she had done the same for him.

He tried to reach her several times, but it went straight to voicemail.

The men went to the bar after lunch to talk some more. They ended coming to a verbal agreement. The written contract would be finalized after their meeting with Harrison.

Before they left Zack asked, "_Fitz, you sure I am not low balling you?"_

Fitz looked him in the eye, _"I don't charge my clients by their net worth. I charge by the job that we are doing. It may increase some once Harrison get involves, but not because of who you are, but what it requires to get the job done."_

Zack nodded, _"Thank God I had that board of directors meeting with your wife that morning."_

Fitz agreed.

Fitz was making his way back over to the house. He had tried Olivia twice, but he had still not reached her. She had not sent any other emails. Hopefully she would get a break soon. He would rather thank her in person.

When he walked in the house he was surprised to see it was lit with candles that led him all the way to the master bedroom.

When he opened the door he stood in shock. There laid his wife. Her hair was in loose curls around her face. She had on a pink La Perla scalloped with lace accents chemise.

"_What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"_

"_Kiss me then take a quick shower. I promise I'll explain everything to you."_

Fitz nodded, _"Dinner"_

"_Taken care of…"_

Fitz leaned in. He kissed his wife with so much love and intensity that it took her breath her. He finally pulled away, and went into the bathroom.

A short time later Fitz came out. The lights were out, and she had LED flameless candles lighting up the room.

He climbed in the bed, and they shared another kiss. She could tell in that kiss that he was okay. More importantly they were okay.

Before they talked they shared a quiet intimate meal together. They fed each other, and talked about meaningless things.

Finally, Fitz began, _"Zack told me that you referred him to me. How did that come about?" _

"_The afternoon after Jake hit on me we had a meeting with the board of directors. They needed to be brought up to speed on the changes that were being made. Get their opinions and so forth. Ironically we sat beside each other. During a break we introduced ourselves. Well he introduced himself to me. He had been given my bio. Then we went back to meeting, but I couldn't get my mind off of Zack so I goggled him, and his parent's accident came up. I then remembered they owned a small empire of businesses. Then I found another article showing Jake's brother. I was kind of shocked that with what he has that the business is not doing more. So partly out of spite, and partly out of real concern for Zack I recommended you."_

"_Well, whatever the reason I am glad you did. The Ballard's saw a quick buck. Considering that this was not Zack's career path he was really taken for some money. They didn't charge by the job. They charged him, because of his wealth. While the companies are doing okay they are not doing close to their maximum potential. We are going to turn things around. We are evening considering delaying the opening here for a couple of weeks just to make sure we market it right, the first time."_

"_We?"_

"_Yep, I told Zack that your brother needs to be the lead on this. This is right down Harrison ally way. Besides he has been itching to do an international campaign, and I promised him I would give him a chance the next time one came around. This is his chance. He is the future of the company. I plan to partially retire early. If he can pull this off, then I know where all of our future stands."_

She smiled.

"_Now to you. not that I am complaining, but what are you doing here?"_

"_When you left Australia I knew I had to fix things between us. You were right. I missed all the signs, but you didn't. I should have listened to you, and for that I am so very sorry. I wanted the project, and I don't regret taking it career wise. However, if it had ruined our marriage I would be devastated. So I went back to the heads and restructed the deal. I will still lead the project. There will be certain stages that will require me to be there of course, but the day to day operations will be ran by Cyrus &amp; James effective immediately. Tina will be go there every other month when I am not there. In total about 3-4 months a year over the next five years. The times are negotiable because I may end up pregnant."_

Fitz looked up in shock.

"_I know deep down that you want more children. I do too, but I had to make sure that I could balance the twins and Karen without anyone feeling neglected. I can so at some point I expect us to add to our family."_

He smiled

"_So after the party I knew that I was only going back to Australia to make sure that Cyrus &amp; James were set up. I see no need for them to rent out a house or apartment when we purchased that home. I hope that is okay with you."_

"_More than fine Livvie. What was the other thing?"_

"_To have Jake fired. I am not going to lie. I hate that he got one over me, but had I paid any attention I would have noticed it. What pissed me off even more was that he could have killed that woman who worked so hard to get where she was. Working on the project was going to be a career changer, and he snuffed that right from under her. I got it back for her, and when he came in my office I reminded him about you being generous. Not only would we be even more generous I would make sure he served time. It is not like he is hurting for cash."_

Fitz leaned in and kissed his wife, _"I love you."_

"_I hope so, because I did one more thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Zack knows the man who used to own the house. He gave me the background. I feel in love with the property. I emailed him, and after several conversations I bought the house. This house is ours. Lauren helped me with the plans to get you here. Andrew is handling the two clients you have meetings with. They have worked with him before. I thought we could use a couple of days of quality time in our new vacation home. Followed by a week's family vacation. Half with just the kids, and the other half with the rest of the family."_

Fitz was in shock that she had done all of this. He looked at her, _"Have you slept?"_

"_Some on the jet."_

"_Livvie, I am floored that you would do all of this for me. Honey, I appreciate it more than you know. Especially the house. I was really jealous when she walked me through the house, because all I thought about was our family. That being said I will only stay here, and enjoy this time with you if you forgive yourself. You have more than made up. We are more than fine. Our marriage is secure, and I am ready to enjoy getting back into the baby making mood."_

She leaned in and kissed him, _"Deal"_

She tried to climbed in his lap, _"Oh, no Mrs. Grant. I can see it in your eyes. You are still suffering from jet lag. So how about we do something we haven't done in a while. Really sleep in each other's arms. When we wake up we are going to break in our new home together."_

She caressed her husband's cheek. Remembering all the reasons that she fell in love with him.

She simply nodded.

**A/N-I am stopping there. Hope you enjoyed. The next update will pick up exactly where this update left off. So expect lots of fluff and stuff.**

**I can't say if they are done with Jake. On one outline they are, and on the other there is additional payback as a couple.**

**The backstory on this house is real. Head to my twitter account to see pictures. kimberly17711667.**


	26. And the Roles Reverse

**A/N-Ktss14 you have talked me off the ledge especially after the troll came back again, and said she was being kind because of my medical condition, but she meant what she said. I was prepared to say something back, but it is not worth it to go back and forth. There is a delete button and an unfollow button. I am happy despite my physical condition that I continue to write. I respect that it bores you. There are so many exciting stories on this site. Try those and get your excitement back. **

Olivia woke up first. She had enjoyed a nice long nap. She was happy to be back in her husband's arms again. She was even happier that they were back on the same page. From the moment, they met they had never had a disagreement like the one they had concerning Jake. All that mattered to her was making it right. Once she saw in his eyes they were good she was fine. She wanted all of him, but she needed to be in his arms again knowing she was safe, and that their marriage was solid even more.

On her way to Jamaica she made a silent promise to herself that she was letting the past be just that the past. She was done with her parents, Edison, Jake, and all the drama. She just wanted to enjoy her family, build her business, support her husband's businesses, and somewhere down the road add to their family. So much was still going through her mind.

Fitz startled her, _"__You know I can't sleep when you are restless so I need you to relax baby unless you are worried about something more than you are telling me."_

She turned and climbed into this lap, _"__I am not worried. I just want this deal to work out for you and Harrison so bad."_

He turned and began to kiss her face all over. There wasn't one spot that his lips didn't miss. He finally pulled back.

_"__You are so beautiful to me Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant. I am head over heels in love with all of you. We had a small hiccup that we worked through. We came out better for it. We have both corrected our wrongs honey. You corrected a wrong that wasn't even your fault. Now we go back to living Livvie. When she was showing me this house all I could think about was our family. I imagined you and the kids in the pool. I imagined the pictures that Karen would love to take. I thought about the fun and laughter we would have as a family in this house. Most importantly I thought about us making love all through this house Liv. I was sad when she told me that the house was sold. I couldn't explain why my heart was so broken until I saw you. It became clear to me I was sad, because I wanted this house to be ours, and you made it happen. So, I am not worried about anything. At this point I know that everything is going to fall in line for us at this point. You just have to believe."_

_"__I do believe baby. Right now, in this moment I know that everything is going to be all right for us."_

Each kiss grew hotter than the next. It was a level of excitement that they had not shared in some time. Life had gotten in the way, and that was both of their faults, but they were rectifying the problem.

Before she had a chance to grasp what was happening he pulled her pulsing heat on top of him, and began to French kiss like it was her mouth. She couldn't control her screams which was his goal. This was old school when they didn't have any kids to worry about barging in on them.

He was relentless. She wasn't sure how many orgasms she had, but she knew it had to be at least three.

He didn't stop. He just slid her right down on his cock and whispered, _"__Fuck me…"_

The animistic look on his face turned her on in a way that she couldn't explain. She put one hand on the headboard, and she turned her husband out.

He didn't know what tune she had in her head, but he knew it was what she called her stripper moves. He knew because she was embarrassed after she did them one night. He reminded her every man wants a woman who is a freak in the sheets that he can take home to meet his parents. They had gotten away from it after having the twins.

Both were emotionally, physically, and mentally spent after thoroughly fucking each other's brains out, but it was what they both needed.

After making loving in the shower they were back in the bed naked enjoying the afterglow of their passionate session.

Olivia finally looked at her husband, _"__We have to go back to that. I need to go back to taking care of my man's needs."_

He shook his head before she could take all the blame. _"__We both have been slacking when it comes to lovemaking. We got comfortable, and we must fix it. It is an easy fix for some while complicated for others. All I know is when all the crap went down with Jake I wanted us to be okay. Us not being together was never an option. He wasn't going to steal my joy. I realized just how much I was in love with you. I realized how much I needed you in my life. How you were my everything. Even if Jake was telling the truth, and I knew he wasn't he going to get to keep my wife too. So many good things have happened for us professionally that we forgot to take stock in all the good that was going on in our personal life just because there was nothing to check off."_

_"__I was so excited about having an international job. I felt like it solidified my career. I was on top of the world. I had a husband who loved me, and he found this perfect home for his family. Not only for work, but for our future. Our family is finally drama free for the first time in a long time. I just didn't see anything bad happening. I didn't have my eyes open, and for a person with the type of job I have that is sad if I do say so myself. Then on the way here I thought even more how selfish I have been as far as your career is concerned. From the moment that we have been together you have sacrificed for me. You have done any and everything to make sure I had what I needed when I decided to go back to being a crisis manager. I haven't done the same for you, and that is why it was so important that I give you this opportunity. Despite your parents and brother being a lawyer you went after what made you happy, and you had to build it from the ground up. I am so proud of your success, but I know what this account could do for you. I had to give you what you gave me."_

Fitz caressed her cheek, _"__I appreciate it. I am just sorry that you did it out of guilt. Liv, the fact is that we lived two different lives growing up. Both of us never wanted for anything for the most part, but I had loving parents. When I told my parents, I was going into marketing and finance there was no funeral or them trying to talk me out of it. They just wanted me to be happy. Hell, my dad just said now he has someone in the family who he can trust his books to. It was never a downside to them. We both know the emotional abuse your parents inflicted on you for many years. Although you were a crisis manager I knew that when you decided to go back into it you were doing it for yourself, and I was so happy. It is okay to start out with one dream, and end up with another. I was supporting your new dream. I was giving you something you never had. Support when you decided what you wanted for yourself. Liv, we are married there is no count. You do so many things for me, but there is one thing that triple counts everything. The one thing you have always done without fail, and that is be a mom to Karen. As a biological mom, you know that all-consuming love. Even working on the other side of the country it was never a thought not to come back. Karen appreciated what I did for her, but she is a girl. The videos I have when you showed up to that first swim meet when we were just friends, and I could go on and on. You were there for her before we built what we had. Please don't ever say you haven't done enough for me, because being the mother of all three of my children is the best blessing I could ever ask for especially knowing how bad it can end up being."_

Olivia was quiet. Her husband was right. They might have gotten side tracked for a bit, but their marriage was strong. They were willing to fight for each other, and that was half the battle. Jake the snake was not going to get any space in her marriage.

She leaned in, _"__After that fun filled evening I thought we could relax. I know you have Harrison coming in tomorrow. Since he is bringing Alice I thought we could hang out. With our jobs, I don't get to spend much time with my sister-in-law."_

_"__On one condition?"_

_"__What is that my handsome husband?"_

_"__You arrange dinner for all four of us, and you need to find time to spend lunch with your brother. I know he is here for work, but like you said our jobs have kept us apart and I know he also misses you."_

Olivia nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. She missed her brother too. They made sure to call each other and video chat on a regular basis, but it wasn't the same.

Unbeknownst to the couple the Ballard boys were headed to Jamaica to try, and put a stop to the new merger and get their money back. Although Jake's brother Jonathan had originally agreed with the plan deep down he did not feel good about it. It wasn't enough time to really come up with a smart plan, but he agreed with his brother Olivia Grant had the potential to take hundreds of millions of dollars out of their pocket. He could not let that slide.

He was pissed with his brother more than Olivia, because he had put their whole operation at risk for a piece of ass. What really pissed him off even more was that he never wanted to keep the women he slept with so why would try to mess with Olivia Pope Grant. Anyone with one good eye knew she was happily in love, and that she was not the type of woman you crossed. You also didn't want to cross her husband or the Grant family, because they had power too. His stupid brother made the mistake of pissing both off although he won't tell him what took place in the hotel room.

Jonathan looked at her brother, _"__I hope this is not a plan that you came up with by the seat of your drawers or we are ruined."_

_"__Of course, not brother. We both know that Olivia is going to put up a big fight which could cause a scene if we don't do this the right way."_

_"__I don't want her killed. I am not going to down for murder. It is bad enough that I could be indicted for the crap that you did to your co-worker. I mean who the hell goes through all that work for a piece of all that he says he doesn't really want."_

Deep down Jake knew that his brother was right. It was a bone move, but at the moment when he saw Olivia he couldn't help himself. The truth was he really liked Olivia. He knew she loved her husband, but he thought for a moment maybe she would see something in him.

He shook those thoughts out of his head, _"__Whatever! That is old news. I had our P.I. guy to go down there, and scout the location. He is also going to keep an eye on the couple so we know when and how to make our move. I need you to just relax, and trust me."_

_"__Trusting you has been my problem. If you weren't my brother I would throw you under the bus. You and your bright ideas always seem to get us in trouble, but repeatedly I follow behind you. Now I understand what they mean when they say money is the root of all evil. Once this is all over Jake I am done with you. I am only good for your quick get rich schemes, and I am letting you know that I am out."_

Jake was stunned to hear the disdain that his brother had for him. He never thought his brother wouldn't want to have anything to do with him, but he only had himself to blame. He knew now was not the time to discuss this as it would only agitate him further.

Alice &amp; Harrison had arrived in Jamaica. They were immediately driven to Fitz &amp; Olivia's home. When Olivia opened the door, her brother picked her up and spun her around.

Fitz and Alice watched the reunion. Although they had not grown up together they had been thick as thieves since meeting each other. Fitz smiled. He knew that they missed each other, and were glad that they were reunited.

Harrison finally put his sister down, _"__How are you sis? I have missed you."_

_"__I missed you too. I am really sorry that I let work get in the way."_

_"__Hey we have both been busy. This is no one's fault. Life just got in the way, and we must do better."_

_"__We will I promise. I only have to leave the country a couple of times a year."_

_"__Good, everyone will be happy to see a little bit more of you."_

Olivia turned to Alice, "_I'm sorry Alice. How are you?"_

_"__Don't apologize. I know that you have missed Harrison, and he missed you. To answer your question, I am doing well. Your brother is taking good care of me. I am busy with work and school. I can't complain."_

_"__Well come on in. I fixed us something to eat so we can catch up."_

The four of them were enjoying a late lunch. Olivia asked, "Harrison, are you excited to be working on this new project with Fitz?"

_"__Honestly, I am ecstatic.__This is my dream project."_

He looked at Fitz, "_With us working in separate states we don't see each other like we used to. I just want you to know; both of you to know how grateful I am to have this chance. I mean neither of you blinked after finding out about me. You took me in, and made sure that I got well. I was able to get an education, and run a business. I am grateful each day I wake up knowing how close to death I was, and then I am grateful to have the best family in the world. Fitz, I am taking this assignment seriously, and I will not let you down bro."_

Olivia wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, and Fitz felt himself getting chocked up thinking about how close Harrison was to death. It then made him mad that almost happened not because there was not enough money, but to hide a secret. He looked at his wife for a moment. Harrison &amp; his wife were a prime example that you can't judge a book by its cover. They were nothing like their evil father.

Fitz looked at Harrison, "_You are welcome, but I would do anything for family. I have no doubt that you will do fine with this project. I would have never entrusted one of my offices to you if I didn't believe you could handle the work. Besides I get emails and calls all the time telling me how happy they are with your work. We have a lot of new clients, and I didn't bring them all in."_

Harrison nodded.

Later, that evening Zack arrived. Olivia had cooked dinner. He had offered to take them out to a restaurant, but Olivia knew he didn't have much family. She thought he might enjoy something a little more intimate, and then the men could go into the office to talk business. She looked forward to spending some time with Alice.

The five of them enjoyed a wonderful dinner that Olivia prepared. Olivia and Alice sent the men to talk while they cleaned up.

Zack looked at Fitz, "_You have a keeper. Both of you do."_

Fitz smiled, "_You are right. I am never letting her go."_

Harrison nodded in agreement.

After enjoying their drinks that Fitz had fixed it was time to get down to business.

Zack looked at Harrison, _"__So your brother says that you can take this project to another level?"_

Harrison smiled_, "I believe I can. The Ballard's were all about finding ways to take your money. While I want to make money, I want you the client to also be making money. You have several hotels and restaurants, and you just purchased one here in Jamaica. They are in a good location. The problem is that people need to know. Not only do people need to know what you are offering inside and out. You need to give your guests a reason to want to come back."_

Zack nodded liking what he was hearing, "_So what do you propose?"_

_"__First, we need to create a new more sophisticated web page. This page will be interactive, and really allow the guest to see what the properties have to offer. They of course can book their stay online, and we will offer promotions and incentives if they book online. Customers today like doing things on their own. This also will free your staff from being on the phone. They can focus on the guests there, and their job functions. Right now, your businesses almost run independent of each other which cost too much money. We will group them together, and tier them. That means I am suggesting that all the properties have one name. We can differentiate the properties by naming the high-end Zack Deluxe where the cheaper properties would be Zack Advantage as an example. Most of your restaurants are besides, across the street, and some even in the hotels. We need to use that to your advantage. They need to be marketed inside of the hotels. What do you think about what I have said so far?"_

Fitz looked at Zack. He was impressed with the presentation that his brother laid out. The plan would make Zack lots of money, but it would also make his guests happy. A winning combination in his eyes.

Zack looked at Harrison, "_I think this is brilliant, and I wish I would have met Olivia sooner. I wanted to wait and see the presentation, but I had a good feeling after talking with Fitz. Now that I have seen the presentation I believe that we are a good fit. I would like to become a client of yours. I was also going to talk to Olivia about taking me on as well. I think that I could use some help with my image. I know that wasn't part of the original discussion, but I have been thinking about it since we met. How much is this going to cost me?"_

While Harrison was going over the numbers Fitz stepped out to get Olivia. He explained to her what Zack wanted. Olivia excused herself. Once in the office she gets Teddy, Cyrus, and James on the phone. Since Cyrus &amp; James are doing most of the work now on the Coco Cola account she would be the lead on this project.

There really was not a lot of work. She just needed to change Zack's image, and all that really required was getting his face out there. Down the road more work may be required, and Zack agreed that anyone could help him.

Olivia was impressed with the plan that Harrison came up with, and combined with getting Zack's face out there more it was a win/win situation. They agreed to meet up in a few days. They would get everything in writing for Zack to sign.

The next morning the Ballard's arrived in Jamaica. Shortly after checking into their suite their private investigator showed up.

He said, "_I have been watching your girl. Her brother and sister-in-law also showed up."_

Jake asked, _"__For personal reasons?"_

_"__Looks like both. I checked and her brother Harrison works for Fitz. He was given one of the North Carolina offices when he bought the one in Florida. It looks like he was brought in to help on the project with Zack. "_

_"__When is the best chance to snatch Olivia?"_

_"__I am still working that out. Olivia purchased the home that they are staying in so they are not staying at the resort where we can just pay some people off or put our people in someone's place. The house is secure. I wasn't able to get in, and plant any bugs. The house is connected to the resort so if she calls for any services I will know, because the front desk manager is a relative. You are just going to have to be patient."_

Patience wasn't one of Jake's traits.

Jonathan looked at this brother, _"__You heard the man. You need to be patient. If you fuck this up so help me God I will kill you myself, and I promise I will get away with it even if I have to plead an insanity defense."_

Jake was not only shocked at what his brother said, but the tone that he took with him. He knew that he was serious. He knew if he wanted to get Olivia he would have to wait.

Olivia remained at the house for the next two days. She spent time with Harrison &amp; Fitz helping them to get everything finalized for Zack. She spent time catching up with her husband and siblings.

Fitz had informed her that the day before they were going to meet with Zack again he was taking her out. The kids would be arriving in two days, and he wanted some more alone time with his wife.

Olivia wanted to impress her husband for some reason. It seemed like forever since they done this, and she knew it was her fault. She felt like she had the perfect dress to wow her husband.

When Olivia walked down the stairs to meet Fitz for dinner he had to admit that he was taken back. It had been a while since they went out for a romantic dinner. He was in awe of the dress that she was wearing.

Olivia had stepped out her comfort zone when she picked this dress. She had purchased it some time ago when she went shopping with Alice, and she had to admit that Alice was right. The dress made her ass look good.

She was wearing a black/multicolored Balmain beaded-stripe sleeveless mini dress.

Fitz smiled, _"__Wow Liv you look beautiful baby..."_

_"__Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."_

A short time later the couple pulled up to **"****The Houseboat Grill".** Fitz had reserved them a table upstairs on their upper deck under the stairs.

Olivia smiled, "_This is wonderful Fitz. I love it."_

_"__Nothing, but the best for my lady."_

_"__I have the best. I have you."_

_"__Ditto Mrs. Grant."_

As soon as the couple sat down their waitress was bringing them a bottle of Rosemont Diamond Label Shiraz.

Olivia would never get tired of her husband spoiling her. She was glad that she purchased the home, and led him to Zack. She knew Zack would take his business to the next level.

They decided to start out with grilled calamari.

Fitz grabbed his wife's hand_, "I know so much has happened lately. I want to thank you again for sending Zack my way. I know that you felt like you had to do something after all that happened. Although you didn't I'm glad you did, for both our sakes. Harrison is going to make him a lot of money, and it will solidify our company, but more importantly I feel like he has gained a family. He is not out there alone. He is too good for that_."

Olivia smiled, "_You are right. It started out as me trying to make things right for you and him, but at the end of the day he is family now. It is about more than money."_

Fitz changed the subject, "_As much as I have enjoyed this time alone with my wife I have to say I am beginning to miss the kids a little. Although they don't miss me they miss their mommy."_

Olivia tried to disagree.

"_I'm not mad Liv. I think it is cute. With them being in the states recently I have seen them more. I get that they are ready to be in your arms. Truth is I felt the same way. I also know that Karen gets a little nervous if she hasn't seen or talked to you for a length of time. It has gotten better with time, but I don't think she will ever be fully over Mellie's abandonment."_

The waitress came over. They both decided they wanted to order the Surf &amp; Turf. It was the grilled tenderloin of beef &amp; garlic butter lobster, spicy scotch bonnet beurre blanc, roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and grilled local market vegetables.

She looked at her husband,_ "__Speaking of kids. I think that I am ready to start trying again. We said that we didn't want the kids to be that far apart from one another."_

He kissed the inside of her hands, "_I am ready to make a baby with you whenever you are sweet baby."_

_"__Why don't you watch over the project for the next couple of months. Make sure that Harrison doesn't need your help. You should help with other accounts since he will be so busy, and I will make sure that I have my clients taken care of so I am not pulled thin when I become pregnant. We can practice while the depo shot wears off. No pressure for either one of us. I know that I need to head back to Australia in a couple of months to assist in the next stage of the merger, but I will be gone max two weeks."_

_"__I like that idea. Can you get a specific period of when you are going? I would like to go. That way the kids don't have to worry about missing either one of us. If you have any spare time maybe we can explore the city we are staying in for once."_

She looked at her husband, and there was not a hint of jealousy which she was relieved about. He simple wanted to go as a family, and she would never deny that to him.

_"__I will email Cyrus and Tina. I will make sure that I am given enough of an advanced notice so you can come. I think that the children will enjoy us being together. We saw a couple of things when they were in Australia, but we didn't spend quality time. That is on me. I want this experience to be different. I want us to make fun memories in all the houses we own. I don't want them to be properties we bought, because we were rich enough to afford them. "_

_"__I am not too worried. I know who my wife is. We are human. I have even let things get in the way, but we are smart and we have the best family in the world who taught us what is important. That allows us to get back on track. "_

Olivia agreed.

They decided to order Jamaican coffee to go with their warm banana cake with crème Anglaise dessert.

Fitz looked at his wife and could tell that something else was on her mind. "_What is it Livvie? I thought we talked about everything."_

_"__We did. I was just thinking about Karen. She is such a great big sister. She loves Hayden and Hunter very much, but I hear a longing in her voice."_

Fitz caught on, "_For some quality mother-daughter time."_

_"__That is what my gut is saying. She grew up so fast so you know unlike other children she won't say anything, but when she gets here I would like to spend the whole day with her. The twins will be fine without me for one day. They are two year's old. They have had me from birth. I don't want Karen to feel like the twins have replaced her especially with us considering adding to the family within a year or so."_

Fitz kissed her hand, "_Livvie, she is you daughter. You do whatever you feel you need to do. I can handle Hunter &amp; Hayden. Nana has gotten them into putt putt golf. I saw the perfect course to take them to. I think that Karen is going to be over the moon to get all her mom's attention for one day. While she is a teenager now she will always be a mama's girl."_

_"__Thank you for understanding."_

_"__Of course, I understand. We are a team. Always honey. From the day, we met you at the pool we have been a team ever since, and that is not going to change. My love for you grows, and I wake up knowing I made the best decision in the world by marrying you."_

She leaned over and kissed her husband, "_I couldn't agree more. What do you say about us taking this date night back to the house?"_

_"__Once again I like how you think."_

The couple barely made it into the house before Fitz's lips crashed all over hers.

They made it to the couch, and Olivia climbed in his lap. Fitz was unzipping her dress. Her hands immediately went into his hair. He pulled the dress up over her head.

He pulled back and looked at wife. She was so beautiful to him. Inside and out, and he would do anything to make sure they remained together for many years to come.

"_You have been teasing me all night in that sexy ass dress you wore."_

_"__You liked it?"_

Instead of answering her he leaned in and began to suck on her nipples. Olivia threw her head back, and her hands went to her husband's hair.

Olivia was grinding her core on her husband's cock. Fitz wanted control so he slid two fingers inside her clit throwing her in a tail spin.

She began to kiss his ear and moan how good it felt.

_"__I will always please my wife. You are my everything, and one day in the future we will once again create a child out of love. A love that neither of us can explain that we have for each other, but know it is there and that it is intense and stronger than ever."_

Olivia exploded all over her husband's fingers. She pulled them up, and began to suck them like she didn't just have dinner.

Fitz leaned in and kissed his wife. They were both fighting for dominance. Both enjoying the taste of each other.

She quickly undressed him before he helped her climb back on top of him.

She slid down her husband's cock. They entwined their fingers together. No music. Just to the beat of their own drum.

Both never taking their eyes off each other. Without words, they were reminding themselves they were it for each other. They were together, and no one would get in their way.

She leaned over and began to lick her husband's ear again. She started with the left one. She didn't say anything to him at first. She just moaned in his ear, and was surprised that it made her husband even harder which turned her own even more. She moved to the right ear and moaned in his ear, "_I love you Mr. Grant. This cock is all mine don't you ever forget it."_

That was it. He turned Olivia over and slid into her hard and deep. She threw her head back. Fitz was not relenting. Every thrust was hard and deep and he made sure to hit her spot.

Olivia grabbed onto his shoulder_, "Fuck baby, that feels so good. Don't stop Please don't stop. YES!"_

He threw one leg over his shoulder and the other one off the couch to open her up. He had never been this deep inside her before. She couldn't refrain from screaming.

"_FUCK, ShIT, DEEP, Oh baby I feel you everywhere…"_

Fitz grinned. Hearing her scream was doing something to his ego, "_Good, you are mine Olivia Grant. I don't like to share. Say it…"_

Did he really want her to think right now? He slowed down which made her mad. She made her mind work so she could get not only what she wanted, but what she needed.

_"__Yours baby. Only yours!"_

_"__Louder, show daddy he is the boss."_

Olivia hadn't recalled a time where her husband had been this demanding in the bedroom. She hoped to see this side of him more often.

Before she could think he hit her spot again, and she arched her back and screamed in pleasure.

Fitz couldn't tell you what took over him. He began pounding his wife, and it only turned him on more when she began to meet him thrust for thrust.

He knew they both couldn't last much more. He licked his fingers and began to rub her clit while still pounding into his wife.

Olivia sat up on her elbows. Her voice was giving out. At this point she was panting. The pleasure was too much. _"__I love you so much Fitz…"_

_"__I know baby. Let go. Come with me. Together, that is what we promised from now on…"_

He pulls her up so they are now chest to chest. He slowed down his thrusts. Pulling out just leaving his tip in, and then he thrust back in. He never took his eyes off his wife. Seeing the pleasure that only he could give her was everything. He would never tire of making sure that she was happy.

She caressed his face before finally giving into the pleasure that her husband had given her.

She no longer had a voice. A silent scream came out. He held onto her as her body gave out.

They laid on the couch spooning with one another.

Olivia was playing in his hair, "_Where did that come from? You have been aggressive before, but you were an animal tonight."_

Fitz looked at his wife, "_Did I hurt you?"_

Olivia caressed his face, "_Yes, in the best way…Feel free to ravish me again any time you want."_

_"__Anything to please my wife."_

_"__You always do Fitz."_

The couple ended up sleeping on the couch. The next morning Fitz met with Harrison and Zack. They finalize the deal formally, but decided to play a round of gold together the next day to talk informally.

Olivia had planned a celebration, but she wanted to wait until all the family was in town. They deserved it after all the hard work they put into securing Zack long-term.

Since the men were going to play golf Olivia thought she and Alice could spend the day at the spa. After getting confirmation that Alice was down she called and made their reservations.

The private investigator received the call that Olivia had made reservations to come to the spa, and ordered a car to drop her off and take her home. Alice and Harrison were already staying at the spa so she would meet her there.

They decided to wait until she was being taken back to the house. If they did it on the way to the spa it would alert Alice who would tell Fitz &amp; Harrison.

Olivia had booked a full day for her and Alice to enjoy. They had hydro massages, facial treatments, body treatments, and exfoliations was the first part of the day. They stopped for lunch.

Alice looked at Olivia. Olivia refused to say that she was her sister-in-law. They were sisters, and Alice appreciated it. Although she had siblings it was just something different with Olivia. They were closer in age, and Olivia would listen to her.

Two of her sisters didn't listen to her parents, and they expected Alice to be their bank when they ran through their funds. She didn't mind helping when necessary, but not to be a handout. Olivia knew that other than Harrison no one pampered her.

Alice grabbed Olivia's hand, "_Thank you for planning this day for us. I would have helped to pay for some of it."_

_"__I know you would, but this was something I wanted to do with my sister. If I want to pamper my sister I can. We both have demanding jobs, and for me mine never really ends even when I am not working. I know you are working and going to school so I wanted a total head to toe pamper and makeover for you."_

_"__You really are a great person Olivia. I know we met when you weren't at your best, but I could tell that you were a good person. Fitz loved you with everything in him. Same way with Karen. They were lost without you. I have always been good about being partial with my patients, but with you it was different. I prayed every chance I could that you would make it. Even when it was time to get off I would stick around for a few. As you know I gave Fitz my personal cell. You were one of the good ones, and it wasn't time for you to leave us."_

Olivia wiped her tears,_ "__I was so grateful for you. You kept them going. You gave them hope when they needed it, and I was so fortunate to share that night with you as well when I woke up. I would have supported whomever my brother fell in love with, but I must admit I jumped for joy when he told me he had feelings for you. When he told us you guys had gotten married I was over the moon. I went from being the only child to having a brother and sister. In addition, I have the best husband and children in the world. It doesn't get much better than that."_

_"__You are right. I think that moment that Fitz helped Harrison get his education, and then trusted him with one of the offices it healed Harrison in a way no medicine could. He got to fulfill his dream with family by his side. Thank you for saving him Liv, because I know he is the only man for me."_

The two shared a long embrace. No more words were needed.

The pair spent the afternoon getting a manicure and pedicure before going over and getting their hair done. Both women felt like a new woman especially Olivia. She had decided to add brown highlights to her hair. She knew it would surprise Fitz, but he would love that she tried something different.

The ladies talked for a few minutes, but when Harrison walked into the resort they knew that the men had finished their golf game. That was Olivia's queue that her man was at home waiting for her.

The car pulled around, and the same driver opened the door. She winked at the driver and thanked him before climbing in the car.

When the car door closed, Olivia pulled out her phone. Before she could say anything, she heard, "_Hello Olivia"_

She looked up and there was Jake sitting in the seat across from her. He was expecting her to jump, but she was calm. She smiled at him, _"__Hi Jake, I see you weren't smart enough to take my advice."_

_"__You are awfully calm for a woman who has just been kidnapped."_

_"__Really, see I thought I was a woman that was on my way home to surprise my husband with my new look, and let him fuck my brains out again which is what you want to do so bad."_

Jake was confused.

Olivia laughed,_ "__See you are the one who has technically been kidnapped. Your private eye paid off the driver, but my person is better. A lot better. So much so that right now your private investigator and your brother are being held in the same location you were going to hold me. Don't worry we won't hurt you too bad. We might even feed you, but Huck is very upset that you put this stupid plan in motion. And then there is…."_

The door open and they are in front of her home, and Fitz opens the door. You could see he was trying to remain calm as they had the situation under control all day, but the fact that there was a plan to kidnap his wife doesn't sit well with him. This time he is not mad at his wife at all. Although Huck &amp; his partner Quinn would be doing the dirty work he wanted to ensure that they would not be hearing from the Ballard's ever again.

He helped his wife out the car. She was glowing. From their lovemaking, last night and this morning to the day at the spa she looked like a new woman. He planned to ravish her tonight and show her over and over how much he loved and appreciated her.

Before Jake could say anything, Fitz had punched him twice. Huck stepped in.

_'__We got him. We will take him where the P.I. and the brother are. Tonight, you enjoy your wife. Don't let Jake steal your moment. We will deal with them finally tomorrow, and they will never cause us a problem again. "_

Fitz nodded

The couple grabbed hands and went in the house.

Huck looked at Jake, "_You should have let her go. Now you are going to pay."_

That was the last think Jake remembered. When he woke up he was tied to a chair beside his brother and their private investigator. How in the hell did they end up the ones kidnapped, and not Olivia? How the hell did their plan fall apart?

Huck had a drill in his hand, "_Don't worry I will answer all your questions, but first you are going to answer mine…"_

**A/N-I am going to stop there. Other than the troll who is not reading my stories, but keep posting comments I want to hear from others. I have been on the fence about continuing. Not because of the troll, but for other reasons so I am trying to determine if there is enough of an audience to keep it going so I need to hear from you guys on these next few updates I am posting on stories or I may consider giving up. Next update as Huck states you will get answers to all your burning questions and more. Check out my Twitter account to see Olivia's daring date night dress. **


End file.
